Alliances
by GetLoki
Summary: In which Law and Luffy never saw one another on Punk Hazard and the alliance wasn't formed. Instead they wake up in a cage together. Will Law be able to get along with Luffy and escape or will he leave the young captain behind? Warnings: Torture
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: This fiction will contain torture and strong language.  
**

* * *

A low grumbling sound arose Law from his state of unconsciousness. The sound wasn't continuous but it was often enough to cause a pinch of frustration on his tanned face. It reminded him of the last remnants of water going down a drain which never failed to make him think of a water spout. He'd seen many ships ripped apart by them. Another good reason to command a submarine instead of floating target.

Toad. Could be a toad Law thinks as the sound reaches his ears again, it was a likely option given how damp the air felt. In fact the ground he was currently laying on felt damp as well. A toad could be helpful, depending on the species. Law had experimented with the amphibians many times when creating new medicines. Some could actually help cure warts rather than cause them as the myth went. There was one toad Law sampled that was bright orange in colour -possibly his first warning to stay away given that animals with bright colours tend to mean danger- it caused the most intense hallucinations the rookie pirate had ever experienced. Bepo had thought -

_Bepo_. His crew. His submarine. They were long gone and where was he? Given his train of thought or lack of to be more precise Law comes to the quick conclusion he is experiencing head trauma. Being a doctor had its perks, self diagnosing made situations like this a lot easier. Law's slim fingers brushed over his scalp delicately, feeling for wounds. Upon reaching the back of his head the matted sticky hair his fingers came across pointed to blood. That and the painful sensation when his fingers grazed it. To be completely certain Law inspected his fingers, confirming blood on his finger tips. It was almost dry and given the radius of the wound Law concludes he was hit in the back of the head with a plank of wood. Or the whole god damn ship given the painful drum like beat in his head.

Law was relatively content to stay laying on the ground and possibly pass out again but as he had no way to check the dilation of his pupils he couldn't be sure that he wasn't concussed. Dying over a concussion wasn't on his top things to do. In fact dying at all wasn't on there. Which should probably mean he should start figuring out why he was hit in the back of the head. Law was guessing short term amnesia was the cause of not remembering and it probably means it wasn't an accident. _Gurgle_.

There it was again, this time the pirate felt much more attuned to his surroundings and much more likely to find out what the noise is without going off on a tangent of pointless thoughts. With a low moan of pain Law heaves himself into a sitting position. A moment of relief comes when he realises he can press his back against solid bars. A cage then. Not helpful in discovering what was making the incessantly annoying noise but it did at least confirm that his head trauma was definitely caused by-well it could be anyone. Trafalgar Law wasn't exactly rolling in friends given his new Shichibukai status. But, it was definitely an enemy. Once again that being said Law had one for every year was alive and then some.

The relief that he felt about leaning against the cool metal bars was short lived. It didn't take long to feel his remaining strength wane away. Fuck. Kairoseki. Whilst it wouldn't make his current situation impossible it would certainly make it more difficult than Law currently felt like dealing with given his blunt force trauma. Still it wouldn't be wise to continue leaning against the leeching stone. With as much force as Law could muster he rolled his lithe body forward until he was resting on the balls of his heels.

It took a fair amount of effort to remain in this position but it did allow him the option to continue upwards or just collapse back onto the ground. Law was leaning to the latter, quite literally. His strength is still being sapped albeit slower now. There's a Kairoseki cuff on each of his wrists. A key hole adorns them as the only decoration. Law thinks wryly that at least they aren't chained together. He won't be able to access his devil's fruit but at least his arms are unrestricted.

_Rumble_. Right, there was a reason he was trying to collect himself. That noise had to be stopped. There was a long list of things that pissed the dark haired man off and reoccurring frustrating noises were one of them. Especially with a throbbing head injury. Not to mention also in a dank cell made of Kairoseki. The last two things he could take in stride, it wasn't the first time he'd experienced them nor was it the first time he'd dealt with both at the same time. But with that on and off grumbling noise Law was already prepared to shoot himself in the face. Despite not really wanting to die.

With far more grace than Law actually thought was possible he finally brought himself to a standing position. Law puts it down to years of honing his sharp reflexes and the ability to always remain steady in any given situation to ensure he can always perform surgery when needed. Law steeled himself against the nausea rising from the pit of his stomach. There was nothing to grab onto except the cage bars which would only damage him more. Passing out right now really wasn't an option.

Prolonged exposure to Kairoseki can do serious harm. Law learnt that the hard way and not from experimenting on himself to see what the effects are. He had little self preservation that way, given that he tests new medication and ingredients on himself. That's how he discovered consuming the crushed dried skin of an orange toad that he carefully prepared would cause extreme hallucinations. He didn't just pick up a toad and go "fuck it, I'm going to lick this."

_Focus_ Trafalgar, focus. He tells himself as once again holding one thought in his mind was proving too much. Genius indeed. Law snorts. One blow to the head and he regresses to a blathering unfocused teenager. Not that he was ever like that as a teenager. Law was always driven, sharp and focused. Except for now. Fuck it all.

The North Blue native takes a deep breath, holding it in for longer than necessary before exhaling slowly. He repeated the action a few more times until the throbbing in his head subside somewhat. That dealt with and his mind now focused he looks around slowly, not wanting to move quickly and aggravate his head all over again.

There was little to note of the room he was in but when he felt stronger he'd inspect it more thoroughly so he can plan an escape. For now though Law noticed only obvious things. The cage was on the right side of a large room. It wasn't against the back wall but definitely closer to the back of the room than the front. Law figures back of the room given the large stair case to the front of him, it was centred nicely and didn't t make Law twitch by being off centred. As if he needed any more frustration in his life right now. The left side of the room was empty which seemed like a waste of space to Law but he didn't think it would be prudent to mention it to his captor, whoever they were and whenever they decide to show their face.

Not that he was trying to get distracted again but it's only now that the rookie pirate turned Shichibukai notices a heaviness around his neck. His elegant fingers reach up and inspect the unidentified object. Its the same temperature as his body but Law isn't sure if that's part of the design or whether it's been around his neck long enough to adjust. There is no opening that he can feel which makes prying it off impossible.

It was only possible to get two fingers between the object and his neck. Not tight enough to choke him but not loose enough to pull off over his head. The colour of the object went unnoticed because like his pupils he had no way to check. It was cylindrical in shape rather than flat and Law guessed that if it were removed the thickness would be no more than what he could wrap his hand around.

As to what it did, Law couldn't say or even guess as unless he had more variables guessing was unwise. It could be a collar which would indicate slavers but there was no loop to attach a lead and slavers collars were flatter. For now it would have to go unanswered.

Law let his hand fall back to his side and continued the inspection of his current and hopefully short lived capture. Loud speakers adorned the corners of the room along with surveillance den den mushi. He would have to be cautious when he decides to escape. Law was nothing if not confident. His dark grey eyes narrow at the watchful den den mushi before moving on.

Thick metal rings appeared on the front wall. They were well rusted adding to the overall effect of a dingy unimpressive attempt at intimidation and scare tactics. Law was on the higher end of completely unimpressed. _This_ he probably would mention to his captor when they decided to grace themselves with Law's presence.

Lastly and most importantly the pirate captain inspects the cage he's in. The only thing not made from Kairoseki is the floor. The bars make up all four walls and the roof as well. The floor instead was concrete which Law doubted he'd be digging through any time soon. The concrete was aged with plenty of chunks missing, possibly previous escape attempts. There was some kind of algae growing in the areas that had shallow puddles. There was no furniture which was just rude and inconsiderate and nothing to use as a toilet either. Law eyes the puddles with a new found disgust and takes a step further away. The most notable thing however is the fact he's not alone in the cage.

A smaller male is still out cold. Law doesn't need to inspect the boys characteristics to find out if he knows him. The straw hat firmly placed onto the sleeping boys head is a dead give away. The rumbling noise starts up again and it's then that Law discovers where it's coming from.

"Nghh, me..." Law stares with an impassive face before bending down to see if the boy is injured. It certainly sounds like it. "...me...nee...wan...Meat!"

Law stumbles back at the sudden loudness which causes his head to start pounding uncontrollably again. His situation all of a sudden goes from difficult to borderline impossible. Law gives himself a moment of self pity before narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Straw Hat-ya." Law says coolly at the younger rookie pirate. Escape a Kairoseki cage and Kairoseki cuffs with an unknown captor with a head wound, doable. Include the collar that Law has no idea what it does is more tricky but given time and Law's intelligence still not impossible.

Throw in Monkey D. Luffy however, the most ridiculous and infuriating of all the rookie pirates. Well, Law could just kiss his freedom goodbye. He'd rather be in a cage with Eustass Kidd, even if they had their extreme differences. Law could work with Kid when needed.

"Tra-guy? " Luffy asks, blinking owlishly. Before grinning widely, not taking in the situation or just not caring. "Food?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: One more chapter for today - reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Law concludes that Luffy wasn't injured in anyway whatsoever meaning the idiot was asleep the whole time. Who sleeps through a kidnapping? A few hours had passed since Law stirred from his unconsciousness state. In those short but so very long hours Luffy has gnawed at the bars before being drained of strength. Thrown countless punches that achieved nothing at all except aggravating Law's headache. There was even a moment where Luffy had the audacity to gum his arm. Law still hasn't got rid of the feeling of drool. Luffy was sporting an impressive black eye for the effort though.

One new thing Law learnt was that the collar around his neck was green in colour. Or at least the one around Luffy's neck was an opaque green so it stood to reason Law's own collar was green as well. Law had claimed the spot in the middle of the cage to try and distance himself from the Kairoseki bars. The more strength he could obtain the better. Luffy, on the other hand seemed to have the opposite idea. _Idiot. _

"Straw Hat-ya, it would be unwise to use all your strength throwing yourself at Kairoseki bars." Law spoke quietly to avoid the surveillance den den mushi picking up his words.

"Eh?" Luffy halts his punch mid air. "I'm not going to just sit around! I have to get out of here! I need to find my nakama!" Luffy was loud. Too loud but it didn't matter given his words meant nothing. _Nakama. _Law snorted softly, what a load of shit. The only thing you can depend on is yourself. He had crew once, Bepo was the closest thing he had to – no. He had _no one _by his own choice. Attachments would only slow him down again. They get in the way.

"I may have saved you once before but I'm not inclined to do so again." Law said acerbically.

"I don't need you to save me! My nakama will save me!" Luffy's tone of voice has no hostility, just pure conviction.

"Oh? So they'll rescue you now? I thought you were escaping to find _them? _You're contradicting yourself Straw Hat-ya." Law on the other hand had no problem being hostile.

"Yes!" Luffy's says agreeably.

Law is actually confused by a simple word. It's possible Luffy had no idea what Law said and is just basically smiling and nodding. Law looks at the younger male and scowls. Luffy _is_ smiling and nodding. Law decides then that he'll be escaping without this idiot.

"Heh heh heh. "Luffy is chuckling now and Law really has no idea why. "You're funny Tra-guy!"

He was funny? Law rolled his eyes and tightened the grip around his legs. He'd love to lie back but resting his head on anything would prove painful. Instead his legs were pulled up to his chest. It provided more warmth this way as well. It seemed Luffy wasn't affected by the cold or just didn't realise. The twenty six year old wondered if Luffy was dropped on his head as a baby. Multiple times.

"Do you remember how you got here Straw Hat-ya?" Law hoped that Luffy might have some insight on their situation.

"Mmm nope!" Luffy chimed back helpfully. "I was asleep on the deck and then I was here."

"Do you not have anyone on watch?" Seriously, how did the rookie captain make it into the New World?

"Ah. Me?" Luffy rubs the back of his head sheepishly and his face flushes slightly red.

"Unbelievable. Do you at least know where your ship was heading?"

"The Thousand Sunny!"

"Pardon?" Law raises a slim eyebrow.

"The Thousand Sunny is my ship." Luffy nods.

"That is not what I asked." Law replies dryly.

"My nakama and I just left Punk Hazard. We're going to Dressrosa to help Samurai-San and Momo find their friend!"

Law gazed at Luffy thoughtfully. Given the fact that he was going to be the only one to do so. Luffy had a large grin on his face but his eyes were glazing over. Law wondered if the boy had a medical condition. Now wasn't the time to diagnose Luffy though.

It could be a coincidence but it seemed suspicious. Law had recently been at Punk Hazard as well. It was possible he left just before Straw Hat and his merry band of misfits arrived. Law figures he wasn't on the island the same time. The Mugiwaras were hard to miss. Also like the rookie pirate crew, Law was also heading to Dressrosa. For an entirely different reasons granted Law wasn't into the whole helping people thing. It's possible whoever took them want information on Punk Hazard and Dressrosa.

If that were the case then their captors were shit out of luck with him. Trafalgar Law wasn't one to cave in, no matter the persuasion techniques. The only leverage that could have been used was already taken from him. _Bepo. _Law glances around the room again. Luffy might be more likely to spill information simply due to the fact the idiot liked to talk and wouldn't know if he was being tricked into giving information. Law can't risk a third party getting involved and discovering the secrets behind the two islands. It would ruin years of planning.

Law rests his cheek onto his knee before turning his head to the right. "Straw Hat-ya, don't say anything and don't look at me. Without drawing attention I want you to sit down facing the right hand corner. After a few minutes I want you to bring your left hand up and place it under your chin in a way that would cover your mouth from the left."

Law speaks quietly and into his knees. Luffy gives no sign of hearing what Law said which the older male has to give credit for. Unless of course Luffy didn't actually hear him. It was a strong possibility. A few minutes pass and Luffy ceases his pacing and throws himself unceremoniously onto the hard ground. Luffy's legs are sprawled out in front of him before he brings his left leg up part way and leans forward. Luffy then rests his head onto his chin, the supporting arm on his raised leg.

"Very good. There are no surveillance den den mushi this direction and by covering the left side of your mouth it ensures our captor will not be able to see your mouth moving."

"Keh heh heh. You're really smart Traffy." By some miracle Luffy manages to keep his voice down.

"Someone has to be," Law mutters. "What did you find on Punk Hazard?"

"Hmm... Mmm some dragons that I ate and a gas guy and Smoker and giant kids and not so giant kids. Lots of centaurs and Brown Beard ooh and a flying lady and there was a giant purple poisonous monster and then a guy who had steak stuck to his face then there were these giant containers of stuff called SAD but I accidentally exploded them and there were these snow man assassin guys and -"

"You destroyed the batches of SAD?" Law cuts off Luffy's monologue. Despite the horrendous descriptions of most things, Law still figures out what the young captain is talking about.

"I punched Caesar through them." Luffy looks sheepish again. Law almost wants to kiss him. Destroying the SAD was something he wasn't able to achieve without completely blowing his cover to hell. He needed to secure Caesar before he starting destroying the lab on Punk Hazard. Which now was conveniently done for him.

"You could be useful after all. Perhaps I will take you with me. Do you know what SMILE does Straw Hat-ya?" Law was also curious as to what happened to that snivelling dick Caesar. Law would definitely goes as far as saying he hated Caesar and would care less if the degenerate scientist got his arse kicked. However Caesar was an important part of his planning. It would set him back if Caesar was dead, though Luffy didn't seem the type to kill unless necessary.

"SAD creates a synthetic zoan type devil fruit called SMILE. Caesar was experimenting on the kids and threatening my nakama so I stopped him." Luffy for the first time today actually seemed serious and almost intimidating. "And I ate his dragon." Never mind. Law resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"What did you do with Caesar?"

"Well...I didn't really know what to do with him. So we brought him with us! Chopper wanted to bandage him up and Samurai-San said Caesar works for Je... Jester? Juggler?"

"Joker. " Law supplies, the name falling from his lips like acid.

"Joker! Yes, Caesar works for him and could be our hostage and then we trade him for Samurai-San's friend." Luffy seemed pretty proud of this plan. Law can't really fault it given he had something similar in mind. He was pretty certain it wasn't a plan Luffy came up with. It meant Caesar was closer than Law dared to hope, already bound as well. Was it his birthday?

"Straw Hat-ya, once we have escaped from here, what do you say to an alliance between your crew and myself?" Law contemplated saying starting now but he didn't want to tie himself down with Luffy, he wouldn't hesitate to leave Luffy behind if it guaranteed his own escape and safety.

"Mm why?" Luffy looked interested enough. The boy at least had the sense to be cautious.

"It is time the Yonko start to be... Displaced. Starting with Kaido, the King of Beasts." Law had planned to do it by himself but he knew ultimately it would result in his death. It wasn't desirable but Law was determined and he held a grudge like nothing else. The Mugiwaras would increase his chance to actually surviving. They might be a liability but they seemed to follow Luffy loyally so all he needed was Luffy's agreement.

"Heeh okay! " Luffy gave a grin that showed all his teeth.

"Careful of the den den mushi." Law warned. "Whoever our captor is is likely interested in what we know of Punk Hazard. Whatever happens, whatever they do to us, you cannot reveal anything. _Understand?_" Law doubted the threatening tone registered with Luffy but it was worth a try.

"When... Ace, Sabo and I were young, they had treasure that was stolen. They were going to use it to buy a ship. They didn't like me at first but I was determined. I knew where they hid their treasure because I'd follow them. The island gang captured me, I was eight at the time. I don't remember much of it but I do remember the pain. They would have killed me if Ace and Sabo didn't come for me. And I would have let them kill me before I gave up that information." Luffy spoke softly and with little emotion.

Law was unsure how to reply. He didn't know who Sabo was, not someone who was relevant any more. Law was there when Ace sacrificed himself to save Luffy so their relationship was obviously a long one and better explained why Luffy was so damaged afterwards. Law glanced at the scar on Luffy's chest. It was easy to forget it happened because Luffy was back to his care free attitude but it was obvious in Luffy's tone that speaking about Ace was extremely hard. Law was surprised about Luffy's blatant disregard about his own life. Not even Law would chose death over information.

"Do not be so willing to die Straw Hat-ya." Law was surprised for a second time when the words spilt out.

"I won't die, I have to become the Pirate King first!" Luffy's temporary angst is forgotten and buried quickly.

Law made a non committal grunt. His and possibly Luffy's chance of escape were greater in the first 48 hours. The Kairoseki won't have as long to drain their strength. There's also a good chance their captor won't provide food or water for a while so Law needs to act while he still has energy and his body is relatively hydrated. First things first. Law stands up, his body protests slightly as he's been hunched over for hours now.

"Straw Hat-ya I need you to check whether my pupils are blown."

"Like a light bulb?" Luffy asks innocently.

"...Do you not have any basic medical training?" Law doesn't wait for a reply, it would be a waste of time given half the crap Luffy has said already. "Check both of my pupils and tell me if one is _larger _than the other. It is easier to do with a torch but you'll have to make do."

"It's like spot the difference," Luffy jumps up and stands in front of him. Law allows Luffy to make hmm and tutting noises. It's easier to go along with the ridiculous doctor act than trying to persuade Luffy to act normal. A lost cause if Law ever saw one. He was roughly a head taller than Luffy meaning the younger male decided the best action was to pull law's head downwards.

Thankfully Luffy did so by grabbing his chin rather than the back of his head otherwise Law would give him another black eye. Standing there under close examination of Luffy was making him uneasy. He did not like to rely on others for medical help and Law generally distanced himself from all human contact. Luffy's touch was surprisingly gentle, though to be honest the touching was unnecessary to check his eyes.

"Bad news you're definitely going to die!" Luffy steps away with a grim face before breaking down with raucous laugher. Law was going to shove Luffy's head through the gaps in the bar whether it fitted or not.

"Please try to be serious Straw Hat-ya."

"Your pupils are the same." Luffy gasps out eventually reminding Law of a fish out of water.

"Good to know. In that case I'm going to get some rest. I suggest you do the same." Law lays down on his side to avoid causing further injury to his head. There is little he can do now in the way of getting out until their captor shows up. Until then Law plans to reserve as much strength as possible. Law usually finds it impossible to sleep, his eyes have always had dark rings under them. A sign of a long battle with insomnia however the head injury has made him weary and it doesn't take long for him to fall into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews, they inspire me to update quicker!  
****This is a short chapter but there will be plenty more chapters to come soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

Law's awareness dipped in and out. A whisper of sound and a hint of movement before Law gives back into the urge to sleep. This continued on until Law started to feel something was amiss. Deep down he knew there was a reason he should rouse himself but it was so hard. He felt like someone stuffed his head with cotton candy. It was a horrible feeling for the usual clear headed genius. Slips of speech started becoming more clear.

"Tra...Traffy...Tra-guy? Someone's coming." Luffy was rocking his shoulder urgently. Perhaps more concerned as to whether Law would wake up rather than the fact someone was finally coming down.

"Straw Hat-ya? " Law mumbled incoherently. "Damn. I hate head injuries." Law accepted Luffy's help to raise himself into a sitting position. His head was screaming at him in pain. Law would gladly kill someone for his strongest pain medication. One capsule of that and you can't even feel feelings. Law knew only too well. He had no problem indulging in them.

Law allowed a moment to collect himself before standing up. This time he ignored Luffy's offered hand. Accepting help once was already an indulgence. He finally registered the clanging noise coming from the stairs. Law was appalled by his lack of realisation. It would not do well for his escape if couldn't notice such obvious things. Law slid his hands into his pockets and forced himself into a causal stance. He wouldn't be intimidated by who or what came down that staircase. He didn't become the youngest Shichibukai by being a coward.

Luffy had rushed to the front of the cage and grasped the bars before sinking to the bottom of the cage as the Kairoseki sapped the boys strength. Law held back an eye roll. He'd never felt so exasperated by a single person before. He'd come across children with more sense.

A long shadow was stretching down the stairs. Law wondered if the lighting was chosen just to ensure another dramatic attempt at intimidation. The clanking sound of metal scrapping against the ground was becoming louder as we as heavy foot falls. Law didn't like to make deductions without more hints but he'd say it was a stronger chance their captor was male given the shitty decorative skills and heavy footsteps.

The shadow gave way to a wide set man who would have to be in at least his forties. A ridiculous thin moustache and goatee sat on his barrel like face. Law could hardly even find a neck on the man. A monocle was held tightly in the right eye and a top hat adorned his head. Just to top off the circus costume was a cape held in place by a gigantic red bow tie. Over all Law was not impressed. He wondered how much effort the man put into keeping that monocle in place. There were some deep squinting lines around the eye.

In his right hand the main held a chain which was attached to Caesar. It was clipped to an added hoop on the opaque green ring. Caesar looked even more pathetic than usual. Law wondered if the broken nose Caesar was sporting was from Luffy or their captor. It would definitely seem this guy was interested in the secrets of Punk Hazard.

"Caesar-ya." Law acknowledged dispassionately.

"Shurorororo," Caesar laughed making Law want to give Caesar a broken jaw to match his nose. "It seems you're in a cage."

"And you're on a leash." Law dead panned.

The man holding said leash attached it to one of the rings Law had noted previously.

"Sit." The man ordered and Caesar obeyed quickly. _Pathetic_, Law thought once again.

The wannabe ring leader then reached down to his waist, the thick hand disappeared hidden in the cape. Law stiffened only in the slightest. Not from intimidation but rather getting ready to form a fighting stance if necessary. Their captor pulled out a curled up whip with a bone handle. It really completed the ring leader look though Law wasn't too keen to be on the receiving end of that whip.

"Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy." The man drawled out, his voice deep and with a hint of crazed. "You are spectacular specimens. Though surprisingly easy to catch. Luffy I plucked off the deck of his ship fast asleep. And you Trafalgar were in an interesting state of mind, far too easy to give you a light tap on the head and put you to sleep."

_Light tap? _Law scowled, there was nothing light about it, he still had a headache. The fact that man such as this actually managed to catch him made Law twitch with annoyance. Though given what this man was saying it seemed Law was testing new medicine or enjoying a numb state of mind and everything else with his way too effective pain killers.

It would explain why he can't remember anything. Stupid to let his guard down so but it happened far more frequently then it should. Bepo used to watch his back when Law slipped away into a haze of nothingness or when testing new ingredients and formulas. Law notices that the man was still talking.

"...I am Breed, you will address me as Master. You two are my newest pets. Now sit!"

Law snorted with ridicule. Pets? Not what he was expecting. He sure as hell wasn't going to sit at the feet of a man so rotten. Law could safely say Luffy agreed, the Mugiwara captain was protesting _loudly. _

"Straw Hat-ya, I would appreciate it if you toned it down before my head explodes."

"Ahhh sorry Trao." Luffy gave him a toothy grin.

"You could just call me Law if you truly can't manage the syllables of _Trafalgar._" Law said flatly. He could see the frustration growing on Breed's face but continued to face Luffy. Nothing showed lack of fear like completely ignoring someone. Luffy seemed all too keen to play along, then again blatant disrespect seemed to be a part of his personality. Not that Law could fault that, it was in his own personality as well.

"Law," Luffy sounded it out slowly, almost testing how it felt and sounded on his tongue. "Traffy is better."

"Weren't you _just _calling me Trao?" Law raises a slim black eyebrow.

Law heard the parting of air before the crack of a whip sounded. "I said SIT!" Breed was red in the face, it was an ugly shade and Breed's eyes were bulging slightly.

"Unlikely." Scoffed Law at the same time Luffy shouted 'like hell.'

"You dare disrespect your Master?! I will break you!" Spit was flying from his mouth making Law recoil with disgust. "Now do as I say and SIT!"

This time as Law went to reply with a snide remark he felt the collar around his neck heat up. It was hot, close to burning. Law's hands reached up quickly before he ripped them away again. The surface felt like sticking his hand into a furnace. The urge to sit on his haunches grew and the more Law fought against the hotter and heavier the collar became around his neck. It was like fighting the need to breath. He _had _to sit. Before Law could truly comprehend what was happening, he was sitting on the ground in the manner a dog would. It seemed Luffy had dropped into a sit position at the same time.

"Good boys. Doesn't this feel better? To obey? Until you're house broken you two will have to stay locked up of course." Breed clasped his hands together, the whip held firmly in between. "This is the power of my Peto Peto devil fruit."

"_Fuck you." _Law spat out, not possibly the best decision but occasionally his temper flared. Being forced into a demeaning position pissed him off.

"Sticky sticky fruit?" Luffy says momentarily distracted before shouting "I'm the captain I don't obey anyone!"

"You will learn to hold your tongue insolent pets." Breed spoke softer this time but it seemed far more dangerous.

Law should have expected what was coming next but he still wasn't prepared for the biting lash of the whip against his arm. Luffy got the next last striking his chest. Luffy jumped back to avoid a second lashing. Breed was quick and accurate even with the cage bars.

Law clutched his left arm but didn't move ensuring the next lash would be aimed at him instead of Luffy. As soon as the whistling noise of air hit his ears Law stared into Breed's eyes. They were looking towards Law's stomach. With what looked like ease but came from years of working on lightening reflexes Law grabbed the end of the whip before it landed against his stomach. The urge to sit was gone so Law stood at the same time as wrapping the leather whip around his arm and ripping it towards him. Breed stumbled forward and a solid thunk resounded as his head hit the metal bars.

Luffy snickered and Law grinned before giving another wrench on the leather. Breed let the bone handle slip from his grasp and Law pulled the whip into the cage.

"You're making this too easy." He drawled out and moved to Breed before dropping into a crouch. Law pulled Breed's arms through the bars while the man was still stunned and set to work tying them up around one of the bars. "Kairoseki will drain whatever devil's fruit power you just used on us. Perhaps not the best idea to have so much of it laying around hmm?"

"You... You..." Breed spluttered before screaming "Monkey D. Luffy kill Trafalgar Law!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you again for all the reviews! Some aspects of this fic turned out harder than planned and I ended up scrapping my inital plan - It's just too hard to break Law and Luffy even when I'm writing them but it would have being unrealistic and OC. That been said, torture up ahead - reviews are motivation!**

* * *

Caesar Clown as it turned out wasn't even locked onto the ring because at a hurried order from Breed the insane scientist was gliding over to free the tied up buffoon. Law had little time to think on it though as he was dodging and blocking apologetic punches and kicks from Luffy. The younger male did manage to resist the kill order for a few moments before the collar completely took over his actions. It was easier for Law to study it's effects when it wasn't being used on him.

It seemed Luffy was still fully in control of his conscious and speech. In fact Luffy had control of everything except the urge to kill him. At least Luffy for the first time probably in his whole life was only focusing on one thing Law thought wryly.

Too bad it happened to be to end the life of himself. Law ducked under another punch and elbowed Luffy in the back, forcing the boy into the Kairoseki bars. It gave Law a moment to think as Luffy peeled himself of the draining bars. He had to stop Caesar before the clown releases Breed. If the man was stuck against the Kairoseki for long enough it should break the command he had on Luffy. However Caesar for once in his pitiful life seemed adapt at something and was making short work out of Law's handiwork.

An arm was wrapped around his neck dragging him backwards before Law could even make a start for Caesar and Breed. Luffy was literally hanging off him, putting all his weight into the grip around Law's neck. Law took a few steps backwards and slammed Luffy harder than necessary into the Kairoseki bars again. It didn't work as Law was intending and Luffy still clung to his neck like a monkey. It was depriving him or much needed oxygen and Law slammed Luffy into the bars again before quickly throwing his weight forward and flinging Luffy straight over his head and into the cage bars on the opposite side.

"Trafalgar Law, beg for your life!" Breed screamed out, eyes bulging. The man was free now and backing up quickly to put distance between himself and the Kairoseki.

Not fucking likely. Law would do no such thing and instead settled for flitting to the side to avoid Luffy. It seemed the order had no effect on him and gave Law further insight into the devil's fruit power. As with Luffy it did not affect his speech or conscious. Law wasn't inclined to ever beg for his life so the order didn't affect him.

"Law, get on your knees!" This order however was carried out. Law tried to fight against it but it was only seconds before he sunk down onto his knees. In a puddle no less. Law would kill this man with glee. It also seemed that while he stuck on his knees in a suspicious coloured puddle he was still able to defend himself as no order was given not to. Law grabbed Luffy's shin as it came towards his face and pushed the Mugiwara captain away. "Luffy, stop!"

Luffy halted mid punch and staggered forward slightly before retracting his arm back. Law tested the order placed on him to see if it weakened any with a separate order given. It still held him steadily on his knees but Law was starting to be able to lift his right knee. He stilled his movement as Breed looked over to him.

"Embarrassed Breed-ya?" Law asked coolly. "I would be. Then again I wouldn't be stupid enough to set my eyes on two pirates stronger than yourself. " Law included Luffy in that, the boy was an idiot but he was definitely strong even without access to his devil's fruit. Law's side hurt where Luffy had landed a hit.

"Master! You will call me Master! It doesn't matter if you're stronger than I because I'll break your will and you will do as I say! If you prove to be good pets I'll even bestow the gift of SMILE on you." Breed chuckled at Law's dark look. "Oh yes Trafalgar, I know all about SMILE and SAD. Why do you think I have Caesar at my side hm?" Breed tugged at the chain leash causing Caesar to fall to his hands and knees.

"Congratulations. And how do you propose giving a devil's fruit to someone who has already eaten one?" Law asked condescendingly. He didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of showing how rattled he was. Both SMILE and SAD were kept closely guarded. No one but those Doflamingo chose knew about the facilities at Punk Hazard and Kaido was so invested in the synthetic fruit that he held all buying rights to it. Kaido didn't become the King of Beasts by lording it over a bunch of stray mutts.

"Aren't you interested in how I know?" Breed replies, ignoring the flaw of giving a devil's fruit user another fruit.

"Not particularly." _Extremely. _Law would keep that to himself though. Breed would undoubtedly tell him anyway and Law gets to keep his unfazed attitude.

"A little birdy told me."

Law wondered if he meant a spy, a literal bird or that harpy Monet. She was loyal to Doflamingo so he found it unlikely then again she knew all about SMILE. If she felt scorned by Doflamingo at some point which was likely given Doflamingo could be a real dick then it was possible Monet would have been happy to spill information _given _she was a bitch.

"A talking bird?" Luffy chimed in. Thankfully keeping his mouth shut about the 'flying lady.'

"Yes, human scum, a talking bird." Breed confirms.

"Was it edible?"

"You can eat anything, whether it's legal or not is a different thing." Breed chuckles and Law is almost certain now that it was Monet who told this imbecile about SMILE. _Fucking harpy. _

_"_Ah huh ah huh," Luffy is nodding agreeably. Law finds by this point he can move both his knees and the desire to kneel has lifted. Luffy shifts his attention to Law momentarily before going back to Breed. "One time I _really _wanted to eat a giant squid but Sanji told me I had to catch it myself. But it was a deep sea squid and I forgot I sink so he had to come in after me _and _he caught the squid for me! But not before the squid suckered his tentacles onto me and left the _coolest _scar. Wanna see?" Luffy by this point was pulling up the left leg of his shorts and the perverted arse hole Breed was stepping closer.

_Ah._ Luffy was more intelligent than Law had previously thought. If they failed this time it was going to be extremely difficult to get Breed this close to the cage again. Law didn't move a muscle and only watched from the corner of his eyes as Breed neared the cage to get a closer look at what Luffy was revealing.

If he could get close enough to Breed Law would snap the man's neck this time. Only apparently Luffy had no idea Law had free will again and instead punched at the cage bars himself. Luffy got a fistful of cape before being ordered to sit and a lash from the whip for his effort.

Breed flitted backwards with a laugh and Law contemplated killing Luffy instead. It would make him feel better. Law had killed for less. Doing so would reveal that he was no longer compelled to kneel. He would hold onto that secret for a bit longer.

Breed pulled Caesar back to the rings and this time chained the overly tall man up. So Breed had had enough of them and was planning to leave. Law was getting ready to pummel Luffy into the ground when Breed started back to the cage.

"Now, filthy human. For your earlier insolence I believe a punishment is in order. I think twenty lashes would suffice." Damn, Law realised that comment was directed at him. Monkey brains should be the one to give lashed. That was insulting, Law chided himself. Insulting to the monkey anyway. "Trafalgar Law, stand."

Law obeyed but only because his legs betrayed him. Luffy was hollering but Law didn't take it in. Nothing the younger boy yelled would make a difference now. Law exited the cage as instructed. Breed quickly locked the cage again while Luffy was struggling against the order to stay.

"Remove your shirt pet." Breed leered. Law scowled. "_Now _Trafalgar!" This time Law found his arms pulling off his long sleeved hoodie decorated with his jolly roger. Law wondered distractedly where his full length coat was. He'd be seriously pissed if it was damaged. His slim figure didn't allow much heat to be absorbed so Law did not like being separated from his well insulated coat. And where the _fuck _was his hat? That was the first thing he should have noticed when he was poking at his head injury. The other thing missing was his nodatchi, the comforting weight of his sword missing from its usual place across his back. Law really had being out of it to only just be realising these things. He couldn't dwell on it now though.

Law folded his hoodie up before placing it on the ground, he'd not being ordered to drop the clothing and Law hated wrinkled clothing. Ironically he also hated ironing so he tried to avoid wrinkles as much as possible.

There was nothing on under the hoodie as he usually wore that under his coat. Law grimaced slightly as Breed eyed his well sculpted and tattooed chest with a sick appreciation. Breed licked his lips with a grin and pulled out a chain from behind his cape. It was short with two clips on either end. Breed beckoned Law over to the other side of the room then clipped one end of the chain to the Kairoseki cuff on his wrist before pulling the chain through one of metal rings lining the wall then clipping the other cuff. It effectively trapped Law to the ring and he vaguely noticed the rings were also made of Kairoseki.

There was little he could do to escape what was coming but it didn't stop Law from attempting to pry the ring from the wall or snap the chain keeping him trapped. He wasn't a stranger to pain but he wouldn't say no to something to grip between his teeth. The lash that struck his arm earlier would be nothing compared to what was coming. It only grazed his arm. Breed wouldn't have the restriction of the bars any more. Law absent-mindedly noted Luffy was still shouting at Breed.

"I want you to count every lash out loud pet."

"And I want you to drop dead but we don't all get what we want do we Breed-ya?" In hindsight it wasn't a good idea but Law never really did care for respect.

Law only had a few seconds of warning before the whip was biting into his skin. Breed was spectacularly easy to goad. Again, not a good thing given his attitude towards people in general and Luffy's big mouth.

"I will double your lashings if you disobey!"

"Oh I'm impressed." Law paused to hiss through his teeth as the whip connected with his back again. "Truly impressed that you can count that high."

"Forty lashes Trafalgar and I will only start crossing them off when you start counting. Consider these ones..._encouragement._"

"So what now? Do you double on forty? Then double again? I mean if we're being honest, you'll wear yourself out long before I start counting. You're what, fifty, sixty? A man your size and age wouldn't want to over exert himself and have a heart attack. I'm an excellent surgeon but I can't really save your life tied up like this."

"You are nothing!" _Whip. _"A pet cannot be a surgeon!" _Whip. _"I am not fat!" _Whip. _"I am not old! " _Whip. "_Now start-" _Whip "_fucking -" _Whip "_counting!" Breed bellowed out, his breath uneven.

Law found himself in the worst kind of stalemate. There was no way he was going to count especially not after goading Breed so much about it. Breed obviously did not enjoy being mocked and wasn't going to allow Law to get away with it. Law could already feel his skin breaking apart under the relentless whip.

His torturer put everything behind each whip and it was excruciating. Law refused to scream in pain. He clenched his teeth. It was possible Breed would keep going until he laid waste to the lone captain's back. He wondered if eventually his spine would start to show after the skin was ripped off and his muscles shredded. Luffy would be horrified. Maybe even vomit from the gruesome display. Law hoped so, it would serve the brat right for ruining his second attempt at escaping.

There was only pain now, each strike hurt more than the last as it was over already raw skin and muscle. He wondered whether whimpers of pain were tumbling out of his lips now. He fervently wished they weren't but Law was struggling to keep a clear mind. He didn't know how many lashes had struck him and he almost considered counting but even if he gave in he doubted he could count now. Nausea was building up in his stomach and his ears were ringing. Law tried to count the stars in his vision before allowing the darkness to take him away.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Eeep I wasn't expecting so much positive feedback so have another chapter!**

**This'll probably be the only chapter told from Luffy's perspective because I find him hard to write but I feel bad he's getting so much shit from Law. **

* * *

Luffy chewed his lip worriedly. More than half a day had passed since Breed threw Trafalgar Law back into the cage. Luffy wanted nothing more than to punch Breed into a pulp but he was commanded not to move when the large oaf opened the cage door. Law was already passed out and Luffy thinks that happened near the end of the whipping because the sounds of pain dropped away eventually. Luffy was impressed at how long Law held out before giving into whimpers as the whip tore open his back. Luffy's throat had gone dry and his voice hoarse from yelling at Breed. He never stopped yelling though. Not until Breed left them alone with a sadistic grin.

It had made Luffy feel sick to his stomach looking at the older pirates back. It was covered in blood and loose skin hanging from deep gashes right into the muscle. The tattoo of Law's Jolly Roger was ruined and Luffy felt a sense of loss for the man. Luffy had dry heaved the first time he saw the damage.

The nineteen year old had been at a loss as to what to do. He'd rolled Law onto his stomach to try and lessen some of the pain and Luffy knew if Law's back was on the filthy concrete it would higher the risk of an infection.

Making Law comfortable was the only thing he could do. Thankfully Law had put his hoodie close to the cage and Luffy was able to reach through the bars and pull it in. The Kairoseki sapped his strength but Luffy paid no attention. Hoodie firmly in his grip he spread it on the ground and shifted Law onto it, protecting the man's stomach from being directly on the cold ground. That done, Luffy gently lifted Law's head and placed it on his lap.

That was hours ago now and still Law hadn't moved. Luffy's legs had gone to sleep ages ago but he refused to move. Luffy was stubborn and he wouldn't disrupt the small comfort he could give to Law. There was little point trying to think of a way that this could have been avoided. What's done is done and Luffy wouldn't dwell on the impossible task of changing the past. There also, in Luffy's mind wasn't any point planning the next course of action because how was he supposed to know what was going to happen next? He would wait and see what would happen to him and to Law and if there was an opportunity to get out of here _then _he'd plan. Or more accurately, make it up as he went.

It would be harder without his nakama but he did have Law and the man was incredibly smart as well as one of the Supernovas and a Shichibukai. Luffy didn't doubt that Law would work with him to escape. Why would he? What Luffy lacked in book smarts he made up with his ability to judge a person's character.

Luffy knew when to trust someone and when not to. Law had saved his life once. Just after Ace died...sacrificed himself to keep Luffy alive. It was still painful to think about it and sometimes he struggled not to fall back into that self destructive state. Luffy dragged his thoughts away from his brother and back onto Law.

There was also the time at Sabaody Archipelago. Law had seemed laid back and stand offish at the same time. Flipping Eustass Kidd off with a causal grace. Law could have easily fled the area from the marines and avoid the wraith of the Celestial Dragons yet he'd stayed and helped or showed off more like but Law's interference helped him get away from the marines. Those actions however weren't what made Luffy trust Law, it was something deeper that he'd never been able to explain. Like when he invited Brooke to join his crew, he just _knew _Brooke would be his nakama.

Luffy felt a pang sadness from being separated from his nakama but he wouldn't let it consume him. It wouldn't help him in this situation and if anything falling into a depression would be far more detrimental than anything else. The rookie pirate then smiled widely at just picturing their faces when he brings Trafalgar Law back and announces their alliance.

Luffy didn't care that Law said the alliance would only start when they escape. As far as he was concerned it started when they woke up in a cage together. Usopp, Brooke, Chopper and Nami would be in complete protest about an alliance with a Shichibukai, an alliance that ultimately mean going after one of the Yonko. He must have started giggling at some point because Law started grumbling at him.

"Laughing is not an appropriate response Straw Hat-ya." Law's voice was quiet and laced with pain.

"I'm not laughing at you Traffy. I was picturing my nakama's reactions when I announce our alliance." Luffy grins widely but he knows Law can't see it as the man's face is buried in his lap.

"Please remove your hand from hair. I do not need to be consoled like a child."

Luffy didn't notice he'd been playing with Trafalgar's dark locks. He sheepishly stilled his hand before removing it all together. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Has that bag of dicks brought any water?" Law had yet to move from his spot on Luffy's lap. Likely not too keen to bring on waves of pain.

"Nothing yet. Caesar said he got food and water yesterday evening while we were still asleep. You've been out for half the day so it shouldn't be much longer."

"I haven't seen you this beaten Trafalgar, since that time Vergo nearly beat you to death." Caesar burst into laugher.

"Shut up before I come over there!" Luffy threatened. Caesar snapped his jaw shut with an audible snap. The scientist was terrified of Luffy now and the threat wasn't even doable.

Law smirked into Luffy's leg. "You sure have Caesar under control Straw Hat-ya." Law then started pushing himself up off Luffy, gritting his teeth but not making a sound.

"Traffy you'll reopen the wounds." Luffy warned worriedly.

"I am well aware of that, I am a doctor after all." Law seemed to only then take in Luffy's attempt at care because he reddened slightly. "Thank you for your assistance Straw Hat-ya."

Luffy's reply was cut short by the sound of foot steps. Lighter than what Breed's were which gave them all a sense of relief. Caesar especially looked more calm. It stood to reason Caesar had been awake during capture and spent more time in Breed's presence than Luffy or Law. That and the man was cowardice in nature.

A young male fishman came down the steps. Pale blue in colour with a dark blue hair. His eyes were round and somewhat beady in appearance, almost entirely black in colour except for a pin prick of white. Luffy noticed a large fin protruding from the boy's back. A shark type fish man then. He couldn't have been out of his teens. The collar around the shark boy's neck was the same as theirs. It was then Luffy zeroed in on the tray the boy was carrying. _Food. _

_"_The Master has graciously provided you with food and water." Luffy heard a derisive snort come from Law at the boy's words. "But first he has allowed access to the bathroom as he has no use for pets who aren't toilet trained."

Law made some snide comment but Luffy wasn't listening. His eyes were glued to the tray which shark boy put onto the ground. Luffy's eyes widen in dismay. He briefly noticed Caesar been unhooked from the ring and lead up the stairs. The young pirate was relatively certain he was drooling but he didn't think he'd had enough saliva left to produce drool. It had been far too long since he had water. The lack of water was making him feel like a dried up boot.

Caesar was back now and locked back onto the ring. "Trafalgar Law. Stay." A voice rang out from the speakers attached to the wall. Luffy almost laughed at the disgruntled face Law was pulling but decided it unwise. "Monkey D. Luffy obey Bait."

"Eh who?" Luffy scratched his head, slightly knocking his straw hat to the side. "The fishman? What kinda name is Bait?" Luffy leant forward to peer at the blue boy.

"Bait is the name Master gave me. I am most grateful." Bait spoke in a soft manner, almost out of place as his appearance was over all menacing. Yet it seemed he had long been beaten into submission. Luffy looked over at Law who was putting on an impassive face but Luffy felt a knot of dread in his stomach. They needed to get out of here.

"Say, Shark-San, when Traffy and I blow this joint, wanna come?" Luffy had already decided the boy was coming anyway. But Nami was always beating—literally—it into him to use manners.

"I am happy with the Master and you will learn to be too." Luffy didn't fail to notice the glimmer of hope in the boy's eyes though.

"Traffy! Shark-San is coming with us!"

"Wonderful. Because two idiots weren't enough already." Law drawled out but he did have the slightest grin. Which in turn only made Luffy smile even more.

"You're rescuing me Trafalgar?" Caesar looks pathetically hopeful.

"Unfortunately. As much as I'd love to be rid of you," Law actually looked in pain to be admitting this "...I need you."

"Oh Trafalgar you make my heart race!" Caesar blushed.

"Not like that you perverted bastard." Law looked like if he wasn't ordered to stay he'd break Caesar's nose. Again. Luffy had already taken care of that once.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Breed's voice made them all pause and glance at the speakers. Luffy, Law and Caesar all looked annoyed at being interrupted but Bait looked nervous.

"We must do as the Master says. Come Luffy." Bait unlocked the door, keeping a weary eye on Law.

Luffy obeyed the boy more out of pity than anything. The actual compelling need to obey Bait was weak and Luffy was sure he could easily disregard any orders without a problem. He wasn't sure why as some orders Luffy obeyed immediately but others took longer before he complied and some seemed to have no effect. It was probably best to mention it to Law instead and let the doctor puzzle over it.

Bait took him up the flight of stairs stopping on a landing. The stairs continued up further and on either side of the landing was a metal door. "That is the kitchen," Bait pointed to the right door. Luffy licked his lips. "The bathroom is through that door." A point to the left door. "Up further is another landing and the rooms Breed has for his pets...for us... He might move you there eventually but only if you prove to be good."

"There's others here?" Luffy was more than prepared to extend his offer of rescue.

"There was...but now it's just me." Bait had a haunted look and Luffy was glowering. "Please, Luffy, I must have you back in your cage soon."

Bait opened the bathroom door up. Luffy entered only now noticing how much he needed to pee. His body was really good at ignoring things like that but once he realised it was all Luffy could think about. He was dancing from leg to leg until he reached the urinal. On finishing his business Luffy ran a rusty looking tap. The water that came out was murky in colour but Luffy still splashed it on his face and rinsed his mouth it. It didn't particularly make him feel any cleaner but it was better than before.

It's only on trying to exit the shitty bathroom that he discovers the door is made of Kairoseki. Which probably meant the kitchen door was too. Luffy felt his heart shatter.

He allowed Bait to take him back to the cage but Luffy's eyes darted around looking for exits or something to help aid them. He found nothing of use and came up with elaborate escape plans while Trafalgar was taken to the bathroom. He could practically picture the doctor's frown at the unclean bathroom. Luffy wondered if he could escape down the toilet next time. If only he had access to his Fruit power.

Law was returned with a bleeding lip and a filthy scowl. Luffy couldn't help but think who the idiot was now. Though in truth the only reason he didn't pull anything was because he didn't want to cause Bait any harm or grief. Unlike Law who seemed to have no such problem.

The doctor was still naked from the chest up but Luffy could see the goosebumps all over the tanned skin. There was signs of fresh blood meaning the wounds were torn open by Law's movement. Luffy glanced at Law again, the man seemed to be showing no signs of pain but Luffy was sure he had to be in a world of pain.

"Luffy and Law, move away from the cage door and please do not move." Bait waited until the command was carried out before picking the tray up and placing it in the cage door. Bait locked the door. "I will return shortly to remove the tray. Do not try and keep any utensils or anything. I know what is there. Anything uneaten will also be removed."

Anything uneaten? That wasn't going to happen. Luffy planned on devouring as much as possible.

"Thank you Shark-San!" Luffy pounced over to the tray eagerly.

"Nothing for me?" Caesar called out disgruntled.

"Apologies Sarin but Master has not given permission for you to eat." Bait politely bowed in their direction before walking back up the stairs.

"Sarin?" Luffy asks confusedly.

"It's a type of gas. Human made and it works as a nerve agent. It's used in chemical warfare." Law explained then smirked. "Did you get renamed Caesar-ya? I would have gone for something like Gas-Bag or -"

"Fart-Face!" Luffy piped in. It _was _a form of gas after all. Luffy knew some things.

Law laughed for the first time they'd been here and in fact Luffy thinks it's the only time he's heard Law laugh in amusement.

"I will tell Doflamingo everything! I'm a loyal follower and important to the Young Master! So watch it!" Caesar had gone an interesting shade of red and his horns almost shook in indignation.

"Oh shut it Fart-Face-ya." Law has joined Luffy now and grabs one of the bottles of water. There were two bottles of water, two bread rolls and one small bowl of rice. Law was looking at the bread like it had offended him. "You can have the bread Straw Hat-ya. I'd rather starve."

"Mmm." Luffy picks up both rolls and looks them over. Both were hard and no doubt stale. "Okay!" And promptly shoves them both in his mouth.

"How is that even possible without your devil's fruit?" Law seems more impressed than disgusted.

"Irs r tarent." Luffy says around the two bread rolls. They were perhaps only one or two days from growing mould but Luffy wasn't going to be fussy.

"Indeed." Law takes the bowl of rice and chopsticks. Law consumed half the bowl before handing it to Luffy. He considered turning it down as it wouldn't be fair is Law had so little food."Take it, Straw Hat-ya."

That was all the encouragement Luffy needed and he devoured every single grain of rice that was left. Luffy drained his water in a few gulps, it was almost more satisfying than the food. His throat and mouth finally felt lubricated again. Law had taken the option of slowly sipping on the water but Luffy didn't have that kind of restraint.

It would have been close to an hour before Bait returned to take the tray and empty water bottles. He also came with a small plastic container with a capital 'M' on the side. A medical kit. It was placed where the tray previously resided. The unobtrusive male hurried from the containment room and Luffy couldn't blame him.

"It appears I require your assistance once again Straw Hat-ya." Law handed Luffy the medical kit with a grimace.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As always I appreciate all the reviews. Feedback is a great motivator, so onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Unmeasurable. That is the word that comes to Law's mind. This kind of pain he couldn't give a number to. Law, as a doctor had often used the 'on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain' with his crew. If he was asked that now, Law would shove their scale down their throat so far they'd be shitting out numbers.

What Law wouldn't do for one or a dozen of his capsules full of blissful pain numbing substances. A sterilised surgery room wouldn't hurt either. But no, he's laying on his dark blue hoodie in a shit hole of a basement with Luffy stitching up the gaping wounds and dabbing stinging antiseptic over every bit of destroyed skin. Law had to give Luffy a quick lesson on stitching.

Law knew his back was in tatters and trying to stitch it back together would probably be similar to gluing back a shattered glass. His Jolly Roger tattoo stood no chance. He was seething. It was a bigger insult to him than the actual whipping and that was something Law had already described as unmeasurable.

Breed would pay. In a hundred and one different ways. Being a doctor made Law an excellent torturer. He knew how much the human body could take before dying. Having the devil's fruit Ope Ope didn't hurt either. Perhaps he would remove Breed's head and swap it with his arse.

"Straw Hat-ya, you're going too deep with the needle." Law tried to keep his voice stable but it was hard to keep the edge of pain out when he was fairly certain Luffy just pierced his fucking spine.

"Sorry Traffy... It's just..." Luffy trailed off before quietly saying, "a mess."

"It's fine, you're doing fine. Don't fret Straw Hat-ya." Law was just glad Luffy had a strong stomach and wasn't dry heaving or passing out on him. Being a pirate didn't necessarily mean an iron stomach. His own crew members had vomited over particularly bad injuries and they all had medical background. _Had. _His mind betrays him. _Penguin. Shachi. Bepo. _

Luffy had fallen silent, Law was grateful the first time doctor was concentrating so hard. He allowed his mind to take him away. It seemed conjuring memories of the past was a good way to distract from the pain. Even if it was only because it was more painful.

_It was cold, as always. Law pulled his coat tighter around his body to try and keep the wind chill at bay. His fur hat couldn't be pulled down onto his head __any further__. Snow steadily fell but it was not an uncommon occurrence. North Blue was a winter island and as such never reached temperatures above a mild cold. Law was used to the cold, like a part of him. It ran into his very veins but maybe that was a different kind of cold. _

_The ten year old scowled darkly and swiped the snow from his face. The orphanage witch would be furious when she discovered Law had taken off again. He was meant to be scrubbing pots and pans but how was that going to help him become a doctor? Exactly. It wasn't. He shifts his back pack. It was heavy, full of stolen medical journals and medical supplies he'd acquired over the years of purposely getting himself sent to the nurse. _

_Now the challenge was to find himself a patient. Or test subject. Law had no qualms injuring something on purpose to fix it again. Or killing something and pulling out all the organs then carefully putting them back in like a gory puzzle. _

_He hadn't been out to the frozen forests for a while so his traps would be empty or anything caught would be long dead and no doubt mostly eaten. This was the witch's fault. After the last time he came back dripping in blood and proudly carrying a dead but perfectly stitched up snow hare he'd been beaten then locked up in the cellar. Not pleasant but he did at least get to study the various healing stages of a broken arm in great detail._

_Blood. Law halted. It was alarmingly obvious against the ever white scenery. Law bent down and felt it in his fingers. It was fresh. A cruel smile fell over him. The hunt was on. Law tracked the blood, broken branches and large paw prints for hours. He'd have to spend the night out here as the sun was already beginning to set and no way would he give up such a possibility. It wasn't often something so large presented itself. Law always had to kill anything so big to be able to operate. _

_Finally, a bear den. It was hidden by ice heavy bushes and if the blood trail didn't end there he probably would have missed it. He pulled out a dagger from his back and crawled into the bushes. The entrance was small but Law had no problem fitting given his under fed stature. There definitely wasn't enough blood for the creature to be dead and this was probably a death wish as all the signs pointed to a polar bear. That wouldn't stop him though._

_The tunnel was long and much larger than the entrance. Law could stand comfortably. It was primarily made of frozen ground. The deeper it went the more rocks showed through but Law was wishing for a light. It was nearly completely dark now and he had one hand trailing along the wall. Suddenly as soon as it went completely dark there was then light coming from the end of the tunnel. Law felt like there was a warning joke there but he carried on, dagger clutched tightly. _

_Law tumbled out into a large ice cavern. The light was coming from a crack in the ceiling. And there it was. A polar bear. A huge fucking polar bear that was staring right at him. Law gulped. The blood was coming from an __embedded__ spear sticking out of the white bears shoulder. Realisation dawned on him. _

_"Hey! You're that bear that always comes into the village!" Probably not a good idea to shout at an injured trapped polar bear but Law liked to run on adrenaline. Besides that bear was like the most confused bear ever. It constantly came into the village, not to try and eat people or livestock but to try and fit in. The amount of times it had been chased out of the village was ridiculous. "Serves you right stupid." Law huffs. _

_The bear remained pressed against the wall. It was laying down, leg stretched out and trying to lick at the wound. _

_"I'll patch that up for you if you promise not to eat me. Deal?" Law started moving closer, trying to judge the bears reaction. Because bears can't talk so it was obviously a rhetorical question._

_"Deal." The bear replied, looking him in the eye. Law passed out. The last thing he hears before he hits the ground is a squeaked out 'sorry.'_

"Come on Traffy, wakey wakey!" Law could feel his past swirl away like the snow in his memories. "Oii! Wake up!" Law groaned. Fuck. Bepo was the last thing he wanted to think about. Well one of the last. In fact his whole past could happily fuck off and Law wouldn't care. The other thing that could fuck off was the obnoxious voice of Luffy. Damn, he was in a bad mood. He'd have to try and reign that in. "Traffy you have to get up!"

"I'm awake so you can cease screeching at me Straw Hat-ya." Law bit out. His back felt like someone poured acid over it then set it on fire. On the plus side he'd forgotten about his head injury. It just didn't compare to this.

"It's Caesar." Luffy urged him up.

"You woke me for Caesar?" If the sound of a voice could kill then Luffy would be six feet under. Still, he allowed Luffy to help him sit up because his body had rebelled against him and wanted nothing more than to lay done and heal. Law wanted that too but his circumstances wouldn't allow it.

"He's doing something." Luffy whispered out. Law snorted. Caesar was always doing something, as to whether it was productive or useful was another thing. "I think he's creating SAD."

Well that got his attention. Law thought he was in a bad mood before but now it was downright hell. Law stood up ignoring both the protests of his back and Luffy. He stalked to the left side of the cage.

Where there was empty space was now a laboratory. He slept through that? What happened to his insomnia? Normally he'd awaken when someone dropped a cotton ball two rooms away. And that was if he'd managed to sleep in first fucking place. Yet now he sleeps through a laboratory been put in and Caesar being so fucking stupid that he was creating SAD which then would be manufactured into SMILE.

"Caesar-ya. Interesting play set you have there." Law was impressed at how controlled his voice was. Because of course he couldn't yell at the prick and let on that he knows about SMILE. Breed probably already knew if Monet had anything to do about it but the longer he could keep Breed off his back the better. And he meant that quite literally.

"Science, Trafalgar, is quite an art. Don't you agree?" Caesar didn't turn around to look at him. Instead carefully mixing another chemical compound.

"I never agree with anything you have to say." Law turned away and walked back to Luffy. Caesar was cunning, he'd give him that. Asking Law to agree with something was a giant red flag. Caesar knew Law would always do quite the opposite just out of spite. Which meant science wasn't an art. Or at least the so called science Caesar was fucking around with right now. Law knew enough about SAD and various components of it to know the two things Caesar was currently mixing together tasted delicious on salad and certainly didn't turn humans into animals.

Luffy has already sat down in the position shielding himself from the surveillance Den Den Mushi. Law was still too agitated to sit down so he paced back and forward. Only talking when his back was to the watchful snail.

"Do not worry about Caesar. He's not giving away secrets. Yet." Probably too scared of what Doflamingo would do if he was ever caught. It wasn't an unfounded fear. Law wouldn't rest easy until Doflamingo was gone. Dead preferably but he'd take locked up in Impel Down. Though if the Mugiwaras could so easily blast their way through all levels of security, maybe not.

He'd love to plan Doflamingo's death, but unfortunately that wasn't something Law could pull off himself at the moment. Law would settle for destroying everything the vile boa wearing man held dear. Starting with the Shichibukai status or the Underworld status where the man was known as Joker. Law would be nice and let Doffy pick which one. It would be a small kindness. Doflamingo did give him the Ope Ope devil's fruit after all. It was still a shit condolence prize after Law had found out what the older Shichibukai had done.

It takes a moment but Law eventually realises Luffy is talking "...didn't work on me."

"What did you say Straw Hat-ya? I wasn't listening." Law was at least honest.

"Nami says it's rude not to listen." Luffy says with a nod.

"I can assure you, I do not care. Now what did you say?"

"When I was ordered to obey Shark-San I didn't feel like I had to follow his orders. And did you notice the kitchen near the bathroom? Think the doors made of Kairoseki too?" Luffy doesn't seemed fazed by Law's blunt words.

"I found the same thing. I tried to test how strong the hold was, I could ignore the orders but with the Kairoseki cuffs and my...back I got as far as the third landing but it's completely sealed off by Kairoseki. It must be remotely operated to allow Breed to come and go."

"So we go through the wall?" Luffy asks reasonably. If they both had access to their devil's fruit it would easy. Even if only one of them could get access.

"Breed showed me the upper levels when I first...arrived here." Caesar says conversationally. As if he wasn't straining to overhear them talk." He has the most impressive ocean viewing room. Most of the rooms are actually under if you could believe it. Like an ocean hotel."

_Damn. _No going through the walls then. Law is beginning to think it might be better not to plan anything today because everything seems to be against him.

"Don't worry Traffy. Things always work out. If we can't make it out on our own, my nakama will come for us." Luffy smiles and Law is almost convinced Luffy could be right. It at least helps reassure him slightly. It's been a long time since he had someone else to rely on other than himself. "Now let me help you put on your hoodie! You must be cold!"

Law could have refused, he could probably put it back on himself and only rip a few stitches. And cause himself endless pain which would really help his mood. Luffy seemed so undeniably genuine though that Law allowed the smaller boy to slip his hoodie on. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if his proposed alliance starts now.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! **

**I've been undecided as to whether to do a sequel for this or not but instead I've decided to just split it into different arcs so that way if I hit a major writers block and feel I can't continue, it will still have an ending. So part one will end at chapter thirteen and part two will be nine chapters. I've drafted up them all up so it will definitely go until the end of part two. **

* * *

A week had passed. Or an estimated week. There was no real way to tell the time without a clock or window. Law was relatively sure Bait visited the cells at night to allow them to use the toilet and to bring food. The food was hardly adequate. He supposed if he decided to eat the stale bread it would be better but Law would rather starve and Luffy needed the extra food more than him. They took the most of the bathroom break to gulp down as much water as possible. It was discoloured but without it the small bottle of water they got once a day would cause more health problems.

The only problem was that they also only had one bathroom break a day and Luffy was currently pissing through the bars. Law avoided the puddles in the cell the best he could. The drainage wasn't great and it didn't matter how far Luffy aimed away from the cage it still seemed to trickle back in. They both spent their time on the drier side of the cage. Law had better control than Luffy and so far had managed to avoid the need to use the side of the cell as a toilet. It didn't particularly make him feel like judging Luffy, not everyone had his control but he still crinkled his face in distaste.

Luffy finished and walked back with a grin on his stupid face. Law's mood wasn't improving despite the passing of days. If anything it was worse. There was nothing to do except pace a cell with the company of Luffy and occasionally Caesar. Law would prefer Breed showed his face again just to aggravate the man. Even if it meant another possible whipping which his back couldn't take. The pain was less but that wasn't really saying much given his back was shredded.

"They'll come soon." Luffy says with a nod.

"Keep telling yourself that Straw Hat-ya." Law glances sideways at Luffy as the younger boy sits down.

"I won't give up and neither will they!"

"You've said that every day yet I see no sign of your crew and we're no closer to escaping." Law closed his eyes irritably. He was sitting with one leg crossed and the other out straight. He'd prefer to lay on his back but that option was still out

"They're coming." Luffy's voice is hard with determination.

Law doesn't bother with a reply. He's sick of having the same conversation over and over. He was plotting ways to sew Luffy's mouth shut without a needle when the loud speakers crackled to life.

"I expect my pets to be sitting obediently when I, your master comes to visit." Breed's deep voice cuts off.

Law opens his eyes a slither. He was pretty sure he brought this on himself by thinking goading the circus leader freak would be more entertaining than pacing a cage. Luffy was already up and standing close to the bars. Hands on his hips and face poised into a perfectly defiant look.

Law didn't bother moving. He wasn't facing the front of the cage but he only had to move his head to the left to look out. The less he got up and down the quicker his back would be able to heal.

The clanging of chains came from behind Law on the left side of the room. He figures Caesar has sat his sorry arse on the ground. Law may be sitting but he wasn't going to sit on his haunches like a fucking dog. Though if he had hackles they'd be bristling right now. He was also pretty sure it wouldn't take much to rip a snarl from his throat. Law was fairly certain he can hear Luffy growling towards the direction of the stairs. It probably didn't do much to help their stance about being a pet but when you were so unbelievably pissed off there was only so much you could do to fight the animalalistic urges.

Breed's heavy footsteps foretold his arrival, it didn't take much longer before the man was standing before the cage. The whip was held in a thick hand and he tapped it on his other hand with a smirk.

"Will you never learn my pathetic human pets?" Breed eyes them both with distaste. "Sit!"

Luffy is forced down into the degrading position. Law is able to avoid the demand as he was already sitting. Even if it wasn't in Breed's desired position. The man seems to let it slide with nothing more than an annoyed glare before walking over to Caesar. Law shuts out Luffy's protests.

"Do you think you can please me? Do you think sitting down like a good pet will make me happy? Hm?" Breed takes menacing steps towards Caesar. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME?" Breed has spit flying from his mouth. Law snorts softly. Caesar was an idiot but he'd been fooling Breed for the last week with fake SAD.

"You asked me to make SAD. It's making you sad isn't?" Caesar then bursts into his trade mark laugher.

It was perhaps the only time Law has ever admired the gas man but he wasn't cut up about the whip that broke against Caesar. The man shrieked in pain and the small amount of admiration dissipated. Caesar continued to shriek in pain as the whip was lashed against him over and over. Luffy was still yelling. Law didn't bother himself to even turn around.

"I order you to make SAD. I order you to make it with no tricks. I order you to tell me any ingredients you need. I order you to tell me if you're fooling me. Do you understand?!" Breed's voice is broken up with angry pants.

_Damn. _Law should have intervened. It was too late to make Breed go back on that command. The last thing he wanted was Caesar creating SAD. Though at least with the labs facilities it couldn't be mass produced. Possibly Breed wanted it for himself or he just lacked the planning to buy larger equipment.

"Speak up." Breed's voice is softer now.

"I... Understand. " Caesar's voice is choked with pain. _Weak._ Law would whip the idiot into a bloody mess if he could get out of this _fucking _cage.

"Weak Caesar-ya." Law stands up and turns around to give Caesar a dark look. The man is huddled over, blood was dripping freely but it seemed like nothing compared to Law's back. In hindsight drawing attention to himself was a bad idea but Law was going insane locked in this cage and if he could get out then maybe he could strangle Caesar. That would make him feel better.

"Did I give you permission to speak, pet? And you are not sitting. I'm disappointed. You don't want to disappoint me do you?" Breed is standing close to the cage but he seemed to have learnt his lesson from the last time. Breed clucks and looks at Law with a thoughtful look. "Scalpel. You are not Trafalgar Law. You are Scalpel. Who are you?"

"Pissed off." Law responds bluntly. He's still glaring at Caesar's hunched form. It was probably getting Breed frustrated by his blatant disrespect but he genuinely did not care.

"Do you like been punished Scalpel? Did you enjoy the feel of the whip caressing your skin? Stupid human. It would be so much simpler if you were an animal. But never fear, soon all the humans will be changed into animals and I'll rule over all of them. And those of you who can't eat SMILE. Well I'll kill you, unless you prove useful. Now, Scalpel are you going to be useful? I suppose there is one use for you. Whether you like it or not. But you'll learn to love it. Though Luffy is much more to my taste."

Law lunges at the cage, reaching through the cage in an attempt to rip Breed's throat out. The Kairoseki saps his strength quickly and Law starts to slide down the cage bars. He can't remember the last time such rage flooded through his system. That's a lie, Doflamingo enraged him worse than this. Still, Law wasn't one to act out and act on his anger.

A soft touch feel onto his shoulder and Law glanced back. Luffy was looking at him with a hard stare. Law shrugged off Luffy's hands and pushed away from the cage bars. He didn't show it but he was grateful for Luffy's interference. The sudden movement had caused agonising pain across his whole back.

Breed leapt to quick conclusions. "Oh? Don't like the idea of me touching Luffy. Scalpel? How interesting."

"I _will _kill you. Slowly. Does that interest you?" Law doesn't particularly care if Luffy gets beaten. But what Breed is suggesting makes his stomach turn. Even in the world and law of pirates some things were heavily discouraged. Not even Eustass Kid partook in raping his victims and that man had no problem slaughtering villages for amusement.

"I would like to see you try. Stay Luffy." The blue collar brightens and Luffy swears. Breed steps forward to unlock the cage. "Scalpel, come out and kneel before me." Law has no choice but to obey yet he struggles against the nerve burning command until he feels like every organ in his body would burst. He stares defiantly at the ground, not wanting to give Breed any more satisfaction. But, all it would take is one more order and he'd have to... No, he didn't even want to think about it. "Now, how are you going to kill me when you do whatever I tell you? You can try and be defiant as much as you want but in the end I'll break you and there will be nothing left of Trafalgar Law. I suggest you stop clinging to that person because you are Scalpel. You are my pet and nothing more."

"I will slit your throat with a scalpel perhaps but I will never break. I used to work under Doflamingo, do you think you're worse than him?" Law looks up at Breed then spits at the foul man's face. He doesn't like spitting as it's a great way to spread illness and not to mention it's down right disgusting but he felt it was necessary. Just as Breed thought a backhand was necessary.

Law can feel his ears ringing, the force of it sent him sprawling on the ground. Law only has a moment to brace against the vicious kick to his rib. It takes a moment longer for him to collect himself and realise by been knocked onto the ground the order to kneel is broken. He grabs Breed's foot as the man tries to kick him again. With lightening reflexes Law twists Breed's foot and with the right pressure and medical knowledge Law breaks Breed's ankle with no more effort than breathing. Which in fairness was slightly laboured given the kick he'd just received.

Luffy was cheering and Breed was in shock. Law takes advantage and pushes off the ground. A sharp kick to Breed's uninjured leg unbalances the man and sends him slamming into the cold filthy concrete.

The sound of Breed's head smacking into the ground is like music to Law's ears. Law makes the mistake of been so focused on Breed that the whispered out order takes effect almost immediately. "Stop."

Law halts mid step. He'd been so close. One more hit, if he'd just knocked the man out cold then he'd be free. Law feels his strength shatter along with hope. His chances of escape were getting slimmer. With every mistake he made then Breed would learn from it. The punishment from this would be debilitating. He might not get another chance to escape. Law sank down to the ground of his own accord.

Bait arrives shortly after Breed pulled out a small Den Den Mushi and calls for help. He doesn't put up a protest as Bait locks him back into the cage. Breed is helped up by Bait and they head for the stairs. "You'll pay for this, filth." Breed calls out over his shoulder before hopping up stairs with Bait as a crutch.

"Not as much as you will." Law bites back but he doesn't feel like his hearts in it now.

He doesn't respond to Luffy leading him away from the cage door. The young rookie pirate urges him down on the ground. "You okay?" Luffy peers into his eyes and Law finally feels himself snap out of the daze he'd fallen into.

"It will be harder to get an opportunity to escape now. I think your rashness has rubbed off on me Straw Hat-ya. Apologies if we rot here forever."

"You broke his ankle Traffy, it gives us an advantage and made me feel better." Luffy gives him a reassuring grin before adding softly, "I'll protect you. From what comes next."

"I appreciate the gesture but it would be unwise if both of us are injured. I need you to promise me something Straw Hat-ya."

"Sure, anything Traffy. I never break a promise. I can even pinky swear."

"Let's not revert to five year olds." Law allows a small smile before dropping it entirely. "No matter what happens next, no matter what Breed does, do not interfere. Don't draw attention to yourself. I can handle whatever he throws at me."

"So can I Traffy or do you forget what happened at Marineford? At Sabaody? I won't let you go through this alone."

"If I remember correctly, which I always do. I rescued you both times. Not a strong argument Straw Hat-ya. But what you can and can't handle isn't the point. Like I said, we can't both be injured if we want to escape. I won't be able to fight much longer so you'll need to be able to."

"You and I remember Sabaody very differently, you and Eustass Kid just got in my way!" Luffy huffs indignantly. "I won't make a promise I might break Traffy but I promise to _try _and not interfere. I don't like it but I get it." Luffy falls silent for a few minutes before bumping his shoulders against Law's. He hissed in pain as his rib was jostled. "Ah sorry. But when we get out of here do you wanna join my crew? We can be nakama!"

"We can't both be captains. Unless you want to answer to me. Besides that, I will not be anyone's nakama." Law allows Luffy to stay resting against his side as it is providing much needed warmth. Luffy still didn't seem to be affected by the cold but maybe he was stronger than Law gave him credit for.

"Hmm. Well you can still travel with me while we're in alliance. And after if you want to. You can say you won't be my nakama but you're already mine and you can't change that."

"I'd have better luck reasoning with a rock." Law mutters. He could fight against Luffy's ridiculous heart but it would be more tiring than it was worth. Luffy's mind wouldn't be changed but Law wouldn't allow his own to change either. He wasn't taking the punches for Luffy and wasn't telling Luffy to keep out of it because he cared about the boy. It was all in his own best interest. That wouldn't...couldn't change.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: All your lovely feedback keeps motivated, thank you all.**

* * *

The feeling of a hollow stomach isn't something Law is a stranger to but never had his stomach ached to this degree before. However it was nothing compared to the dehydration his body was experiencing. It started with his mouth feeling dry, like he'd opened it in a desert. Then came the headache, it was ongoing and worsening every hour.

Law didn't risk trying to stand any more because he knew he'd be dizzy and possibly even faint. Anything that was left in his stomach he'd vomited up during the nausea phase of dehydration. He knew by now he'd lost roughly six percent of his body's water. If he wasn't able to drink soon he'd start getting delirious. His eye sight would be affected and his muscles would spasm.

If he got to that stage then he was at a water loss of ten to fifteen percent. Once he hit the fifteen mark and above the dehydration would most likely become fatal. He hadn't been allowed to use the toilet and Law tried to avoid urinating as it was becoming painful. Luffy hovered around him with a constant concerned air.

Breed wasn't obviously up to a physical punishment as travelling up and down the stairs with a freshly broken ankle wasn't the easiest. Instead, Breed had cut Law's food and water rations drastically. And by drastically he meant a mouthful of rice a day and if he wanted water he had to lick it up off the floor as Bait poured it. Law had tried to refuse to stoop so low but his situation had grown dire so he tried to get what water he could. Luffy had tried to share his own rations but it resulted in Luffy been denied food and water for a few days as well.

Law added that into the promise as well. He wouldn't let Luffy waste away beside him otherwise they'd never get out of here.

"I think your back is getting infected Traffy. Shark-San hasn't brought any fresh bandages or antiseptic." Luffy is lifting his hoodie to peer at the crusted bandages.

"Great." Law coughs out, his throat is parched and his voice rough. An infection would be the end of him.

Luffy whirls around to face the surveillance Den Den Mushi. "HEY! If you don't give us medical supplies Law will die! OI! Breed are you listening!? You need us alive or you'd have killed us already! Law has an infection! BREED!" Luffy gives an aggravated scream before sitting back next to Law.

They assume the same position they'd been in for the last two week since Law's harsh punishment began. Luffy gently wraps an arm around him before pulling Law into Luffy's hard and defined chest. Law had protested at first but it didn't take long before he was too weak to fight against Luffy and it did have the advantage of been warm. It also allowed him to sleep occasionally without causing further injury to his back.

There was no response from the loud speakers but Law didn't expect there would be. Luffy was prone to outbursts and it had never elicited a response. Law gasped before groaning lowly. His muscles contracted in his leg causing a painful cramp. Closer to ten percent of water loss then. He wouldn't be able to trust his own judgement soon. The delirium might not be something he could recover from. The dark haired man absent-mindedly noted Luffy rubbing his leg to ease the cramp. Luffy seemed practised at it. Was this first time Luffy had done this for him? How long had his muscles been spasming? Law thought this was the beginning of it. Or was it the end?

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Time passes but Law couldn't judge how long it had been. His muscles had relaxed again and Luffy was gone. Gone? Law groggily rubs at his eyes, trying to ignore the fatigue his body is feeling. Did Luffy escape and leave him behind? He can't really feel betrayed because he would have done the same thing. Law was a liability now. No use to anyone. A hindrance. But still, he'd have thought Luffy would be true to his word and not left him behind.

"Traffy?" A voice floats into his ears. It sounds like Luffy but it's distant. Metallic clanging makes him cringe. It seemed to continue on forever making Law agitated. He swiped towards the sound clumsily to try and make it stop. "Hang on Traffy. Can't you give him water at least? Please Shark-San."

"Master will not permit it yet. Not until Scalpel apologises for his terrible actions." Soft spoken, the words hardly register with Law at all.

"His name is Trafalgar Law!" Definitely not Luffy then. A hallucination. Luffy couldn't pronounce his name.

"Be grateful Master has supplied medical supplies for Scalpel's back."

Law drifts away, the words are too hard to grasp. Was this real? He didn't know any more. It was easier to float somewhere in the darkness. Hands were grasping at his shoulders. Pulling and pushing, dragging him further into the darkness. It was calling, calling and cloying at his throat. It was so thick he could hardly breath and there was nothing he could see. Pure darkness. The hands were incessant and his name was been repeated. Then, rough lips were pushed against his.

The trickle of water hits his tongue like a burst of life. More water is pushed into his mouth and Law sucks greedily at the lips and warm wet tongue that is providing him the essence of his body's life. More, he wants more but he can't find another drop. The kiss is ended and Law opens his eyes fully. Luffy is sitting in front of him with a grin. The younger boy winks. It's only then that Law realises Luffy _kissed _him and with all the strength he can muster pushes the smiling boy backwards. Luffy bursts into laugher and rolls back up again.

"I'm gonna change your bandages now alright?" Luffy stares into his grey eyes until Law nods once in understanding.

Luffy has grown more skilled in changing the bandages and applying antiseptic. The tight binding would also be good for his cracked rib. Law can still feel the stinging on his back from the antiseptic but it is a much better alternative than an infection setting in and causing organ failure. The Mugiwara captain moves away with the filthy bandages. Depositing them at the cage door.

He watches Luffy, not with curiosity but lack of anything else to look at. Luffy is gulping down mouthfuls of water. Law looks away. His throat is burning. The small amount of water Luffy was able to give him was no where enough adequate to replenish his body's loss.

"What are you looking at Straw Hat-ya?" Law turns to scowl at Luffy. The boys bright eyes trained on him. For once Luffy remains silent. Choosing to instead stalk towards Law with nothing short of determination. Luffy is kneeling before him now. Law is still sitting with his knees pressed up to his chest from when Luffy was playing doctor with his back. He hadn't put his hoodie back on yet. It wasn't cold any more but Law thinks it could be a mild fever.

Luffy is looking down at him. Law normally would have retaliated to anyone trying to gain an advantage over him but Luffy's intentions weren't threatening. At least, not life threatening. Luffy is leaning down to him now and with no hesitation crashes their mouths together again. Law tilts his head back and hungrily sucks at Luffy's mouth. The rookie pirate had been holding water in his mouth which explained not talking. He's able to get a greater amount of water this time as Luffy is higher up than him and letting the water steadily trickle from his mouth and into Law's.

They break apart and this time Law doesn't shove at Luffy. He didn't know what to expect when Luffy came towards him. He'd been less aware the first time Luffy provided him water through a kiss. Luffy could have been planning anything, could have taken advantage of him and Law didn't even try to stop it the second time. He's angry at himself for being so defenceless. Luffy was still kneeling above him, smiling with good intentions. Law's anger drains away. The younger male may be flawed in so many ways but cruelness and preying on the weak were not one of them.

"I've never kissed a guy before! Except for before. Hehe. You're a good kisser Traffy!"

"Piss off Luffy-ya." Luffy has sat down in front of him, far too close to his face for Law's liking but there's little he can do about it right now.

"Heeh, you called me Luffy! I think you liked it too." Luffy winks again cheekily.

Law knew it was important to play along so as to not alert Breed the real reason they were kissing. Yet Law felt raw and exposed. Calling Luffy by his name was truly a slip up. It wasn't as if he associated names with closeness. Caesar was a prime example of that, but he'd always referred to Luffy as Straw Hat-ya.

That _was_ intentional because he knew Luffy had a strange way of making nakama no matter who or what they were. Law wanted to keep distance between Luffy and himself as much as possible.

He _didn't _want to let Luffy worm his way into his life. Nakama were a weakness. And Luffy could destroy that. Law knew he was fighting against something he craved once again but he wouldn't let it happen. Having nakama almost destroyed him once. Not his body but his mind. "Bepo..."

"Huh?" Luffy gave him a confused look before giving a concerned frown. "The bear, right?"

"Leave it, Straw Hat-ya."

"Why aren't you with them any more? Your crew?"

"Because they're dead!" Law snaps, putting all his energy into standing up and getting away from Luffy and his imploring glance. It was a bad choice and the moment Law is on his feet the room is spinning and Luffy has split into multiple copies. Because one wasn't bad enough.

"I'm sorry, Traffy." Luffy had jumped up and catches him before his legs crumple under him. "I couldn't...imagine what it would be like to lose my crew, my nakama. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I did it." Law snarls out, pushing away from Luffy and sinking the rest of the way back onto the ground.

Luffy stepped away in shock. Well, he'd successfully ended any attempt at friendship with Luffy in three words. _I did it._ Law's heart is racing, his chest tight. _I did it. _He can't draw in the air and his lungs are restricting. Law knows it's the start of what could be a full blown panic attack.

_This_ is why he tried to avoid thinking and talking about his fallen crew. His mind still suffered instabilities and it was something Law despised to admit he couldn't control. _I did it. _Bepo is looking at him with trust and fondness. The white bear hasn't even realised the deep red blooming from his furry chest. Bepo's eyes widen in shock. _Captain? __Sorry._

"Shut up!" Law screams at him with desperation. "I killed you!" Only it's not Bepo now, instead Luffy is watching him warily.

"Law..."

"I'll kill you too. Don't trust the Surgeon of Death."

"You won't. I don't believe you killed them either." Luffy is speaking softly, stepping slowly towards him as if he were a wounded animal.

"Get away from me." Law is still trying to control the panic attack and his words come out in harsh pants. "And don't be stupid Straw Hat-ya. I told you _I did it. _There's nothing to deny, nothing to not believe."

"And you also told me not to trust you. So I don't trust you're telling the truth." Luffy's voice is harder now before softly adding, "I think _you_ think you did it."

"Just stay away from me." Law twists himself away from Luffy. If he didn't regain control soon he'd be gasping for air after a stint in the ocean. That and Law was worried that he was teetering on the edge of a serious mental break. The onset of delirium and past memories were a terrible mix.

"I'm not leaving you. I won't leave nakama. No matter what." Luffy stretches out a hand.

Law doesn't hesitate to slap the offered appendage away. "I'm not your nakama."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: There's some interest as to when Kid will be showing up, he'll make a small appearance in chapter 13 and then will be heavily in part two. I might have to stop updating every day so I don't catch up to where I'm writing but I went for a walk today and was hit with lots of inspiration so part three is under way now.**

**This chapter was also written before Law said 'Cora' so I had to come up with my own reason why he hates Doflamingo. **

* * *

Two more weeks had passed by excruciatingly slowly. Law's punishment was revoked and he was mostly recovered the serve dehydration. The food and water still wasn't really sufficient but it wasn't at a lethal level. He'd also won out against Breed. There was no way he was apologising for breaking Breed's ankle. But he'd gotten so close to death that Breed had no choice but to provide water and food again.

Law taken to daily stretches to stop the scarring on his back effecting his movement. When he got his nodatchi back he wanted to be able to wield it as skilled as ever. Nothing had changed in his situation. Well except for one thing. He no longer spoke to Luffy since the day the idiot poked at his past.

If something changed and Law needed to communicate with Luffy then he would. He wouldn't risk their escape by holding a grudge but until that happens he felt no need to speak to the boy. Law exhales heavily as he completes a stretch. He wiggles his shoulder blades as the slowly healing wounds are itching continuously. A good sign of proper healing however annoying it was.

Breed still hadn't showed his face or even spoken through the loud speakers but Law felt no loss there. The longer he got away from Breed the quicker he could regain his strength without running the risk of it been beaten out of him again. For now he needed to work on Caesar. The scientist had diligently been creating the SAD formula for the last three weeks according to Luffy. Law wasn't exactly lucid when Caesar started. He didn't give Luffy a reply when told and Luffy had given up a few days ago trying to get a word out of him.

"Caesar-ya." Law gets as close to the Kairoseki bars as he dares. "It's occurred to me, that's skilled as you are at creating SAD -"

"Oh you flatter me Trafalgar. I'm blushing!" Caesar turns away from the lab table to look, true to his word, Caesar is blushing.

"-you have absolutely no idea how to turn it into SMILE." Law ends dryly.

"Why you disrespectful little shit!" Caesar's blush is gone. But the bipolar man doesn't dispute that fact.

"For once your inadequacies are actually helpful. I thought perhaps Doffy had SMILE created on Dressrosa to keep them separate and harder to track or destroy, which is probably still the case but it's also because he didn't want any one person knowing the complete formula. That way he can't be cheated. So this SAD you're making is useless unless Breed has someone who knows how to make SMILE. Wonder if he knows that." Law chuckles at gives the surveillance Den Den Mushi a raised eyebrow. Chances are Breed isn't listening anyway. There was a lot of disrespect thrown around in this room from all three captives and no sign of Breed.

It had meant though that Law was growing reckless and didn't bother trying to hide his words.

"Do you know who makes the SMILE?" Luffy asks. "If he can't get what he wants then what's the point of keeping us here?"

"I don't know." Caesar shrugs and turns back to the table. "The Young Masters plans and knowledge are his own."

Law snorted. Doffy was never very forthcoming. He could have answered Luffy's question but he still felt no need to talk to him and the main issue was if Breed was listening, then all focus would fall back on him and Law really didn't want that. _He_ knew how to create SMILE.

He wasn't behind mass producing it but it was something he learnt when he was a part of Doflamingo's crew. Law doesn't think Doffy ever knew that he learnt. Law did it when he still looked up to Doffy like an older brother. It was going to be a surprise because Doffy had been so stressed over people getting it right.

Irrelevant. Law shuts his thoughts out. It didn't matter what _Doflamingo _thought now. It doesn't matter that he can create SMILE because no one knows, especially not Breed.

"Unless of course the Young Master taught you, Trafalgar. You were his favourite, he loved you like a brother." Caesar says slyly.

Law growls. "Loved me like a brother? Then sent Vergo to beat me to near death because I challenged him!" Law doesn't want to talk about this but he needs to direct the conversation far away from SMILE.

"Challenged? You betrayed him and ran away. Yet he still loved you too much to have it carried out."

"He killed my parents!" Law is seriously pissed now. "He was the reason I was in an orphanage! The reason I suffered so long!"

"And he also saved you from that, gave you a devil's fruit and raised you from when you were a kid. You were a burden on him but yet he never gave up on you." Caesar is getting a thrill from riling up Law.

"I wouldn't have needed saving if he didn't slaughter my parents when he raided my village." Law no longer plans to take Caesar with him. Planning be dammed, he'll kill Caesar and think of something else. He shuts down Luffy's advances with nothing more than a dark glare.

A heavy awkward silence settles on the damp room. Caesar seemed content to keep his opinions to himself now and work on SAD. Even if it was useless without someone to turn it into the final product, synthetic Zoan devil fruit.

What did he ever do to deserve this frustration in his life? Sure he killed a hundred rookie pirates just to get the Shichibukai status and ended countless Marines lives and the occasional citizen. But, was this really his retribution? All those lives he took or taken because of him to become a fucking Shichibukai would be wasted if he didn't get out of this cage with Caesar. And now all Law wants to do is strangle Caesar with his stupid wagging tongue.

Everything he worked for was going to be ruined because Breed was an insane ring leader with the annoying ability to control everyone. Law's pretty sure his blood may be boiling in rage and rather than trying to calm himself down he let's it over take him.

"You know what Caesar-ya, you're truly a low life scum bag. The only reason Doflamingo recruited you is because you're so fucking thick you don't even realise manipulation when its wrapped tighter around your neck than that collar! Did you even try and fight Breed or did you just let him collar you up like a good little dog?" Law is holding onto the bars, Kairoseki be dammed. "You might be able to control weak willed idiots but you're the one who's been Doflamingo's pet scientist and now you're Breed's. Ask yourself, why did Doffy never try and recruit Vega Punk instead? The man was a hundred times more brilliant than you. The reason is because Vega Punk had a mind of his own! Couldn't be manipulated. I can't wait to kill you." Law can feel his strength draining away yet he can't stop yelling at Caesar and the longer the man remains silent the more angry he gets.

"Shurororo." Caesar's shoulders are shaking with laughter but he doesn't turn to face Law.

"I will kill you!"

"Now now Trafalgar, do you need me to get Doffy to put you to bed? Make you some hot chocolate and tuck you in? It always did calm you when you were in a rage." Caesar laughs again, turning his head slightly towards Law.

Law is breathing heavily and there's nothing but a deep seeded madness building up. Pushing it's way to the surface. Law can only see red, there's so much red. Without thinking, only acting on instincts Law steps back from the Kairoseki and puts his hand out in front of him, slipping into a fighting stance. "Room!" The Kairoseki bars and cuffs have sucked away most of his strength but the cuffs aren't thick and now that he's not in contact with the bars he can feel the Ope Ope power swelling up. It's completely fuelled by rage and the blue dome flickers outwards.

It's fading fast and Law doesn't have the strength to teleport himself to Caesar. His anger makes the decision for him and all the pent up rage flies towards Caesar and slams the man into the lab bench. Beakers shatter and chemicals splatter everywhere. The bench cracks with the combined force of Caesar hitting it and Law's uncontrolled actions.

A hand touches his shoulder. Law spins and punches the person connected to the hand. Luffy goes sprawling across the cage. He's panting and everything is fading. The anger has seeped away now, or more accurately thrown away and into Caesar. Law can focus again and he eyes Luffy warily as the smaller male scrambles back onto his feet. He wouldn't be able to fight Luffy now, using the Ope Ope power was a terrible idea but not something he could control. It had been a long time since Law had slipped into a rage fuelled madness.

Luffy spits out a mouthful of blood and steps towards him. "Are you finished?"

A nod is all Law can manage at the moment. He doesn't trust himself to speak.

"Good." Luffy then swings his right arm, a tightly curled fist collides with his face and Law stumbles backwards into the cage bars. Law rights himself and moves forward, away from the bars but closer to Luffy.

"I...apologise, Luffy-ya." Law barely manages more than a whisper, he wipes the blood away from his split lip. It feels like he's been punched by a brick wall.

"Sure, no problems Traffy." Luffy gives a trademark grin. There was no sarcasm in the comment and Law allows himself to relax. It seemed Luffy wasn't going to continue hitting him. Justified as it would be, Law was relived.

A groan comes from the direction of Caesar. Something that then might have been a threat is mumbled.

"Shut up goat horns." Luffy snaps and effectively shuts Caesar up. Law finds himself somewhat jealous of that ability and perhaps for the first time he truly respects Luffy and his strength.

Their reformed camaraderie is short lived. "What the fuck have you done?!"

Breed is clumsily coming down the steps, relying on crutches to steady himself. Breed's ankle is wrapped in a heavy cast and Law can't help the smirk on his face. He knows he's going to pay for this but he can't help the feeling of satisfaction

"It's hardly my fault Caesar had a fit." Law wonders how convincing his tone is. Probably not very.

"Sarin? Is the true? You would betray me like this? I'm very disappointed." Breed moves closer to Caesar, almost like stalking prey. "This is why you humans are filth! I give you something and you destroy it! I will turn everyone into animals and they will be loyal!"

"I didn't do this! It was Trafalgar!" Caesar is shakily standing and pointing a finger at him.

"I'm in a Kairoseki cage with Kairoseki cuffs. How exactly did _I _do this to you?" Law raises a slim brow.

Breed looks between the two of them in thought. Law was already feeling triumph. Breed hadn't been watching the surveillance footage. "I think you need to learn your place Sarin." Breed attaches a chain to the collar. "Come along you disgusting filth."

"Wait, no please!" Caesar is panicking now. "I can't create SMILE! Doflamingo never gave me the second formula! But I know who can make it!"

"Oh?" Breed rubs a hand over his chin.

"Him!" Caesar points straight at Law.

"You're just making wild assumptions Caesar-ya." Law's heart twists. Caesar doesn't know for sure he can create SMILE. But this is exactly what Law wanted to avoid.

"Is this true, Scalpel? And _don't _lie to me." Breed yanks on the chain and Caesar clutched at this throat before collapsing in a heap.

"No, it's not true." Law is well trained in lying and no one could ever tell whether he was lying or not.

"Very well." Breed leaves, tugging a protesting and snivelling Caesar. Law knows this won't be the last he hears of this but for now he was safe and Breed's attention was completely on Caesar.

"You look tired Traffy."

"Hm?" Law looks over at Luffy, he'd not taken the words. His mind was still in turbulence.

"You haven't really slept for the last two weeks." Luffy plonked himself on the ground and tapped his lap. "Come on. Sleep."

Law scowls. "No, thank you Luffy-ya."

"If you don't sleep you get cranky. Chopper has to give Sanji and Zoro sleeping medicine sometimes because they can't always sleep and when they don't they get cranky and explode. I think that's what's wrong with you. Traffy is sleepy and cranky!"

A sharp burning anger rises up in Law again but this time he swallows it down instead of letting it consume him. Sleep was a factor he supposed. Law closed his eyes and counts to three silently. Luffy is still sitting down patiently. Law can feel the exhaustion in all his muscles and his mind is starting to shut down. Even his nerve endings are tired and Law wonders how he's still standing.

With a resigned sigh Law sits down and leans back into Luffy's lap. He's able to lay down on his back without intense pain now. Law can feel Luffy's hand pulling through his hair, tugging and gently separating the knots. He starts to raise his arm to swat Luffy away but finds he can't lift his arm and the sensation isn't bothering him as much as it should.

It reminds him of days spent on the deck of his submarine. Sun shining down filling him with warmth as he leans back into the soft fur of Bepo. Law can almost feel the warmth and smell the saltiness of the ocean. The sound of waves in his memory and Luffy's actions lulls him into a much needed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm not doing well with spacing out the chapters so have another update!**

**Warning: torture in this chapter.**

**Please review =)**

* * *

A series of stretches followed by ingrained practised movements. Law didn't have Kikoku, his sword to wield but he still allowed his body to form the instinctual stances and movements. There was a sense of concern boiling away inside at being separated from his cursed sword but there was nothing he could do. Law just hopes he can be reunited with his sword before something horrible happens. Having a cursed sword attach itself to him was both a curse and a blessing.

Law moves his arm in downward strikes to pull out the full force of a nodatchi sword. The familiar routine eases Law's inner turmoil. Since his outburst Law had to find away to reign in his anger. Ignoring Luffy hadn't solved anything, attacking Caesar made him feel better for a moment but that too had the consequences of draining his strength so severely that it took days to regain.

So now, Law was back to his usual controlled self. It also helped Caesar hasn't been brought back since the man was blamed for the destroyed lab. Law occasionally wondered if the man was dead. Sometimes it was wishful thinking and other times it irritated him because his plans for Caesar would be ruined. Law is mostly sure Caesar would be alive otherwise Breed would have no way to get SAD.

Though it seemed whilst his mood was mellowing back out, Luffy was going in a different direction. He didn't want to care but Law feels he does owe Luffy somewhat. The rookie captain had grounded him and helped him even after a two week tantrum. Law ends his exercise and looks over at Luffy. The nineteen year old is staring forlornly at the wall behind the cage. All Law can see is discoloured stone. He wonders if Luffy is looking beyond the wall and trying to imagine the ocean full of sea life. Or maybe Luffy was looking further away.

"Are you well, Straw Hat-ya?" Law calls out gently.

"Where are they? It's been six weeks. Why haven't they come for me?" Luffy doesn't stop staring at the wall. Or as Law suspected, looking beyond, trying to find his crew.

"Breed would have covered his tracks well. We could be anywhere and your crew will have a lot of ground to cover. I do not think they would leave you behind, do you?"

"No! No...They wouldn't. But what if they've been hurt or..." Luffy trails off, turning to face Law now.

"You can't think like that. Keep your hopes up Luffy-ya. You have a closeness with your crew not everyone has. I think you'd know if something had happened to them."

Luffy's eyes are glimmering with the threat of tears but he squints his eyes tightly and swipes at his running nose. "They're fine, and they'll find us or we'll find them!" Luffy nods with conviction. "Thanks Traffy."

"Sure, no problems Straw Hat-ya." Law half smiles at Luffy who chuckles at the use of words he said to Law the other week.

Law feels a sense of unease and turns away from Luffy with a frown. Things were about to get worse and soon. Law knew that they'd been relatively lucky, despite the dehydration and whipping. In fact they hardly ever saw Breed. Which had been all too fine. Law was expecting high levels of torture and interrogation. But that didn't mean it wasn't coming. Law looks at the hopeful eyes of Luffy and feels a strong urge to keep the rookie safe. No point them both being messed up.

He had an annoying accuracy to predict these things and only a day later after that uneasy feeling Breed is hobbling down the stairs. The cast has been removed but it was still bandaged. Law wonders whether the man had surgery to have metal plating attached to his ankle. If he didn't it would cause life long problems and make it very susceptible to another break. Though it would really be an issue given Law was planning on making sure the man's life was ended as soon as he freed himself from this fucking cage.

"I'd be careful with that ankle Breed-ya." Law says with no real concern.

"I will break your ankle Trafalgar. Not yet but it'll come." Breed seems different compared to the other times he's visited them.

"Back to my real name now? Wouldn't think you so easily beaten. But it's often the dogs with the worst bark have no bite."

"I have no desire to keep you as a pet any more. Instead, you and Luffy will tell me everything I want and then I'll kill you. Or I'll torture you until you tell me everything I want and then I'll kill you. Your choice. "

"We'll never tell you anything!" Luffy answers for both of them and Law isn't going to add in a different answer.

"I was so hoping you would say that. I will enjoy nothing more than breaking you both. Disgusting filth that you are." Breed eyes them both, perhaps trying to decide who to start with. "Trafalgar sit. Luffy come."

Law sits down disgruntledly. "What did you do with Caesar?"

"What I do with my things are none of your business."

Breed leads Luffy away and silencing the loudly protesting boy with an order. Law is trying to decide whether there's any point trying to stop Breed taking Luffy. It would only delay the inevitable. But still, the thought of Luffy been tortured over something he had no idea of seemed wrong. Law inhales deeply then shouts, "Luffy doesn't know anything. He stumbled on Punk Hazard by accident. The only thing he did was rescue a samurai. I worked with Caesar on Punk Hazard for the better part of a year."

Breed halted mid step. "Very well, Luffy it seems Trafalgar has just saved you. What do you say?"

"Thank you." Luffy says quietly, his voice laced with sadness.

The two pirate captains swap places. Luffy now watching behind bars as he's lead away by Breed. Law still isn't sure why he volunteered himself. Selfless gestures weren't generally his thing. Well it's too late now to ponder his decision. Law wasn't wasn't going to give up any helpful information so he was going to have to resign himself to whatever barbaric torture methods Breed could think up.

One upside to this was Law was lead up the third flight of stairs and out the now open Kairoseki doors. They're in a large hallway that continued on in a circular shape. There were doors on the right side of the hallway but only stone on the left. There's another staircase coming up but Breed stops them at a metal door. Law gives it a quick glance and discerns it's only metal and there's no Kairoseki in the door. Breed locks the door behind him then pockets the key. Law didn't really have any expectations but he wasn't impressed. A wooden table with cuffs on each corner was central in the room, a large trolley table was lined with instruments. Chains were hanging off the wall and more off the ceiling.

"Get on the table. " Breed orders.

There's nothing he can do except start steeling himself against what was about to happen. Breed clamped the cuffs around his ankles and wrists. Law isn't sure what the point of chaining him up is when Breed could just order him to stay. Maybe it was meant to be intimidating. Breed is caressing the various instruments on the table before settling on a scalpel.

"It seems fitting doesn't it?" Breed holds the scalpel to Law's chest. "What do you know about SMILE?"

"Piss off. " Law grits his teeth as the scalpel dips into his skin near the collar bone. If Breed destroyed another one of his tattoos he was going to seriously angry. Breed slides the sharp blade directly over his collar bone this time and Law can feel his skin parting and the trickle of warm blood flowing out.

"What do you know about SMILE?"

"I could torture you under the table Breed." Law smirks as his head whips to the side. Breed's punches had nothing on Luffy's. "Is this really all you have?"

Breed doesn't respond, instead he places the bloody surgical knife down and picks up a pair of pliers. Law thinks he might prefer the blade as Breed places his pinky finger in the pliers and clamps down.

"What do you know about SMILE?" Breed applies pressure onto the pliers.

"It's a synthetic Zoan type devil fruit." Law says hopefully, he prefers his fingers unbroken. He doubts the obvious information will help much. Law chokes back at scream as his finger is snapped backwards. The bone cracks loudly and Law isn't sure if the damage can be undone. It didn't sound like a clean break and it definitely didn't feel like one.

"Try again. You still have nine more fingers."

"Fuck off." Law stares at Breed unflinchingly as his index finger gets snapped backwards. "This is _nothing." _

"I've only just started and we have all the time in the world. After all, no one is coming to help you. The Mugiwara pirates are dead. So throw away your hope Trafalgar and tell me what I want to know!" Breed breaks his middle finger, more brutally than the first two times but Law hardly registered the pain. _Luffy. _This would break the young captain. He feels sick and he's not sure if it's from the pain or from the knowledge.

"You killed them?" Law manages to keep his voice steady.

"My army of Water Lapahn killed them. They're so...loyal. Unlike you pathetic humans. I ordered the attack weeks ago." Breed places the pliers down. "Now you see, you can't win."

"It's escaped your attention that I'm not a part of Luffy's crew. I don't need them to escape so it means little to me." The small amount if relief Law felt when Breed placed the pliers down didn't last long. The man now gripped his pinky finger in a strong gasp and pulled it straight out, it straightened out the appendage but Law could feel the bones separating even more so in more than one spot.

"How long until you're completely broken?" Breed repeats the tugging action on his other two broken fingers.

"You can't break someone who's already broken." Law laughs, a hysterical edge to it.

It only seems to prompt Breed into changing method. A searing pain radiates from his hip bone to the left. Law can feel his nerve endings dying as Breed burns him with a heated up blade. The torture methods are erratic and not localised to any one spot and Law is beginning to wonder if Breed will accidentally kill him.

"You know what? I wasn't planning on doing this yet but there's something about you that just pisses me off."

"Likewise." Law retaliates acerbically. Breed only laughs darkly and begins to attach pads connected to wire over Law's chest. Now he's truly concerned Breed will kill him. Electrocution was always a finicky method of torture. It only a slight miscalculation of the voltage and it would fry the organs.

"What do you know about SMILE?"

"Burn in hell." Law knows it's futile but he struggles against the cuffs holding him to the table. Breed flicks the switch and Law can't hold back the scream as all his cells burn and writhe in an ongoing pain. He fights against the chains and he manages to loosen one of the cuffs on his left wrist. Breed is saying something but Law can't hear it over the ringing in his ears or is that the screaming from his own throat?

And as suddenly as it started, it stops. Law thinks his limbs are twitching as his nerves die and his muscles convulse but he tries not to think about it because he's pulling against the cuff and it's pulling away from the table.

"Stop!" Breed shouts and Law ceases his actions. And then he understands. _Of course_, it's so simple. Breed can't command him if he can't _hear _the order. That's why he was chained to the table because if he screamed and struggled he wouldn't hear an order. The cuffs were added insurance. Law wants to laugh because he's finally found Breed's weakness and his escape would be inevitable now. But he can't afford to give it away yet. "Have you had enough yet?"

"Why? Are you growing tired already Breed? How..._Weak._" Law does laugh this time and he's certain his brain was exposed to the electricity too long. Breed flips the switch again and Law feels his back leave the table and his body is spasming and the pain is everywhere. And his fingers are burning and screaming as he tries to clench the table or curl his fists.

Anything to try and lessen the pain. Only it's making it so much worse. He shouldn't be moving his fingers. Law doesn't know if he's screaming or whether his throat is raw from pain. His mind doesn't register that the electrocution had ended already. Everything is still sensitive and exposed and even his hair hurts. "_Weak." _Law is surprised he's able to get the word out.

"Shut up!" Breed releases Law from the binds around his limbs and drags him off the table. Law collides with the floor and finds he can't lessen the impact. His arms don't cooperate. He's trying to find some kind of strength so he can attack Breed but his muscles are still contracting. Breed attaches a thick cold chain around his wrists, binding them both together. And then Law can feel his arms being pulled up and taking his body with them. He scrambles to get his legs up and supporting himself to decrease the strain on his arms.

He's suspended from the roof now solely by his arms and the only slight relief he can get is balancing as much weight as he can manage on his toes as they're just brushing the ground.

A coiled fist hits his stomach and his chest and everywhere exposed. Law is gasping from pain and the blunt force punches are worse than ever because his nerves are still in shock from the electrocution. "_Pathetic._" Law coughs out and not for the first time he wonders what the fuck is wrong with him. But at least Breed seemed entirely distracted from SMILE. And the longer he was here the longer he could delay seeing Luffy and breaking the young captain with the news about his crew.

Breed is back with the scalpel. Splitting open bruised skin. Law doesn't know when he shuts down but his body can't take the pain and he finds his mind floating away, leaving behind the broken body.

_"You! If you come back with blood on you one more time you'll be washing clothes until you die! Now clean up! A man is here and looking to adopt one of awful brats. Go!" The orphanage witch shrieked and Law just huffs and trudged up the stairs. No one was ever interested in him so he didn't see the point. _

_A year had passed since meeting Bepo. Law had the bear help him catch prey now. Law would first operate, stitch up the bear claw wounds and then when he was finished Bepo would eat it. It was a mutual agreement that worked for both of them. Though the white bear had gone into hibernation and Law was alone again and would be for the next five months. That is if Bepo still wanted to see him after the hibernation and Law if wasn't dead._

_At some point of his sulking he forgot why he was even upstairs and heads to what he called the show room when the old woman yelled for them all. It was the only well kept room and the only one potential adopters were allowed in. Law scowls darkly at the other children. They all had outfits which were clean and __dressy_ _just_ _for_ _adoption_ _days_. _Law_ _had_ _one_ _but_ _he_ _shredded_ _it_ _for_ _extra_ _cotton for_ _stitches_. _He_ _pulls his fur hat further down over his face so his dark eyes are just peeking out. The witch starts for him because his hands are still covered in blood and Law is pretty sure it was on his face because he scratched his face earlier. The woman is halted though because the show room doors swing open and in walks the most ridiculous man Law has ever seen. _

_The man was blonde and very tall but his legs almost seemed out of proportion and Law wanted to cut him open to see if the man's bones were elongated. The legs wouldn't be so noticeable or shocking but the gangly man only wore shorts and noticeable leg hair seemed to work as some form of insulation because it was beyond freezing and clearly the man was mentally disabled. Only a white open shirt, exposing a well defined chest was worn on top. Law refused to acknowledge the pink feather boa, or was it a cape? Whatever it was Law would burn it if given the chance. _

_"Children, this is Don Quixote Doflamingo. A prince of Dressrosa in the New World. You would all be so lucky to be adopted by such a wonderful man."_

_Law snorts. Rich more like it. The hideous witch wouldn't give two shits if they were adopted by a beggar or a prince. The complimenting words would only be because the man was obviously offering a large sum of money. Maybe the flamingo man wanted to molest one of them. The man said something and the witch blushed. Gross. Just fucking gross. _

_He pondered if the witch remembered to lock the door back up to the rooms. He used to just walk off during these show room exhibitions but apparently that was something else he wasn't allowed to do. Law added it to his list of not giving a fuck along with all the other stupid rules. _

_"You're covered in blood, boy." The flamingo man is talking him and Law just stares defiantly. "Any reason why?"_

_"Oh don't bother with Trafalgar. He's no good. If you're interested in a boy might I suggest these ones?" The witch is pointing to well dressed boys. _

_"Piss off hag." Law mutters, trying to hide under his face even more. "Stop looking at me you overgrown flamingo!"_

_"Trafalgar hey? You wouldn't be related to the Trafalgar's who used to live here as surgeons?"_

_"They're dead. And if you don't leave me alone I'll add your blood to my hands." Law is feeling extremely uncomfortable. Never before has anyone showed remote interest in him and now he attracts the biggest freak in history who clearly doesn't know what personal space is. _

_"What's your full name, boy?" Doflamingo asks with a laugh. _

_"Trafalgar Law." He answered only because he was baffled by the man's laughter. _

_"Well Trafalgar Law. How would you like to come with me?" Doflamingo is leaning forward on his stupid long legs and peering right into Law's face. _

_"No thanks." And with that Law walks off heading for the door. Locked or not. No way was he going with this feather wearing freak. Only he finds he can't move. His body is rooted to the spot like invisible string is tying his limbs up and holding him to the ground. And then he's flying backwards towards Doflamingo. _

_"It wasn't a question kid. Go pack your shit." Doflamingo growls into his ear before releasing the hold and Law stumbles onto the ground. _

_Instead of being terrified Law looks at Doflamingo in a new light. Sure he was pissed off that he just got humiliated but Doflamingo was strong, he was a devil's fruit user and Law could just think of all the possibilities. Doflamingo might even get him real people to operate on. But first, he'd burn the pink boa because it was hideous and Doflamingo embarrassed him. _

_"Fine. Do...Do...Flamingo." Law scowled darkly. Great, he had no problem saying flamingo but trying to combine it with Dof just twisted his tongue and made him look like a fool again. _

_"If it's easier, call me Doffy."_

Law starts to come back to reality with a low groan. He's still suspended from the roof, his arms are aching furiously but so is everything else. Law coughs before grimacing and spitting out blood. He's not sure if it's from internal bleeding or a hit to his face. Breed isn't in the room and Law has no idea how long he's been out.

He wants to try and focus on the situation and find a way out but his mind is clouded with pain. Law tries to distribute his weight back to his feet and his bare toes feel something cold. Law doesn't know why he isn't wearing shoes any more and it's not important. What is important is that cold object is one Law knows all too well. _A sca__l__pel. _Perhaps this torture would be worth it after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm so overwhelmed by all the reviews thank you! Only two more chapters before part one ends!**

* * *

The walk back to the cage was long and arduous. Law stopped more than once to try and regain his balance. Every step was painful, made even worse by the scalpel that Law half way inserted into the skin of his shin. There were was no where else to hide the blade. His hoodie was still in the cage so he couldn't hide it in his waist band. He doubted he could have got the scalpel that high anyway. All he could use to grasp the surgical instrument were his toes.

So Law went with the only idea that came to him and slid the scalpel under his trouser leg and then kept pushing until it broke the skin and slipped under it. Law had to be careful that it didn't fall out. Thankfully the dripping blood wasn't notice by Bait who was escorting him back. There was so much blood coming from various places that a little extra went unnoticed.

Every step sent a searing pain shooting up his leg but that pain kept him going. It was his chance of escape. The other pain Law forced away. It would only slow him down. Or slow him down _more_. Law might be trying to ignore the pain but his body was badly beaten.

Bait grabbed him as Law stumbled but he pushed the fish man away. He wouldn't accept help from such a weak person. The stairs were the worst part but they stopped on the second landing and Bait opened the door into one of the rooms. The blue skinned male returned with another medical kit. It was thrust into his arms and he flinched as his fingers were further assaulted.

Law was grateful to find Luffy asleep in the cage. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to face the rookie captain yet. He sifts through the medical kit. There's no pain killers but he does find antibiotics. Law dry swallows three just to be safe. He'd like to remove the scalpel and stitch up the wound only first he needs to put his hoodie on to be able to hide it. Law locates it under Luffy's head and scowls. Even asleep Luffy was a pain. Another idea comes to him and Law pulls out a roll of bandages. It would work even better. He'd be able to secure the cool metal blade to his leg without using his skin now.

It was difficult finding a place to completely shield his shin. Law clenches his teeth in readiness and grasps the handle of the scalpel. He eases the blade out of his skin. Without the blade the wound bleeds freely. Law ignores it for now and slips his trousers up higher. First he wraps the sharp end with the bandage. He wanted to avoid unnecessary cuts. That done, Law places the scalpel against his inner thigh and wraps the bandages around his leg. The surgical knife securely in place he pushes his trouser leg back down to his knee.

Law is concerned about muscle damage but there's little he can do about it now. He tried his best to slip the scalpel in between his skin only. The doctor sets to work stitching the wound up and dousing it in antiseptic solution. He finalises the procedure by wrapping it up with a bandage. Law isn't able to stitch up all the wounds on his chest without a mirror so he settles for rubbing the antiseptic over the wounds. He hissed in pain as it came in contact with a particular bad cut that was over a blooming bruise.

"Traffy!" Luffy's shocked voice rings in his ears.

"Go back to sleep Straw Hat-ya." The last thing he wanted to deal with was Luffy. _The Mugiwara pirates are dead. _

"This is my fault. He should have taken me." Luffy seems completely downtrodden.

"It is Breed's fault. Do not take guilt when there is none." Law wished for one of his burn soothing gels for the already blistering burn on his hip. "Luffy-ya..."

"Want help stitching your wounds?"

"Leave it, there's something I need to tell you." Law has a flash back to Luffy's reaction to Ace's death and hesitates. It would not be productive at all if Luffy completely shuts down then flips his shit.

"What is it?" Luffy is already reaching for the needle and thread despite Law's refusal.

"It's... I've found Breed's weakness and I stole a scalpel. We should be able to pick the lock on our cuffs and cage and get out of here." Law isn't sure whether he feels guilty over lying or not. Guilt wasn't a strong emotion in him.

"That's great Traffy! I can't wait to see my nakama again!" Luffy grins up at him before sticking his tongue out to the side to work on stitching up the wounds Law couldn't access.

"I don't know where Breed has Caesar and as much as I'd like to leave him rot, he's essential to my plan. I won't be much help if Breed tries to interrogate me again though." Law stops talking in favour of gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry Traffy, we'll just find him on our way. If we take Breed out we'll have all the time we need right?"

"I didn't see any guards other than Bait. Though he did mention he has an army of Water Lapahn. But it's most likely they're being controlled too. Once Breed is dead the connection will break." And so will Luffy when he finds out. But Law can't think about that. He needs to escape or he'll never get his revenge on Doflamingo.

"Water Lapahn?"

"Similar to the Snow Lapahn at North Blue." Law explains.

"Oh. Are they edible?"

"I do not know Straw Hat-ya. I don't think you should be focusing on that. Not when they'll be trying to tear you apart." Law says disapprovingly.

"Mm. When I've beaten them, can I eat one then? Or! Take one with us and Sanji can cook it for us. Sanji makes the best food." Luffy has drool forming around the corners of his mouth.

"Fine. Whatever." Law agrees easily if only to change the topic from Luffy's nakama. "I am not sure if my fighting will be up to par. Breed electrocuted me and my muscles have been severely affected. My power uses a lot of energy and I fear my little stunt with Caesar the other week drained more power than what I can regenerate with Kairoseki cuffs. It's left me weaker than normal."

"Breed is weaker than we are. You're not alone Traffy, I'll get him if you can't."

"We'll need to remove the cuffs without arousing Breed's suspicion." Law fiddles with the clasp.

"Hush." Luffy places a finger over Law's lips. "I'm all finished here and your muscles are all twitchy so hush and rest."

"I am not tired Straw Hat-ya nor am I a child so refrain from speaking to me like one." Law snarls.

"Shhh go to sleep Traffy." Luffy has the gall to reach out and try and pull Law into his lap.

"_Trafalgar_! If you can't say it then don't use some mangled childish version!" Law pushed Luffy away and jumps up. Not his greatest decision but he manages not to buckle under the pain and hobble away to the other side of the cage.

"You know you're real mean sometimes Law." Luffy stands up, a hard glare in his eyes.

"I'm a pirate. A Shichibukai. I didn't get this status by hugging puppies."

"And you killed your crew. Were the hundred hearts you gave to the Navy your crew's?" Luffy asks bitterly.

"No. They were rookies coming from the Grand Line. They had no chance. Does that sicken you Straw Hat-ya? What about the fact I knew what Caesar was doing to the children on Punk Hazard and didn't stop him? Or turned the men into beasts to be Caesar's play things?"

"You made the cool centaurs!? Can you give me extra legs!? I borrowed Samurai-Sans for a while but I had to give them up." Really? That's what Luffy took from all that? Law weighed up the pros and cons from hitting Luffy. "What happened to your crew, Law? It haunts you. Do you know you have nightmares whenever you do sleep? Talking about it will help."

"And how often do you talk about Ace?" Law spits out.

"When I need to. Usually only the good memories but I'm not afraid to say I miss him. Or to deny what happened." Law stares with frustration. There was little he could do to deter Luffy or ruffle him. Unless he tells Luffy his crews dead. He's seriously considering it right now.

"My Shichibukai status didn't extend to my crew. Normally it does but I was a Supernova, now aptly named the Worst Generation. Despite my gift they didn't fully trust me so I was ordered to sever ties with my crew. I did so willingly because I figured in a few years I'll reunite with them. I named Bepo the captain and left them one last order, to go underground until I came for them." Law paused to collect his words. And maybe to harden his soul. "I went into the hull of the submarine to gather my things and when I came back on deck the Navy were there. They followed me back and slaughtered my crew. They killed Bepo last. He was standing there, waiting to say goodbye. And then the Navy stabbed him through the chest. Bepo didn't react, he didn't understand. I didn't do anything. I couldn't move and then they were dead. I didn't kill the marines responsible. I nodded and left. Because if I made a move I'd lose the Shichibukai status and my crew died for that."

"You're not responsible for someone else's actions. A wise person recently told me not to take guilt when there is none." Luffy looks sombre.

"There is guilt, I am at fault because I sought the status of Shichibukai to get onto Punk Hazard and in turn get to Doflamingo. A grudge that I've held for years killed my _nakama. _I am very responsible for that Luffy-ya." Law has not shared this with anyone since it happened but most humans he'd been in contact with since then were all horrible people.

"Caesar mentioned Doflamingo is the one who killed your parents? Is that why you want revenge?" Luffy wisely doesn't try and talk him out of self blame.

"I was five. Doflamingo came to my home island to find a doctor for his crew. No one was interested. It was a very anti pirate island. When he didn't get what he wanted Doflamingo turned to murder. Eventually most of the doctors were dead, my parents included. An old retired doctor finally gave in to save the remainder of the doctors. I was taken to an orphanage. I met Bepo when I was ten. He was my only friend. When I was eleven, Doflamingo came back, under his other title Prince of Dressrosa. Though he's King now. I did not know he killed my parents and he avoided drawing attention to himself. Doflamingo adopted me with the hopes of raising me as a surgeon. It wasn't a far fetched hope because I was already an aspiring doctor."

"How did you find out?"

"I was sixteen. Doflamingo was reminiscing with Vergo. I over heard. I wasn't meant to be there but I'd been learning to make SMILE to surprise Doffy..._Doflamingo. _I stole as much gold and supplies I could before taking a boat and running. Doflamingo didn't know why I ran and took it that I was betraying him so he sent Vergo after me. Vergo beat me until I was clinging to my life. I told him why I ran and after consulting with Doflamingo he let me live. It took weeks of recovering and then I formed my crew."

"Then I'll help you with getting back at the Flamingo man." Luffy's voice is challenging and full of determination.

"That's not a part of the alliance Straw Hat-ya." Law knows that's a lie. By kidnapping Caesar and stopping the supply of SMILE it would cause Kaido to react and kill Doflamingo. Or if Doflamingo steps down from the Shichibukai to get Caesar returned then all the Marines would move against Doflamingo and either imprison or kill him. But he already felt mentally weak by bringing up his past. In truth there wasn't much of a plan in place to actually remove Kaido from the Yonko. Though ending the supply of SMILE would mean the man can't increase his Beast army.

"You're nakama, and you protected me. I'm going to help you no matter what you say so might as well just accept it!"

Law had done so well keeping the truth from Luffy but the raw conviction and willingness to help some one such as him and Law suddenly blurts it out because the thought of lying to Luffy seems worse than most of his foul deeds. "I'm sorry Luffy-ya. Breed told me the lapahn killed your crew."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is the longest chapter so far, I nearly split it into two but I didn't want to leave it with a cliffhanger!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Law and Luffy had been in the same position for some time now. Luffy's hands held up to Law's chest whilst Law is embracing the younger pirate with one arm. Law's other arm is held with Luffy's. Their heads are resting together. Both males are quite. Law didn't predict this outcome after breaking the news to Luffy. There were many scenarios Law thought a possibility. Screaming, blanking out, attacking him. Instead Luffy laughed at him.

**"**_Don't be silly Traffy. After all you're the one who told me I'd know if something had happened to them. And I know they're alright!"_

A quiet metal clinking was the only give away of what the males were doing. Law was fiddling at the lock on Luffy's Kairoseki cuffs. It was difficult with a scalpel but he'd removed one of the cuffs and was making headway with the second. Law removes his arm from around Luffy's back to grasp the cuff. Another few minutes and he's successfully broken the lock. It wasn't picking it because the scalpel blade was too thick. It would have been easier to pick it then trying to break the lock mechanisms but Luffy was free from the Kairoseki cuffs and that was what mattered.

"Your turn." Luffy flicks his eyes up to stare into Law's.

"You can go sit somewhere else now, Straw Hat-ya." Law was perfectly capable at removing his own cuffs but thought it a better idea to get rid of Luffy's first. The younger male would be able to fight with more ease than Law at the moment.

The sliding sound of door halts both of them. Law quickly binds the scalpel back to his upper thigh. Ignoring the gasp of Luffy's shock at the bloody bandages on his shin. He hadn't told Luffy how exactly he the scalpel the first time.

"Was that Breed too?"

"How do you think I hid the scalpel Straw Hat-ya?" Law takes Luffy's Kairoseki cuffs and shoves them into his own pockets. It would slow him down more but it was pointless removing Luffy's only to make Luffy hold them. "Here, put these in your ears." He hands Luffy two plastic stoppers he'd found in the medicine kit. Normally used to keep the contents of a bottle secure and not ear plugs but he had to improvise. "If you can't hear Breed the commands won't work."

"You're brilliant Traffy, how'd you figure that out?" Luffy asks as he shoves the makeshift ear plugs into his ears.

"It doesn't matter." Law mutters.

"Huh? I can't hear you!" Luffy practically shouts.

"Quiet." Law whispers, a finger to his lip so Luffy would understand.

He's only just got his own makeshift ear plugs in his ears as Breed is descending the staircase towards them.

"Ready to talk yet Trafalgar?" Breed asks. Or at least Law thinks that what he said, he could hear the slightest muffled sound and Law based the rest on lip reading. Law looks over to Luffy who gives the barest of nods.

"You'll get nothing from me. Give up Breed-ya." Law hopes his voice is level.

"Yes, you have little preservation over your own skin. Instead I'll be taking Luffy. If you want to stop his torture I suggest you start talking. Law, stay. Luffy, come." Breed steps forward and opens the lock. While the man is focusing on the lock Law indicates with his head for Luffy to go with Breed.

Law waits until Luffy is completely out of the cage and away from the Kairoseki. He's locked back in the cage but as soon as Breed is distracted he'll work on the locks. Luffy glances back at him and Law shakes his head.

"Breed-ya, what are your intentions?" Law doesn't care but he wants to distract the man and allow Luffy a chance to regain his strength.

"With Luffy? Do you want to watch? Or maybe it turns you on Trafalgar? Just how far would you go to help the boy? Would you bend over? Though I think I'd like to see you on your knees." Breed reaches out to stroke Luffy's face. "But Luffy is much younger than you."

Law would prefer he couldn't understand what the vile man was saying but Breed wouldn't get a chance to try anything. Law locks eyes with Luffy and nods.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy's arm shoots out, stretching then colliding with Breed's gut, the man is lifted from the ground and flies across the room. Luffy's rubbery arm whips back into place.

Law throws the Kairoseki cuffs out of his pocket and pulls out the scalpel. It took him at least an hour to remove Luffy's cuffs so he's concerned that there will be no way he can aid Luffy. He glances over to see Breed shouting commands at Luffy. The dark haired boy cocked his head to the side. It was _almost _endearing. Law scowled and goes back to working on the locks. Something catches the corner of his eyes and alerts him to something flying at him. Law instinctually reaches out to catch it. The ring of keys are clutched between his fingers.

"Thank you Straw Hat-ya." Law smiles at Luffy who is now jumping backwards to avoid the whip.

"Huh?" Luffy shouts out before leaning back to dodge a lash to the face.

Law rolls his eyes and unlocks the cuffs on his wrists then let's himself out of the cage. "It's over Breed-ya."

"How?!" Breed splutters.

"Ear plugs. Your weakness. You can't order us if we can't hear you. You're also not very observant. You didn't even notice I stole a scalpel. You're not a smart man Breed nor are you strong."

Breed looks at Luffy then back to himself. Luffy takes a menacing step forward but Law remains where he is and slips his hands into his pockets. As much as Law itched to take the man apart it would be better to leave it to Luffy so he could reserve his strength. Breed pulls out a round object and smashes it onto the ground. A thick grey smoke billows out, it shrouds Law's vision and he's forced to move back so he doesn't breath in the smoke. Luffy is coughing. Luffy uses his gomu gomu ability to clear the smoke by flapping his rubbery arms around.

"Where's he gone?" Luffy scratched his head in confusion. "Is he magic?" They both remove their ear plugs so they can communicate without yelling and flapping arms in Luffy's case.

"It was a smoke bomb. He's run off. Coward." Law looks up the stairs as a, noise caught his attention. "Shit! He's closing the Kairoseki door. Hurry Straw Hat-ya!" Law had to grab the food obsessed boy by his shirt as Luffy stopped at the kitchen door. "We don't have time!"

The heavy door is sliding down from the roof faster than they can run. If they got locked in there may be no way out. Law slid to a stop halfway up the third stair case and grabs Luffy around the waist.

"What are you doing? Did you change your mind about the food?" Luffy asks hopefully.

"Hold onto me tightly. Do _not _let go." Law throws him arm out, his palm held out and he curls his fingers inwards. "Room." The blue sphere shoots out, solid unlike Law's last attempt but this time the Kairoseki isn't holding him back. The sphere moves past the closing door and Law can feel his strength waiver as his room comes in contact with the Kairoseki door.

If he waits until the door closes he won't have any chance. His body is shaking in protest but Law ignores the fatigue that's already setting in. He tightens his arm around Luffy's waist and the shorter boy wraps his own arms around Law in a strong hold.

He's trying to recall exactly what the hallway looks like so he can transport them safely. The last thing he wanted was to get them stuck in a fucking wall. Law allows himself a second to inhale deeply before throwing all his power and concentration into his ability.

Law can feel the tightening in his body before a burning itch rapidly sets in. The pain is getting worse and then it's over as fast as it started. Luffy's knees buckle but Law keeps his arm wrapped around the rookie captain. Law is used to the feeling of his teleportation but it would have been an unpleasant experience for Luffy. There always ran high risks when he had to bring someone along. Loss of limbs was the most common and it wasn't something Law could often fix.

"That..." Luffy is panting slightly, "was awesome! Let's teleport again!" Luffy rights himself without Law's help and jumps in excitement.

"Let's not." Law is still shaking and he's worried he won't be able to use his devil's fruit power again. Teleporting himself was a strain when he was at full strength. "Come on. Check the rooms for Caesar."

Law doesn't want to think about the possibility of the staircase at the end of this circular hallway having a Kairoseki door too because then they'd be trapped again. Luffy has rushed a head to check each room after taking the keys back from Law. He followed behind at a walk to try and avoid strain on his body. Luffy ducks out of one room with a mouthful of meat and disappears into the next room. Law contemplates getting food for himself but he preferred to slowly eat his food rather than swallowing it whole.

"Traffy! Hey! Look what I found!" Luffy comes flying out of a room with a bundle in his arms.

Law recognises the bundle immediately and flings his arm out to catch his nodatchi. Luffy jogs back to him and he allows Luffy to shove his fur lined hat onto his head. Luffy takes back the nodatchi while Law shrugs his coat on. Law takes the sword off Luffy again and grasps it tightly in his hand. The sword is humming in content at being back in his hand. Law shoulders Kikoku, he's grateful to be reunited with this sword again. It was not wise to make a connection with a cursed blade and then be separated from it. Law had never felt ill content from Kikoku directed towards him before but it was always best to be cautious.

He's feeling complete with the return of his items though and Law wouldn't quite feel like himself until he could shower and shave his goatee back into something recognisable.

Luffy has gone again and soon Law stumbles across the rookie staring in horror. It's the room Law had been tortured in. The table was coated in his blood and it was smeared over the floor. Thicker under the hanging chains. Law's fingers give a painful twinge as a remainder.

"Come, Luffy-ya. Don't dwell on it. I'm fine." Law calls from the hallway.

Luffy turns his head back to look at Law. "But you're not! You're hurt...Really hurt and it's because you took my place!"

"Then find Breed and make _him _pay. I do not hold you responsible. Breed held those instruments. Not you." Law steps forward and grabs Luffy shoulder, pulling the boy around to face him completely. Law had to use his injured hand because he's still clutching his sword. He ignores the pain.

"I will. He'll regret ever hurting my nakama!" Luffy has a deadly look in his eyes and Law is grateful it's not intended for him. Luffy placed his own hand onto Law's shoulder. "I promise he won't hurt you again."

"I don't need you to protect me but thank you for the sentiment nonetheless Luffy-ya." Law says with sincerity. "Let's keep moving." Law steers Luffy out of the room and slams the door shut behind him. He wanted to leave the memories behind, tightly secure in that room. Law was fairly adept at locking memories up and fully intended to do so with these ones.

The top of the staircase is blocked off and Law lays his injured hand against it. There's no tugging at his strength so it's just solid metal which is not normally an issue for him but it would take the remainder of his strength to break through it. He could use his haki but that would deplete his energy just as much. Law moves back from the blockade and looks over to Luffy. "Take it down."

"Heh, thought you'd never ask!" Luffy hops down a few stairs and flings his arms behind him. They stretched down the staircase before Luffy imbued them with haki, hardening the tightly coiled fists. "Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun!" Luffy's black coloured fists rapidly hit the metal door over and over until cracks starting form. One final powerful punch shatters the door outwards and chunks of metal goes flying.

They jump with agile grace over the now broken door and as they pass into the new room both pause in amazement. The room is large and circular, the walls completely made up of glass. Outside the glass is the ocean and a multitude of ocean life. Considering how much of a shit hole the rest of the place was, this was truly impressive. Well, at least it'll be a nice back drop when they take out Breed. And his army apparently.

"Are they the lapahn?" Luffy asks then licks his lips hungrily.

"Replace the ear plugs now Straw Hat-ya!" Law shoves his own into his ears and pulls his nodatchi out of its case.

Breed is walking through the middle of perfectly lined up lapahn. All the water rabbits have the same collars that the pirate captains have. Law readies his sword, holding it sideways in front of his body. Luffy is spinning his arm around like some sort of windmill.

At a command from Breed, the lapahn all fall into a fighting stance. The large blue rabbits start advancing while Breed slips behind his army.

Luffy steps forward, taking place in front of him and Law feels insulted. Sure, he was injured, extremely injured even but he was a Shichibukai and he _would _be the Pirate King. Which meant he didn't need rookie pirates defending him. Law slides to Luffy's side and then slightly in front of the battle ready boy. Luffy responds by elbowing him out of the way.

The hard elbow hits Law in his cracked rib, though at this point he thinks there might be more than one. Especially thanks to Luffy's jab. Because he didn't have enough bruises already. Fucking brat. He can't wait to get out of here and away from Luffy. Though he guesses he will have to travel with Mugiwara captain but at least he won't be caged up with the insufferable fool.

It's unnecessary and entirely idiotic but Law feels the flare of his competitive streak. "Room!" He teleports straight into the middle of the lapahn and then starts slicing the water rabbits apart. Luffy is screaming something at him but Law has missed fighting, missed directing all his rage into something. Before he can react Luffy has grabbed him by the ankle and reeled him in.

Law finds himself on the floor and glaring up at Luffy. "They're being controlled too! Don't kill them!" Luffy for the first time ever seems to be angry at him.

"I'm not killing them Straw Hat-ya. Don't forget I'm a surgeon. I know where to strike to incapacitate and not kill." Law is only slightly offended. Even he's not so cruel as to kill animals.

"Huh? I can't hear you!"

Law feels the muscles in his face twitch before he points at the lapahn he'd attacked. The rabbits were in parts but he'd imbued his sword with his Ope Ope ability so there was no blood and at the end, when Breed was destroyed he could put them back together again.

It was possibly a trap because Luffy just grins at him and springs over to the lapahn. Law scowled and picks himself up off the floor extremely unimpressed. He doesn't have time to plan revenge though because the lapahn have split up and now a group are coming for him. Law could take them all out with shambles but then it would be unwise to use his ability again after and he didn't know how strong Breed would be or whether the man had any more tricks.

But, if he fought without his power then it would higher the chances of more physical injury and Law knew it wouldn't take much to break his ribs completely and he still thought it a possibility that he had internal bleeding. Either option had unfavourable outcomes and Law only has a split second to decide because the lapahn are in the air. They would all land on him and rip him to shreds. Law calls up his blue dome again. "Shambles!" With clumsy finger movements the rabbits are separated from their limbs and dropped on the ground. His three broken fingers are throbbing horribly.

Luffy takes out the last lapahn attacking him and both males turn on Breed in perfect synchronisation. Breed is closer to where Luffy is standing so Law closes the gap. This time they stand side by side in unison. Law flickers his dark eyes down to Luffy who returns the glance. Together they would get revenge.

The ring leader is looking panicked but then he curls a collar around his own throat. "Breed, kill Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy!" Breed shouts out and Law is fairly certain that he heard it wrong. Only Breed starts growing in size, the muscles were rapidly expanding with thick veins popping out.

Both pirate captain's launch into action at the same time. Breed is barrelling towards them but with no specific target. They're about to clash when Breed changes course directly for him. Law slams his nodatchi into the ground and allows his body to carry over the top of it. Breed is going too fast to change path and goes straight under Law. Law lands elegantly on the other side of his nodatchi and removes it from the ground. Luffy used the opportunity to clothesline Breed by shooting a rubbery arm out as Breed hurled across the room out of control.

Breed hits the wall but manages to use it to launch his body straight at Luffy. The smaller boy easily steps to the side. Law is impressed at how fast Luffy can move. Not that he'd mention it. Their captor has turned around and is racing back towards Luffy again. It goes on until Breed is panting and Luffy is just standing there like he hasn't lifted a finger.

The failed fighting manoeuvres of Breed means the man has turned his attention back onto him. Oh fucking joy. Because Law hasn't dealt with this maniac enough over the last six weeks. Law holds out Kikoku in front of him. He'd happily lop off this man's limbs. Law calls up a Room and goes to transport to Breed. Law only makes it a few feet before his Room collapses and he's spit out on the ground. Law is coughing so hard he's pretty sure his lungs are about to come out his mouth. He can safely say he's overused his Fruit.

Law pulls himself up off the ground just before Breed makes it to him. Luffy sprung into action though and punches the man off course. Luffy comes to stand back by Law's side.

Breed rolls his oversized body up and circles on them. Breed tries the same tactic he initially tried and this time Law and Luffy move apart by a few metres and run towards their captor. Luffy shoots his arm out again and this time Law catches it to attempt to trip Breed up. The man tried to jump but catches his foot on Luffy's arm. Breed stumbled but manages to correct his balance at the last second.

Law swings Luffy's arm and uses the younger boy as a weapon. Luffy careens into Breed, his other arm outright and squarely punches Breed in the face. Law keeps the swing up and the force of it lifts the giant boulder of a man off the ground and flying.

They break contact and start after Breed again. The man is pulling himself out of the floor.

"I'd stay down there if I were you Breed-ya." Law crosses his arms and glares down at Breed.

"Give up!" Luffy shouts next to him and Law is glad the ear plugs are muffling Luffy's voice.

Law was normally never one to let his guard down or forget an important detail but he wasn't in the best shape so accidents tend to happen. The hopeful and relieved look in Breed's eyes is the only warning he gets. Law shoves Luffy onto the ground and tries to avoid the flying knives from behind them. He manages to avoid three deadly blades but two sink into his flesh. If he missed the look in Breed's eyes then the knives would have gone through their necks.

Bait had been forgotten in their hurry to escape and they didn't hear the fish man come in or throw the knives because of the earplugs. Luffy looked like he was about to yell at being shoved on the ground only it looks like it was caught in his throat.

"Law...Shit! Law!" Luffy has flown back up and looks horrified.

Law knows he can't risk removing the knives or he could bleed out. Both knives are embedded into his back but they've both missed his spine and anything else vital. Law can't reassure Luffy he's mostly fine with words because of the ear plugs. Instead he swings Kikoku at Breed's neck and stops just before removing the man's head. The sword is vibrating in his and Law can tell that his nodatchi did not like Breed removing the sword from his side.

"Put down the weapons Bait or your master dies." Law repositions the sword at the underside of Breed's turkey like neck then slides his nodatchi over Breed's neck, it draws enough blood to show he means the threat.

"Shark-San you don't have to listen to him any more! Fight with us!" Luffy pleads.

Bait is looking at his captor with hatred and begins to lower the remaining knife. It looked more like a butchers knife rather than the throwing knives Law has embedded in him. They're so close to freedom. Luffy is grinning. Law is trying to decide whether to kill Breed or just to lock him in the cage and let him rot.

"Bait. Kill yourself!" Breed shouts out. Luffy doesn't hear it but Law reads the man's lips.

Law tried to teleport himself to Bait to try and grab the knife only his sphere flickers and fades. He can't call it back and his body gives a shudder of pain from the over exertion.

The butchers knife proves apt in name as it slices open Bait's neck. The wielder is Bait's own hand. Luffy only starts dropping the smile now as he realises what is happening and it turns into a scream. Neither male can move as they watch the dark red blood spurt out of Bait's neck before turning into a steady trickle. The blue boy is sinking to the ground. Luffy bursts into action and sprints for Bait but Law knows nothing can be done. He only just notices Breed is laughing. Then something snaps inside him.

Law reaches down and picks Breed up by the throat and slams the man back down into the already cracked ground. Law starts kicking Breed in the side and he knows it should hurt but he can't feel the pain. It only just registers the wound on his shin is bleeding freely. There's so much blood in his vision. Law gives another vicious kick and then he's on top of Breed punching the man over and over.

There should be unbelievable pain in his hand with the broken fingers and he can't even make a fist properly but that doesn't stop him pummelling them into Breed's face. Every iota of hate and anger Law has ever felt is being driven into Breed. Law doesn't know if it's Breed's skull he's hitting or whether it's the floor and he's already pulverised the skull. He doesn't care and he won't stop there's nothing left. There's _red _everywhere. His vision is tinted with it. It could never be wiped out.

A forceful pull dislodged him from the spot on Breed's chest and he finds himself staring into Luffy's eyes. The younger male removes their earplugs. "It's over Law. Enough. Please!"

Law glances at Breed and flinched away. The head was unrecognisable now. He doesn't feel bad that he killed the vile man but he'd never lost control like that. Normally when he killed it was so precise, measured and rarely ever so...messy.

"Bait?" Law pants out and allows Luffy to help him off the ground.

"I couldn't...save him." Luffy looks heart broken.

"There was nothing either of us could do. I think Bait was so badly broken that this was a freedom." Law steers Luffy away from the dead and towards a flight of stairs on the other side of the room. He doesn't know how he's gone from sociopath to consoling Luffy in such a short space. He was facing serious emotional whiplash.

"I want to go find my nakama." Luffy murmurs forlornly.

"We will." Law shouldn't have killed Breed before he got information. Though if the man stuck to the story that they were dead it might have been worse. "I need to rest so I can fix the lapahn before we leave though."

"I can't eat them now." Luffy says dejectedly and reaches to his throat for the collar. "Hey it's gone!"

Law doesn't need to feel his throat for reassurance that his gone. It's like a heavy unbearable weight had being removed. Law wouldn't say he was free, he'd never be free until Doflamingo is dead but this was pretty close.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: FINAL CHAPTER! Well until part two which no doubt I'll probably start updating tomorrow. I won't create a separate fic though, it'll just be added onto this one.**

**There's been a few questions as to whether this will be Law/Luffy or not. There won't be any pairings in this, though part two will have minor Law/Kid but no actual relationships and no smut. Part three could be Law/Luffy if you squint maybe. **

* * *

Law wakes up only feeling minutely better than he did earlier. Luffy and himself found Breed's room which also had an ocean view. Neither captain wanted to sleep in Breed's bed so they both slept on the thick blue rug. Law got very little sleep, mostly he just rested and watched various fish and the occasional Sea King. Luffy was asleep almost as soon as he lay down.

At some point Luffy rolled into him and claimed Law's chest as a pillow. He didn't have the energy to protest. After removing the knives from his flesh he lost a lot of blood. Law would do anything for a proper surgical room but for now he had to settle for a poor excuse of a rest.

A feeling of wetness soaking into his skin kicks him into action and he pushes the drooling Luffy off his chest. "Get up Straw Hat-ya."

"Nghh...Ten more minutes Nami." Luffy groans and pushes himself back into Law.

"Whatever." Law shrugs Luffy back off him and slowly stands up. Now that the adrenalin had worn off Law finds everything hurts so much more. A sudden thought hits him and he leaves Breed's room and descends the single staircase back into the huge circular room.

If Luffy had found his belongings it was possible the other things he had on his small boat would be here. His boat only had a single cabin and took no more than ten strides to cross. It was pathetic really but it had to suffice until the Marines felt like returning his submarine. Or until he took it back with force.

Law looks straight ahead as he walks past the still bodies of Bait and Breed. The lapahn aren't moving but Law knows they are still alive. He tests his Ope Ope ability, it's there but the painful sensation that racks his body prevents him using it.

The stairs that lead down to the lower levels are hard to descend with the rubble but he manages slowly. He enters the room Luffy discovered his belongings. A surge of hope goes through him and Law limps over to a large wooden box. He lifts the lid and hurriedly pulls out a glass bottle. Inside are medium sized capsules and they were packed full of pain numbing ingredients. Law doesn't hesitate to dry swallow three of them. Usually one was enough but he felt like this situation called for a strong dose.

Law rummages through the chest and pulls out a plethora of bottles, bandages and cotton balls. Once he strips off his clothes he sets to work on applying antiseptic solution, burn soothing gel, a paste of crushed plants to quicken the healing process and a medicine to help replenish his blood.

The Surgeon of Death then re-wraps up the wound on his shin and with difficulty the one on his back. Lastly he attaches a splint to his broken fingers and tightly binds the bandage around it ensuring his fingers can't move.

By the time he finishes up with treating himself Law can feel the pain alleviate as the strong pain killers flow through his system. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and continues the search for more of his belongings. Law finds a ruffled backpack under a pile of utter junk that definitely didn't belong to him. Inside the bag were his Den Den Mushi and something quite macabre.

Law takes the bag with him but is forced to leave the medicine chest. It would be too heavy for him to carry right now but he'd send Luffy to get it later. Now, his main concern was to find the slimy clown.

When Law surfaces back into the ocean room he pauses and smirks with amusement. Luffy had apparently awoken and was now trying to put the lapahn back together. It was going horribly, mismatched rabbits shrieked in indignation. Law was about to make a sarcastic comment when he notices the heap of rocks. It seemed Luffy had covered Bait in rocks to make a grave. Luffy had even included a tombstone. His amusement turned bittersweet. "Room."

The lapahn fly into the air and Law twists his fingers on the uninjured hand until all of them are whole again. He then turns to Bait's grave and smooths the rocks until it forms an unbroken cover and he turns the tombstone which was just a larger rock with scratched engravings into a flat tombstone. Luffy's engravings remain and Law adds his own, the sign for freedom.

The extra effort makes Law collapse to the ground. He didn't often try and control and change so much because at the best of times it was draining. Law is unsure whether he did that for Bait or Luffy.

"Traffy!" Luffy steps towards him.

Law cuts him off by holding his hand up. "Find a way to release the lapahn back to the ocean."

Luffy nods in acceptance and rounds the water rabbits up and leads them away.

A small thump sounds as Law falls tumbles onto his back. It should have hurt but Law is now in the full stages of blissful numbness. His body is shaking from a combination of over exertion and minimal food but it doesn't bother him. Laying here and staring up at the ocean was strangely peaceful. It reminded him of being in his submarine. He loved the ocean and sometimes regretted eating a devil's fruit and taking away his ability to swim.

Time passes with a distorted sense. He waves at the lapahn who are now out in the ocean and looking back down at their prison and saviour. Law can't actually feel his arm and when he lays it on the ground it feels heavy. In fact his whole body feels heavy and Law is regretting taking three capsules. It wasn't a great idea on an empty stomach and his tolerance for it was lost being captive for at least six weeks.

Law knew he had to get up, he needed to find Caesar and a way off this prison bur instead he just let it all drift away. Did it really matter any more? Breed was dead though he should have got rid of the body before he chose to lay down in the same room. Law sighed and decided he just didn't care. He'd been around plenty of dead bodies before. The ocean is swirling and the fish are stretching and twirling. It's all a kaleidoscope of colours.

"Hey...Oi Traffy! Law!? What's wrong?" Five Luffy's ask above him, bending down with concern.

"Back up, one Luffy is bad enough." Law can't stop the giggle that comes out. "I don't understand you Luffy-ya."

"Why did you do that for Shark-San? I know you didn't really care about him." Luffy demands, ignoring Law's odd placed giggle and statement.

"Because you did." Law closes his eyes to shut out the multiplying Luffy. It was making him nauseous. Or maybe it was the fact he just admitted he care about Luffy in a round a bout way.

"Thank you Traffy." Law still can't see him but he can sense the grin. "I want to leave this room though. We need to get out of here, I need to find my nakama." Luffy tries to urge him up.

"I don't think I can move right now. Go down to the lower levels and bring up the wooden chest in the room you found my other stuff. Search for Caesar again." Law opens his eyes a slither, "...please."

"Sure of course, I'll be right back!"

"Take your time. No really, take a while Luffys." Law says to no one. Luffy was already long gone.

Law comes to only to find himself on the rug in Breed's room again. A blanket was draped over his body. Law tilts his head backwards and realises his head is on the crossed legs of Luffy.

The younger male is happily chewing on a leg of chicken. Law doesn't remember passing out but he isn't really surprised. Law sits up right and is happy to notice the heaviness is gone. After a moment of rest he turns around to face Luffy.

"Hrre." Luffy says around a mouthful of meat and shoves a tray at Law. It's full of meat and vegetables. Law reaches for the water first. He doubts he can eat that much with his stomach being shrunken by the lack of food. Luffy it seemed had no such problem. "I found Caesar too." Luffy says after swallowing a huge mouthful of food.

"Where is he?"

"Tied up on the staircase. Figured you wouldn't want to see him. Your chest is in the corner and your back pack too."

"Thank you Straw Hat-ya." Law shreds his chicken into small strips before consuming it slowly.

"Heh, you're being so polite Traffy!" Luffy then hesitates and leans closer to him with a doubtful face. "...are you really Traffy? Say something only Traffy would say!"

"Piss off Straw Hat-ya."

"Yep it's you!"

Law rolls his eyes and goes back to his food. His stomach is accepting the food with little issue and he's certain now he doesn't have internal bleeding which is a huge relief. Talking Luffy through surgery would be a death sentence.

It didn't take much to fill his stomach but he no longer felt shaky. He doesn't feel the need to check Caesar is on the staircase. Luffy wouldn't lie about it. Rather than wasting the food he pushes the plate over to Luffy. But first he takes a few pieces of carrot and potato and places it on the rug.

Retrieving his back pack was strenuous but there was little pain. The capsules were still working their magic. He tips the bag upside down and six Den Den Mushi fall out. The snails wake up from a deep slumber and Law gives them all some of the vegetables he saved off the plate. The thing that makes Luffy recoil and Law smirk is the blue boxes, all containing a beating heart. Law placed the heart boxes back into his bag and focuses on the Den Den Mushi.

The snails are all decorated to correspond where they came from. Three have a likeness to himself for when he needs to give them out. They're all wearing mini hats the same as his own and his Jolly Roger is on the front of their yellow skin. All had matching blue shells.

There's another one which is very blatantly a Marine snail, another has yellow skin with a dark pink shell and wrapped in a feather boa topped with pointed sunglasses. Law has considered getting rid of it innumerable times but he still holds onto it...just in case. And the third, Law looks at with trepidation.

The skin is a deep red and the shell is black with yellow patches. It's decorated with mini black goggles. Even as it eats its potato it's glaring hotly at him. Law places his own Den Den Mushi back in the bag and then shoves Doflamingo's back in too. Either option left was going to be unpleasant. Eventually he places the Marine Den Den Mushi back in the bag as well. The Marines would rescue him and capture Luffy. Then he'd had to announce his betrayal to the them to rescue Luffy and probably end up captured himself. There was no way he was going to get put into another cage so fucking soon.

"Hey! Can I have one?" Luffy asks, blinking hopefully.

Law pulls out one of his own Den Den Mushi and throws it at Luffy. It would hopefully distract Luffy long enough for him to make this call. He picks up the goggle wearing Den Den Mushi and with a resigned sigh calls the owner of the snail. The snail is ringing and Law is beginning to think the arsehole isn't going to pick when finally the snail makes the tell tale 'katcha' noise.

"_And what do I owe the pleasure of the rudest fuck head turned Shichibukai? Wanna fight? Cause I'll happily tear you apart Trafalgar._" The voice is gruff with annoyance, curiosity and anger all rolled into one.

"Eustass-ya. You owe me a favour and I'm collecting." Law gets straight to the point. The less he had to talk to Eustass 'fucking' Kid the better.

"_Too bad. I don't fucking feel like it. Try again never arse wipe._"

"Eloquent as ever Kid. I however wasn't asking, I'm telling. Do you really think I wouldn't have put in place a...precaution for when you decide not to honour our deal?" Law asks condescendingly then pulls one of the blue boxes containing a heart from his bag.

"_You don't scare me Surgeon of Death. You're not here and I know you have no crew or submarine. What are you going to do? Set the Marine dogs on me? Go ahead. I'll obliterate them._" Eustass goads with a dark laugh.

"It's simple Eustass-ya. Either you help me or I'll kill you."

"_How do you plan to do that Trafalgar?_"

"Easy. I have your heart." Law knows Eustass can't see him but he smirks cruelly.

"_What? I think I'd notice if my heart was gone. Have you lost it?_" Eustass is entirely unconcerned about the possibility of Law's failing mental health.

Law squeezes the blue box and the heart inside. A scream of shock and pain comes from the den den mushi. "I swapped your heart Kid. It was child's play. After all, you were open on the surgery table and unconsciousness from anaesthetic."

"_You bastard! My crew came to you for help, they let you operate on me and I let you operate on me a second time, you said you wouldn't harm me!_" Eustass yells through the snail, it's reflecting Eustass and has a snarl on its lips.

"Your mistake." Law says flatly. "Anyway, I didn't harm you until _you _decided to betray _me_. If you had of just said yes then I would have swapped your heart back when I saw you. So let me say this again. I am collecting on the favour you owe me."

"_Fine. What do you want Trafalgar?_" Eustass spits out.

"I need you to pick me up from..." Law gives out the coordinates that he found on the marked map on Breed's wall. "Then, you will take myself and Straw Hat to his crew."

"_Eh? Why are you with Straw Hat? Last I heard was his ship and crew went to Dressrosa. That's going to be a long fucking way out of my way. Though lucky for you I'm very close to your current location._"

"Shame you don't actually have a choice. I'll see you soon Eustass-ya." Law ended the call and looks to Luffy who has the biggest smile he's ever seen.

"They're alive! And why does Kid owe you a favour?"

"I guess they hope to find you at Dressrosa if that was your plan to head to the island. If they aren't careful Doflamingo or his family will capture them or worse though." Law warns, the last thing he wants is Luffy's hope to be raised only to get to Dressrosa and his crew are gone. "And Eustass owes me a favour because I saved his life a year and a half ago. I still can't decide whether it was a mistake or not."

"Mmm you can be really scary. But don't worry about my crew, they're all strong and will look out for each other."

"Look out for yourself on Kid's ship. He'd love a chance to take out two of his rivals." Law throws the heart back in the bag with little care. He usually despised Kid but occasionally they had their moments. He scowled, now really wasn't the time to think about that. He strolled out to Caesar, leaving behind a confused Luffy.

"I don't trust you Caesar. Even in Kairoseki cuffs." Law says bluntly, looking down at Caesar who was chained to the stair rail.

"You're not exactly trustworthy yourself Trafalgar." Caesar replies irritably.

"Yes but that's not my issue. Room." Law creates a small sphere then sends a blue box at Caesar's heart. The miniature box disappeared and then he pulled his hand back. Caesar cried out in pain as his heart was ripped from his chest. "I think now you'll think twice about doing anything."

"I can't wait until Doflamingo puts you in your place."

"Yeah yeah. Tell it to someone who cares." Law walks back into Breed's room and slams the door shut. He tosses the heart box into his bag along with his other collection of hearts and Den Den Mushi. Luffy is playing with the snail that represents Law. "Let's go find the surface and wait for Eustass. It will be nice to breath fresh ocean air."

"Yes! Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Part two has increased by a chapter - reviewer noname mentioned it would be interesting to see some Luffy Kid interaction so I've added an extra chapter with Luffy interacting with Kid as a way to say thanks - that will be chapter six. And it seems a few people want to see some Law/Luffy so I've added a few extra hints of them but there still won't be any pairings but I'll try and add more focus on them in part three. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

An ominous black ship is approaching rapidly. It's not large by any means but it's still a decent size. The sails are as black as a midnight sky with no stars or moon. The wooden hull is made from a dark wood and stained with black colour. Perhaps the most notable feature is the large decorative skull and crossbones on the front. The flag flying proudly is a blood red with a black Jolly Roger.

Eustass 'Captain' Kid and the Kid Pirates were all on deck and Law could make out the haughty stances on them all. He'd been on Kid's ship before, when he was saving the life of his rival. He seemed to have a bad habit of saving people he shouldn't. But it was paying off now he supposed. If he could put up with the fucking attitude problems of Kid.

Law glances sideways at the other rival he saved. Luffy is standing ridged and alert. As far as he knew Luffy and Kid had only met once on Sabaody. It was the first time he'd also met the two pirate captains. Their competitiveness and rivalry shone bright that day but they did all stand on the same side. Mostly.

"He shouldn't try anything, not when I have his heart but always be on guard." Law warns quietly.

"Kid's no match for me." Luffy responds assuringly.

The two allied captain's are standing on a circular wooden rise. There was only one hatch leading up here from their prison and Law had taken a guess that Breed rode the once captive lapahns as transport.

"Can I vote we don't get on that ship?" Caesar asks from behind him.

"No."

The black ship comes to a stop but there's no where for it to dock. Law is judging the distance between the ship and the wooden rise. Too far to jump and he didn't have enough strength to teleport Luffy, Caesar himself and his medicine chest.

"I'm not coming to get you Trafalgar!" Eustass calls out and crosses his arms impatiently.

"Caesar-ya, you're going to fly us over." Law turns around and unshackled Caesar from the Kairoseki cuffs. Law puts the cuffs into his wooden chest so it doesn't sap his strength.

"I'm not flying that far! I can't carry that much. I don't even want to get on that ship." Caesar protests vehemently.

"_Now!_" Law snaps and effectively ends the protest. Luffy picks up the wooden chest and wraps an arm around it a few times before gripping onto Caesar with the other arm. Law makes sure he has a tight grip on Caesar because he knows the gas man would love nothing more than to drop him in the ocean.

They land on the deck of Kid's ship with little issue and Law secures Caesar with the cuffs once again. The deck is painted in circular purple patterns and another large skull feature decorates the helm. Kid really had a flair for the dramatic.

"You look like shit Law. And I never agreed to taking Caesar." Eustass is glaring at the horned man.

"Throw him in your cells for all I care. Don't forget you aren't in a position to negotiate."

"Killer, take Caesar down below. Make sure he's secure." Eustass turns to the blond haired man whose face is hidden by a blue and white mask.

"No problems Cap, can't promise that he doesn't get hurt though." Killer says menacingly and strides forward to a gulping Caesar.

"You're all here under sufferance and I'd like an explanation." The red haired captain waves away the rest of his crew. Or to be more exact, Heat and Wire.

"Your injury has healed well. Do you have any lingering problems with it?" Law asks, gesturing to the very noticeable scar running down Kid's face and continuing down Eustass's bare chest. Law took a moment to appreciate Kid's muscles. The thing that stood out the most though was the mechanical arm Kid was currently sporting. It was monstrous contraption but Law knew Kid only wore that one when he was trying to be intimidating or about to fight. After all, Law was the one to amputate Kid's mangled left arm at the elbow and make it suitable for the attachment arms.

"Why? Looking for a weakness?"

"A doctor follows up with his patients."

"And steals their hearts."

"I didn't know you felt that way Eustass-ya."

"You wish Trafalgar."

"Am I missing something?" Luffy chimes in, breaking the heated glance between the two older pirates.

"Not at all, Kid is though." Law says with a sly look.

"I will kill you. You examined me, operated on me! You know everything is there!" Eustass takes a step forward, his face starting to match his flaming red hair.

"I didn't have time to pull out the microscope." Law bites out before adding, "and I was referring to your heart not your dick."

Luffy bursts into laugher and Law smirks. At least Luffy thought it to be funny, perhaps when Eustass tried to toss him in the ocean Luffy would try and save him.

"I'm ending this conversation before I end you and inevitably myself." Kid rubs his forehead in frustration. "Come on, you can put your shit in my cabin."

"Do you have a kitchen? I'm hungry." Luffy pats his stomach as it growls.

"Didn't you just eat Luffy-ya?"

"That was at least an hour ago!"

"I hope you have a lot of food Kid." Law says in fond amusement at Luffy's antics.

Eustass replies with a non committal grunt and leads them inside. Heat, one of Kid's crew takes Luffy to the kitchen and fends off questions about whether he was a zombie. Kid is now stuck with carrying Law's chest but he takes the burden with only a handful of swear words. Law keeps the back pack slung over his shoulder. Kid couldn't replace his heart but he could still take it back, hide it and then kill him. Law knew that there was always a very fine and delicate line between Kid's hospitality and murderous streak.

Law already knows where Kid's cabin is and he walks next to the twenty three year old in silence. It's only when they enter the surprisingly elegant room that Eustass turns on him. All patience gone.

"Time to cut the crap Law. What happened?" Eustass demands, he sets the wooden chest against the wall and stalks towards Law.

"Perhaps it would be easier to show you." Law takes off his coat, hanging it on a hook. He pulls his hoodie off next and debates whether to remove his jeans. After a pause of hesitancy he strips them off too. Kid's already seen everything before anyway. The only thing between him and complete nakedness is his black briefs. Law looks up and watches Kid's reaction carefully. Kid's expression is unreadable and Law turns around to reveal the worst damage. A hiss reaches his ears and Law turns back to face Kid.

"Fuck, who the fuck did that to you?" Kid looks impressed but there's a hint of anger.

"A psychopath with an annoying devil's fruit." Law shrugs and makes his way into the bathroom. Kid was a generous captain all things considered but he still liked his luxuries such as a separate cabin and bathroom to his crew. Law knows he shouldn't be so comfortable on his rivals ship but he spent enough time here to not dwell on it long.

Kid follows and leans against the door frame. His hulking body taking up almost the whole door way. Law ignores the younger man and sets about running water into the surprisingly pristine white sink. The mirror reflects how grossly out of control his goatee turned beard has gotten.

"He dead?"

"What do you think Eustass-ya?" Law raises his eye brow in the mirror at Eustass. The man eyes him levelly before leaving him in peace.

Law helps himself to Kid's things and shapes his goatee and side burns back into something recognisable. His face is gaunt and more pale than he's ever being. The dark rings under his eyes stand out more predominantly than ever. He'd love nothing more than to bathe but with all the bandages he has it wouldn't be wise so he settles instead for a thorough wash.

When he's finally feeling cleaner than he has in weeks Law exits the bathroom. Kid is gone and so are his clothes. Law scowls and throws open Eustass's wardrobe. He selects a deep red coat that completely engulfs him. Kid had at least twice the body mass that he did.

There's no way in hell he's going to leave the cabin dressed in nothing but underwear and Kid's coat so he drops unceremoniously onto Kid's large double bed. The quilt cover is pure black and the bed frame itself is mahogany with intricate carvings. Law knows if he looks closer the carvings are made up of skulls. But that isn't his focus right now, it's how amazing the soft mattress feels under him and Law allows his body to really relax for the first time since been captured.

"Oh sure, take my bed. No problems dickweed." Kid mutters as he renters the room. "Your clothes are been washed. Luffy is asleep in the crews cabin. I hope you're paying to re stock my food."

"Not likely." Law answers without opening his eyes. Kid seemed to be playing the respectable generous host at the moment. He wondered how long it would last.

"Get up Trafalgar. I salvaged what was left from dinner." Kid slams a tray down on the bedside table closest to him.

"Did you get an attitude adjustment since the last time I saw you or are you just scared I'll squeeze your heart again?" Law asked dryly before sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

"Fuck off Trafalgar or I'll throw you in the cells with Caesar." Kid growls out.

"Try and put me in another fucking cage and I _will _kill you." Law breaks eye contact with Kid and feels the restricting his chest and a sense of panic sets in. _Fuck. _Law has had it with panic attacks in the worst places. He takes deep breathes to try and ward off the attack. The tightness in his chest lessens but to completely distract himself he digs his fingers into the burn on his hip. The sharp burst of pain tears him away from the panic.

"It's not worth the effort." Kid brushes off the death threat easily but ignores Law's panicked state.

"Just admit you can't win against me." Law says with a smirk. He forgot how much he missed bantering with the hot headed man. It was much simpler than focusing on his near mental break. Kid was at least good for a distraction.

"I'd paint you across the floor before you could even lift your arm."

"I never knew you were artistic Eustass-ya. Have you gone soft?"

"Shut your mouth shithead before I do it for you."

"Your terms of endearment do nothing for me. Be a dear and get the blue glass bottle from the chest."

"You've got legs, get it yourself. I'm not your fucking slave." Kid glares at him before thinking better of it and retrieving the bottle. "I'm not doing anything else for you Trafalgar."

Law swallows down a capsule with a mouthful of water. The pain was starting to increase again and he really wanted to try and get some sleep. Law picks at his dinner while Eustass is hunched over a desk. Law considered asking what he was doing but then decided he didn't actually give a shit.

As far as their relationship went they were doing well so far. Neither of them had actually tried to kill each other. Last time when he stayed on the ship for a few months while Kid was healing it was a very tension filled time.

But they did work out a good way to ease the tension and eventually they stopped trying to kill each other and only threatened it instead. Law places the tray back on the table. "I'm not getting out of your bed so you can either sleep with your crew or get in. But don't kick me or I'll take your legs too." Law says as he takes of Eustass's coat and pulls the quilt over his mostly naked body.

"And I'll toss you in the ocean if you steal the quilt." Kid snaps back before turning off the lights and climbing into bed. It's sturdy frame only shifts slightly at the added weight. After a long silence Kid speaks again. "Just wake me if you need anything Trafalgar."

Law freezes slightly. It was so rare that Kid used soft spoken and caring words that he wondered if he was hallucinating. There was only one other occasion that Law could recall and it was Kid being genuinely sympathetic about Law's crew. "Goodnight Eustass-ya." Law says for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah whatever." Kid grunts back at him. Law would roll his eyes but they were closed. The exhaustion is pulling at him and Law allows Kid's deep breathes lull him into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Heads up, I have no medical knowledge sorry apologises about this chapter and a later one! **

**Thank you for all the reviews, it keeps me inspired!**

* * *

A crash that sounded like a hunk of metal been tossed off a cliff startles Law awake. He blinks wearily as he takes in his surroundings and remembers he's in Kid's cabin. On Kid's ship. There's something else important that he should know but is mind feels foggy from his pain killers. The crash has been followed by yelling and now someone is laughing. The laugh is familiar. _Shit. _Luffy.

Law jumped out of bed and ignores the protest of his body. He barely even notices being covered in perspiration.

Kid is gone but thankfully the captain had brought Law's clothes back. He takes a moment to appreciate wearing clean clothes before grabbing his nodatchi and rushing out the door. The first place he goes is straight to the kitchen. It's the most likely place to find Luffy. Sure enough as Law swings open the metal kitchen doors he walks into chaos. Kid is already there but content to lean against the wall and watch everything unfold.

Pots and pans are spread across the floor which would explain the crash that woke Law. Heat, the grey haired severely scarred and stitched man is waving a meat knife on one side of the kitchen island and Luffy is on the other side, hands full of various food. There's something burning in a pan behind Luffy and everything is covered in a fine dust of flour. Including Heat and Luffy.

Law is torn between intervening or going to stand next to Kid and make a bet on who was going to win.

"Get the hell out of my kitchen before I cook _you _for breakfast." Heat takes a step to the right.

Luffy just laughs and dives to the left, as he comes out of a somersault his hands grab whatever food he can find. Luffy shoots past Law with a wave and then he's out the door and gone. It seemed like something Luffy was well practised at. Heat turns on Law as if it's his fault.

"You brought him, you clean it up." Heat growls, completely ruffled by Luffy's unruly behaviour. "Or I'm not feeding either of you."

"You didn't feed Luffy. He fed himself." Law points out. But he still steps forward after leaning his nodatchi against the wall. "Room." The sphere flares to life and encases the kitchen. The flour he dumps into the bin and then lifts the pots and pans back onto the hooks adoring the walls. Law can feel the sphere shrinking fast and a sudden flush of hotness overcomes him. "You might want to take that pan off the stove." Law says to distract Heat from glaring at him. As soon as the attention is off him Law exits the room and strides back to Kid's cabin.

His legs are shaking and Law finds he can't make it to the bed. He let's his traitorous legs fold underneath him and he slips down the wall next to the door. Law thinks it's an infection creeping in but it must be aggressive to get past his earlier treatment. It's mostly like the self inflicted wound. If the scalpel had dirt and bacteria on it when he slipped it under the skin then he wouldn't have cleaned or treated it. Law growls, of course the scalpel was filthy, he picked it up off the floor. Law is heavily berating himself when Kid enters the room holding his nodatchi.

"You left—Why the fuck are you on my floor?" Kid exclaims and puts the nodatchi against the wall before coming to his side.

"Wouldn't happen to have a doctor yet would you?" Law asks in short breaths.

"No. Good help is so hard to come by."

"Because you kill them all. I need you to bring my chest over here. And hot water and towels wouldn't go amiss."

"And if I don't?" Kid threatens darkly.

"Then I'll die on your floor." Law replies dryly but not untruthfully.

"Tempting. But your skinny arse would make a shit rug." Kid leaves his side to gather what he asked.

When Kid returns lastly with a bowl of hot water Law rolls up his trouser leg. He grimaces, the bandage is red from recent bleeding but there's yellow in it as well. A tell tale sign of an infection. He removes the bandage and flinches as it's melded into his skin. Kid makes some sort of dry retching sound next to him.

"Leave if it bothers you. It's only going to get worse." Law mutters and places the black towels under his infected leg.

The open wound itself was quiet small, only a tiny slit in the skin. Underneath his tanned skin however the damage was perhaps the size of his middle finger. The skin was an angry red and the veins around the area were a matching colour. The infection was starting to spread. The section around the slit was crusted with an off yellow and the smell was that of rotting and dying flesh. The stitches were holding well but that wouldn't help much now.

"What happened?" Eustass enquired, settling down next to him. No longer recoiling from the injury.

"I stole a scalpel but the only place I could hide it was in my skin." Law shrugs as if it was nothing unusual.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch." Kid chuckles.

Law doesn't bother to reply and instead pours a dark orange coloured antiseptic over the wound. He selects a sharp scalpel from the chest and soaks it in antiseptic too. He always stresliszed his instruments but it was better to be safe. First he cuts the stitches then pulls the thread out.

Law then grits his teeth and leans forward, pushing his leg down with one hand. The scalpel he pushed into the skin and starts to slide it in then up. He repeats the action on the other side. Blood is following down his leg in rivers along with the pus caused from the infection.

"Shouldn't you have taken some of those pain killing capsules?" Kid asks, taking in Law's gritted teeth.

"Need a clear head." Law murmured. He forces himself to relax and take a few deep breaths. Once he's steeled himself he grabs the cut skin and pulls the flap, exposing the infection.

The deeper layers of skin underneath were oozing with infection. Law inspected the top layer of skin and tried to decide whether it was worth trying to save. Eventually he makes the decision to make the final cut and remove the skin. It would make it easier to keep the now gaping wound clean. He washes it out with the strongest antiseptic he had. The sharp stinging pain made him hiss.

The doctor then injects the surrounding area with a needle full of antibiotics to quickly spread the bacteria killing solution. Law leans back onto the wall. His stomach whirling and Law has to fight back the urge to vomit.

"You were always prettier when you weren't talking." Kid notes with amusement.

"Fuck off Eustass-ya."

"You're all bark and no bite." Kid moves closer, wrapping a large hand around his throat and forcing Law to bring his head up from where it was almost resting on his chest. "I could snap your neck right now and there's you can about it."

Law can feel the tightening grip around his throat. He takes shallow breaths to keep his oxygen supply up. There were going to be bruises on his neck from the grasp. And, no. Fuck this. Law didn't give himself a life threatening infection to escape Breed only to end up at the mercy of Eustass Kid. Law grabs the still bloody scalpel on the ground and tries to stab it into the muscled arm of Kid. The younger captain repels the scalpel with his metal hand.

The unsteady beat of his heart and the heat he can feel sweltering off his body makes Law want to stop and just let Kid have his sick fun. It makes him hate the twisted captain more. He knew Kid's hospitality wouldn't last long. Law feels for his ability but it's weak and his fever affected body shudders at trying to access it.

Law considers faking a fit to get Eustass to piss off, though at this point he probably wouldn't have to do much faking. Maybe he should push Kid to the point of throwing him over board. At least he'd cool down.

"Admit you're weaker than me Trafalgar." Kid gives a tight squeeze around his neck before just barely relaxing the grip.

"Stop being a petulant brat." Law wheezes out. "I'll admit I'm hurt, I have a fever and infection. I just cut my own skin off." Law paused to collect his restricted breath. "And I'm still stronger than you are." Law bends his injured leg up quickly, his knee collides with Kid's chin and the man's jaw snaps shut with an audible click.

The sudden attack startles Kid and he loosens the grip around Law's neck. The injured captain doesn't allow Kid to regain his senses. Law rips Eustass's hand off his throat and elbows Kid in the throat. Eustass loses his balance on the balls of his feet and falls back onto his arse.

Law smirked at Kid before wrapping up his leg with a fresh bandage. It wasn't the wisest decision and the action caused the open wound to start bleeding profusely again. He'd have to wash and change the bandages frequently to stop any further infection starting.

"One day, I will kill you." Eustass snapped out after finally regaining his breath.

"I hear that a lot, no one's managed yet." Law says completely unfazed. He sterlisied his scalpel and put everything back into his chest in a specific order. His tanned hand comes to rest on the pain killers. He'd love nothing more than not to feel what he just did to himself but if Kid tries something else then he'd need to be sharp. Law eyes the red haired man warily. It was always hard to judge when Eustass was about to fly off the handle.

Eustass stands up, towering over Law who hasn't managed to actually get up yet despite fending off Kid. Law knows he's more vulnerable now but he stays still. Acting dead worked in a bear attack and Kid was the size of one. After a tense moment Kid collects the bloody towels and water and takes them away.

Law decides then and there that he's done saving pirate captains.

The sound of running water makes him put his head up again. Maybe Kid was going to drown him. The water stops and Kid comes back into the cabin. Law is trying to will his body into cooperating and getting up but he's completely fatigued and possibly in shock. The most he manages is a half hearted glare at the larger man striding straight back for him.

Instead of getting a kick to the guts or something worse, Kid bends down and picks him up. Law is being held bridal style by Eustass 'fucking' Kid. He can't even form any kind of word or struggle against the hold. He's carried to the bed and Kid places him down onto of the covers more gently than Law ever thought the brute capable. Law is still in definite shock as Kid goes back to the bathroom and returns with clean face washers and a bucket of water.

"Mention this to anyone and I will pull your spine out through your throat." Kid growled out before placing a wet and cold face washer on his head.

"You can't actually...Never mind." Law shuts his mouth. Kid is sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed and Law is still a loss.

"Yeah fuck this. I'm getting that straw brained idiot." Kid jumps up and rushed to the door before pausing at Law's call.

"Eustass-ya..." Law hesitates. He doesn't really want to thank the man because Law nearly just got strangled by Kid. But at the same time what came after needed some sort of recognition. "When I have my strength back I'll return your heart."

Kid nods but doesn't say anything or turn back to face him. Law watches him leave. His mind was reeling at trying to figure out Kid's actions. Law doesn't have much time to ponder on it because Luffy has flown into the room with a worried expression.

"Traffy! Kid said you were in trouble." Luffy is panting slightly.

"I'll be fine. I have an infection from the wound on my skin. I've taken care of it but I can't do anything about the fever until it breaks." Law takes the face washer off his forehead and soaks it in the cold water from the bucket Kid provided. The warmth coming off his skin warmed up the washer quickly.

"I'm not going to leave your side until you're better." Luffy states. The young captain sits by his side on the bed and picks up another washer from the bedside table. Luffy is diligently wiping down his chest.

"You don't need to do this. We're not trapped together any more. You don't need me alive to escape." Law is feeling paranoid in his vulnerable state and can't figure out Luffy's actions.

"Because this is what nakama do Law. You protected me so let me help you. Even if there's not much I can do." Luffy rinses the washer on his head before continuing wiping down his torso.

Law never thought he'd see the day where he was relieved and perhaps even happy to have Luffy by his side. It could just be his fever state that's addled his mind. But Luffy was so determined to help him, to be by his side. _Him. _Of all people. Law knows he's pushed and even crossed the line of evil deeds more than once. He doesn't deserve nakama. Especially not one as kind hearted and innocent as Luffy.

Yet he can't bring himself to protest and push Luffy away. Maybe it was selfish. He'd corrupt Luffy or get him killed. Law never wanted nakama again after Bepo and his crew. But Luffy just made it so easy.

"Nakama..." Law whispers out, definitely convinced now that his mind is fevered too. "Luffy-ya... We're rivals we can't be." Law tries to straighten his mind.

"Yes we can. For now we're allies. And maybe one day we will have to fight because we can't both be the Pirate King. But that's not now and it doesn't mean we can't be nakama even though we might have to fight. Shanks, one of the Yonko is my nakama. But it doesn't mean I won't fight him when the time comes."

Law is silent for some time. He's not sure if he can **process** it. Luffy was far more intelligent than he ever thought. Or at least, in his own special way.

But he felt if he denied the statement, refused to call Luffy nakama then Luffy would not try again. He should make the right choice, the safe choice and end any chance of friendship now before it went too far and Law was responsible for another death. But now that he was facing losing the friendship Luffy so easy gave it made him hesitate and doubt everything he so strongly worked for over the last two years. He didn't need the closeness of another...But...Maybe he did. "Nakama, then. I'll even let you be my first mate when _I'm _the Pirate King."

"Heh. Not a chance Traffy." Luffy smiles widely down at him. "I already have a first mate and a doctor but you can be my strategist. You can command my armies!"

Luffy continues on talking, making grand plans about being Pirate King. Law let's Luffy's words wash over him. It was soothing. Allowing himself to have this...to have nakama again might not be so bad after all. He feels like it is a betrayal to Bepo but then he remembers the smiling happy bear and knows deep down Bepo would want nothing more than to see him happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This was originally meant to be a short chapter but somehow it grew in size. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The waves crash__ed__ against the rocks, ocean spraying up and hitting Law in the face. He doesn't wipe it off and stares moodily out over the sea and into the horizon. His long legs dangle over the small cliff edge. If he were any taller his feet would dip into the ocean. Perhaps he should just slip off the cliff and let the ocean take him. The Shichibukai status was finally his but the cost was too great. _

_It's only been a week since the Navy slaughtered his crew in cold blood. And he'd done nothing. Or _it_ was all for nothing. Law knows he shouldn't give up now but he was lost. _

_A sudden thought makes Law reach into his pocket. A sharp object pokes into his skin. Law pulls it out and gazes at the big white tooth. It was Bepo's, the polar bear had recently lost it in a fight and gave it to Law. His hand clamps over the tooth and he squeezes until his palm bleeds. He doesn't even know what happened to their bodies. Did the Navy bury his crew or throw them in the ocean for the sharks? __Law__ knows they took the submarine because someone contacted him yesterday. If he behaves he gets it back. If not they'll sink it. _

_Law wants to hit something. Why does it matter if they sink his submarine? He doesn't have crew to pilot it anyway. And he can't find new crew. It would be a betrayal to the men plus bear that used to stand by his side. If he even could ever bring himself to gather a new crew, what was stopping the Navy or someone else from killing them again. No, he wouldn't allow his selfishness to be the cause of losing another nakama. Law decides gravely that from now on he'll take on Doflamingo, the New World and go after the ultimate status of Pirate King on his own. _

_It would be lonely but he was alone before he met Bepo. He could do it again. The newly named Shichibukai opens his hand and looks at the now bloody tooth. A moment of hesitation and Law shoves it back in his pocket. He should throw it in the ocean. Start over again, as if he never had a crew but he can't bring himself to do it. The twenty four year old shut his eyes tightly. The last thing he wanted to do was cry. He couldn't bring his crew back but he could achieve what he set out to do. And then, he'd kill every single marine that had any part in his crews demise. _

_Heavy footsteps make him jump up and spin around. Law unsheathed his nodatchi before holding it in an offensive position. There was a ninety percent chance he'd kill whoever came up over the rise on the hill. One of the last people he expected is coming up over the hill. The man's face entirely hidden by a blue and white mask filled with holes. Long blonde hair fell down over the man's gangly form. _

_"What the fuck do you want?" Law snaps out. "Where's your captain?"_

_"Captain Eustass is in trouble. He doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't know much of anything tight now. He's dying." Killer says __solemnly.__ The tall blond man stopped just out of reach from his nodatchi._

_"And I care why?" Law lowered his sword by stayed on guard. _

_"Our crews doctor was killed in the attack. We know you saved the Mugiwara captain. So please. Trafalgar Law save Kid!" _

_"Leave before you need saving." Law spits out. The last thing he wanted to do is save the captain of one of the many rival crew's he had. Especially so soon after losing his own crew. And especially because it was Eustass Kid. He'd only met the man once and wasn't inclined to do so again._

_"Please, he's going to die. We'll pay you. Or we can provide you with a boat and supplies or all of it. Anything. What do you want?" Killer pleads. _

_"Want? What I want is for my crew to be alive. Can you make that happen __Massacre Solider-ya__? No? Well until you can, fuck off." Law is ready to tear Killer __into so many pieces no one will ever find them all__. _

_"Look I'm sorry about your crew but your loss doesn't have to be ours. Without you Kid will die. And if there was a chance to save your nakama wouldn't you do everything possible?"_

_No. He did nothing. Nothing. Most of them were dead by the time he came up to the deck. Maybe he could have saved Bepo and a few others. If only he was faster, if only he didn't freeze up. And instead of revenge he just left. Law isn't angry at Killer, he's angry at himself. A deep seeded rage that is burning him alive. He didn't save his crew but he'd save Killer's captain. If the man was so dedicated to his captain that he'd find a rival and beg for help then Law would help. _

_"Take me to Eustass." _

Law opens his grey eyes and tries to recall his dream. It felt real, in his fevered state it was possible he was digging up memories and hadn't even being asleep. Either way he is pleased to find his fever has broken now. A soft snore makes Law look down. Luffy has his head on the bed, drool forming in a puddle under his mouth. The rest of Luffy's body is on the hardwood floor. It couldn't be comfortable or good for Luffy. Law notices that at some point Luffy had managed to pull the covers out from underneath him and _tuck _him in. Luffy was certainly dedicated to care taking.

Slowly but surely Luffy's head slipped off the bed until there was no bed left. A loud thump resounded as Luffy's head hit the floor. The boy just snored loudly and kept sleeping. Law finds himself laughing softly. Law's stomach growls followed by the sudden urge to urinate. He wonders just how long he was out for. Law swings himself out of bed and side steps around Luffy. All his bandages have been changed. Luffy would make a good nurse.

Every step on his injured leg makes him recoil in pain so to try and lessen the weight on his leg Law develops a slight limp. It's only now that Law looks body at his mostly naked body and realises he has no fucking clue when that happened. What is it with Kid's cabin and him ending up with no clothes? Law steers away from that particular train of thought. At least his clothes weren't soaked in sweat from his fever. Law finishes up in the bathroom, splashing water on his face to try and revitalise himself somewhat.

The snoring is still coming from the floor on the other side of the bed so Law knows Luffy is still fast asleep. Law located his clothes on the hooks and he's glad whoever removed them hung them up. If his newly found and clean cloak ended up wrinkled he'd be pissed.

Law grabs the bottle of antibiotics and makes his way to the kitchen. Heat is in the kitchen and looks up at as Law enters. The stitched man seems to be relieved, mostly likely expecting the bottomless pit that is Luffy. He takes a seat at the kitchen island.

"I made you a vegetable broth. Easier on your stomach." Heat says gruffly. "Master Kid's orders." Heat adds as an after thought. Law's not sure whether it's because Heat felt embarrassed or whether he was just trying to make Kid sound like a better person than he really was.

"Oh? Should I expect poison then?" Law raises an eyebrow.

"Nah, too much...finesse in poisoning someone. You know Kid is much more of punch 'em til' they're dead type." Heat sets down a bowl of steaming broth in front of him.

So was he these days apparently. Law chose not to voice that though. "Indeed." Law agrees and absent-mindedly rubbed the bruises on his throat. He takes one of the antibiotic pills before eating the light but nutrient filled broth. It has settled his stomach down immensely and for the first time since arriving Law feels healed. Though he knows a lot of wounds are still healing and the broken bones would take at least six weeks to be fully healed. But he doesn't feel like a breath of wind will knock him out.

The four months he previously spent on this ship and the fact he saved Kid's life meant the crew members all treated him with respect and sometimes even gratitude. He couldn't say the same for Kid but the brute had his moments.

"More?" Heat offers, gesturing towards the now empty bowl.

"No not for now. I don't want to over do it." Law stands then adds, "thank you though. Where's Kid?"

"No problems. There's plenty more if you want any later. Just don't let Luffy in here. And Master Kid is on deck." Heat takes the bowl and busied himself with washing up ad Law leaves.

For all the haughtiness the whole crew possessed, the actual members were mostly well spoken, polite and easy to get along with. Unlike their captain. Kid had none of those qualities. It was a mystery to him as to how Kid found his crew. Other than they all had the same sense of style and all seemed to be misfits. Maybe that's why Kid recruited them. It was kind of respectable in a way. And no matter what his feelings were, Kid's crew definitely respected and looked up to the brusque man.

In all honesty Law isn't sure why he's going to find Kid and he's still trying to figure it when he's standing on deck next to him. Kid only glances sideways at him before returning his concentration back onto the black wheel. Each end is decorated with a skull. Law used to think Kid had an unhealthy obsession with skulls. Actually he still does but it isn't worth the argument that follows so he doesn't bother mentioning it.

"How far away is Dressrosa?" Law inquired so he wasn't just standing there in silence.

"About five days still. Lucky for you I procured an eternal Log Pose for Dressrosa."

"You mean stole after killing someone." Law corrected with dry amusement.

"What's the fucking difference?" Kid snorts in derision. As if he really didn't see the difference. And probably didn't.

"I guess there is none when it comes to you."

"I'll take that as a compliment otherwise I'd be tempted to knock your head off and I still need my heart back."

"I feel fine now, thanks for asking." Law says with a grin. He wonders whether Kid will try and smack it off his face.

"I don't need a lesson on manners from you. You're the one who flipped me off at Sabaody. I didn't have a problem with you until then."

"Really? You're still sore over that? It was two years ago. I've saved your ungrateful arse since then. I'm the epitome of perfect manners."

Kid has a loud burst of laugher before getting it under control. "That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard. Besides, I saved _your _skinny arse a few days ago."

"A few? How long was I out?" Law asks confused. He remembered the first day and night and a little of the next morning but that's it.

"Two nights and most of today." Kid shrugs, not judging. "I'm guessing you are feeling better given you're up here pissing me off."

"I reserve it all for you Eustass-ya." And he really does. Law never puts this much effort into frustrating anyone as much as he does with Kid.

"I'm honoured." Kid drawls with sarcasm.

"Come on then Captain. Let's put your heart back before I change my mind." Law doesn't look back to make sure Kid is following but he can hear the heavy footsteps behind. Suddenly, he's not on Kid's ship. He's back in that cage and Breed is coming for him, whip in hand. Law freezes, his breath caught in his bruised throat. He didn't want to be back there but Law can't find an escape and what follows the footsteps is so much worse.

"Snap out of it Law!" Kid is shaking his shoulder none to gently. "You're safe here...relatively safe here... Well I'm not going to beat you... Not going to whip you or torture you anyway." Kid corrects himself a few times.

"Reassuring Kid." Law gets out gaspingly. And it really was. Kid brought him back to the present, the man didn't judge him for the moment of weakness. Nor did he coddle him which Law couldn't take right now.

Kid walks at his side now. Law appreciates the extra effort not to startle him back into that cage. He'd hope to put a lock on those memories and toss the key. That wasn't going to plan but it'd only been a few days. He'd have to work on it.

The time spent in the kitchen and on deck had made Law completely forget that Luffy was asleep on the cabin floor. The only thing that had changed was a pool of drool on the floorboards. Kid would be pissed, but when wasn't he?

"I'm going to use him as a rag to wipe that up." Kid says in annoyance.

"He'll just stretch right back. It's really not worth the effort." Law goes over to Luffy and crouches down. "Luffy-ya wake up." Nothing. "Get up Straw Hat-ya!" A slight twitch. "Want some meat?" Law stands and takes a step back as Luffy shoots up.

"Meat? Eh? Traffy why are you up. Get back in bed!" Luffy hops up and looks up at him in what he guessed was meant to be motherly.

"I am fine, you did well Luffy-ya." Law made an awkward movement that was going to be touching Luffy's shoulder but he pulled his arm back. Well done Trafalgar, now you look like a twitchy creep. He scowled at himself. Before he could mentally berate himself again, a sudden tightness is wrapped around him. It takes a second to comprehend it _isn't _a panic attack but Luffy hugging him.

Kid clears his throat. "Not to break this...touching moment up but I want my heart back."

Law doesn't hug Luffy back but he manages a smile as Luffy pulls away. Law fetched his backpack before coming back to stand in front of the impatient Eustass. It was easy for him to pick the correct heart out. It was as simple as recognising someone by their face for him.

"Try to stay still, I'd hate to accidentally put your heart in your lung." Law said completely emotionless. Luffy snickered at his straight face.

"So who's heart did you put in me? And how did I not notice?" Kid asks genuinely curious.

"You're still connected to your heart even when it's not in your chest. So if you feel like it's beating fast then it is. You wouldn't actually feel what's happening to the one currently in your chest. It's just filling a hole." Law holds up Kid's heart, it was beating steadily in the blue box.

"And if I died with someone else's heart in me?"

"Depends. If the heart was undamaged I could salvage it." Law hesitates before adding,"If you drowned though, then so would I."

"You put _your _heart in me? Then whose heart do you have?" Kid is beginning to look confused. Law likes this look on the man. It's less hard and more...There's no fluffy words that come to mind when he looks at Eustass, no matter what face he was pulling.

"Who said I ever had a heart?" Law replied bluntly. And regretted it instantly because he can see Luffy instantly realising the full meaning behind it. Even Kid can't seem to find something to say. "Let's just get this over with," he mutters.

The heart in Kid's chest, _his _heart is pulled out, sealed in the container. Law drops his hand out from underneath Kid's heart and directs the heart forwards and back into its rightful place. Kid grunts slightly as his heart is connected back into his chest.

Law catches his own heart with his injured hand. He's tempted to throw into his backpack, he doesn't want it in his chest. Doesn't deserve it. For what he's done he shouldn't have a heart. But Law knows he's under scrutiny from Luffy and annoyingly even Eustass.

With a figuratively heavy heart, and perhaps a little bit literal, Law holds his hand to his chest and pushes his heart back into his own chest. It feels no different than when it was in Kid's chest. Yet Law feels wrong. He ripped his heart out of his chest the day his crew died. Since he was responsible for their deaths. This is the first time he's put it back into his chest.

"You have a heart Traffy. I've seen it, literally even. But before then. Don't be ashamed to keep it inside you, to allow yourself to feel it. " Luffy doesn't try and move closer to him but the words are so sincere that Law can feel something inside of him breaking.

"What he said." Kid adds helpfully. "But for what it's worth. You had my heart for a year and a half, and I had yours. And I didn't mind."

"You didn't know." Law points out dryly. Really, Kid was an idiot. Was he trying to get bonus points? Was he competing with Luffy to see who could make him crack first? Or, was he trying to help him? Law is beginning to think he woke up in an alternate universe.

"Maybe I did." Kid shrugs.

"You didn't."

"Oh for fucks sake Trafalgar would you just shut up and accept you're not the monster you make yourself out to be." Kid snaps out and Law is reeling because this, it's _too _much.

"What he said." Luffy mimics and points to Kid.

"I didn't ask for either of your opinions so just piss off!" Law shouts. There it went, whatever was tightly wound inside him just snapped.

"Traffy..." Luffy takes a step towards him.

"No. Instead of being so focused on me perhaps you should be thinking about your own crew. I know Doflamingo and he _will_ kill them. He won't give a shit about leverage or your god damn feelings. That's something he taught me too well. So whatever you're going to say, save it. I don't care." Law isn't shouting now, his voice is low and cold.

"Fine." Luffy turns around and walked out. The door slamming behind him. Law turns to glare at Kid.

"Don't start on me Princess hissy fit. This is my room. You either leave or put up with me." Kid stared at him challengingly. Law glares back into Kid's dark brown eyes. "I didn't know you could be so cruel."

"It's for his own good." Law looks away from from Kid. The anger is draining and now he just feels emotionally wrecked.

"His or yours?"

"Why the fuck do you even care Kid?" Law feels the rage surge again.

"I don't but I don't want to be stuck on a ship with two bickering pirate captains for two weeks. So sort your shit out." Kid crosses his arms, the metal arm currently attached to his upper arm is in proportion to his other arm. Unlike that other metal contraption.

"Just leave it." Law drops down onto the edge of the bed. His elbows rested on his legs and Law buries his head into his hands. Black hair falls forward. This is why he should never have agreed to accept Luffy's friendship. He just wasn't meant to be a friend. Law had to be alone, for the good of others and himself. The bed sinks slightly next to him.

And then he's in Kid's arms, the metal one cooler. Law wants to fight him off but he doesn't have the will to fight any more. He's not going to cry or pour his heart out but he allows Kid to pull him back onto the bed properly. Law thinks right now he hates the feeling of being held. But he never used to. He was never one for personal contact but closeness with his crew was never dismissed.

Kid is rubbing his back and Law can hardly feel it. The scarring on his back is preventing proper feeling. Another wave of anger grips him. When did everything go wrong?

"I always knew you had my heart Trafalgar." Kid says quietly. Law is too scared to find out in which way Kid meant.

"Shut up Eustass-ya." Law tilts his head up to look at Kid. And he doesn't want to hear anything else Kid might say. He reaches up and kisses the younger captain.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry! I'm terrible at smut scenes so I didn't really expand on the end of the last chapter! This will cover a little bit more and Law will take a step forward then another one backwards.**

**Please review**

* * *

Kid is snoring loudly and Law glares at the younger man in the dark. It doesn't achieve anything and Kid just goes right ahead and keeps snoring. The red head always snored louder after sex. That was something Law remembered all too well. A feeling of regret and guilt swells up inside him. He didn't know what Kid wanted but he couldn't give it to him. He gets out bed. There's no point laying in the dark and not sleeping. Especially when he needs to find Luffy and hash some sort of apology together.

After he's washed the smell of sex off Law pulls his jeans and coat on. He leaves his chest bare, the altered heart Jolly Roger on his chest showing proudly. Law considers checking the kitchen first but he has a feeling he won't find the young captain there this time. But where to then? The crew are asleep so he can't ask them. Unless Luffy is asleep with them as well but again Law doesn't think that's an option. Inspiration hits him and Law goes out on deck and climbs up to the crows nest. Sure enough, Luffy is leaning on the wooden barrier and looking out into the seemingly never ending ocean.

"Luffy-ya..." Law calls out softly. Luffy makes no sign of hearing him. Law sucks in a deep breath and walks over to stand with Luffy. The moon is full and reflecting off the water. A soft wind is caressing both their hair and Law rests his arms onto the barrier. The moon is bright and he can make out Luffy's somber face. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't meant it."

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it Law." Luffy continues to look outwards. Not even sparing a glance towards him.

"Most of it I guess. But I do care, about you at least. I don't want to accept I have a heart, I took it out when my crew died. It is hard to accept change and harder to return to what you once were. I don't think that person exists any more." Law says in almost a whisper. Scared of the admittance.

"Then be a better person than you were before."

"It's not that easy Luffy-ya." Law turns his head to look at Luffy once again. "Please, forgive me."

Luffy finally turns his head to look at Law. "You're trying I guess. Maybe you're just a slow learner." Luffy sticks his tongue out. "So, you and Kid huh?"

"It's..." Law feels his cheeks heat up slightly. Luffy has been quick to forgive him again but he knows he's treading on thin glass. If he keeps pushing Luffy away, eventually Luffy won't come back. But to change the topic to Kid feels like pay back. "It's the only way we can stop the urge from killing each other."

Luffy laughs. "Maybe I should suggest that to Zoro and Sanji."

"I probably wouldn't. What I have with Kid isn't a relationship. I don't miss him when he's not around nor am I any more happier when he is. It works when we have to be stuck together but anything more is not feasible." Law feels certain that it's the truth but an image flashes into his mind. Kid is stretched out, asleep and blankets pooling down at his feet. Completely naked. Kid always looked peaceful asleep. The haughtiness didn't show. It wasn't a sight he minded and he'd go as far as to say he enjoyed it. But, there couldn't be anything more.

"Mm if you say so." Luffy looks unconvinced.

"It's late Straw Hat-ya. You should get some sleep."

"I can't. I see _his _face when I try to. I see Shark-San dying and I try to save him but every time I fail." Luffy admits quietly.

"You can't let it haunt you. We're free from that place, don't let those thoughts and images keep you trapped there. The fight won't be over until we can let it go. We're still his captives even in his death. We deserve freedom." Law places his hand on Luffy's shoulder with no hesitation this time. "Find me if you ever need to talk Luffy-ya."

"Even when you're being a dick?" Luffy asks with a smile.

"Yes, even then. After all when aren't I a dick?" Law is glad the mood is finally starting to lift.

"Now." Luffy turns fully now to face him. "Thank you, I'm going to go below deck and get some sleep. You should try too."

"I can't." Law says acceptingly.

"I know." Luffy gives him a sad smile. "Goodnight Traffy."

"Night Luffy-ya." Law watched Luffy climb out of the crows nest before turning his attention back to the ocean. He'd never thought that being called Traffy would make him feel relieved and maybe even happy.

Changing everything he's become over the last two years seemed like an impossible task. But he supposed he was already doing it. Accepting Luffy as nakama. Saving his rivals even. Small steps. And many steps backwards. Law is still having mixed feelings about it all but it was too late to change his mind and go back to nothing more than an alliance with Luffy. Even if his idea of alliance differed greatly to Luffy's.

Law spent the rest of the night up in the crows nest. The sunrise was always spectacular on the open ocean. Law stays staring out over the ocean long after the sun was up. Eventually he's joined by Wire, the most silent member of Kid's crew. The man was ridiculously tall and Law wonders if that's why the Crows Nest isn't enclosed. They exchange a nod of acknowledgement. Law takes his leave and slides down the ladder until he's firmly back on deck.

The ship is quiet except for the occasional sound from the kitchen. Hopefully it's Heat making breakfast and not Luffy snacking. He doesn't bother with investigating though. A little frustration for Kid in the morning would be entertaining. For him anyway. Kid is still asleep when he enters the cabin. Law contemplates ways to wake up the ticking time bomb. Eventually he thinks better of it.

Law heads to the bathroom and busied himself cleaning out his wounds. Kid has woken up at some point and joins him in the bathroom. Law smirks in a self assured and satisfied way at Kid's hair. Sex hair indeed. Kid was never more compliant after a round of rough sex. Neither of them were particularly gentle with each other injuries or not. Law didn't mind though. It was always rewarding and distracting. Law is perched on the edge of the claw footed bathtub. Kid was eyeing him hungrily, his clothes stripped off while he was tending his injuries.

"See something you like?" Law asked, arching an eye brow.

Kid grunted something unintelligible. Kid then proceeds to piss right in front of him. Law rolls his eyes and goes back to bandaging his shin. The wound no longer looked infected but he'd have to keep taking antibiotics to be sure.

"Move." Kid orders from above him. Law lifts his head up and is greeted by Kid's crotch in his face.

"Do you mind?"

"No. Now move or put that mouth to use." Kid demands gruffly. Such a ray of fucking sunshine in the morning, Law thinks.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm busy." Law wraps the bandages around his torso and midriff to keep the knife wounds on his back sealed. Kid is still standing above him impatiently. Law slows down his wrapping.

"Get up and let me do it." Kid finally snaps out.

Law obliges because it really was difficult to wrap the stab marks on his back. Kid is rough but thorough and Law soon finds himself bandaged up. Kid then promptly shoves him to the side to climb into the bath that also had a shower head attached. _Bastard. _Law thinks out of habit.

"Are you going to get in or just stand there?" Kid asks after getting the right water temperature and stepping into the spray.

"Can't. Bandages." Law shrugs and cleans up his medical supplies.

"Then get out."

Law complies but only because he no longer needs to be in the bathroom. Whatever sensitivity fell upon Kid last night was completely gone. Maybe he imagined it all or Kid was just trying to pretend it never happened. Law doesn't give a fuck either way. Kid and his backwards and forwards emotions were too much for him to deal with. Especially after a night of no sleep. Luffy could be onto something about him being cranky with no sleep. But that wasn't going to change his insomnia.

He's feeling restless and needs to focus his energy somewhere. There was absolutely nothing he could do at the moment now that he wasn't planning an escape. Kid exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Rather than letting his mind go to the gutter and deciding to spend the day in bed fucking Kid he has another idea.

"While I'm here I might as well put my skills to use, and no I don't mean in bed." Law cuts Kid off before the man voices his opinions about Law's skills. "I'll give your crew and yourself a medical check up. I'm guessing it hasn't been done since I was last here."

"Yeah whatever. It's only Killer, Heat and Wire here though. The others are on my island." Kid drops the towel onto the ground.

"You have an island." Law states completely dead panned, not asks. Because really, why and how the fuck does Kid have an island?

"I've been busy since you fucked off." Kid says, his voice muffled slight as he stuck it in the wardrobe to pull out the days clothes.

"Clearly." Law considers calling Kid up on the last part of the comment. Since he fucked off? He never said he would stay and he sure as hell didn't express any wish to do so. Just because he no longer had crew doesn't mean he's going to join another crew. He was a captain, not a subordinate.

"Just do whatever the fuck you want Law. You always do." Kid slams the door shut and leaves Law alone in silence.

Fuck Kid. This is why he shouldn't sleep with younger men. Or Kid anyway. He swallows down the urge to go after Kid, rip his metal arm off and beat his head in with it.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Da****mn you all! You've planted the seed of LawLu into my mind and now it's growing so part three is going to contain a lot of moments between them compared to what I had planned! I struggled to write moments between them before but somehow its becoming way too easy... But still thank you for all the feedback!**

**-Again I have a serious lack of medical knowledge so forgive me for this chapter!**

* * *

After lunch and a tiring game of Kid avoiding him and him avoiding Kid, he's set up in a small room. Law has brought Luffy with him because Heat's stress levels have been rising rapidly due to the kitchen invader that was Luffy. Speaking of, the idiot is currently blowing up his medical gloves. Law pinched the bridge of his nose and looks away. If he can't see it, it's not happening.

He was quite proud of himself that the first thought wasn't to shove the rubber glove down Luffy's throat. Luffy would be proud too, but he didn't know to word that without sounding like a psychopath.

Law continues to scrub down the room to ensure its sanitised. It's unlikely he'd have to do any actual medical procedures but being a doctor meant it was deeply ingrained to ensure everything was sanitised. A swoosh of air comes before a rubber glove hits him the back of the head. So much for his pretend it's not happening theory.

"Ah sorry." Luffy says from behind him, and doesn't sound sorry whatsoever. Fucking brat.

"Do not let it happen again Straw Hat-ya." Law threatens but Luffy didn't take him seriously when they weren't nakama, he has no hope now. He might as well resign himself to a day of frustration.

"Yep. Sure thing." Luffy is blowing up another glove as soon as he's done talking.

Count to three. Law tells himself, that's meant to help right? One. Two. Fucking hell. Luffy has let the glove go again. Three. Fucking three. Law grits his teeth. "Do me a favour and go find a bottle of spirits."

"For sterilising?"

"No. For me." Law drawls out. And he's completely serious. Luffy just laughs and hurries off to complete the errand.

Luffy returns with a black eye and a bottle of amber spirits. "I had to wrestle Kid for it." Luffy says as an explanation.

Law snorted in amusement. He got a bottle of whiskey, Kid got pissed off and Luffy got punched. Today is improving after all. He pulls the stopper out and takes a long swig. The alcohol burned all the way down his throat and fuck it was good.

Practising medicine and drinking alcohol probably isn't wise but if he's going to be stuck in a room the size of a box with Luffy and whichever haughty pirate he's examining without something to keep him calm. Well, someone wouldn't be leaving this room alive.

Heat is his first patient. After much arguing, one burst of fire from Heat's mouth and a hurried Room to save himself Law finally has Heat stripped down to his underwear. Luffy, his make do nurse was no help at all. The boy just hid under the table and laughed.

The examination takes about two hours in total because Law wanted to thoroughly inspect all Heat's stitching. He added a few of his own stitches where the skin was pulling apart but other than that, the only health issue was a high stress issue which would no doubt go away when Luffy did.

Wire was the easiest to deal with. The large hulking man complied with Law's requests and answered the questions with no fuss. Luffy disappeared somewhere half way through Wire's examination. Both doctor and patient look at the door when Luffy renters. And what the fuck? Was that a nurse outfit? Where the fuck did he even find one? Wait, that was a stupid question. Fucking Kid and his kinks. Not that Law ever agreed to get into one of the ridiculous costumes the man had. They were for women, and Luffy apparently. After shooting Luffy an irritated scowl he looks back at Wire before he focuses too much on how that outfit showed way too much smooth skin and how easy it would be to slip his hand up Luffy's thigh. Fuck, he hated Kid.

The agitated doctor reached for the bottle of whiskey and finds more than half of it gone. Did he drink all that? A giggle comes from Luffy. _Dammit. _

"This is why we can't have nice things." Law mutters. "You can go Wire, I suggest trying to up your iron intake though. Your levels are low and it could cause anaemia. Send Killer in."

"Thanks doc...and uh...nurse. " Wire is grinning though and Law wishes he'd go back to being silent.

"Kid forced this on me." Luffy defends himself albeit badly. Yeah, like Law was going to believe that. No doubt Kid wanted to get at him and Luffy was more than happy to help.

Law takes another mouthful of whiskey as Killer enters.

"Oh hell fucking no." Killer shakes his head. "You're drunk and he's an idiot. I'm not letting you examine anything."

"Please, I'm still the best surgeon in the New World even if I'm drinking."

"And modest too." Killer sighs and resigns himself to his fate.

Law didn't bother trying to get the mask off Killer's face. It would only lead to giving him a headache and Luffy didn't need any more reason to laugh at his frustration. As it turned out, the examine wasn't a waste of time. The lump at the top of Killer's thigh, right where the leg and hip joins is a concern.

"How long have you had this?" Law demands.

"Dunno, few weeks." Killer shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Have you had pain when you're lifting anything? Or a heavy feeling in your gut when you bend over?"

"Yes to both."

"Cough for me." Law watches the lump as Killer coughs. The lump expands out before shrinking back in. "You have a femoral hernia. Your intestines have gone through your abdominal wall and are protruding. Because of the location you're at a high risk of strangulation. That means the bowel gets caught in the muscle ring and if untreated will eventually cause gangrene of your bowel and then death. And unbelievable pain. I'll need to operate to fix it." Law explains, he's gone completely doctor mode and any previous annoyances are forgotten. "Luffy go and inform Kid, and then I'll need your help."

"Sure thing Doctor Traffy!" Luffy salutes and rushes off.

"Can someone else help you?" Killer asks with trepidation.

"Surprisingly, when he puts his mind to it Luffy is apt at proving medical care. He aided me with my own wounds when we were captive. Don't worry, there's no way I'm letting him near you with a scalpel though." Law reassures the first mate.

Kid joins him along with Luffy still dressed in the nurse outfit. "What's wrong with him?" Kid barks out.

"He has a femoral hernia. It's not life threatening currently but if left untreated it will cause immense pain and eventually could cause death." Law gives a shorter explanation to the impatient captain.

"Can you fix it?"

"I fixed you, didn't I?" Law feels insulted.

"Let me reiterate that. Luffy stole a bottle of whiskey from me and most of its gone. If you're fucking pissed I don't want you operating on Killer." Kid says harshly.

"Fair enough. I'll just let your other available doctor operate shall I? Oh wait, you don't _have _one. So how about you shut up and let me save your first mate. I am not an idiot Kid. I would not operate if I thought myself incapable." Law is equally as harsh. It was safe to say he had no bedside manners.

"Fine." Kid steps forward and grabs his coat, pulling Law up to Kid's face. "But I swear, if anything happens to him I'll hold you responsible and Doflamingo will be the last of your fucking worries. Understand?"

"Put me down Eustass-ya." Law is regretting giving Kid's heart back. It was easy when he had leverage on the man. He guesses he could use Killer as leverage but he doesn't feel like being completely cruel.

Kid drops him and goes to lean on the far wall. Great, because he really wanted a fucking audience.

"Captain Kid, maybe you should wait outside." Killer says gently. "I trust Law, he brought you back from the dead. I think a little operation is no big deal."

"Alright but I'm waiting outside the door." Kid gives him a warning glare and leaves the room.

True to his word Kid stayed outside the door the whole time. Law admired his concern for his first mate. The surgery took roughly three hours. Normally it wouldn't take as long but Law was seriously lacking on medical supplies.

Killer had to take two pain killers and three sleeping pills to be knocked out. Killer was stitched and bandaged up now and Law was scrubbing down. He wouldn't wake Killer from the makeshift table and would instead keep watch for any complications.

Law looks over at his 'nurse' who is sitting on a chair, head against the wall and fast asleep. Seriously? The boy was awake only fifteen minutes ago. Though Luffy was up most of the night. Then again, so was he. But what was new? Law shakes Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy-ya go to bed. No, not back to sleep, come on." Law successfully gets Luffy up and directs him out the door. Kid pushed himself off the wall and looks at him expectantly. "I've finished, you can come in but he's asleep."

Law watched Luffy stumble off down the hall before joining Kid in the makeshift operating theatre. Kid picks up the bottle of whiskey and takes a swig then hands it to Law.

"I guess I owe you thanks." Kid says somewhat subdued.

"That's not likely to happen, right?" Law chuckles and takes a drink, passing the bottle over to Kid again.

"No, I didn't even thank you for saving my life." Kid gulps down the remaining amber liquid. "Thank you Law."

"Should I check you for a brain injury?"

"Oh fuck off."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Attempted writing of Luffy's view and interaction with Kid! Not really happy with the ending but hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

Luffy woke up before any of Kid's crew. He eyes Heat warily before hopping out of the bunk bed he was sleeping in. The stitched man had been on to him about raiding the kitchen and Luffy was determined to sneak into the kitchen early. He'd smelt Heat baking something last night, it didn't smell anywhere near as good as Sanji's cooking but Luffy wasn't going to be fussy. Especially not after six weeks of nothing but stale bread and rice. Luffy pads softly over towards the door, freezing when Heat lets out a particularly loud snore.

After a moment Heat rolls over, the man's back to Luffy. He quickly darts out the door and down the hall leading to the kitchen. The kitchen is mostly dark, the rising sun outside the port hole only just providing a small amount of light. Luffy doesn't want to risk turning on the lights so he feels around blindly. A glass is knocked from the bench in his groping but he manages to catch it just before it hits the ground and shatters. And more importantly before it alerts Heat to what he's doing. It doesn't take him long to locate what was cooking last night, a simple bacon and egg pie but Luffy's mouth waters.

"What do you think you're doing Straw Hat-ya?" Law calls from the door way. Luffy nearly dropped the pie, he hadn't even heard Law come in at all. He turns around and Law is just leaning against the door frame with a smirk.

"How long have you been there?" Luffy asks suspiciously. He's seriously beginning to think Law can just poof out of no where.

"Long enough. I was just heading to bed when I heard a noise. Figured I should check that someone didn't get past me while I was on watch. I heard Heat looks to cook anyone he catches in the kitchen and serve them up as a casserole for the crew. Kid's apparently kind fond of young male captains. Tastes like chicken he says." Law is still smirking at him with amusement and something more cruel. Luffy learnt quickly that the cruelness in Law's demeanour meant little when it was directed at him.

"Mmm. Well you better get outta the kitchen then." Luffy sticks his tongue out at Law. "No one would eat me cause I'm rubbery."

"Fair point." Law pushes off the frame and turns to leave, calling back over his shoulder. "Heat will be awake any minute so you better hurry up Luffy-ya."

Luffy salutes at Law's retreating form before shovelling the pie into his mouth. Footsteps in the hallway alert him that he took too long. Luffy looks at the distance between himself and the door and decides he can't make it in time. Instead he crams himself into a cupboard, using his Fruit ability to bend his limbs around the contents.

"Fucking hell." Heat mutters from somewhere in the kitchen. "Good thing I made more."

More? Luffy's ears perk up. He only found one pie. Luffy quietly pulls himself out the cupboard and peers over the kitchen island. Heat has his back turned and Luffy can see him pulling something out of the fridge. He should have checked the fridge first dammit! He slowly creeps around the island trying to be as stealthy as Law. He's so close and as Luffy starts to stretch his arm out towards the fridge, Heat turns around and pulls a frying pan out of the fridge and smacks him in the face with it.

"Gotcha you fucking little shit!" Heat shouts in triumph.

Luffy's face melds around the pan but he's pretty sure his ears are going to be ringing for a while. He ducks under the next attack and speeds out of the kitchen laughing. The door slams behind him and Luffy's pretty sure Heat has piled everything heavy behind the door to keep him out. He's fine with that because it'll be breakfast in an hour and he can eat again.

Heat tried to deny him breakfast but Law had reappeared again and stared Heat down until Luffy got more food.

He was really glad Law was his nakama. Even though Law could be really mean at times. More often than not even. Luffy glances sideways at the older man. Law looked terrible, like he hadn't sleep in months nor eaten. Luffy had witnessed first hand how little Law slept but it seemed like it was getting worse. He watches as Law picks at his breakfast option of plain rice and a selection of fruit.

Luffy frowns because he was eating bacon and egg pie and that didn't seem fair. He reaches out and shoves a piece of pie into Law's mouth. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do because after Law chokes on the force feeding, he knocks Luffy off his chair.

"Do not try and feed me Straw Hat-ya." Law snarls down at him, looking thoroughly pissed.

"Sorry Traffy, you didn't have any pie though." Luffy hopes back onto his chair and smiles at Law. It doesn't take long for Law to drop his pissed look and sigh.

"It's fine, just refrain from doing it again."

"Yep." Luffy nods, they both know full well it will probably happen again. Though Luffy isn't one for sharing his food, rather he prefers stealing from the plates of others. But Law looks like he needs it.

"I have a job for you today Straw Hat-ya."

"What is it?" Luffy peers at his dubiously. It better not be cleaning something, this was Kid's ship not Law's so surely he can't find jobs.

"I'm doing medical checks on the crew today, I need you to be my assistant." Law mutters, it seemed strained.

"Mm okay!" Luffy enjoyed playing doctor on Law so he doesn't mind helping Law. Especially considering he hardly saw the older pirate now that they were on Kid's ship. Luffy isn't sure whether Law is avoiding him or not.

The job of Law's assistant wasn't anywhere near as entertaining as he thought. And they hadn't even seen a patient yet. Luffy got some amusement out of blowing up the rubber gloves but Law didn't seem to enjoy it as much as him. Though Luffy is impressed that Law didn't threaten him straight away. He could see the warning glint in Law's charcoal grey eyes though so he thought he should probably quit while he still had all his limbs intact. Luffy glances at the nodachi leaning against the wall. He can feel a strange hum coming from it and Luffy thinks it might be a cursed sword like Zoro's.

Luffy grabs another glove and thinks that maybe this time he'll draw a face on it. It accidentally flies out of his hand again and Luffy watches it with a strange sense of facisation and horror. They always seemed to go straight for Law's head. The man turns around and glares.

"Do me a favour and go find a bottle of spirits." Law grits out with a huge amount of restraint.

"For sterlising?" Luffy feels confused, they'd already spent at least an hour cleaning down the room.

"No. For me." Law looked entirely serious and Luffy laughs.

He doesn't actually know where to find spirits but he heads to the kitchen first. Heat was still in there cleaning the dishes from breakfast and preparing lunch. As Luffy starts to enter the kitchen Heat picks up a knife and waves it in his direction. Luffy walks backwards and down the hallway, maybe he'd try somewhere else. Kid's room seems like a good idea. That and Luffy was curious about the red haired man who Law shared the bed with. He didn't really get the appeal of sex or relationships, or maybe he'd just never found someone he was interested in.

Luffy isn't sure but it's not something he spends much time pondering over. Luffy had really only kissed girls when it was a dare and usually it was considered inappropriate and he'd get punched for the effort. Nami was the last girl he kissed and she threw him overboard. Zoro had to come after him. Law was the only male he's kissed and Luffy thinks he enjoyed it even if it was just to give Law water. Luffy wonders if he kisses Law again whether the man would reciprocate or toss him overboard. He'd already ensured Luffy that what he had with Kid wasn't a relationship so he doesn't think it would be inappropriate.

Luffy doesn't bother knocking on the closed door, he bursts it open with all the subtly of a bull. Kid is hunched over a desk and spins around in alarm.

"What the fuck? I could have killed you." Kid lowers his mechanical arm.

"You could have tried." Luffy challenges, he didn't mind Kid but he felt a deep seeded rival with the older pirate captain.

"And succeeded." Kid shoots back, apparently he feels exactly the same way.

"And failed." Luffy walks into the room with confidence and starts for a desk. "Where's your alcohol?"

"Like I'm telling you. Get out." Kid turns back to his desk, like he thought Luffy would listen. Luffy ignores the order and starts going through the drawers. There was little of interest in there and definitely no alcohol. Law wouldn't be happy if he returned empty hand. "You're still here." Kid growled out.

"Can't leave until I have alcohol. Law needs it." Luffy nods with determination and starts for the wardrobe.

"Tell Law he can go without. I'm not a charity fucking service and I'm sick of you two using all my shit." Kid stands up now and turns towards him.

"We're pirates, consider yourself looted." Luffy grins as he spots the glass bottle full of amber spirits on the desk.

"Consider yourself dead if you take one step closer." Kid snarls out.

Luffy looks down at his feet. Well, he didn't have to step forward to get the bottle. Luffy stretches his arm out and nabs the bottle of whiskey. "I didn't step closer." Luffy sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry at Kid.

Kid moved far quicker than what Luffy thought he could. He finds himself on the ground and a fist in his eye. Luffy clutches the bottle of whiskey to his chest and punches back with his free hand. Kid doesn't budge and he's pretty sure a boulder would be lighter. Does Law really let this man on top of him every night? Luffy scowls up at Kid and uses his Fruit ability to wiggle his way out of the grip Kid has on him. Luffy thinks its a better idea to flee because if he takes too long Law will be pissed and if he stays here with Kid fighting then Kid will end up pissed. Or more pissed. Actually, Luffy isn't too sure whether Kid can be anything but pissed.

Either way, Law is easier to deal with so he shoots off out the door and back to Law.

"I had to wrestle Kid for it." Luffy says as way of explanation and hands the bottle over to Law.

After Luffy dived under a table to avoid a fireball from Heat's mouth he decided it was probably the best place for him to stay. Occasionally when Law asked for something he used his Fruit ability to stretch the requested instrument over. As he's feeling around on the top of the desk his hand comes across the bottle of whiskey. Luffy generally isn't a big drinker and he definitely never tries to out drink Zoro. Often. But it seemed like a good idea. Luffy takes a huge swallow and has to fight the urge to splutter it everywhere. He didn't want Law to catch on. Luffy looks up at Law with a bewildered expression. How can Law drink this stuff like it's water? Luffy finally swallows the burning liquid down and replaces the bottle. He just retracts his arm as Law requests the bottle. Thankfully Law is more focused on Heat's stitches than he is on the contents of the bottle.

Between the two of them, though Law unknowingly, the bottle was half way through. Wire didn't spit fireballs so Luffy felt safe enough to make his out from under the desk. This really wasn't anywhere near as fun as he'd hoped. Law hardly looked at him and the only time he spoke was to request something. Luffy stared at the wall sullenly. His bladder shocked him into jumping up and rushing out the door.

Luffy was plodding along the hallway after using the bathroom, he felt slightly guilty that he dragging his feet but Law's assistant really was a let down. He's passing Kid's room when next minute Luffy finds himself pulled through the door then shoved up against it. Kid is looking down at him menacingly.

"We're always gonna be rivals. Both for Pirate King and Law." Kid pulls him forward then shoves him against the door again.

"It doesn't have to be like that. After all, I'm gonna be the Pirate King so you might as well give up." Luffy then frowns though. "Why would we be rivals for Law though? I don't understand. He can be nakama to more than once person."

"That's not what I mean, are you really that stupid Straw Hat?" Kid drops him and looks slightly put off. "You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?" Luffy moves past Kid to go throw himself onto the bed. Far more comfortable than hiding under a table or sitting on a hard chair.

"Nevermind." Kid grunts. "Why aren't you with the good doctor now?"

"It's boring." Luffy shrugs. He can feel his head spinning a little bit.

"Wanna make it more interesting?" Kid offers with a sly grin.

Luffy knows what ever Kid has planned will probably annoy Law. But Law wasn't paying him any attention and if Kid is willingly to be slightly nicer to him even if it means pissing Law off, well then he's more than happy to go along with it. "Sure!"

Kid kneels down in front of the bed before sticking his head under it rooting around for something. Luffy remains on the bed staring at the roof as it spins slowly. A wad of clothing hits him in the chest.

"Put it on." Kid says with a grin.

Luffy sits up and inspects the clothing. It was a nurses costume? He didn't get it. Kid wasn't a nurse and this sure as hell wouldn't fit the large man. Did Kid kill a nurse and keep the outfit for a souvenir? But Luffy doesn't think he's ever seen a nurse wear something so...revealing.

"I don't get it." Luffy blinks at the outfit curiously.

"It's a costume." Kid says before elaborating because Luffy still looks at him with confusion. "For sex...to make things more fun. Nothing like fucking a bent over chick in a short skirt."

"Does Law wear this?" Luffy picks it up and inspects it again.

"Not a chance. That fuckface burnt all my costumes the last time he was on board." Kid scowls in annoyance. "So don't tell him where they are, got it?"

"Yup. Wait, have you washed this?" Luffy holds the costume away from him suspiciously.

"It's new."

Luffy shrugs and strips his clothes off. He wasn't shy about his body and Kid gave him a leer of appreciation. It was similar to look he'd seen Law give him before. Luffy turns away, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He quickly shoves the costume on and then slips the nurses hat onto his head. "Well?" He asks Kid and turns around.

"Law is gonna love it." Kid chuckles. "Off ya go."

Luffy can't really tell whether Law loves it or not. He received a disbelieving frown before a pinched expression. But very fleetingly Luffy caught the similar expression of an appreciative leer. Luffy isn't sure why, but that expression on Law's face directed at him makes him feel flustered.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: This is mostly just a filler chapter but I had quite a lot of fun writing this one.  
****Part three is nearly fully written - will have 12-13 chapters. I won't be continuing it after that but it expanded a lot more than when I originally planned this!****  
**

* * *

Out of all the ideas and things Law let himself be coerced into, this was perhaps the must stupid. Kid eyed him challengingly and Luffy, who only just woke up and should still be asleep looked just as ready for a challenge. Law glowered darkly at the both of them. What he _should _be doing is supervising Killer after the open surgery. Instead Wire got the duty of care job and Law got stuck with these two.

He'd trade places with Wire in a heartbeat but Luffy wouldn't take no for an answer and Kid seemed pretty set on it too. Law thinks it's because Kid never wins anything against him and is hoping this time he might come out on top. Not a fucking chance. Law will kill that hope before it grows.

"Don't look so dark Trafalgar. I mean, you don't stand a chance but still. Lighten up." Kid laughs at his annoyance.

"Come on Traffy! We have to do it because who ever wins will be the best pirate captain out of us!" Luffy leans towards him over the table. Eyes pleading and Law's reminded of a puppy.

"Is that how you got him out of bed?" Law asks Kid with slight amusement. At least Luffy put his actually clothes back on instead of that fucking nurse costume. If he found Kid's new hiding place for the outfits he'd burn them all. Though...perhaps he'd keep the nurses outfit.

Kid just smirks like he's some evil fucking mastermind and Law's tempted to agree with that. This was a terrible idea. Anything involving three stubborn pirate captains and a challenge was going to end badly. Especially this one. Law gives the two younger male a levelled glare that was both unimpressed and accepting.

"Let's just get this over with." Law picks up the glass in front of him and brings it up to his lips. Because apparently him drinking Kid's whiskey earlier was an open invite and challenge. He might not have a large build but it didn't mean he couldn't hold his alcohol. Luffy and Kid follow suit and they're all glaring at each other over the rim of the glasses.

They finish their sixth glass, provided grudgingly by Heat who also shared his opinion that this was a stupid idea. Heat refills the glasses with a disapproving frown. Luffy's eyes are looking glazed over and somewhere after the fifth glass he started hiccuping. Luffy had taken to cheat tactics and expanding his stomach and mouth to just pour all the alcohol down at once.

And that's when it went down hill really fucking quickly. Kid pushes Luffy off his stool for cheating and Luffy retaliates by kicking the stool out from under Kid. Both pirates are on the wooden floor with spiteful glares. Law considers taking this opportunity to leave because specific rules were never stated and he's still sitting on his stool. As far as he's concerned he's won this ridiculous challenge.

Kid makes a beckoning motion at him and Law scowls. Like he's going to voluntarily get on the floor. Drinking turned Kid into a fucking idiot. It's too late for him to remember that his nodatchi is slung across his back and Law finds his face full of table before the whole thing collapses and he's on the floor right along with Luffy and Kid. He'd forgotten about Kid's magnetism Fruit. Bringing his nodatchi as a sense of security really backfired.

All three glasses have been smashed and Law forgets the notion of leaving because challenging fucking accepted. He uses three small Rooms to swap out the broken glasses with new ones. Heat, with a resigned sigh refills the glasses.

With three full glasses they all climb back onto their stools. They can't put the glasses down any more given the tables still broken on the floor. Law wouldn't be surprised if his face was imprinted on the wood. Law takes his nodatchi off his back and rests it against the wall behind him so Kid can't use the same dirty tactic again.

Luffy had apparently thought that them tumbling off stools was entertaining and the youngest captain stretches his arm out to grab Law's stool. He knows as soon as Luffy reels his arm back in he's going to go flying. If Kid could use dirty tactics then so could he. Law calls up a Room and swaps himself with Kid. As soon as Kid is seated on what used to be his seat, it goes flying out from under the red head. Kid hits the ground with a loud thump and Luffy is clutching at his stomach in laugher. Law eyes them both calmly over his glass.

By some miracle Kid managed to not break the glass but it's contents had emptied, mostly over Kid. Once again they're all back on the stools and flicking their eyes back and forwards between one another. Waiting for someone to make a move.

Law is content to just ward off the attacks but both Luffy and Kid seemed to be plotting. He uses their moment of concentration and switches their stools with the first thing his grey eyes fall on in Kid's bar room. Which just happened to be a bucket for Luffy and the ice that was in the bucket for Kid. The two stools land on the bench. Luffy lands directly in the bucket and his legs fold upwards. Kid is swearing but as normal Luffy is laughing.

The youngest rookie is stuck in the bucket and rolling around the floor, squirming to try and get himself free. Heat collects the stools and new glasses and the accidentally discovered game begins a new.

Eventually all the stools are broken and the pirate captains are sitting amongst the broken furniture. Luffy's face is flushed red and Law has no idea how he's still going. Kid is swaying slightly but Law knows Kid is a big drinker and unlikely to give in any time soon. Law knows he's definitely drunk. Kid is staring at him like Law knows all the secrets in the world. It makes him shift uncomfortably.

"So Law, I'm curious. Why do you hate Doflamingo so much?" Kid asks with a subtle smirk. Law might be drunk but he's sure as hell not letting Kid try and take advantage.

"I fail to see how any of that is your business." Law answers smoothly. He gives Luffy a warning look to keep his mouth shut. Luffy just seems confused as to why Law told him and not Kid.

"You're on _my _ship so it's my business." Kid growls.

"My personal life, my past, has nothing to do with you. I might share my body with you but don't fool yourself into think that means anything more."

"Is that it then? Doflamingo used you as his little bitch and now you're all emotionally damaged." Kid says scathingly.

"Shut up Kid." Luffy snaps, Law glances over at Luffy, not expecting Luffy to intervene. Kid just seems even more pissed off.

"Don't tell me you're fucking each other? You really are a little bitch Trafalgar." Somewhere between the conversation all three males had come to a stand. "Or are you the bitch Luffy? Do you let Law bend you over?"

"Are you jealous Kid?" Luffy asks coldly.

"Of a pathetic little runt like you? Please, I've never meet someone as stupid as you." Kid takes a step towards Luffy.

Law feels the familiar surge of rage inside him. Law puts his arm out and stops Luffy from moving forward. "Do _not _call Luffy stupid." Law's voice is hard, he's prepared to fight Kid. But why? He calls Luffy stupid all the time. But the way Kid said it, it made his blood boil. Law isn't used to either defending the honour of someone else. Kid goes to open his mouth again. "I suggest you don't talk Kid."

"You might scare most people Trafalgar but you're nothing more than a weak Government dog. I might have shit all honour but you let your crew die so you can be a fucking Warlord. You disgust me." Kid spits out venomously.

Law doesn't have his nodatchi in easy reach and he depleted his Fruit ability in their earlier challenge. But it doesn't mean he can't still fight, even when he's drunk he's still deadly. Law feels for his Bosuhoku Haki. Kid has the advantage of his metal arm but while Kid is able to withstand Haki attacks, he has never shown any talent for actually using it.

The metal arm Kid uses to defend against Law's kick. Law forced the Haki to his shin and he hears a crack as it collides with Kid's mechanical arm. Not his shin bone though, Kid's arm is cracked along the side and Law smirks arrogantly.

"Master Kid, Trafalgar, stop. You two will tear this ship apart." Heat steps in front of his captain. Not defending against Law, just trying to break the impending fight up.

"No. Move Heat. I'm going to put this little shit in his place." Kid snarls and tries to move around Heat.

"You're just pissed off because I never let you top me." Law grins now. It's a kind of feral grin, Law knows announcing that particular information in front of others and especially a member of Kid's own crew would anger the man quite spectacularly. Law's proven right because Kid pushes past head, face red in both rage and embarrassment.

Kid pulls out his flintlock pistol and aims it directly at Law's head. He doesn't drop his feral grin. "Fuck this. You're not worth it Trafalgar." Kid lowers the gun before holstering it and walking off. Heat follows after his captain.

"Does that mean we win?" Luffy asks happily. Law snorts. Of course that's what Luffy was concerned about. Or maybe it was just his way to try and diffuse the situation, or diffuse him maybe.

"Go to bed Straw Hat-ya." Law collects his nodatchi and leaves as well. It wouldn't be wise to go to Kid's cabin tonight. He instead goes to the crows nest. Heat it seemed had already gone up to keep watch. "I'll keep watch. I'm not going to push Kid any further."

"He's really pissed off. You'd do well to keep your distance." Heat is glowering at him but leaves him to watch for danger.

The night passes by slowly and Law stares out at the ocean with a cold expression. Kid's actions confused him. The man had never showed any real interest in Law's past before. A thought strikes him that perhaps it was Kid's fucked up way of trying to get him to open up instead of being a shell. Law was generally at ease around Luffy and whilst he wouldn't go as far as elaborating all of his past, he didn't find it impossible to give Luffy the cliff notes on his past. Maybe Kid _was _jealous. It would explain the snarky comment about Luffy.

Law can't decide whether this an improvement on his relationship with Kid or a step back. He can't help but think back to when Kid finally woke up after the life saving surgery.

_It had been five days since Law operated on Eustass Kid in a procured operating theatre. Or to be more precise, Killer, Heat and Wire kicked everyone out with a lot of various threats. Law could have done with some of the medical staff but they had already been ejected and he doubted would be too thrilled about coming back with a bunch of blood thirsty pirates. He doens't blame them really. He's pretty sure if he kept refusing to come and help, Killer would have resorted to violence eventually._

_They were all back on Kid's ship now because the Marines were called in. He'd taken as many medical supplies as possible but there's little more he can do now until Kid wakes up. There was a lot of stitching running from the man's face and all the way down to the broad hip. The biggest thing however was Kid's left arm was now gone. There was nothing he could to save it but he's sure he's going to get an earful when Kid realises. Law dutifully checks the man's vitals once again because what else was he going to?_

_The other members of Kid's ship had basically locked him in here. Law lacked the fight to try and change their minds. Saving Eustass had been a temporary distraction from his own crews death but now there was nothing to focus on and it was eating him alive. _

"_Nghh..." Kid groans and his brown eyes flicker open before squinting as the light assaults the man's eyes._

"_About fucking time. I was beginning to think I was going to be stuck on this shitty ship with you forever." Law flashes a light into Kid's eyes. "Follow the light with your eyes." Kid seems to be too startled and confused to do anything but follow the order. "Damn, I was hoping for brain damage."_

"_Wh..." Kid tries to sit up and fails which makes Law smirk. "Trafalgar...What the fuck are you doing in my cabin?" _

"_Ask your first mate. I'd love to leave but I'm pretty sure that fire breathing fuck is standing guard and will chase me back in here." Law snaps out moodily. "On a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in?"_

"_How about I fucking throw you into an explosion and then you answer the question?" Kid growls out. _

"_No pain meds for you then. Normally I'd have someone else do this. I've been told I lack the tact to deliver bad news." Law takes a step back from the bed to ensure Kid can't actually hurt him. "I cut your arm off."_

_Kid looks down at his arm, or lack of in an oddly subdued way. Though Law guesses losing a limb is pretty subduing. "Eight."_

"_You ate what?" Law asks with a frown. Did he miss something? Maybe Kid did have brain damage. _

"_No, you fucking stupid shit doctor. My pain level is an eight." Kid looks like he'd love nothing more than to kill Law. _

_Law just glowers at the insult before filling the IV drip with a sedative. Sure, it wasn't exactly a pain med but knocking out Kid seemed like a better option. For him anyway. It would probably only take about five-ten minutes to kick in. Though the guy is pretty big. Law adds another does just to be safe. _

"_This will ease the pain." Law says with a shit eating smile, because what could Kid do to him?_

"_Why did you come here?" Kid asks, his voice already starting to drift off._

"_Because I thought a vaction on your ship would be an excellent idea." Law dead pans before scowling. "You were dying and apparently your crew were against that idea. No idea why. Your crews doctor died in what ever did this to you. I had the unfortunate luck to be in the vicinity and I was recruited to save your life in a combination of guilt tripping turned hostage situation." Law answers bitterly._

"_I heard the Navy killed your crew." Kid doesn't really seem overly surprised by his crews actions. _

"_Shit happens." Law remarks coldly._

"_And you're a Shichibukai now. Isn't this a risk to your title?"_

"_Yes but I don't exactly have a choice right now." _

"_I'm sorry...about your crew." Kid slurs out as the sedatives pull him under. _

"_So am I." Law says remorsefully to the sleeping body of Kid._

The sound of metal on metal rips him out of his thoughts and alerts Law that Kid is climbing up to the crows nest. Law half heartily considers jumping off down to the deck. It's possible Kid is expecting Heat to be up here and not him. The sigh of disappointment proves that thought to be correct.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to sleep anyway. Heat probably needed a break after last night." Law turns around, back against the rail to watch Kid. He also wasn't too keen to have his back exposed to Kid.

"Right. Well you can leave now."

Law pushes off the railing, coming to a stop in front of Kid. Despite having to look up at the man he didn't feel any less superior. "I won't apologise for last night, but tonight I'll make up for my...comment."

"Don't expect me to be gentle." Kid leers down at him.

"I'd expect no less." Law leers right back at him, the older man pushes past Kid. "Enjoy your day Eustass-ya. I'm going to bed." He gives a backwards wave and climbs down the ladder. Law doesn't usually care whether he's topped or not but with Kid it was always a power play and always refused it. But this was the best way to ensure no ongoing damage comes from last night. And maybe Law is feeling the slightest guilt. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone.


	21. Chapter 21

The sound of cannon fire sends Law flying out of bed. Kid right alongside him. Both males are naked and stumbling around to pull on their respective clothes. Law leaves his chest bare, opting only for his coat. Heat is ringing the warning bell up on deck but it's safe to say the cannon fire was their first fucking hint they were under attack. Kid's already out the door and Law follows behind, his nodatchi already unsheathed.

Luffy and Wire aren't far behind them and Law hopes Killer stays below deck. It had only been three days since his open surgery and fighting in that condition could cause severe complications.

Thankfully Killer remains behind and the five males are all gathered on deck. Wire was behind the wheel, directing the ship in a sporadic pattern to try and avoid taking a direct hit. A cannon ball lands in the ocean right next to the ship and they're all sprayed with salt water.

"Who's attacking?" Kid shouts out to Heat who is still in the crows nest.

"Big Mom has sent a ship after us!" Heat calls down.

"Big Mom? So you're going after a Yonko too then Kid. Though it's clear you've pissed her off." Law isn't really surprised. Kid had that affect on a lot of people.

"I want to take her on. She's responsible for hurting people in Fishman Island. Hey, Kid, be my ally." Luffy is dead serious.

"You can't just decide to be in alliance with everyone because now you know the word and meaning." Law said with exasperation.

"I don't want an alliance with him anyway. Besides I'm already allied with Hawkins and Apoo." Kid repels a cannon ball back towards the ship with ease.

"I thought you hated Apoo?" Law says with confusion.

"Yeah, I still do. But for the sake of taking out Big Mom I've put that hate on hold."

"He really hasn't." Wire offers up with a grin.

"How about we focus on the ship attacking us!" Heat yells out, effectively ending their conversation.

The attacking ship is getting closer. The moon is waning so they're working in near darkness. The flash of continuing cannon fire give enough light to show that the ship is at least twice the size of Kid's. And would no doubt be filled with far more many pirates than what they had.

Law wasn't overly concerned given there's three pirate captains who were all named Supernovas. His main problem is that no one on Big Mom's ship could live in case it's reported he's fighting with Kid and Luffy. That information would strip him of the Shichibukai title very quickly.

It's very unlikely the crew know that both Luffy and himself are on board. They were going to be in for a nasty surprise. Law grins maliciously. It had been too long since he had the opportunity to let loose. Kid and Luffy have both taken up the role of protecting the ship from cannon fire. Kid is repelling them and Luffy is using brute force and punching them out of the air.

Neither ship can seem to hit each other with the cannon balls and it's like a fucked up version of tennis. No doubt at least one member of the opposing crew is skilled at stopping cannon balls or has a Devil's Fruit. Law doesn't know which it is and doesn't particularly care. In the end it wouldn't matter.

Law clicks his tongue in thought. It was more than possible the five of them could handle the ship but given it's a Yonko ship there's a strong chance that there's some strong pirates on there. Strong enough to cause damage and Law isn't back to a hundred percent yet.

"I'll be back!" Law runs back down below deck and heads straight for the cells.

Caesar is cowering in the corner and looks up fearfully as Law enters. "Is it Doflamingo?" A glimmer of hope.

"Oh no. Much better. It's Big Mom. I know how much you'd love the chance to go say hello." Law smirks dangerously.

"What!? No! Don't let her near me! Law!"

"Then I suggest you help us fight." Law grabs the keys hanging on a hook and unlocks the cage. He slips out his own key to take off the Kairoseki cuffs. "And don't forget Caesar-ya, I have your heart."

"I hate you I fucking hate you. This is abuse!" Caesar shouts out before covering his face as a cannon ball makes contact somewhere and the ship rocks.

"Get moving." Law is already regretting the decision. Caesar was the biggest fucking coward he'd ever had the displeasure to met. How that man became respected by the idiots on Punk Hazard he doesn't know.

Law and now Caesar join the other pirates back on deck. Both ships are in a stand off now but there's splintered wood to the left where a cannon ball successfully hit. It's possible the other ship is out of cannon balls or simply trying to lure them into a false sense of security.

"Caesar-ya. You're going to fly me over there." Law demands, not asks. Because ordering the older man around was so fucking easy.

A round of protesting comes from Caesar but Law ends by a levelled glare. The cannon fire starts up again, forcing Luffy and Kid back to the side to stop the ship taking another hit.

"Take Wire!" Kid shouts over the almost deafening sound of exploding cannons.

Law can't risk teleporting to the other ship because he can't get a clear look of its layout. That, and Wire would probably be impossible to teleport being so large.

Another glare, more threatening this time and Caesar grabs Wire and himself and then they're in the air. The ship has refocused most of the cannons towards them. Law wouldn't be swatted out of the air like a fly. His nodatchi slices through the cannon balls. Caesar make a sort of surprised and strangled noise. They halt slightly in the air and then Luffy is right there with them.

"What the hell are you doing!? You could have drowned me!" Caesar is screeching.

Luffy just laughs and Law considers kicking the idiot into the ocean. Luffy is just dangling off Caesar's ankle. Making a perfect target. Law growls, he can't take this frustration in his life. Why the fuck did he ever think an alliance with Luffy was a good idea? Law can see a cannon ball flying directly at Luffy and fuck it, he's not helping. Luffy inhales a huge amount of air and the boy's stomach swells up like a balloon. The ball hits Luffy's air filled stomach before shooting straight back at the ship. Right, because Luffy can't actually be hurt by the speeding iron balls. Fucking nice for some.

He let's go of Caesar as soon as they're over the deck. Law lands with little more than a soft thud. He lets his legs bend slightly to protect his ankles before straightening up again. His nodatchi held firmly in front of him. A group of enemy pirates surround him. Law turns in a slow circle, counting up the pirates and trying to decide which would be his greatest threat. Who was he kidding? Law _was _the biggest threat. A smirk of self assurance settles on his lips and his smoky eyes glint dangerously.

There was no holding back and Law focused on only making kill shots. Or to be precise, kill slices. Luffy would probably disapprove but Law can't afford anyone living through this. He dispatched a burly man with ease, his nodatchi piercing straight through the man's beating heart. The sword came out the man's back before Law pulls it out. Blood is beginning to spread across the deck like spilt paint. It wouldn't do to slip in the dark blood but Law can't keep his eyes on the deck. He's relying on instinct to move across the slippery deck.

Thankfully for him both Caesar and Wire were perfectly content to kill everyone they came across. Caesar with his deadly gas and Wire with his trident weapon. Caesar was unbearable but the man was good at killing. Luffy, on the hand was incapacitating the pirates he fought but not delivering the final blow.

A rain of bullets are coming for him. Law creates a Room and swaps himself out with the pirate holding the gun. The man goes down and Law swings his sword down to cut a wiry woman from the shoulder down to her waist. Wire is on the deck with him now and they make quick work of the underling pirates. Caesar is flying around taking out the snipers and Luffy is up on the second level of the deck holding off a large group.

A startled pirate comes hurtling towards him. Luffy had sent the man flying off the higher deck. Law decapitated the man with a downward strike before the man even hit the ground. The head goes flying and the body drops with a sickening thump.

If he wants everyone dead then he's going to have to join Luffy but he's not sure if he can deal with Luffy's disappointed eyes. But there's little choice if he wants to keep holding onto his Shichibukai status. Law checks that Wire is still holding his ground. The tall trident wielding man is having no issues so Law races for the stairs. He takes down another three pirates on the way and comes to a blockade on the stairs. The pirates are taking refuge on the stairs. Half of them facing towards Luffy and the other half facing down at him. Law supposed it was a good tactic because it would be hard to storm the stairs without more people. But for Law it's just like a silver platter being served up.

"Room." Law slides to a halt and covers himself and the stairs in his blue room. "Shambles." He twists his fingers around to separate the pirates from their limbs. Law let's the room fade out and the body parts come raining down around him. Law makes his way up the now cleared staircase. He kicks a head out of his way. The man is still alive and screams profanities at him. Law completely disregards the threats, because what's the pirate going to do when he's just a head?

Luffy has disappeared under a pile of desperate attacking pirates. The moment the pile bursts apart and Luffy jumps on and over the pirates. Law picks off the outer circle and any strays with relative ease. One swordsman challenges him and Law thinks this man was possibly the one responsible for stopping the returned cannon balls. The man is shorter than Law with a rough red beard but completely bald on his head. Law ducks under a vicious sword attack and launches himself forward at a low angle. Law slams the handle of his nodatchi into the gut of the man.

A whistle of parting air alerts Law to another attempt against his life. He rolls out of the way, dropping his nodatchi onto the deck before spinning around still in a crouched position and picks up his sword again. Law lifts it above his head to block a downward strike and the two swords spark as they meet. He pushes up sharply and sends the man's sword spiralling into the air and then into the ocean. There's no hesitation as Law comes to a full stand again then jumps forward, slicing the man's neck open as he passes the bald man. Law doesn't turn around to check that the man's dead.

Law looks around to find that there's no longer anyone opposing them. Law lowered his nodatchi to his side and watches as Kid pulls his ship up aside the defeated one. The captain catapults over onto the ship.

"Raid the ship and kill anyone still alive." Kid orders heartlessly. Law is only to happy to follow those orders.

"I'm not killing anyone." Luffy looks seriously close to challenging them all but eventually drops his gaze and goes back over to Kid's ship and below deck.

Kid lowered the flag and paints his own Jolly Roger over it. The paint, well that was the blood Law provided by his earlier attacks. Law finishes off the last survivor as Kid is hoisting the flag back up the pole. The blood still dripping from the macabre flag. Wire and Heat have finished raiding the ship for all its worth and they all jump back onto Kid's ship.

Instead of finding Luffy and explaining his actions or possibly just telling the younger boy he's an idiot and they're _pirates _which means people get killed, Law instead locks Caesar back into the Kairoseki cuffs and then in the cell. Law's not in the mood to deal with Caesar's pitiful fucking whining so Law opts to not respond to the man and slamming the cell door directly into Caesar's annoying face. It hasn't made him feel any better but it certainly didn't make him feel worse.

Law had no problem killing those men and women. They were the enemy and sure he killed them to protect his status but his crew died for that too so why shouldn't strangers? He'd never questioned his ability to kill without hesitation or guilt but the disapproval from Luffy was making him think perhaps _he _should feel something. Regret, guilt or any kind of emotion that comes with taking a life. But he didn't. And he fucking hates Luffy right now for making him reconsider his whole life. Or at least a huge part of it. Law certainly wasn't a stranger to death. Hell, he looks at the words every single day tattooed on his knuckles.

Law comes to a decision to not seek Luffy out. He hasn't done anything wrong so there's no fucking way he's going to apologise. If Luffy didn't like him killing then too bad. It was a necessity. It's not like he killed civilians or people who weren't doing anything to threaten him. So screw Luffy and his stupid ideals. Law didn't care.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I think everyone knows Law cares before he does, I feel bad for endlessly torturing him! But after saying that, there's more emotional torture for Law in this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A day had passed since the attack on Kid's ship and Luffy was avidly avoiding him. Law wasn't going to back down though. He was a killer. It was something he'd been groomed for since Doflamingo adopted him and it was a part of him. Law was meant to take the Heart Seat. It would have been the highest honour. Doflamingo always had such faith in him. A scrawny sullen kid from North Blue. The Heart Seat could have been filled at any time and Doflamingo didn't lack for willing candidates. Yet he refused put anyone on there that wasn't Law. From what he's heard, the seat still hasn't been filled.

Law tries to picture himself sitting upon it. He can't imagine it without seeing bodies piled up around his feet. But Law himself is exactly the same, stony face and deadly eyes. A constant air of arrogance that came so naturally to him. If he had never of over heard that fateful conversation then that's where he'd be now. Bepo would still be alive along with the rest of the crew he recruited. He would never had had to feel such loss. It was all for revenge and Law knows that he can hardly recall what his parents looked like nor anything about them. In fact the only thing he knew were they both were respected surgeons. It's why he always strived to be the best surgeon possible.

The name Heart Pirates came about as a spiteful way to throw everything back in Doflamingo's face. Hell, even his Jolly Roger on chest was for that reason too. He'd never sit on the Heart Seat but he'd command the Heart Pirates and destroy Doflamingo. Except that plan feel to pieces when his crew were slaughtered and he as good as held the sword.

This was perhaps the worst time to start reflecting on his decisions. It was too late to change it now, for years the only thing driving him was to end Doflamingo. His Shichibukai status allowed him the information he needed, allowed him easy access to Punk Hazard and meant he no longer needed to worry about the Navy interfering at any point. That cost his crew.

Luffy served him up Caesar and destroyed the SAD containers. What was that going to cost him? Though maybe the price to pay for that was the six week hell being held captive by Breed. He feels a phantom twinge of pain from his back as a reminder.

At the rate he was going, making sure Doflamingo died would cost him his own life too. It shouldn't be worth it but Law didn't care. If he had to pay in his own blood he was all too willingly. It was nothing less than he deserved. If he survived then maybe he could go after the One Piece and the title Pirate King but it no longer seemed desirable. Not when for the last decade everything he did was to get his revenge.

Law stares down into the choppy ocean water as if it would hold the answers. Luffy joins him in silence. He's perfectly content to ignore the younger male's presence. His mind was in turmoil and a good part of that was Luffy's fault for making him question his morales, his very being. Law couldn't be any less than a killer, not when he _lived _to ensure Doflamingo dies.

"I don't think you're a bad person Traffy." Luffy finally says. Law makes no response. He doesn't have enough fucks left to give to care what Luffy thinks. At least, that's what he tries to convince himself. "I won't kill when it's unnecessary but for you and Kid it was. So I understand."

"What do you want Straw Hat-ya?"

"I...don't want anything, I was trying to apologise, jerk." Luffy seems unsure and then annoyed.

"Apologise for what exactly? Thinking I'm a monster? Nothing but a killer?"

"No...For..." Luffy trails off. Law snorts, there's little Luffy can come back with. The boy wouldn't have spent the day avoiding him like the fucking plague if Luffy didn't think Law's actions were wrong. "I think you've spent so long convincing yourself that you're this horrible person so you can do what's necessary that now you can't believe that you could ever be good."

"I've never been good Straw Hat-ya. I don't convince myself that I'm anything. I accept what I am and move on. So should you, or do you want to end our friendship now that you know you can't accept who I am?"

"I will never stop being your nakama Law. I don't have to like the things you do but it doesn't mean I hate you. Maybe you are a monster but I don't see it. I've never seen it. Sure you can be a real jerk sometimes. A lot of times. But it's all defensive. You don't like it when people get close, because you don't want to see them hurt and you think you'll be the cause of it. People get hurt all the time and you're not at fault for that." Law attempts to cut Luffy off but the young rookie isn't going to stop his tirade. "Tell me, when have you ever killed someone because you thought it would be fun?"

"Never. But the people that die around me are to keep my revenge going, to protect myself and my status. It might not be killing for fun but it's killing for selfish purposes and I don't feel anything when I take a life. It's one of the things that come so naturally to me. I was born to be a killer." Law will not be changed in his ways and Luffy won't change that. Law would end his friendship with Luffy right here if the boy keeps pushing the issue.

"Okay. Then I accept that. It doesn't change anything. You will still travel with me and if you have to kill then fine. But you will need to accept that I don't kill people." Luffy holds his hand out.

Law stares at the offered hand with a blank expression. He really didn't understand Luffy. After a moment of silence he finally reaches out and shakes Luffy hand. "I can accept that Luffy-ya."

By the time Law makes it back to Kid's cabin, the captain is already asleep. And naked. Law rolls his eyes. That man was insatiable. Too bad for Kid that he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough. Law wouldn't have given it up anyway. Law still joins Kid in bed but he knows he's not getting any sleep tonight. He doesn't know whether his relationship was strengthened with Luffy or weakened. Sure, Luffy decided to accept the way he does things but Luffy still challenged him on it to begin with. Did Luffy back down because it was...he was a lost cause or because Luffy does accept him?

It was easier to just let his mind drift away rather think about the situation with Luffy any more.

Law doesn't know how long he's been laying in the dark but he sits up quickly. One of the Den Den Mushi is ringing from within his bag. It's not Kid's and he doubted Luffy is calling him from somewhere else on the ship. So that leaves the Navy or...No it can't fucking be _him. _Not now, preferably not ever but especially not now. Law can only deal with one hurdle at a fucking time.

Law hurries over to the bag and looks for the ringing snail. _No no no. _Law feels his stomach sink and he swallows around the lump formed in his throat. Law grabs the snail from the bag and flees to the small room he used as an operating theatre. _Katcha._

"Well well well. I didn't think you'd answer. How's my favourite little runaway?" Doflamingo asks, his voice cold. Law is frozen, he's holding the snail tightly and he can't form a word. _Why? _Doflamingo shouldn't be contacting him. _Fuck. _Law was going to contact Doflamingo in a few days to trade off Caesar. But this, _it_ shouldn't be happening. "No words for your former captain? I'm hurt Law."

"What. Do. You. Want." Law says icily, finally gaining the ability to speak again.

"I want you dead for what you've done. But for now I'm willing to make a trade with you. See I know you have Caesar and I want him back. I also know you're with Monkey D. Luffy. So I'm only going to offer this once. Bring me Caesar and I'll release the Mugiwara pirates and the ship. Refuse and I'll kill them all." Doflamingo laughs then, as if it's the most amusing thing he's done all day.

"You...you have no way to know that." Law thinks he's going to be sick. He needs to get control of himself. _Lie._"I left Punk Hazard nearly two months ago. I would think I know if I have Caesar or not." But Law knows it's too late. His first slip up would destroy him.

"Law, I know _everything. _You can't outsmart me. You can't win. I will be at the abandoned Marine outpost off Dressrosa in four days. If you aren't there by nightfall with Caesar, I'll kill them all. Or if you prefer, you can hold Caesar at ransom. After all you had no problems letting your crew die for your advantage. Your choice. See you soon. Or not." Doflamingo ends the call with a cruel laugh.

Law thinks his heart is going to explode it's beating so rapidly. He rushes out of the room and up on deck. Only just making it to the rails before throwing up. What the fuck is he meant to do? Either he keeps his advantage and gets the Mugiwara pirates killed or he gives up Caesar and pretty much puts himself back at square one. Without Caesar Law would have no way to turn Kaido against Doflamingo or to force the man down from the Shichibukai so the Marines can take care of him. There was no other plan Law had in place because he was so sure of this one. It would set him back so much that he'd never have a chance to get his revenge. Especially now because Doflamingo _knows _he's trying to destroy him.

Everything he's done, every life that's been sacrificed would be for nothing.

Revenge was worth more to him than the lives of pirates he's hardly ever met. But they were Luffy's crew. Could he do that to his...nakama. _Yes._

Another wave of sickness clutches at him and Law leans back over the railing.

"Law..." Luffy says from somewhere behind him. _Fuck. Fuck! _Did Luffy hear everything or was the boy just concerned because he was throwing up. He can lie to Luffy if he doesn't know. How can he give up his only chance, a chance that his crew died for just to let Luffy's live? "What are you going to do?" Luffy asks brokenly. _Fuck. _


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Here we go, let's see what Law decides to do! Also this will be the end of part two. I'm going to see family next week for about a week and a half so I may not be able to update during that time as my mum doesn't have the internet but I'll try and find a way!**

* * *

The way Luffy is looking at him is like the boy's universe has fallen out from under him. Law is feeling the same way. There's hope and mistrust in Luffy's eyes. Law thinks Luffy is letting him make the choice. The young captain had too much faith in him. If Luffy didn't overhear then Law would have kept it from the rookie pirate.

He's not sure whether Luffy thinks that he can't win against him or his earlier thought that Luffy thinks he'll save the crew. He knows he need to answer Luffy but for the second time tonight his voice is lost.

The bile is rising again but Law forced himself to hold it down. What was he meant to say? _Sorry Luffy but I let my crew die, I'm not going to save yours_. Law can't break the eye contact with Luffy and it's paralysing.

"You're not going to trade are you?" Luffy clenches his fists by his side. Law knows it'll only take one wrong word and Luffy could swing those fists at him. He took too long to reply and Luffy drops his head to stare at the ground. "I won't ask you to give up Caesar. But I won't stay here while my crew are in danger. I'm leaving at dawn. You can join me but I understand if you don't."

"Doflamingo will kill you too. You can't beat him. You're strong, but not that strong." Law eventually finds his voice now that he doesn't have to answer Luffy. He can go back to bed and Luffy will leave in the morning.

It would be the end of the alliance and friendship. But it would mean he still has Caesar. Then what? He can't destroy the SMILE factories on Dressrosa by himself. Not when the place is over run by the Don Quxiote Family. Losing Caesar would be a huge set back but losing Luffy would be crippling and he doesn't think it's just losing the alliance that would hurt him.

"They're my nakama. I will defend them until the end." Luffy says lowly. It seemed that Law took too long replying to confirm whether he'd join Luffy or not. Luffy looks tired and Law feels he's responsible for a lot of the weariness the boy has on his shoulders. Luffy walks back inside and Law is left standing in the dark with an impossible decision to make.

An hour or so before dawn Law leaves the deck and goes back to Kid's cabin. If he stays here then maybe he should consider an alliance with Kid instead but the idea makes him scoff. They would end up clashing over every single decision and Kid was going after Big Mom, he doubted Kid would set that aside for him. He'd have to find another way to travel and maybe recruit mercenaries instead of forming another alliance.

Law thinks his life is breaking apart and not for the first time he wonders what he did to deserve this. He was known as a cold hearted man. The Surgeon of Death. Anyone would expect him to sacrifice the Mugiwaras. He puts his hand over his chest and feels the steady thump of his heart. Law wants to rip it out and it bury so deep it would never be recovered.

"Law, what is it?" Kid asks, voice thick with sleep.

"Go back to sleep Eustass-ya." Law replies void of emotion.

"I can practically feel the self depreciation coming off you." Kid sits up in bed to look at him with tired eyes.

"Doflamingo contacted me. I have to give him Caesar or he'll kill Luffy's crew." Law drops onto the edge of the bed.

"Luffy doesn't strike me as the kinda guy just to sit by and let it happen."

"He's leaving at dawn."

"How? He stealing my row boat?"

"Guess so." Law really isn't in the mood to be talking to Kid.

"Fucking pirates." Kid says with a laugh and not at all concerned about the impeding theft. Probably happy of thought of getting rid of Luffy. "You going?"

"Caesar is my leverage against Doflamingo."

"And your alliance with Luffy and his crew are your only chance of killing the man." Kid reasons. "Look Trafalgar, I don't give a fuck what you do I'm not squeamish about death or sacrificing someone but I think _you _do give a fuck. Otherwise you wouldn't be so torn up. Which means I think you know what to do. So stop being a fucking coward and piss off already." Kid crosses his arms pointedly.

"Eustass-ya..." Law would never have expected to be here getting lectured by a brash bratty younger pirate captain. Especially when Kid was usually one of the biggest dicks in the New World. There's a lot he wants to say to Kid and yet nothing at all. He doesn't want to complicate things any further. His grey eyes stare into Kid's dark brown ones and perhaps that said more than words.

"Just go Law." Kid lays back down and rolls over, showing his back to Law.

Law stands up from the bed and gathers his meagre belongings. His nodatchi is resting on his shoulder and Law hesitates at the door. "I appreciate everything Eustass-ya. Except your attempt against my life of course."

"One day it won't just be an attempt."

A smirk settles on his face and Law turns his head back, eyes glinting dangerously. "I look forward to it." And then he's gone, slipping through the door almost silently.

Caesar is fast asleep when Law enters the room containing the cells. Law kicks the bars to wake the useless lump up. Caesar jumps up quickly, looking around startled and then pissed when he spots Law. "What are you playing at Trafalgar?"

"We're leaving. Caesar-ya." Law unlocks the cage and they both walk quietly through the hallway. Law stops to collect his medical chest. It's unlikely that Luffy had packed enough supplies for all three of them but he'd have to deposit the chest on the deck first.

Dawn is breaking as Law gets up to the deck. Orange and red paint the horizon and Law has a horrid thought that maybe Luffy has already left. Law heads to the upper deck where Kid keeps his row boat rigged up. Luffy isn't there but the boat still is. Law shoves Caesar onto the ground roughly and leans against the railing to wait for Luffy.

Law doesn't have to wait for long for the rookie captain. Luffy has stolen a bag from Kid and filled it to breaking point. More than enough supplies for four days with at least three people. So did Luffy never doubt he would come or just felt the need to keep his black hole of a stomach satisfied?

"Ready to go Traffy?" Luffy asks as he chucks the bag into the boat. Law's grateful Luffy isn't making a big deal about his decision and Law simply nods his agreement and places his chest into the boat and with a pointed look at Caesar to get the horned man to get in too.

It would be a dangerous trip in only a row boat, not to mention exhausting but it didn't seem right to drag Kid into this and the old Navy base is in a reef so it's impossible to access with a ship anyway. They lower the boat into the water using the pulley system. Whoever is on watch doesn't try and stop them stealing Kid's small boat. Though given that they were all aware Law shared Kid's bed it seemed unlikely they'd run into any resistance. Kid sanctioned this after all. He doesn't think he'd even be here now if Kid didn't interfere.

Law and Luffy row well into the afternoon and thankfully the weather is calm with no sign of rain. Not that it couldn't change in an instant been the New World had extremely unpredictable weather patterns.

True to the New World weather, by night fall it's pouring down with rain and lightening streaked across the sky. The thunder vibrated through his body but worse were the waves that were tossing them around like a leaf. The boat was at a serious risk of sinking due to buckets of ocean and rain water being dumped into it. Caesar is cowered in the bottom of the boat. Luffy and himself have given up trying to row, it was futile and they'd just end up losing the oars.

A huge wave is rising up above them and Law makes the split decision to call up a Room and shield the boat from the onslaught of water. The seawater is making the Room flicker but Law forces the blue sphere to stay up. It's draining his strength but it was preferable to dying. The storm raged on around them for half the night. None of them got any rest and Law felt so exhausted from constantly putting up Rooms that his muscles ached with fatigue. By the time the storm moves on Law feels like he'll never be able to use his Fruit again.

It's a few hours before day break and all three men sit shivering and miserable. Caesar is the only one who voices his displeasure and Law swiftly gags the man before he feeds him to the sharks. Law pulls his cloak off because it was saturated and not providing any warmth. His dark blue hoodie was mostly dry and he pulls the hood up after removing his wet fur hat. Luffy doesn't have the luxury of sleeves but after a moment of hesitation Law waves the boy over.

"I don't want you to get hypothermia. Take your wet shirt off." Law orders, Luffy complies easily and Law gathers the small boy into his arms and pressing Luffy into his chest. It feels strange holding Luffy, he'd gotten used to Kid over the last week and Law wonders distractedly if he's becoming a whore. But this with Luffy was entirely platonic and just his doctor instinct kicking in.

"I knew you would come." Luffy mumbles into his chest.

"I nearly didn't." Law says truthfully.

"But you did and that's what matters." Law hums in response. It's the right thing morally but he's still not happy about giving up Caesar. "We'll find another way to get Doflamingo and Kaido. Don't worry. Things always turn out okay."

"For you, perhaps. It doesn't work that way for everyone though. If it did I wouldn't be in this mess."

"But you're with me aren't you? So it'll be fine." Luffy nods assuredly.

"Doflamingo is a cruel man Luffy-ya. Just because I'm bringing him Caesar doesn't necessarily mean he'll return your crew. Doesn't mean he's not already killed them. I need you to be prepared for anything. If Doflamingo tries to fight me, I want you to _run. _Don't try and interfere because you can't win." Law warns, he knows he's already told Luffy of the possibility that Doflamingo has killed the crew already but he wants the reality of the situation to sink in.

"No. I won't run. You're my nakama. I won't leave you. There's nothing you can do to change my mind so don't bother trying."

Law sighs, his breath ruffling Luffy's hair slightly. He could keep arguing the point but it would just go around in circles and Law was too tired from over using his Fruit. There was nothing to rest his back against so sleeping was out. But with him, it always was.

At some point just before the sun rises Luffy falls asleep against his chest. Occasional snores coming from the nineteen year old. Law felt content to hold Luffy well into the day. The sun was high and it would be roughly around midday.

Everything was dry now and the remaining water in the boat evaporated. Law could have dumped Luffy onto the bottom of the boat at any time. Hypothermia wasn't a risk any more so he didn't need to hold Luffy close. But yet he still went on, clutching Luffy like a life line. Somehow it was the most comfort he'd felt since the days with Bepo, lounging around on deck. He might be intimate with Kid when he saw the man but that wasn't comfort, it was a deep need. It was rough, harsh and painful but what they craved.

Luffy wakes himself up by one very loud snore. Law snorts softly in amusement as Luffy looks up at him blearily. "Afternoon, Straw Hat-ya."

"Mm...did you sleep at all?" Luffy asks disapprovingly.

"No." Law stands up now and Luffy hits the deck with a loud thud. Law shuts him up by offering food and water. Law takes the gag off Caesar to allow the man to eat and drink as well. Once all three of them are satisfied Law removes the chain between Caesar's cuffs. "Good news Caesar-ya, you've been upgraded to rower." Law sticks the eternal Log Pose onto Caesar's wrist. He may have stolen it from Kid but Kid stole it too so it was only the natural order of things.

"Why do I have to do it?!" Caesar says completely unimpressed.

"Because I was up all night preventing us from drowning. Because if you don't you won't get to be returned to Doflamingo and because if you don't I will set Luffy onto you." Law threatens. Luffy hits his fist into his open palm to back him up and then Caesar is rowing dutifully and quite speedily.

Law lays back on one of the rowing benches and Luffy plops down on the bottom of the boat in front of him and rests his head against Law's legs. Law still feels entirely comfortable with the contact and he let's his eyes drift shut. Sleep still doesn't find him and after a while Luffy speaks up.

"Play a game with me Traffy."

"No."

"Okay, I spy with my little eyes...Something beginning with O." Luffy really has no idea of the word no. Law considers tying him up with rope and dropping him into the thing beginning with 'O'.

"Ocean." Law answers flatly. _Why? _What has he done? He's just sealed his fate. There were still at least three days until they reached the small Marine outpost. It was going to be a _very _long three days.

And at the end of it would be Doflamingo. Was he ready to see that feather wearing monster again? He looks over at Luffy. Yes, with Luffy by his side he could face Doflamingo.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Onto part three! thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, you keep me inspired!**

* * *

The sky is a rich blue and completely devoid of of clouds. Law feels a gracefulness for that. If they need to make a quick get away it would slow down Doflamingo from chasing. The abandoned Marine outpost was built on a small island. It was surrounded by a shallow reef not allowing ships to dock at the island itself. It was only accessible by small boats. It was abandoned after Doflamingo took up full time residence on Dressrosa. The island was no more than thirty minutes away from Dressrosa and the larger island could be seen on the horizon.

The Thousand Sunny could be seen anchored in the deeper ocean. Luffy let's out a happy shout and points excitedly. Law gives a small hum to show he's listening. He has no idea what is waiting on the island. Maybe if he gets lucky Doflamingo won't be there at all. There's nothing he could do to the older Shichibukai and seeing Doflamingo would be nothing short of torture. There's no other ship in the area but Law knows Doflamingo has submarines and other methods of travelling as well so it isn't unusual. Though Doflamingo couldn't travel by using the clouds so most likely there was a submarine in the area.

There was no sign of anyone on the actual island but Law thinks they could be in the building. Or Luffy's crew were dead and it was a trap. They had gotten to the island earlier than anticipated, Doflamingo had given them the deadline of dusk and it was still only midday.

"It'll be okay." Luffy says in a reassuring manner.

"I need you to follow anything I say. You don't know Doflamingo like I do and if this is a trap it's going to be extremely dangerous." Law fingers the handle of his nodatchi, trying to find small comfort.

"Sure, Law." Luffy replies unconvincingly.

Law scowls at Luffy who just smiles back. No matter how many times Law tried to get it through Luffy's thick head just how dangerous Doflamingo was it just seemed to bounce straight off. It's too late now to change his mind about this and the better plan would have been to knock Luffy out and leave him on Kid's ship. Well, nothing he could do about it now.

The row boat hits the sand bar and Law has to reach out and pull Luffy back into the boat before the idiot ends up drowning in one foot of water. Once the boat comes up on the beach Law let's go of the back of Luffy's shirt. Luffy is bounding up over the sand straight for the run down building. _Fucking hell. _Luffy was going to ruin everything and get them killed. He calls up a Room and transports Luffy back to his side.

"Do not do that again Straw Hat-ya or I will remove your legs." Law doubted the threat sinks in but he's got to try and stop the boy running into possible death. "Stay behind me." Law tugs on the chain attached to Caesar's cuffs to get the man out of the boat.

Law's long legs stride across the sand. He's rid himself of all emotions on the outside, as if this wasn't a big deal. He considered knocking on the door but it was a split second thought and he kicks the door in. He's expecting Doflamingo but instead the only person standing in the abandoned building is Vergo.

"Don't look so disappointed Law. Doflamingo is a busy man. He doesn't have time to deal with a little shit like you." Vergo eyes him coolly. The man had a spoon stuck to his face and Law was meant to take him seriously? No fucking thanks.

"Vergo-ya, wish I could say it's a pleasure but it's not." Law has one hand up, holding is nodatchi securely.

"Just give me Caesar."

"And the Mugiwaras?" Law asks, yanking on the chain to stop Caesar rushing forward.

"Change of plan Law. I'm going to kill you and Monkey D. Luffy and then I'll sink his ship with his crew members tied up inside. Doflamingo let you get away with your betrayal once but you've taken it too far."

"Luffy take Caesar and go! Find your crew!" Law throws the chain at Luffy and unsheathed his nodatchi. Luffy is still standing there reluctantly. "Now! I'll be fine!"

Luffy gives a nod and rushes out the door, pulling a screaming Caesar behind him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I never liked you Trafalgar. You were the most disrespectful arrogant arsehole I've ever met. Doflamingo sent me because he wants you killed in the most brutal way possible and I -"

"Shut up already Vergo. I don't have time to waste listening to your monologue." Law slashes his nodatchi forwards and Vergo meets it with his bamboo stick. Law would hack it to pieces but Vergo had imbued it with Haki making the stick durable.

"That's Vergo-San to you." Vergo snaps out viciously and comes after Law with his bamboo weapon.

Law blocks the attacks with his nodatchi but he can feel the strain in his arm. Vergo was strong, extremely strong and very skilled with Haki. In all honesty Law doesn't know if he can beat Vergo but he can't dwell on it. Law ducks under the bamboo weapon and tries to strike Vergo. It would be a better idea to use his Fruit but if Doflamingo is lurking around somewhere then he won't stand a chance. But he's not willing to die against Vergo either.

The two men trade blows, neither actually hitting each other but it was clear Vergo was gaining the upper hand. Law's arm was aching and the hypertrophic scarring on his back was slowing his movements. It would take a lot longer to recover from the six weeks he was held captive and he just didn't have enough recovery time to be facing such a powerful enemy. It could take up to two years for the scarring on his back to heal properly and in the mean time he'd have to deal with itchiness, pain and restricted movement.

"Room!" Law calls up a large blue dome, engulfing himself and Vergo.

"Oh the mighty powerful Shichibukai, don't hurt me." Vergo laughs condescendingly and pulls out one of Law's blue heart containers from within his jacket. "Remember this? I collected it off Punk Hazard before I came here."

Law stares at the heart blankly. What? Why would he give a flying fuck that Vergo has Buffalo's heart? Oh, right of course. He stole the man's heart years ago and when he went to Punk Hazard he gave it to Caesar as a gesture of faith. Not that it was his actual heart because Kid had it during that time. Law just found his ace in the hole, so to speak. Because if Vergo was pulling out 'his' heart, then Vergo was doubting whether he could kill Law on skill alone.

"You don't want to do that Vergo." Law warns, he was being honest but Vergo would take it as a challenge.

"Vergo-_San._" The older man snaps out. And then he crushes the heart between his fist.

Law collapses onto the ground, writhing and moaning. He commended himself on his acting skills. Somewhere Buffalo would be in shock. Law almost smirks but he carefully arranges his face to a pained expression. Vergo is laughing in malicious amusement from somewhere above him and Law curls in on himself.

"Stop." Law wheezes out before coughing.

"Not until you scream for mercy and then I'll kill you."

Law grunts in real pain as Vergo kicks him in the side and launches him across the floor and into the wall. Uncalled for, he didn't even mouth off this time. Law somehow managed to keep a hold of his nodatchi and he uses it to pull himself up onto his knees. Vergo is coming towards him and Law tries to seem like he just had his heart crushed.

"I'm never going to scream." Law spits out a mouthful of blood. In truth he bit his lip when he was kicked across the room but it would add to the affect of his heart being damaged.

"Oh I think you will." Vergo squeezes the heart between his fist again and Law drops back down onto the ground. His nodatchi falling beside his squirming body. Law makes an attempt at a pain filled groan. Law clutches at the ground before gripping the handle of his nodatchi. Vergo crouches down to roll him over. Law allows the movement and he breaths heavily. "So disappointing. I can't believe Doflamingo wanted _you _to fill the Heart Seat."

"I forgot..." Law coughs out.

"Forgot what?" Vergo asks.

Law launches himself off the ground before kicking Vergo in the face with a Haki imbued kick. Vergo's head snaps to the side and he crumples onto the ground."I forgot to mention that isn't my heart." Law says coldly, all signs of discomfort and pain gone.

Vergo recovers quickly and comes rampaging after him. Law has managed to gain the upper hand but he's still defending off attacks from the bamboo stick. His nodatchi cuts open Vergo's sleeve and draws a considerable amount of blood. It was a deep cut. It enraged Vergo even more. Law is forced to duck under a particularly vicious swing of the bamboo weapon that probably would have snapped his neck. Vergo then kicks him in the chest to send Law stumbling back. The bamboo stick is then drilled forwards and straight into Law's chest. It was a good aim and if his heart was still in his chest it probably would have exploded it.

Still, Law is in serious pain. He might not be dead but it's still a serve wound. Law decides to pull out his acting skills again and he clutches the stick in his chest and lets his legs give out from under him. Law struggles to draw breath as his lungs were completely winded in the attack and the blood he coughs up this time is very much from the blunt force trauma. Vergo is laughing as he rips the stick back out and Law is forced to let go of it.

"Oh Law, you tried I guess. But you can't beat me. You're not as strong as you like to think you are. Doflamingo and I will be celebrating your death tonight." Vergo comes closer to him to wipe the blood off onto Law's coat. Law smirks down at the ground. He waits until Vergo is within arms reach before throwing his arm up and into Vergo's chest. He rips the heart out before creating another large sized Room. Law comes to a stand, he holds the heart in one hand and slices the nodatchi with his other. Ten cuts later, Law stands back to eye Vergo.

Vergo blinks at him shock before his body slides apart into ten separate parts. Law sticks the head and hands of Vergo on the wall.

"Did I forget to mention my heart is elsewhere? Sorry." Law smirks at the head.

"You will pay for this Trafalgar! You hear me!? Doflamingo will kill you! You don't know his past!"

"I thought that was your job?" Law smirks. "I'll leave your head and hands here but I think I'll take everything else with me. Your legs and arms I'll drop into an ocean. Your torso and heart I'll bury somewhere. You won't die, not for a while anyway. Enjoy." Law gives a backwards wave and leaves the building.

As far as things go, that went fucking well. Vergo was always arrogant and cocky. It proved to be his downfall. Law is heading for the beach to try and find Luffy. He hardly makes it to the sand before the younger boy is running up the beach towards him. Law braces himself just in time before Luffy launches straight at him.

Luffy is dangling off him and Law has little choice but to return the embrace to lessen the strain around his neck. The Mugiwara captain is laughing happily.

"You're okay Traffy! I'm so glad." Luffy doesn't seem to be planning on letting go any time soon.

"Luffy! What are you doing?! He's dangerous!" A woman's voice yells out from somewhere behind them.

"Mah let him be Nami."

"No no Nami is right! That's Trafalgar Law, he's worth 440 million Beri!"

"I thought he was a Shichibukai?" A new wave of panic comes from some of the crew at this statement from the blond suit wearing man.

"He saved Luffy two years ago didn't he?"

"Didn't tell your crew yet then Straw Hat-ya?" Law asks with amusement.

"I forgot." Luffy shrugs and finally let's go of him. Luffy smiles up at him then turns to face his crew. "Everyone! This is Traffy and we have an alliance now!"

Law watches the crew with shielded amusement. The long nosed man, the red haired woman, the raccoon and perhaps most surprisingly a skeleton are all in an uproar. Apparently they're all very against the alliance. Law spots Kin'emon who is glaring at him along with another samurai and a kid. The rest of the crew just seem to be accepting of the situation. As if things like this are a regular occurrence. Which given what Luffy was like, no doubt was.

All the crew seemed injured but from all of Luffy's descriptions, he can't see anyone missing. None of them are down trodden and all seemed to be relieved to be reunited with their idiot captain.

Perhaps the most notable thing though is Caesar is with the crew. So he hasn't lost his leverage. "What happened Luffy-ya?"

"I made Caesar fly me over to my ship and there was this weird big man that could fly and I was fighting him but then he dropped onto the ground and then it happened again! So we tied him up and threw him onto the beach."

Law smirks. He'd gone from shit all luck to practically rolling in it. Buffalo had been guarding the Mugiwara pirates and it was Buffalo's heart that Vergo crushed. Not to mention that he'd taken Vergo out of the equation. Law had wanted to get back at the man ever since he was nearly beaten to death by Vergo.

He didn't lose Caesar so he can still force Doflamingo into either stepping down from the Shichibukai or facing the wraith of Kaido. And perhaps one of the most gratifying thing was to see Luffy happy to be reunited with his crew. But he'd keep that to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: There's going to be more focus on some of the Straw Hat's than others, I found it harder to get the character right for some of them and have them interact with Law so I stuck with what seemed more natural. For those interested, LawLu has developed even more than intended, but it won't be until a bit later on!**

* * *

The Mugiwara crew are all back on the Thousand Sunny and Law has ordered them to sail as far away as possible to get a head start on Doflamingo. Hopefully the man won't come after them at all given he still has Caesar _and _Vergo's body parts. They all need to recover as much as possible before heading back to Dressrosa. Speaking of which, Law can see untreated injuries on all of them including himself.

Law waves Luffy over. The idiot was balancing on the rails of the ship. One gust of wind or a large wave and he'd probably fall in the ocean.

"What's up Traffy?" Luffy asks with a grin.

"Your crew all need medical attention."

"Chopper can't move at the moment and he's our doctor." Luffy looks over at Zoro who seemed to have developed a serious sway.

"You do remember I'm a doctor, right?" Law raises his eye brow.

"Ah...it slipped my mind." Luffy rubs the back of his bashfully.

Law rolls his eyes and stands up from his seat. He'd claimed it as soon as they boarded the ship. It had a good vantage point and he could see most things going on, no one could sneak up on him and it was far enough away that most of the crew didn't come near him. Or maybe it was just because he was sitting there that they were all on the other side of the grass strip.

"Raccoon-ya." Law looks down at the small furry male who is laying on the grass. Possibly stuck because no one else was around to carry him. "You are the ships doctor yes?"

"Yes I am, but I can't do much for them right now and I'm really worried about Zoro..." Chopper says concernedly before trying to sit up angrily. "And what did you just call me?! I'm a reindeer you arsehole! Don't call me a raccoon!"

Law smirks with amusement. The reindeer wasn't so timid after all. "Allow me to take care of your crew."

"Would you really? Oh thank you! But I'm sitting in with you so you don't try anything funny!" Chopper goes from smiling to glaring.

"Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from a doctor. You must be very skilled to have kept Luffy alive for this long Raccoon-ya."

"Well it's not easy I'm so glad someone recognises my skill. Don't compliment me you dick!" Chopper then snaps again."I said don't call me raccoon!"

Law may have done that on purpose but without Kid around he had to get his kicks from somewhere.

"Oi! Everyone! Doctor Trafalgar will be helping me to fix your injuries so I expect you all to make your way to the medical bay! And that includes _you _Zoro!" Chopper yells out from his place on the ground. Luffy has come over and picks the reindeer up.

The crew members gather but nearly all of them are in protest about having him look at their injuries. Law scowls darkly.

"I did not willingly nearly give up my biggest advantage and spend four days in a row boat with Straw Hat to save his crew, just to have you die because you won't accept medical help." Law growls out. "So I expect to see you in that medical bay."

"Luffy he's threatening us!" Usopp yells worriedly.

"Traffy isn't going to hurt you! He's a great doctor. He saved my life and even Eustass Kid's life!" Luffy's reassuring tone didn't seem to do much.

"I don't expect you to trust me. But Luffy has my heart so if I did anything to anyone of you he could kill me." Law thinks reasoning might be better than threatening.

"What do you mean Luffy has your heart?" Nami looks between them suspiciously.

"See!" Luffy pulls out his heart from his pocket. Law frowns at all the lint on the heart container.

"Why is your heart outside of your chest!?" and "why would you give Luffy your heart!?" were the two most popular things cried out.

"Because Vergo is fond of rupturing people's hearts so it was safer to remove it. My Fruit power allows me to do it." Law takes Chopper from Luffy. "Your doctor will be with me the whole time. Swordsman-ya, I'd like to see you first. I believe you've been poisoned."

Law makes his way to the medical bay with Chopper under his arm. The moss haired man was walking behind them reluctantly. His own medical chest was brought down here earlier by Luffy. It was a very well stocked medical room and Law was impressed. It was far better than the make do one of Kid's ship. Law props Chopper up on one of the benches and gestures for Zoro to sit on the bed. He helps himself to the surgical masks and places one onto Chopper as well. When he's finished scrubbing his arms Law eyes Zoro warily.

The man has definitely being poisoned. There's a cut on the man's arm that has a purple tinge. Zoro is still swaying even though he's seated and after a quick check on his states Law finds Zoro's heart beat is sluggish and his breath is laboured. There was really only one thing he could do and he feels explaining it would cause more issues. Law calls up a Room to enclose Zoro and himself and then with skilled movements he separates Zoro's limbs. The man is yelling in shock and Chopper is extremely shocked.

Law ignores them both and focuses on pulling out the poison from the separated limbs. He isn't sure how long he'll have before someone comes bursting through the door because both crew members are screaming bloody murder. Law can't get any more poison from Zoro's body so he reattached all the limbs and dropped the Room.

As soon as the Room is gone Law finds a blade pointed to his chest. Zoro looks positively murderous and Chopper is cheering it on. Law is focusing on keeping the poison floating around his hand. The last thing he wants to do is drop it and possibly get someone else poisoned.

"Zoro wait!" Chopper cries out. "What did you do?" The question is directed at him.

"I pulled the poison out of his body. The Don Quxiote Family are fond of poison. By the time I found out what poison it is and then try to make an antidote Zoro would be dead. The antidotes are nearly impossible because the ingredients are incredibly rare." Law dumps the poison into a bowl now that Zoro removed the sword.

"Why didn't you tell me first shitty Doctor?" Zoro growls out.

"Would you really have let me do that if I told you?" Law arches his brow. Zoro grunts something that only proves Law's point. "I'd suggest resting for a few days but there won't be any lingering problems."

Chopper seemed to completely respect him now and Law got through Nami, Usopp and Robin with no issues. They weren't too badly injured and mostly required a few stitches and a check up to make sure none of the bruises were signs of internal bleeding. Law didn't need to see Brooke or Frankly whose damage was to his cyborg parts which Law couldn't help with. The two samurai Kin'enom and Kanjuro refused to have anything to do with him and Momosuke followed his fathers actions. Law couldn't really blame them, after all he did the cut man into a few pieces.

The last person he had to see to was the curly brow cook. Law instructed the man to undress and lay down on the table. Most of Sanji's injuries seemed to be to his back.

"I'm Sanji by the way. Luffy forgets to do introductions." Sanji mumbles into the table.

"Yes I know who you are. I spent seven long weeks with your captain and he likes to talk. A lot."

Sanji chuckles in amusement. "I guess we shouldn't be so scared of you. If you managed to deal with Luffy for that long and not kill him."

Law hums in agreement. "Have you broken your back before?" He feels along Sanji's spine and can feel the abnormal curves.

"Yeah, wasn't fun."

"You must have had a skilled doctor, it's healed very well. Is this your work Raccoon-ya?" Law asks, looking over to Chopper.

"It wasn't me but my mentor Doctor Kureha." Chopper ignored the raccoon name or didn't pick up on it.

"That old witch? She's _still _alive?" Law snorts.

"You know her?" Chopper sounds excited.

"Yeah, I'm from North Blue. She used to visit our island twice a year to instruct younger doctors and help out in the hospital. She used to train me when she was around. Kureha terrified me but she was good at what she did." Law explains as he cleans out the cuts on Sanji's back.

"Oh! I went with her to different islands when she took me on as an apprentice. Perhaps I was even on your island. Maybe we saw each other!?"

"Doubtful, I left when I was eleven." Law replies bitterly. It effectively ended the conversation and he finishes his work on Sanji in silence.

Now that he's finally finished helping the crew he can see to his own injuries. Law offered to take Chopper back on deck but the little deer is looking at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't fix your own injuries first? That's really stupid!"

"Would you have done anything differently?" Law asks his fellow doctor.

"Well...no because those idiots can't do anything but they're my crew...What I mean I guess is that they're not your responsibility." Chopper looks awkward now.

"I'm a doctor, whether you're my crew or not doesn't make a difference." Law uses the mirror to stitch up his chest and feel the new bruises on his side tenderly. There might be minor internal bleeding but nothing that should require surgery thankfully because it doesn't seem Chopper would be up to it. Law checks all his older injuries and is happy to see the one on his shin is healing nicely. A new layer of skin growing over.

Law takes Chopper back up to the deck and passes the reindeer off to Zoro. He didn't check Luffy but the boy had escaped any serious injury so it was unnecessary. Law takes residence back on his seat and is content to watch Luffy and Usopp fish over the rails of the ship. Caesar is tied up on the other side of the deck bound and gagged, the horned man is glaring over at him but Law ignores him easily. He should really collect his heart back off Luffy because it was probably the most dangerous place to have it but he can't bring himself to distract the smiling boy.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Wow thank you everyone! I was away for the night and come home to find I've gone over 200 reviews. I've uploaded all the chapters onto my account so hopefully I'll be able to use my phone to update while I'm on holiday.**

* * *

The crew are all recovering nicely and the reindeer is able to walk again so doctor duties have fallen back onto the crews actual doctor. Law is holed up on his usual seat reading through Choppers medical journals. A number of them he hasn't read before and Choppers own journal has proved to be very interesting. Law looks over the edge of the book to see said reindeer along with Usopp and Brook. At the start of the morning they had started at the other side of the grass and they were moving closer. Law wonders if it's some sort of game to see who could get closest to him. The three males freeze when he looks over and quickly pretend they're looking at Usopp's weapon and ammunition.

Law looks back down at the journal and half heartily reads. Out of his peripheral vision he watches Chopper inch closer. Chopper moves a good three feet closer and then Usopp and Brook follow suit. Law can't help but think what they're actually going to do when they get closer to him. Maybe he should chase them away with a glare. But they were at least relatively silent other than the nervous giggles. Luffy was elsewhere so Law was enjoying the peace.

Apparently thinking about Luffy was all it took for the boy to come flying out of the trap door on the deck. A chain reaction of Usopp being startled caused the ammunition he was mixing to explode and Chopper launched into the air in fright and straight onto his lap. Usopp is yelling at Luffy who is rolling around in laugher. Chopper looks up and squeaks in fright when he realises where he landed. The reindeer jumps off his lap and runs to Brook.

Law goes back to reading. He should have stayed with Kid. Luffy's crew were fucking insane. He spends most of the day out on the seat, only leaving to use the bathroom or to get something to eat from the kitchen. Sanji was more than happy to provide him with meals and Law had to admit that he'd never tasted anything so good. The cook he had on his ship was no where near as skilled in the kitchen.

The three more timid males have moved on now but Robin has come out to lay on the deck chair. She seems to be the most contained member of this crew and Law finds it easy to respect the woman.

"Luffy doesn't see the alliance the same way you do." Robin calls out softly but there was a warning tone.

"I am aware Nico-ya. I would have preferred a strictly business alliance but Luffy didn't give me a say in that issue. I've accepted it for what it is." Law can tell Robin has no fear of him and would probably attack him with no hesitation if he did anything out of line.

"I don't know what happened to you both while Luffy was gone, he didn't want to share details but I know it traumatised him. I worry that maybe he developed a sort of Stockholm syndrome with you. No matter what the situation is or was, Luffy is very attached to you." Robin still hasn't outright threatened him but Law can read between the lines. Luffy's attached to him, he's a cold hearted bastard and if he throws Luffy's friendship back in his face he'll pay for it.

"I will not provide any more information on those weeks but rest assured Nico-ya, the attachment goes both ways."

"I'm glad. Luffy has a way to make the most cold and damaged people find the light again." Robin smiles at him now. Law blinks at her slowly. It was obvious she was referring to herself which might explain why Law felt more connected to her than the rest of the crew. Law vaguely remembers her wanted post and the title devil child.

"So it would seem." Law replies shortly, the conversation was making him feel uncomfortable. Robin seemed to understand and she focused back on her book.

Law is beginning to think that the whole crew, minus Luffy were all in an agreement to try and talk to him and find out his intentions. Robin left after an hour or so and shortly after Zoro strides over, standing above him.

"Oi shitty Doctor, how skilled of a sword fighter are you?" Zoro demands. Not backing up at all when Law gives a glare for his personal space being invaded.

"I'm adept at fighting with my nodatchi. But perhaps not as skilled as you, I could not fight with three swords. Then again, mine is bigger." Law smirks at the twitch Zoro seems to have developed.

"Size doesn't matter." Zoro shifts on his feet. "Luffy is a pain in the arse so why would you risk anything for him?"

"Without him I would not be here. And while this alliance is in place I will protect this crew as if it were my own." Law thinks that perhaps that isn't the best statement because he was responsible for his own crews demise.

"And after the alliance ends?"

"You know Luffy better than I do. But I can't imagine him actually letting me end the alliance."

"True, he might not. But that's not what I'm asking."

"Luffy and I are in agreement to what might happen after. I will not elaborate. You should trust your captain." Law says coolly. He was getting very sick of the interrogations.

"I trust him. It's _you _I don't trust." Zoro replies testily.

"And you'd be wise not to. I'm not going to beg for your trust or your friendship. If it sets you at ease though I'll allow Luffy to keep my heart until I leave this ship."

"You'd be wise not to let Luffy look after it. It'll end up in the fish tank or something." Zoro seems slightly more at ease though.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Law picks up the medical book and focuses back on it to try and end the conversation.

"I haven't had a good spar with a swordsmen for a while. Would you be willing to train together?"

"If you wish. But not until our injuries are fully healed. Your doctor is very adamant about proper rest."

Zoro was content to leave him alone after that. The cook didn't make an appearance but Law thinks that's because he visited the kitchen a few times already today. Which only left Franky and Nami. Law looks up at the duo. "No I don't plan on killing you all in your sleep nor do I have any evil scheme up my sleeve. Anything else?" Law asks trying but failing to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Nope, that's it, let's go Franky!" The red haired girl drags the gigantic cyborg man away.

Law let's out a sigh. It's taken all day but he finally has been left in peace. Eventually he notices the loud clamour coming from inside. Singing and musical instruments and Luffy's loud obnoxious voice. He frowns slightly, has he condemned himself to never having quiet again? Luffy's voice cuts off and Law's relief is short lived.

"Oi Traffy come here for a moment!" Luffy calls down from the second level of the deck. He puts the book down and teleports himself up to Luffy. Probably a lazy move but Law doesn't care. His Fruit ability has had adequate time to recover so it's not a terrible strain.

"What is it Straw Hat-ya?" Law asks some what patiently.

"I told you, didn't I that things would work out? I have my crew and you still have Caesar." Luffy smiles out at him. "We're having a reunion feast, come join us?"

"We got lucky. If it was Doflamingo on that island then the outcome would have been a lot worse."

"Maybe but maybe not, thinks just work out!"

"Let's agree to disagree." Law mutters, but what he actually means is that he knows he's right, he just can't be fucked arguing with Luffy.

"So will you come in?" Luffy asks again.

"No. Just go enjoy yourself Luffy-ya." Law hadn't had any kind of feast since his crew and it just wasn't something he could bring himself to do.

"You don't have to keep punishing yourself. Do you think Bepo would have wanted you to be sad all the time?" Luffy has dropped the excited happy tone and settled for a softer spoken one.

"You didn't know Bepo so don't assume things." Law snaps irritably.

"But you didn't say I'm wrong either." Luffy looks back inside, someone is calling out to him. "Just think about it, please Traffy."

"Sure." Law says uncommittedly. Luffy did it to him all the time so it was only fair. After Luffy leaves, Law calls out "I know you're there Blackleg-ya."

Sanji pulls himself off the wall and steps into the light. "Sorry, didn't mean to overhear but I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's fine."

"Cigarette?" Sanji offers to break the silence.

"I'm a doctor." Law scowls.

"Yeah but you're also a pirate. I figure being a pirate will get me killed before a cigarette does." Sanji offers the cigarette to Law again. There's not really a defence for that because Law can see the truth in it. He accepts the smoke and takes one drag before returning it. Sanji chuckles next to him. "That's not the first time you've smoked Doctor."

"I try not to get into the habit. I don't like being a hypocrite." Law murmurs. He decides that Sanji isn't so bad either. The blond man is much calmer than some of the other crew members.

"Fair enough. I know they're all pretty much insane and spent the day harassing you but we all care deeply for Luffy. Even though he's our captain, we worry about his judgement. But Luffy's never been wrong before so I don't doubt him or you. It might make you uncomfortable but you should come join us before Luffy eats all the food." Sanji stubs the cigarette out and turns to head inside.

Law hesitates for a moment before following the cook inside and into the warmth, leaving the darkness behind.


	27. Chapter 27

The best time on the Sunny were the early hours of dawn. Most crew members slept through it entirely. Law noted Sanji always woke up just before the sun rose to make breakfast. Over the last week the cook and himself have developed a routine. Sanji would join him out on deck with a cup of perfectly brewed coffee and they would watch the sun rise in silence. Sanji would enjoy his first cigarette of the day. Every morning Sanji would offer one and Law would accept one drag before refusing any more. It was the most peaceful part of Law's day and even though he didn't feel any need to be friends with the crew, he did enjoy Sanji's quiet company.

Law didn't intentionally distance himself from the crew but his demeanour kind of screamed run, _fast_. He supposed he could make more of an effort but Law didn't want to take too many steps forward that he ends up having some sort of mental break. So for now he'll continue his morning coffee with Sanji and the daily one sided conversations with Luffy. They were easier enough given Law never had to say much except the occasional nod and humming in agreement.

It was becoming too comfortable for him though and Law is in two minds about it. Some days he is fine with it but then Law remembers that Doflamingo is still waiting for him and all the crew are nearly healed fully. They would all only need a few more days before fighting on Dressrosa would be possible. He can't imagine some of the crew will be very happy when they find out. He doubts Luffy would have told them or elaborated about the alliance and Law figures it can wait.

Law needs to call Doflamingo and give the man the ultimatum but Law keeps putting it off. He certainly hasn't forgotten about his grudge and it hasn't lessened any but Law is finding it easier to be able to focus on other things. His crew used to keep him tied down but after they were gone the only thing Law had was his grudge and so it intensified to extreme levels.

"You don't have to sleep out on the deck, Trafalgar. We can hang another hammock in the boy's room or set something up else where on the ship." Sanji said softly.

"I appreciate the offer but I feel it is best if I keep my distance. Most of the crew members do not like or trust me, rightfully so." Law sips at his steaming coffee, looking at the rising sun over the rim of the cup.

"And if it rains? Chopper would be pissed. You're a doctor, you should understand the risks." Sanji smirks slightly.

"I am aware if the effects of exposure to rain and cold, thank you Blackleg-ya. If it comes to that then I will relocate inside." Law chose to go for sarcasm instead of anger, maybe he was growing after all.

"Just checking." Sanji stubs out his cigarette and turns to face him. "Any requests for breakfast?" Sanji asks, as he did every morning before going inside to start the large breakfast.

"Anything but bread." Law replies, his answer the same every time.

Sanji nods and leaves him to finish the coffee. Zoro hops down from the crows nest, the moss haired man had been on watch for the night. Instead of going inside to rest after a night awake, Zoro joins him at the railing.

"Can I help you Swordsman-ya?" Law asks after a considerable amount of silence.

"Our injuries are pretty much healed." Zoro says conversationally with an underlying hint.

"I'll get Kikoku." Law says acceptingly.

"Cry of the Demon?" Zoro asks, arching a brow. "Cursed sword?" Law just nods in confirmation and walks over to his claimed seat. He places his cup down and picks up Kikoku. "May I?" Zoro asks from behind him then gesturing to the nodatchi.

"I'm not at fault if Kikoku dislikes you." Law warns before handing the sword over. The only person on his now fallen crew who could carry Kikoku at long periods of time was Bepo. The sword wouldn't allow the bear to wield it, but had no issues with being carried around by the furry bear.

"It feels very different to my own cursed sword." Zoro hands back the nodatchi, Law can feel the sword was excited. Law scowled at his blade, it better not change its fucking mind and decide Zoro is a better owner and kill him. After everything he's lived through, the last thing he wanted was to be killed by his own damn sword. Law unsheathed the long sword and tunes into the almost shaking come from it. "Should I fight with only one sword?" Zoro asks only slightly condescending.

"I am a Shichibukai, you do not need to go easy on me." Law says irately. Zoro grins somewhat feral with eagerness in his remaining eye. The moss haired man unsheathed his three daito katanas, one held between his teeth and the other two held in his hands.

Without any further conversation the two swordsmen clash. Sparks fly instantly. Law fends off three separate strikes with Kikoku and attacks Zoro straight back. Kikoku is quivering and Law can sense that its thrilled about the fight, not considering changing ownership. Law has no problems defending the multiple strikes once after another and he's happy to let Zoro gain the upper hand. It wouldn't take much effort on his behalf to over take Zoro but this way he can wear the moss haired man out. Law is mostly just making defensive moves but he can see Zoro getting frustrated at the one side fight.

Law smirks wickedly and whirls Kikoku around, he knocks the black sword out of Zoro's hand. Zoro replaces it with the sword that he had between with his teeth. The black haired male forces Zoro backwards but Zoro had the advantage of shorter blades and Zoro ducked under Law's sword where he can't block the attacks. Law jumps back a few steps to lengthen up the distance between Zoro again.

Zoro rolls out of the way of a sideways slash and collects the black blade again. Law is impressed with the fighting style. He knows that if they weren't on the ship and holding back their attacks they could cause some serious damage to the landscape and probably each other. But they can't risk completely unleashing their full strength in case they end up sinking the ship. Law considered using his Fruit but it would probably be cheating and he was rather enjoying relying on Kikoku. It wouldn't hurt to strengthen the bond with his cursed sword after being separated from it for so long.

There was no doubt that Zoro could be a real challenge one day. The younger man was definitely more skilled at swordsmanship than what Law was himself. But Law didn't completely rely on his nodatchi and it was clear Zoro was reliant on fighting with swords. As it stood though, Law was outright stronger than Zoro and could come out a clear winner. Though, it was taking far longer than he thought it would.

Law slid backwards across the deck as he blocks a particularly brutal attack from Zoro. He's putting his strength behind the nodatchi to try and force Zoro's swords off his own. They're locked into a battle of will and strength. Zoro was so fucking headstrong and determined that Law felt himself slide back another foot. He's surprised Zoro hasn't showed any signs of Haki. Law digs his feet into the deck and clears his mind, drawing upon his will. He wouldn't use Haki but he was still able to draw the extra edge he needed from focusing on will. Law pushes back against the three swords, Zoro's forced to release the sword in his mouth and Law throws more weight behind his sword and sends two of Zoro's swords flying.

It's only then that Law realises they've collected an audience. All the members are gathered up on the second deck watching them avidly. Law meets Zoro again and Kikoku jolts in his hand; Law eyes the single sword that Zoro's fighting with now. He can feel the dark energy emitting from it. No wonder Kikoku responded, it was rare to ever fight someone with another cursed sword. It seemed to hold back when Zoro was fighting with all three swords but now it was thrumming with life.

Law can feel the immense difference between the two cursed blades. It was the most thrilling fight he's had in a long time. Vergo and Breed didn't really count because he was so set on revenge and filled with hatred that it wasn't something he could let himself enjoy.

Their swords are practically fighting without their help. Law feels like he's just the instrument to allow Kikoku to fight. Law considered for a moment to call a draw but he doesn't think his nodatchi will agree to that and it wasn't a good idea to piss off a cursed blade. Most owners ended up dead very quickly except a select few. Zoro looked like he was having similar thoughts because they've upped their strikes and power. Sparks are flying everywhere and Law doubted their spectators could follow the fighting. They were both moving across the deck like lightening.

Law knocks away a strike and slides Kikoku down the edge of Zoro's cursed sword until he reached the hilt. He flicks his hand up and the extra length his sword has on Zoro's allows him to point the blade into Zoro's neck. After a moment Zoro lowers his cursed sword in a show of defeat and Law sheathed Kikoku, the sword hummed in satisfaction. Luffy was celebrating loudly., apparently not biased at all. Zoro scowled up at his captain and Luffy just smiled back.

"If you two shit heads are done dancing around, breakfast is ready." Sanji calls out.

"Yes! Food!" Luffy completely loses interest in them and races towards the kitchen. The other members follow after him.

"We better go before that bottomless pit eats everything." Zoro says with amusement. Any hostility that Zoro seemed to have towards him was gone.

"He ate Eustass Kid's whole kitchen. I believe their rivalry has increased." Law smirks sideways at Zoro as they make their way to the kitchen.

"Why did Kid even agree to let you on his ship?"

"I have a bad habit of saving my rival captains." Law mutters.

"Once you save Luffy you're stuck with him for life." Zoro pats him on the shoulder in mock comfort. Law held back the flinch at the unexpected contact.

"Thankfully I can't say the same about Eustass Kid." Law wonders about that though. Kid was still getting to him even though he didn't have to put up with the emotionally retarded man. Law watches as Zoro walks past the kitchen and raises his brow. "Are you not going to the kitchen any more?

"Of course, I don't want Luffy eating all the good stuff." Zoro then stops and his brow twitches. "Dammit."

Law smiled softly as the moss haired man spun back around to walk into the kitchen. He hesitates outside the door. It was becoming far too easy to make connections with some of Luffy's crew. Law thought Zoro would be one of the hardest to ever get along with as Zoro was first mate and seemed to take up a lot of roles that Luffy was incapable of. Such as not trusting Shichibukai who is on their ship. Zoro had spent a lot of time watching him cautiously.

It's not like he was skulking around the ship looking for secret plans or treasure. He's pretty sure the navigator would tear him apart if he got anywhere near the treasure. She'd spent a lot of time guarding the door where it was kept. Law just ignored her every time he had to walk past the door on the way to Chopper's medical bay. Law appreciated Chopper's medical expertise and it was good to trade tips and the reindeer was very interested in the sedatives Law had created. Perhaps so he could knock the captain out when Luffy was on a sugar high.

There was nothing he really had in common with Franky or Brook and Law had very few conversations with them. It was mostly just awkward nods from them but Brook did bring him tea on occasion. Usopp was still completely terrified of him and kept distance unless the long nose man had back up. He didn't mind Robin's quiet company either. The woman seemed to understand him far more than anyone else. Law had found out she used to be an assassin working for Crocodile before she met Luffy.

But Zoro, he was stuck with making judgement calls when Luffy fell short on that area. The swordsman was on watch most nights and Law thinks its because Zoro was watching him out on the deck rather than watching the ocean for enemy ships. It didn't bother him and he was glad at least one member on the ship picked up Luffy's slack.

The boy was a good captain mostly but far too trusting. Zoro might be younger than what Law is but the man was definitely wise. Law could see Zoro had unwavering loyalty towards Luffy and accepted whatever the captain had decided with no issue unlike some of the crew. But even if Zoro never disputed what Luffy had decided, the man still made sure it wasn't going to bite them in the arse. Law respected him for that and wasn't concerned that he wasn't trusted.

Now though, Zoro seems to have moved on from the constant suspicious gazes. Law doubt Zoro fully trusts him but Zoro is accepting him without a standoffish stance any more. Apparently a sword fight was the way to the man's heart. Law considers going straight back to deck without breakfast, he was over analysing this way too much. It shouldn't matter to him whether he's accepted or not. It wouldn't change anything for him whether they liked him.

"Oi, Shitty Doctor are you just gonna stand there? I can only fend Luffy off from the food for so long." Zoro calls out from the kitchen, and true to his word Zoro is pushing off Luffy's advances on the food across the plates. Including other peoples plate.

"I can remove his hands for a while." Law offers and instead of fleeing, he enters the kitchen and war zone. Luffy had slipped out from under Zoro's arms and was snatching food off everyone's plate. The captain narrowly avoided a fork through his hand from the navigator.

"No point, he'd just use his mouth." Zoro then pauses and smirks. "Can you remove that?"

"HEY! Traffy don't do that! We're in an alliance, so you can't take my mouth." Luffy makes a grab for the pancakes and Sanji kicks the food obsessed boy off the table.

"Don't climb on the table Luffy!" Sanji huffs and sits back down. "Take his legs too."

Law takes a seat next to Zoro. It was probably Luffy's seat but the boy was too busy rushing up and down the table looking for the best bits. It was complete chaos. Law can feel an exasperated frown fall on his face. Yet, he felt at ease.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I have mixed feelings about this chapter, I'm not really happy with the last section but hopefully it's not too bad! **

* * *

There was no longer any reason to put off calling Doflamingo, he's actually kind of surprised the overgrown bird hadn't contacted him yet. Law wasn't going to question his good fortune though. The day was overcast but the navigator wasn't concerned about storms so Law stayed out on deck. He might be able to get a long with a few of the crew members but Law wasn't going to spend all his time with them and was perfectly content to remain on his own as much as possible. Especially now because as soon as he calls Doflamingo the peace will end very swiftly.

Law looks over at Luffy who is having some kind of ridiculous competition with the sniper. He should really call the boy over considering Luffy was the captain and should have a say in these things. But, it would be so much easier if he didn't involve Luffy. Law sighs at walks over to the two competing idiots. It seemed to revolve around exploding balls been knocked into other exploding balls.

"Straw Hat-ya, Nose-ya." Law gains their attention. Usopp jumps and moves backwards like a scuttling crab.

"Come play Traffy?" Luffy asks with a smile.

"...Wait what did you call me?" Usopp snaps, forgetting momentarily to be scared.

"I'm calling Doflamingo. Everyone is healed. Tell your navigator to set the course back to Dressrosa."

"NAMI! We're going back to Dressrosa!" Luffy yells out.

"What?! I'm not going back there, we just escaped from there. I already had a sudden illness that struck me down when we went last time and I can feel it coming on again." Usopp is standing now with a look of sheer terror.

"Luffy, he's right! We barely escaped last time. We shouldn't go back there." Nami had come out on deck at Luffy's yell.

"It'll be fine. This a part of the plan to take out Kaido from the Yonko." Luffy announces for what apparently is the first time. All of the crew had gathered now due to the commotion and there's a lot of protesting and shock.

"Didn't tell them why we're in an alliance?" Law asks with no surprise evident in his voice.

"Forgot." Luffy grins. Law wonders if the crew would be opposed to him tossing Luffy overboard. "We have an alliance to take out Kaido, King of Beasts. The plan is..." Luffy looks at him to take over.

"We destroy the SMILE factory on Dressrosa. Luffy informs me that he already destroyed the SAD on Punk Hazard when you visited so we don't need to return there. We have also have Caesar who is responsible in making SAD. I will contact Doflamingo, King of Dressrosa and a Shichibukai. He also has a huge part in the underground and goes by the name Joker. I'm sure you were acquainted when he caught you all. Kaido relies on SMILE to create his armies, without it he can't increase his strength. If Doflamingo can't provide Kaido with the SMILE, he'd kill Doflamingo. I will offer to trade Caesar if Doflamingo steps down from the Shichibukai. It will guarantee he will come and meet me. While Doflamingo is distracted with me, someone will need to destroy the SMILE factory." Law thinks he did pretty well on his cover story. Doesn't even seem like the whole point is to get revenge.

Nami, Usopp, Brook and Chopper are all in an uproar but the other members just look wearily accepting.

"Zoro, you're first mate, say something!" Usopp cries out.

"Mah. Changing Luffy's mind is impossible." Zoro shrugs.

"Well change Law's mind, it's his plan! He brainwashed Luffy!" Usopp points a finger at him and Law raises his brow. Usopp dropped his finger very fucking quickly.

"Give it up Usopp. When have we ever changed Luffy's mind?" Sanji asked resignedly. Then turns to Nami, "Nami-Swan! I won't let you get hurt again. Robin-Chwan, you're safe with me!"

"I don't need you to protect me you love-cook!" Nami snaps out.

"Thank you for your concern Sanji." Robin says kindly.

"But Captain, we're meant to be going back to Wano Country." Kin'emon looked frustrated.

Law is wondering once again why he thought this was a good idea. This crew would be the death of him. He missed what ever Chopper said but Law is guessing it was somewhat insulting towards Sanji. "Emergency food supplies don't get a say!" Sanji glowered over at the now angry reindeer. He didn't know what he was expecting but this whole conversation was completely fucking derailed. A complete train wreck and Law was looking at the carnage. And he was the one who caused the wreck. There was little chance of anything he'd say would put them back on track so Law retrieves the Den Den Mushi that resembles Doflamingo and makes the call.

That effectively shut them all up. It also stopped Law being hesitant of calling the man, anything to keep some semblance of silence. The air feels so tense and everyone is staring at the ringing snail in his hand. _Katcha._

"I was wondering when you were going to contact me." Doflamingo says coldly.

"Nervous Doflamingo? Were you sitting by the Den Den Mushi waiting?" Law responds snarkily.

"I underestimated you. And overestimated Vergo it seems. I won't make that same mistake again."

"I'm going to be the Pirate King and you're going to be in trouble for touching my nakama!"Luffy shouts at the Den Den Mushi. Law scowls at the interruption. The captain is clinging to his arm to try and take control of the snail.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I hope my traitorous former subordinate is more loyal to you. I am looking forward to seeing you, after all I have something you might be very interested in."

"Meat?" Luffy asks hopefully. Law pushes Luffy away and thankfully Usopp drags his captain off.

"You have no leverage now Doflamingo. So now you'll listen to me. I have Caesar, if you want him back you will step down from the Shichibukai by tomorrow and I'll deliver Caesar to you on Green Bit at three pm one week from today. If you refuse, I will kill Caesar and we both know Kaido won't like not getting SMILE any more. Your choice." Law ends the call with a smirk. Oh how sweet pay back was.

The Thousand Sunny was finally turned around and heading for Dressrosa. Law confirmed that Nami already mapped the island on their last visit to rescue Kin'emon's friend Kanjuro. There was still a fair amount of animosity between himself and Kin'emon. Apparently cutting the man's legs off and attaching them to a dragon wasn't appreciated. Or separating his torso from his head. Or, all of the above. The kid copied his fathers actions and was constantly glowering at him. But, as soon as Law returned the glare the kid would freak out and turn into a dragon.

Law was finally feeling back on track but there was still one thing getting to him. He holds Kid's snail in his hand with trepidation. It wasn't necessary to contact the man and it would just end in annoyance but the time he spent on Kid's ship made him feel like Kid's stance on him had changed considerably. Law glares darkly at the snail as if its offended him.

"Gonna call him?" Luffy asks as he jumps down from the second level of the deck to sit next to him. Night had fallen and he'd hoped that everyone was inside eating or something. The only other person still outside was Sanji who was on watch for the night.

"No."

"Mm...Right. Then why do you have the Den Den Mushi?" Luffy blinks dubiously at him.

"Piss off Luffy-ya." Law mutters in annoyance. Luffy just laughs at him. Fucking typical. Though he supposed it was his fault, his insults at Luffy were always half hearted. Law just couldn't bring himself to actually be annoyed at the boy any more. Luffy was to...No. He's not going there. Luffy was a pain.

"Heh, Traffy and Kid sitting in the crows nest K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Luffy cracks up laughing and Law shoves the idiot off the seat which just causes Luffy to roll around in laughter.

"I told you before, I have no romantic interest in Kid outside of the bedroom. That hasn't and won't change so drop it already." Law glowers at the laughing captain.

"Then why do you wanna call him?" Luffy sits up, staring up at him from the grass.

"I told you I don't." Law really wanted to get off this conversation because he still doesn't have a defence for why he was holding the Den Den Mushi.

"Oi, Luffy. There's pie in the fridge." Sanji calls out, walking over towards them.

"Pie?!" Luffy jumps up and takes off for the kitchen.

Law sighs in relief. "Thank you Blackleg-ya."

"Yeah no problem. Though thanks to you Luffy has an inane notion that Zoro and I should have sex to solve our issues." Sanji scowled, he blew out a puff of smoke.

"I did warn him not to get the idea in his head." Law chuckles.

"Oh sure you can laugh. Luffy suggested it right in the middle of fight between myself and the Marimo. Though, I guess it worked in breaking up the fight because we went after that idiot instead." Sanji joins him in a low laugh.

"Impeccable timing." Law says with a sly smirk. "Did you follow your captains suggestion?"

"Of course not! I can't stand that shitty swordsmen!" Sanji cries indignantly.

"I can't stand Eustass Kid either." Law only felt slightly bad. It wasn't cruel like some of his comments and as indignant as Sanji looked, the younger man seemed entertained at the interaction.

"Maybe the reason you aren't interested in Kid romantically is because you have your sights on someone else." Sanji waggles his curly brows.

"Who would I possibly be interested in on this crew?" Law frowns in confusion for a moment before it clicks. "No. I'm pretty sure Luffy is completely asexual anyway. Boa Hancock practically worships the ground he walks on and there was no interest there."

"The Shichibukai? The Snake Princess?! Dammit Luffy, he never told me! Maybe he could introduce us." Sanji looks hopeful.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. Hancock is more like a fucking pit viper." Law scowls thinking about the woman.

"Oi don't insult women. They're delicate flowers!"

"Trust me Blackleg-ya, there's nothing delicate about that woman." Law looks at Sanji with a new interest. "When you grew up, were you mostly around males?"

"Yeah, I used to work on a ship as a kitchen hand when I was young. I was later...adopted by Zeff. I was his apprentice for years. Most of the cooks were all men. Zeff always taught me to respect women but I had little to no interaction with them." Sanji looks slightly uncomfortable about the conversation but he still answers the question.

"I'm not a therapist but I have dabbled in different psychological problems. Mostly for myself." Law admits, he couldn't really give Sanji his opinion on the issue without giving a little. "You treat women as if they're untouchable and you would drop everything to help a woman. But romantically, could you ever see yourself with a woman? There would be immense pressure on you to always provide. If I'm coming across as cruel I apologise but I couldn't imagine it would work well."

"I know. I don't think I'll ever change though, if that means I can't be in a relationship with a woman then I accept that." Sanji says softly.

"There's always Zoro." Law offers.

"Shut up you shitty doctor!"


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I was going to write parts of the Dressrosa arc but it felt very redundant because I wasn't really making any changes so this chapter follows on from after the events of Dressrosa and Law has been taken back to the Sunny. (I'm not completely update to date with what's happening on Dressrosa so apologies about anything incorrect and skipped.)**

* * *

Law awakes in immense pain. The last thing he could really remember was been shot point blank by Doflamingo the fucking bastard. He grits his teeth and tries to focus on his surroundings. With a heavy sense of confusion Law realises he's in the medical bay of the Sunny. A vague memory floats into his mind. He'd been tied to the Heart Seat, he told Doflamingo the alliance with Luffy was over. And Luffy came to rescue him even when Law tried to urge him away and breaking the alliance so Luffy would not be hurt. Then Doflamingo got decapitated? Law frowns and tries to piece everything together but it was all hazy. Apparently being shot point blank had that effect.

There was nothing more he could pull up and he scowled in annoyance. It was surprisingly quiet and Law hopes it isn't a mourning silence. If everyone made it out alive it would be a fucking miracle. Well, he wasn't going to find out anything more if he kept lazing about in bed. With extreme pain Law pulls himself out of the bed. He finds Kikoku leaning against the bed and he feels Zoro would have been responsible for ensuring his sword was with him. Law carefully walks over to his chest. After swallowing back two pain killers and slowly sipping at water to try and not put any pressure on his stomach then he leaves the medical bay.

No one was in the hallways and Law could feel a sense of dread setting in. If someone died it would be on him. _Again. _He swallows down the lump forming in his throat and makes out on deck. The weather is overcast and Law gives the sky a filthy look. He had a serve dislike of clouds thanks to Doflamingo.

"Law! What are you doing up! Get back into that bed right now!" Chopper is bolting for him and waving his hoof around threateningly. "I mean it, you shouldn't be up!"

"I am fine Raccoon-ya." Law says, his voice rough from disuse and pain.

"You're not fine dammit! And I'm a reindeer! I've had it with all of you ignoring doctors orders, and you're a doctor yourself! You should know how important rest is!" Chopper looks completely frazzled and Law has a feeling the furry male has been chasing his patients down a lot recently.

"TRAFFY!" Luffy has spotted him and is flying across the deck in excitement. Law doesn't think he'll be able to fend Luffy off and if the boy jumps on him it's going to be extremely fucking painful. Luckily Sanji intervenes and kicks Luffy off path.

"Good to see you up shitty Doctor." Sanji makes a grab at Luffy again. "Oi watch it you idiot, he's injured remember?"

"Heh, sorry." Luffy comes to a halt.

"Is everyone..." Law hesitates, looking around. He can't see Robin, Zoro, Usopp or Franky.

"We're all fine. Chopper has had his hands full with injuries though." Sanji says ending Law's concern.

"What happened? I don't remember much after Doflamingo shot me. Did he really get decapitated?" Law knows his luck can't be that good but it was nice to wish.

"He did, but it was a trick. Doflamingo survived the attack but we still won. He's no longer the King of Dressrosa and the title has been returned to its rightful heirs. Doflamingo and his crew had to flee the island. We destroyed the SMILE factories." Luffy smiles at him. "It might have been a trap for us but we sure turned it around!"

"You did well Straw Hat-ya. But Doflamingo is a member of the World Nobles. He has far more power than I ever thought possible. That's how he was able to pull that shit." Law doesn't know whether there's any chance of getting his revenge. Sure Kaido will be pissed and might go after Doflamingo but no one touched the Nobles. Well, except Luffy that is. Law still can't believe the idiot punched a Celestial Dragon and that was over two years ago.

"I know, Sanji found out. But it's fine. I'm not scared of a Noble! I'll break his face for hurting my nakama!" Luffy growls out, his eyes glinting.

"How badly were they hurt?" Law asks, now that he's up he could help out the injured crew.

"I'm talking about you, silly." Luffy shakes his head as if it were obvious. "Just 'cause you said the alliance was over doesn't mean anything."

"Apparently. I guess I can just hope that Kaido will still go after Doflamingo, its possible I suppose if the information doesn't reach him about Doflamingo being a Noble." Law felt strange, for the first time there was little to nothing he could do to further his hope of revenge. The plan he spent years on was in action and now all he could do is wait and hope for the best.

"Don't think anyone else knows. Dunno though." Luffy just shrugs. "We're going to Wano County now to take the samurai and Momo home. Coming with us?"

"No, I thought I'd just hop off the Sunny right here." Law scowled at the grinning captain.

"You're so funny Traffy, I mean if you want us to take you somewhere we can or you can stay with us until you decide." Luffy is looking at him hopefully.

"I'm not in a state where I can leave. I over used my Fruit and I believe I will require your doctors help for a while longer." Law frowns down at his heavily bandaged stomach.

"Yay!" Luffy pumps his fist in the air.

"I'm glad my weakened and injured state makes you happy Luffy-ya." Law replies dryly.

"No, I'm happy you're staying for longer silly!" Luffy laughs at him as if he were the stupid one. Apparently sarcasm was too subtle for Luffy.

"Leave him alone Luffy." Zoro says as he jumps down from the crows nest. Zoro shoos the captain away. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot point blank three times." Law dead pans. Zoro chuckles at him.

"Luffy was really worried when Doflamingo took you. Said he knew you were alive, that he could feel it. Some members tried to discourage him going after you, that it didn't matter because the alliance was over." Zoro isn't been cruel, just truthful.

"I ended the alliance so he wouldn't come after me."

"That might work for some people, but not Luffy. You should know that by now."

"I know. I was relying on the crew to talk him out of it." Law raises an accusing brow at Zoro.

"I helped him." Zoro shrugs and heads back to the crows nest.

"Thank you, Zoro-ya." Law calls out softly. He isn't sure if Zoro even heard but the green haired man held his hand up, waving the comment off. Law rolled his eyes good naturedly, at least he wasn't the only emotionally unstable person.

"Law you're going back to the medical bay for a check up." Chopper is glaring at him.

"Lead the way Raccoon-ya." Law could of argued against it but truthfully he was feeling queasy and the last thing he wanted was to faint in front of any of them.

Law lays down on the bed and lets Chopper check the bullet wounds. The little reindeer was gentle but efficient. The pain killers Law self medicated himself with were starting to work so the pain had lessened considerably. He knows that he's lucky to be alive. Been shot point blank once could be fatal let alone three fucking times in his chest and gut. Chopper is definitely a skilled doctor so he's happy enough to let his eyes drift shut. Normally he wouldn't allow anyone to operate or anything on him except his most trusted crew members. But they were gone and Law couldn't rely on himself all the time. Especially when he's knocked unconscious and can't actually help himself.

"How's the pain?" Chopper asks from above him.

"Fine. I took my own pain killers." Law murmurs softly.

"You shouldn't self medicate!" Chopper growls out.

"I am a doctor as well. I appreciate the effort you're making, and I appreciate you saving my life but I don't need you to tell me whether I can or can't take my own medication." Law says flatly.

"I can! What if it reacts with the things I've already given you!" Chopper is fretting now and Law can see the logic in his worry.

"I apologise Raccoon-ya. I will consult with you from now on."

"I'm not a raccoon dammit! I'm a reindeer! And good!" Chopper huffs. "This crew has a death wish!"

"Technically I'm not apart of the crew."

"You're on the ship you get the same treatment which includes the fact that I will sedate you if you don't rest!"

"Very well, Reindeer-ya." Law complies easily.

"I told you I'm not a – oh. Well good." Chopper seems happy enough now.

Law smiles but its fuelled more by the pills he took than the actual urge to smile. He took up Chopper's suggestion of rest and stayed in the medical bay long after the reindeer left. There was no reason to push himself any more. But now that everything was in motion, Law is unsure what to do any more. He was content to travel with Luffy for now while he was recovering but there was no way he'd join the crew. He was a captain, he wasn't going to downgrade his position and answer to Luffy. No fucking way would that happen. Law entertained the idea of finding his submarine and finding a new crew but it just didn't feel right.

Now that Doflamingo was going to at least have a very difficult time, if not end up dead. Law can't help but to reminisce.

_Law stares out over the ocean sullenly. The fourteen year old was bored. Hell, that was a fucking understatement. Doffy and most of the other crew had all gone ashore leaving him behind. And also leaving fucking Vergo to look after him. Like he needed a baby sitter. Especially not Vergo, he couldn't stand that messy man. Vergo constantly had food stuck to his face and it was downright disgusting. Law was training to be a surgeon and hygiene was extremely important to him. _

"_Law, get inside. What did Doflamingo tell you?"Vergo is shouting at him and Law turns around to glare._

"_He told me not to leave the ship. Am I leaving it?" Law looks pointedly at the piece of spinach stuff to Vergo's face. "You have spinach stuck to your face. Until you can eat food without getting it stuck to you, don't tell me what to do Vergo-ya."_

"_That's Vergo-San to you, you little bastard!" Vergo takes a menacing step forwards and Law raises his brow in a challenge._

"_Can't I leave you two alone for a few hours without you fighting?" Doflamingo drops down from the sky with a laugh. "Law, stop disrespecting Vergo. One day he will beat the living shit out of you. And Vergo, stop making it easy for him."_

"_I still don't know why you ever wanted that brat." Vergo grumbles in frustration._

"_Because he's going to a brilliant doctor and I need someone to fill the Heart Seat. Law will be perfect for that." Doflamingo waves Vergo away._

"_Did you get bring me anyone Doffy?" Law asks hopefully, leaving the rail of the ship to come stand with the oversized man._

"_Sorry kid, not this time but Trebol got injured so go patch him up or something." Doflamingo then waves him off too. Law scowls at his captain and goes to find Trebol. Law can't stand the man, he had no sense of personal space._

_Law diligently stitches up Trebol's cuts. It was easy and boring work for him. He'd long perfected the art of stitches. What he wanted was another test subject that he can operate on to his hearts content. Usually Doflamingo always brought him a few prisoners so he could practice. Law scowls in annoyance. It was birthday tomorrow too so he'd thought Doflamingo would provide him with some interesting subjects instead of having to stitch up the crew._

"_Doffy has something for you kid." Trebol says, leaning right in until their noses were basically together. Law pushes the large man away from him. _

"_You know he hates it when you call him Doffy." Law mutters. He was the only one who was meant to call the man Doffy. He could pronounce Doflamingo now but still chose to stick with the shortened version. "What'd he get me?" Maybe Law would get to operate on someone._

"_Can't tell!" Trebol smiles mysteriously and Law just scowls at the man._

_When the wounds are stitched up Law sends the man away so he can scrub down the room. He passes Baby 5 in the hall who tells him Doffy wants him on deck. Law nods in confirmation be doesn't talk to the girl. __She was ridiculous. Doffy just killed one of her boyfriends and now she was hatching plots to try and kill Doflamingo. The man she married was nearly eighty and Baby 5 was barely out of her teens. But she couldn't say no. Doffy did her a favour. Women were insane._

_D__oflamingo is perched on the railing, the feather boa blowing around in the wind. Law had burnt a good number of them over the years but Doffy seemed to have an endless supply. Though Law was hesitant to burn another one because last time Doffy tossed him off the side of the ship and left him there for a few hours before finally coming back. He could have been eaten by a fucking Sea King! _

"_Happy Birthday Trafalgar." Doflamingo pulls something out of his pocket and chucks at him. Law reaches up and catches it with ease._

"_A Devil's Fruit?" Law inspects the large round fruit with interest. It was a light blue colour and perfectly round. _

"_That's what the trip to the island was for. Took me a long time to track it down. Figured it would suit my doctor. It's the Ope Ope Fruit." _

"_I won't be able to swim any more." Law is still staring at the fruit._

"_Won't be an issue if you stop burning my coats. Are you going to eat it or not?" Doflamingo glowers at him and Law knows that he has no choice. _

_Law bites into the Fruit and it's like nothing he's ever tasted before. It was clean, no juice dripped whatsoever. Law swallows down the Fruit. The remaining Fruit then withers into a brown horrid looking fruit. "Thank you, Doffy."_

"_No problems kid, there's a bunch of prisoners in the hold so feel free to test out your new powers." Doflamingo chuckles as Law's face lights up at the prospect._

Law wakes up groggily, Luffy is standing above him trying to get him up. "Traffy, your Den Den Mushi is ringing! Can I answer it?"

"Which one?" Law lets Luffy help him come to a sitting position. He can hear the ringing now but can't tell what snail it's coming from.

"The Navy one!" Luffy exclaims and pulls it out of his shirt. Law is considering asking why Luffy had his Den Den Mushi stuffed in his shirt but decided better of it.

"Give it here." Law takes the snail and stares it momentarily. The Navy shouldn't be contacting him, surely it was common knowledge that he'd been kicked out of the Shichibukai now because he announced his alliance to Luffy on the Green Bit beach. He answers the snail, "Law."

"Trafalgar, this is Admiral Issho. I have a request to make."

"You can't give me a request, I am no longer a Shichibukai." Law scowls at the snail.

"Oh, I think you are. I have yet to mention your betrayal. And after all, you ended the alliance with the Mugiwara pirates didn't you?"

"Yes but I am still-"

"All I needed to hear was yes." Issho cuts him off. Law is completely confused by the this Admiral. This is the second time the man tried to give him an out. Hopefully this time it doesn't end up with another meteor being hurled at him. "There's an island that's being terrorised by a bunch of rookie pirates just off the Grand Line. Sort them out for me."

"And why would I do that? I'm not particularly fussed about whether I have the Warlord status or not any more." Law was seriously considering tossing the snail out the port hole.

"I have discovered the whereabouts of something you might want."

"You can't barter with me. I don't need my submarine back."

"I know the location of your submarine and something more important perhaps." Issho says calmly, not at all concerned about Law's growing anger.

"The Marines took everything that was important to me."

"I know, I would not sanction such a thing and I am disappointed in the actions of the Marines for such a thing. It was an order given from a World Noble. I think you know who that would be."

Law can feel his stomach tighten in knots and its only because Luffy reaches out and grabs the Den Den Mushi that he doesn't crush it in his hand. _Doflamingo. _That man was responsible for his crew dying. Law can feel waves of rage and he grits is teeth.

"Law isn't doing anything for you so go away!" Luffy yells at the snail who shies away slightly.

"Please listen to me. I can't make up for all the bad deeds the Marines have being involved in and most of them have being because of Doflamingo. I feel I owe you Law because you've put his demise in motion. You have done something that no one would ever have dared to. I can't just give you what I've found because even if you're a Shichibukai, you're still a pirate and we must trade. If you weren't willing to trade though and take care of that island for me. Well maybe you could still find what you want at a Marine Island named Jigoku. An Eternal Log Pose for it could be found on any Marine ship in the Commanders Cabin. Or so I've heard. But I'm not telling you to do that. I want to make that clear."

"And what would I find on that island?" Law growls out. The whole thing seemed like a fucking trap to him.

"Three of your crew members are still alive."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: lots of mixed opinions as to whether it's a trap or not. I don't think I could torture Law much more than I already have. I've written the last chapter. In total part three will have fourteen chapters. Might do an epilogue but not sure yet. **

**As always thank you for all the wonderful review, enjoy! **

* * *

Law was out of bed and gathering his stuff. Kikoku is slung across his shoulders and Law can feel the pain radiating from his stomach but he doesn't care. Three crew members were alive, he didn't know who was alive. Issho ended the call straight after providing that information and Law can't call back through the Den Den Mushi as it only called through to a marine command it didn't matter who was alive, he had to save them. Law stumbles slightly and catches himself on the door frame.

"Traffy stop! You can't go alone!" Luffy is chasing after him and trying to herd him back to bed.

"Move Straw Hat-ya." Law pushes past the boy only to be stopped by Luffy's tight grip. "Get _off _me."

"No. You're injured, really badly. You couldn't fight one Marine let alone a whole ship of them and then an island! We're nakama and I'm helping you so deal with it." Luffy isn't loosening the grip and the glare he's getting from the cobalt eyes is determined.

"We aren't in alliance. You don't owe me, you don't need to help me. So let me go before I break your arm." Law growls out darkly.

"You couldn't break a strand of hair right now Law." Luffy looks angry but Law doesn't care.

He tries to step backwards to get Luffy's hand off his shoulder but Luffy's arm just stretches out. Law scowls and pulls Kikoku off his shoulder and jabs Luffy straight in the chest with the encased sword. It makes Luffy stumble back but the arm just stretches further. Law feels for his Fruit ability but its still completely drained. Law shoves the sword into Luffy's elbow to try and lift the hand off. This time Luffy's hand stretches upwards. Law can feel his frustration and anger growing. Luffy is giving him a hard glare but not attempting to fight back.

Law shifts his weight and kicks Luffy in the gut with force. Luffy flies backwards down the hall but doesn't let go of his shoulder. Law can feel his stomach pulsing with pain and he wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding. Luffy pulls himself up off his knees and his dark eyes bore into Law's grey ones. Law puts his nodatchi into the hand that is the same side Luffy is griping. He grabs Luffy's hand and tries to wrench it off him. Luffy is strong though and has the advantage at being full strength unlike him. His threat was useless because it was going to be impossible to break Luffy's arm unless he wrapped the boy in Kairoseki first.

No matter how much he glares at Luffy it doesn't make a difference. Normally his glare would make someone flee very fast but Luffy isn't budging. Law tries another tactic and grabs Luffy's arm and reels the captain in. Law then punches Luffy in the face as soon as the younger male is in range. Luffy slams into the wall but still doesn't release Law's shoulder.

"Let me go _now_!" Law isn't one for raising his voice, it was rarely necessary. His glare was normally enough.

"No. You're staying on this ship and we'll help save your nakama." Luffy uses the wall to pull himself back up.

"I don't need your help." Law snarls out.

"Really?" Luffy challenges. "Let me help you, please Law. You're my nakama. I don't care about some alliance. It means nothing to me. But you do."

"Don't Luffy-ya. I won't risk your lives again." Law drops his dark tone.

"That's what this is about? You're being silly again. If you leave, we'll follow you. So you might as well as just accept it. You're not alone Law and I won't let you be again. So, can I go tell Nami to head for a port and find a Marine ship?"

Law is staring into Luffy's eyes and he feels a sense of being completely overwhelmed. After a long period of silence, which was really no more than a few seconds but to Law felt like a lifetime. "Yes." Luffy gives him a small smile and releases the grip on his shoulder. "Would you...ask Chopper to come down? I believe I've torn my stitches." Law asks awkwardly.

"Sure Traffy." Luffy bounds off and Law goes back to the medical bay.

The little reindeer is livid when he comes down to check on Law's stitches. He's torn them all open and he's a lot of blood. Law lays on his back and lets Chopper fix up the damage he just caused. Law is given a medicine from Chopper to help restore his blood. He has his own but he finds it easier just to humour Chopper. After a strict lecture about not getting out of bed and if he has to then to take it easy and not fight Luffy, Chopper leaves him alone with a warning glare.

It takes another week before Law can start more strenuous activities again. There's still a fair amount of pain but nothing like it initially was. He's learnt the easiest way is to just avoid Chopper completely so he keep training his body every day. Zoro is all too happy to train with him but they have to be creative to avoid the reindeer.

Law is only wearing his dark blue hoodie, the weather too warm to have his coat on. Zoro is naked from the waist up and they're parring blows back and forth with their respective swords. Kikoku feels slightly off and Law worries its because he's spent a decade with the sword feeding hate and revenge into the sword but now that's lessened. Apparently good intentions don't impress the cursed sword as much. There's little he can do about it though because he's going to rescue his three crew members no matter what it takes. Zoro uses his distraction to slice a tear straight through his hoodie.

"Oi don't get distracted Law." Zoro scowls at him and Law scowls right back.

"Kikoku is off." Law mutters and pulls his wrecked hoodie off. Law turns around to place it on his seat and Zoro whistles.

"Nasty looking scars you've got there."

"Mind your own business." Law snaps, he'd momentarily forgotten about the scarring and the reason he always wore something to cover his back.

"They're recent. Did that happen when you and Luffy were captured?" Zoro asks, not willing to let it go.

"Yes, but do not fret. Luffy was never touched." Law has lost the will the continue fighting and he shrugs his coat on despite the heat.

"You seemed to end up way worse off than Luffy." Zoro raises a green brow questioningly.

"What can I say? I piss people off."

"So does Luffy." Zoro challenges back.

"I'd already been hurt, it would have been harder to escape if both of us were injured. I ensured the attention was on me."

"Thank you, for looking out for our idiotic captain." Zoro bows his head slightly.

"Don't thank me. I did it for my own good so I had a better chance of escaping." Law glares at Zoro wanting this topic to come to a swift fucking end.

"Alright then." Zoro gives him a shrug and sheathed his three swords.

"OI!" Chopper comes flying outside. "What the hell did I tell you?! No fighting dammit!"

"We aren't fighting Chopper. My swords are away." Zoro holds his hands up.

"I just saw you put them away, don't lie to me!" Chopper's attention is on Zoro so Law takes the opportunity to slip away quietly.

Law heads down to the couches under the fish tank. Over the last week he's taken to spending more time inside the ship instead of his claimed seat. Usually he sleeps in the medical bay or on warm nights out on the deck. There's no way he's going to sleep with the crew. A large amount of that reason is because they all snore and Law would rather not listen to that all fucking night. Law is leaning back on the couch when Luffy comes to join him. For once the captain is silent and does something that hasn't happened since they were captured. Luffy leans against his shoulder and wraps his arm around Law.

"What are you doing Luffy-ya?" Law says in slight annoyance but he doesn't push Luffy away.

"Had a nightmare." Luffy shrugs.

"It's the afternoon, why were you even sleeping?"

"I found the secret stash of pies Sanji made and after I ate them all I was sleepy."

"He'll be impressed." Law rolls his eyes and allows Luffy to push further into him. "Breed?"

"Yeah, but he never hurt me. He was torturing you and my crew and made you all kill yourselves" Luffy says despairingly.

"Do you have nightmares of it often?"

"Not really. But you said I could come to you when I needed to talk, right?" Luffy pulls away slightly and looking at him concernedly, like he'd done something wrong.

"Yeah." Law moves his arm onto the back of the couch and jerks his head to get Luffy to move back into his side. Luffy complies easily.

"I don't want to talk though." Luffy murmurs. "Can I just rest here for a while?"

"Yeah." Law can't help but feel a sense of relief that Luffy doesn't actually want to talk. He can't figure out his own issues let alone Luffy's. They hadn't really spoken much over the last week since Law tried to flee the ship and push Luffy away. He doesn't think Luffy was angry at him but he knows the young captain was disappointed at least.

The two pirate captains stay together on the couch for a few hours. Luffy had fallen asleep pretty quickly and was snoring softly into Law's side. No one interrupted them though a few crew members had come past with a raised eye brow. Thankfully his glare scared them away. Too bad it never worked on Luffy. The thing that finally startles Luffy awake is Sanji calling 'dinner' Luffy shoots up with excitement.

"Food! Come on let's go Traffy!" Luffy is up now and dragging Law along by his arm. Law considers teleporting himself out of Luffy's grip but for some reason he can't bring himself to do it. Instead Law allows Luffy to cling to his arm as they head to the chaotic kitchen. Or, it would be as soon as Luffy enters.

Law doesn't stick around after dinner. He had to resort to teleporting because Luffy was determined to get him to drink with them. He heads straight to the deck and his favourite seat. Law knows he shouldn't hope that one of the three crew members is Bepo but he can't help it.

Bepo was his friend for more than half his life. Shachi and Penguin were pretty close behind and if those three were alive Law would be ecstatic. But it isn't right to wish for someone's life more than others. His other crew members were closer to mercenaries than anything but it still wasn't right that they lost their lives for him. And then there was Jean too, the pirate he took on board after Sabaody. Jean had previously been a slave and to end up dead after finally gaining freedom was a horrible end. Jean had also been extremely loyal considering he used to be a pirate captain. Law could never join a crew as a member instead of captain.

The night passes him by slowly and Law spends most of the night gazing at the stars. His thoughts on his nakama Bepo. The thought of possibly seeing the furry bear again feels him with a hope he has never felt before and Law smiles softly up at the sky. Things were finally turning around for him and he can't help but think he has Luffy to thank for this.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: The Lawlu will start becoming more of a thing from this chapter onwards! **

* * *

A heavy downfall of rain was dampening the spirit on the ship and most members were inside taking shelter. The only one stuck outside was Franky who drew the short straw and got stuck on watch. The samurai were entirely unimpressed that once again their journey had been delayed and their animosity was directed towards him. Law supposes it was his fault both times but he doesn't give a fuck whether they're mad at him or not.

They're all sitting around a table watching some sort of board came between Luffy and Zoro. Everyone was taking turns to try and beat Luffy but the little shit was a blatant cheater. All the rules were changed to suit him and Luffy gave them all puppy dog eyes every time someone tried to call him up on it.

"Your turn Zoro!" Luffy grinned at his first mate.

"Oh, is it? Are you sure you don't want to make a new rule so you can have another one?" Zoro mutters in annoyance before picking up the dice and rolling them across the board. He moves his piece a few spots before Luffy makes a grab for the dice.

"I win!" Luffy declares as he moves his piece to the end of the board. There were still good fifteen spots to the actual end and the dice Luffy rolled only totalled seven but that didn't matter for the captain.

"Dammit, no you didn't Luffy! Can you even count?!" Zoro slams his fists on the board causing the dice to go flying.

"Of course I can count!" Luffy nods happily.

"Well how about you count to five and then I'll shove my foot up your arse?" Zoro suggests in irritation.

Sanji appears carrying trays of steaming hot chocolate and it provides a good distraction because Law is fairly certain Zoro is about to cut the board game in half. Or make true on the suggestion. Luffy is laughing with no concern.

Law isn't even half way through his hot chocolate when the warning bell is sounded. They all hesitate and listen for a second ring. As soon as Law hears the second ring he shoves his drink on the table and reaches for Kikoku. Two rings meant they had come upon a Marine ship. Finally, it had been three weeks since Issho called him and they couldn't find a single fucking ship, normally they couldn't escape them. Law had suggested painting the Sunny bright yellow but that was met with protest on Franky's behalf and glee on Luffy's.

The crew all rush out to deck minus Luffy, who Law assumes is finishing off everyone's hot chocolate. Law can spot the Marine ship in the distance but it was closing in on them swiftly. Due to its speed and size Law thinks its a standard Marine ship so at least there shouldn't be anyone higher than a Commander on board. He still wasn't fully healed from the gun shots and Breed's torture so fighting an Admiral would be unpleasant.

It doesn't take long for the Marine ship to start firing cannons as soon as they're in range. Luffy and Zoro take care of the incoming cannon balls and Franky steers the ship evasively. Once the ship is close enough Law thinks he should be able to teleport himself straight into the Commanders Cabin because nearly all the standard Marine ships are the same, But he isn't sure if he wants to risk it on the off chance he ends up in an oven or something equally worse. Law clicks his tongue in thought and absent-mindedly slices a cannon ball of the air. He finally decides its not worth ending up as a possible roast for the Marines and will have to board the ship in a more conventional offer.

"Luffy-ya, toss me over." Law calls out. Maybe not more conventional and there was the risk that Luffy would just chuck him in the ocean with a poor shot. There's no time to think on this option though because Luffy already has hold of him and rather than just throwing him over to the attacking ship, Luffy stretches out and grabs the ships mast. Law grimaces and finds himself hurtling across the deck. On the way, Luffy somehow manages to pick up Zoro too.

Zoro is swearing and Law isn't sure he's ever heard that many expletives uttered in one sentence. The reason why is explained to him very suddenly as Law finds himself slammed into the mast on the attacking ship. Zoro was sent further into a wall and Luffy hits the other side of the ship with a laugh.

"Don't encourage him to do that!" Zoro is scowling at him like it's all his fault. If Law knew that was going to happen he would have taken his chances with the fucking oven.

"Find the Commander's cabin, it should be straight through that door and up the stairs." Law points to the left. Zoro nods and jumps down the hatch door. Law glares at the now empty hatch. He can't deal with this shit. Law looks for Luffy but the boy is engaged in a fight with nearly all the Marines. Apparently he was a better target. Oh, right. He was meant to be a Shichibukai still. Damn, now he feels as foolish as what that direction hopeless man should be feeling. Law wonders if he asks politely whether they'll just give him the Log Pose.

"Trafalgar Law, you are meant to be a Shichibukai. Why are you with the Mugiwara Pirates?" A burly looking man asks him. Law recognises the outfit straight way. This was the Commander.

"They held me hostage." Law tries, it was a weak excuse but the best he could think of under the circumstances.

"Oi, Traffy! Come help me!" Luffy calls out. Well, there goes that.

"Is your cabin up the stairs?"

"Ye-what?" The Commander looks confused.

"Thank you." Law calls up his room, extending it across the whole ship until he can teleport himself straight into the cabin. Fuck Luffy, he can deal with the marines himself, Law knows he's fully capable. After all the only one on the ship with any sort of strength would be the Commander and even then they're all more than enough to defeat the man.

Law finds himself in the cabin, narrowly avoiding sticking himself into a desk. What kind of fucking moron has the desk in the exact middle of the room? Law scowls at it with annoyance. The whole room was a mess. Law slices the desk in half out of irritation. Papers go flying but there was little difference. In fact, Law thinks its an improvement. Though now he has to bend over to open the draws because the desk is laying in two pieces on the ground. There's no Log Poses in any of the drawers and he can't find any reference to Jigoku.

Everything is overturned and searched twice but there's no Log Poses in the room. Of course they'd have to find the one ship where the Commander is a fucking pig and doesn't give a shit about order. Law snarls and slices the table into another four pieces. Law storms back out on desk, forgoing his teleporting in case he needs to use his Fruit in a moment of need.

It seems Zoro had found his directionally challenged arse back on deck and was helping Luffy with the marines. The Commander was focused on calling out instructions to the marines on the cannons. Law makes his way to the lead marine before appearing behind him quietly and grabbing the man around the neck. Law slams the surprised Commander into the deck and holds Kikoku to the marines neck.

"Where do you keep your Log Poses?"

"I'm not telling you, traitor!"

"You're hardly in a position to bargain with me."

"Not now, but I think you're about to find your hands very full." The Commander chuckles. Law doesn't have to question it because Zoro calls out and answers the question for him.

"Marine Battleship incoming!"

Law reaches down to pick the Commander up off the ground as possible leverage. The incoming ship he recognises as a Vice Admiral ship and on closer inspection Law can make out the spotted dogs head decorating the front of it. Dalmatian, Law doesn't know a huge amount about the man other than Dalmatian always had his Fruit active so was always half way between a dog and a man. It's still better than fighting an Admiral but this was going to be a pain, both literally and figuratively.

The Battleship dwarfs the standard ship and the marines are swinging down on board to help their fallen comrades. Sanji, Robin and Franky have come to join them. The first lot of marines on this ship were already defeated but Law knows a Vice Admiral always had a far greater number.

Dalmatian jumps down onto the ship to survey everything and Law pulls the Commander over to him, Kikoku held firmly at the burly man's neck.

"I'll release all the members on this ship if you pull back your men and leave." Law bargains. He didn't have the Log Pose yet but hopefully he could buy time.

"I won't let any pirates go, especially not a traitorous Shichibukai and the Mugiwara Pirates. Surrender and we won't kill you."

Law gives the Vice Admiral a filthy look. He contemplates slitting the Commanders throat but a look over at Luffy makes his pause. Instead he jabs two fingers into a pressure point on the back of the man's neck and renders him unconscious. Law steps out of the way of the falling body.

"Fine, have it your way." Law leaves the lesser marines to the others and makes a start for Dalmatian. The Vice Admiral seems to think Law is the biggest threat and engages him in battle. Law should think so, his bounty was frozen at 440 million and that was two years ago. It would leap up again once his betrayal got around. He knows its just a number, but really, a high bounty was quite flattering for a pirate.

Law uses Kikoku to shield himself from Dalmatian's Shingan attack. The man was insanely fast despite his large build. Law jumps away to avoid another attack. Dalmatian was clearly skilled in two forms of Rokushiki, being both Shingan and Soru. A deadly combination and Law knows he doesn't have the same speed as Dalmatian but uses his lithe body to his advantage to dodge the bullet like jabs. Normal swords would probably break under the pressure but Kikoku blocks the attacks with ease and Law is using it more like a shield than a sword. He only just slips to the side as Dalmatian aims at his chest.

The Vice Admiral was a close range attacker and Law knows he needs to put distance between himself and Dalmatian. Using his Room would allow him to teleport away but it would only buy him mere seconds and waste a lot of energy. Another close call and Law grunts in frustration. He can't risk any injuries to his stomach because the bullet wounds were still healing. Chopper would flip a lid. Law tries to lure the Vice Admiral into the fray of the other marines to lessen the room Dalmatian could move around in. The only problem with that is the lower rank marines turn on him. Law dispatches them with ease but between attacking them and dodging Dalmatian's attacks he can't retaliate.

Law calls up a Room and tries to cause confusion with Shambles. It has a slight affect but doesn't slow Dalmatian down. Law can't catch the man in his Room because Dalmatian is moving too fucking fast. Law can't risk extending his Room much further and in the end has to let it drop. All the lower ranked marines in the Room are indisposed at least. Law feels for his Haki and lets overtake his body, encasing him in a hard armour. This way he's less likely to get a serious injury from the Shingan attacks. Law races towards Dalmatian and this time he's on the offensive.

It's still a very even fight and even with Law attacking he still has to block and dodge a lot of jabs from Dalmatian. Every time he gains some ground, he loses it quickly. One Shingan strike hits him in the arm. It's painful but his Haki prevented the finger from piercing his skin. Law uses the outstretched arm to his advantage and lops it straight off. Dalmatian recoils in surprise and shock. Law kicks the appendage across the ship.

With Dalmatian's preferred arm gone the scales tip into his favour and it doesn't take long for Law to have the man defending against him instead of attacking. Law gives a smug smirk when Dalmatian breaks his finger on Kikoku, using a lesser trained finger was dangerous. With Shingan no longer an option he only has to deal with Soru, but extreme speed only has so many advantages when your main weapon is gone.

Law ducks under a kick and slashes his nodatchi sideways. The attack successfully servers Dalmatian's torso from his legs. Law calls up a Room and sticks the man to the side of the Marine Battleship. The Vice Admiral's crew could pull him down later and stick him back together. The whole no killing thing was a weird experience for him. Law knows he could still kill and Luffy wouldn't comment but for now he'd respect Luffy's desire of no deaths.

It seems the Mugiwara crew had also incapacitated the lower ranking marines. Luffy took off and Law can only assume its for the kitchen. Law uses one of the ropes to climb up onto the Vice Admiral's ship because he's far more likely to find the Eternal Log Pose on this ship.

The cabin on the battleship is far more organised and Law finds the Log Pose with little issue. He pockets it and sifts through the maps to find a few detailed maps of Jigoku. Law grasps it in his hand and teleports himself back onto the smaller marine ship before teleporting again back to the Sunny.

The crew slowly make their way back onto the ship with stolen supplies and treasure. Zoro is the last to appear and Law thinks the man probably got fucking lost.

"I destroyed their rudders." Zoro says with a smirk. Maybe not lost then.

"Look at all this food! Sanji, cook me something!" Luffy demands, not all fazed by taking out two marine ships.

"Idiot, wait until we're away from the ships." Sanji smacks Luffy up the back of the head.

"Navigator-ya I have the Eternal Log Pose and our new destination." Law walks over to Nami and passes her the Log Pose. "There's also a map if that helps any."

"I'll change our course now." Nami takes the map as well and sets off to change course.

Law sinks down onto his usual seat on the deck, Kikoku perched next to him. The sword it seemed was content again and Law feels his concern slip away. He'd spent two years thinking all his crew dead and now he was on route to find the remaining three still alive.

"Not long now Traffy!" Luffy plops next to him with a smile. "Thank you, for not killing anyone."

"Don't expect it to last. Not when we get to that island. Nothing will stand between me and my crew." Law can hear the edge in his own words. His charcoal eyes glinted dangerously.

"I know, I wouldn't do any less." Luffy looks up at him in what Law thought was hesitation. When was Luffy ever fucking hesitant about anything? This can't be good.

"What Luffy-ya?" Law questions impatiently.

"Can I stay out here with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"Cause...I wanna." Luffy answers immaturely.

Law rolls his eyes, it wasn't worth it to try and find out the real reason. It would just end up in a headache and no doubt agreeing so he figured he'd just skip the first step. "It's your ship, do what you want. But if you snore I'll drop you fucking overboard."


	32. Chapter 32

The ship was going through spring like areas so the air was cool in the morning when Law woke up. A hint of frost on the grass. Luffy was wrapped up around him and Law isn't sure because the boy is trying to sap his warmth or just wants to be close. Law doesn't want to focus on it too much or he'll over think it and end up pushing Luffy away. He sighs and places his hand on Luffy's head, the younger male's head moving up and down as Law breathes. A chuckle startles him and Law goes to jump up.

"No, stay there. The longer he stays asleep the better." Zoro says softly and heads inside to get some rest after a night on watch.

Law figures Zoro is right and the moss haired man would have seem them curled up together when he was in the crows nest anyway. It was strange to not push Luffy off his lap and pretend like nothing ever happened. Zoro seemed completely unsurprised and perhaps even happy about it. Law couldn't really tell though, maybe he was happy because Luffy was still asleep. That would make anyone glad.

The sun has completely risen now, despite the cool wind the sun was providing warmth. Sanji had seen Luffy wrapped around him now as well. Law didn't really mind with Sanji and Zoro but he didn't really want anyone else seeing. Even if it didn't mean anything. Law considers different ways to wake Luffy up and as he _almost _kisses the younger captain he comes to a screaming fucking halt.

Law shoves Luffy off him and onto the ground. There was no way he was going to kiss Luffy. The younger male was endearing in his own way on occasion and that nurse outfit was flattering. He didn't even have an issue with the age difference, Kid was younger than him too. But...But what?

Luffy slept through being shoved on the ground which Law is thankful for. Apparently it wasn't too early to have an emotional crisis. A relationship with Kid could never work for the same reasons one with Luffy couldn't. They were rivals. All three of them can't be the Pirate King. So eventually they would have to eliminate each other whether by death or other means. Law knows he couldn't bring himself to ever kill Luffy. Kid he probably couldn't, depends on the day he thinks.

A small whine catches his attention and he looks down at Luffy who's now shivering. Law frowned at him, it wasn't that cold, though the sun is shining onto him. Luffy is in the shade. He sighs and sits up, taking his coat off and placing it on Luffy.

"Thanks Traffy." Luffy mutters sleepily.

"You're awake? Then go stand in the sun or go to bed." Law snaps with annoyance.

"But I don't have to now." Luffy replies contentedly.

"Get up." Law orders and kicks the younger male in the side to prompt him into action. Luffy is finally standing up, clutching his coat around himself. Luffy is looking at him questioningly. Law has a feeling no matter he tells Luffy right now, the young captain will oblige. The first thought is to tell Luffy to piss off but the words die on his lips. "Just sit back down." Luffy goes to sit back onto the grass and Law holds his hand up to stop him. "Next to me."

Luffy complies with a small smile. "Want your coat back?"

"It's fine." Law feels considerably awkward sitting side by side with Luffy after what ever the fuck just happened.

"Law..." Luffy says hesitantly. Law knows this can't be good, Luffy using his name is never good.

"What Straw Hat-ya?"

"Why would Kid and I be rivals for you?" Luffy asks, blinking up at him innocently.

"Fo...What?" Law had no idea when those two idiots had that conversation and he doesn't fucking want to know. He's done with this talk. There's no way he's going to discuss this shit with Luffy. "If you don't understand then it's irrelevant. Now do me a favour and never bring it up again."

"If I understand it, can I ask you again?"

"Sure whatever." Law dismisses the question quickly. There was no way Luffy was going to figure it out so he was safe. The rookie captain smiles and bounces up. Law only just catches his coat as Luffy tosses it at him and races off. Well, this can't be good. Law wonders if it would be a better option to use himself as Sea King bait.

Somehow he managed to get away with any further questioning for the rest of the day but he did receive some odd looks from the crew members. Law doesn't want to enquire why. He'd never thought he'd say this but ignorance is bliss.

"Law, can you come up to my cartography room?" Nami asks, she'd mostly gotten over her fear of him but the orange haired girl was still timid around him.

"Of course Navigator-ya." Law leaves his seat for one of the first times today. He follows the young girl up to her mapping room. "I'm impressed." Law hadn't actually seen any of her work and it was definitely impressive. Law can remember his 'cartographer' Shachi skills, the drawings probably rivalled a kids but that was it.

"Thank you. Now I've gone over all the maps you gave me for Jigoku." Nami seems hesitant.

"Bad news?" Law assumes straight away.

"Yeah. One side of the island has a Sea King lair and it seems to claim the whole side of the island as it's territory. There's a lot of cliffs surrounding it too and no where to dock. So the only place we can anchor is the dock itself. Which is a Marine dock. The island is under guise of a Marine ship repair island. However, under the island itself is the hidden part. It's mostly a testing facility...but I'm guessing that's where your crew is being held."

"Nothing will ever be easy." Law rubs his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry Law, we'll think of something. I'll keep studying them to see if I can find anything else of use."

"I appreciate it, even if you're only doing it because Luffy is your captain and agrees to alliances far too easy." Law only half means the last part, but he did appreciate Nami's effort.

"You're not as bad as I first thought. Which reminds me, Luffy is going around asking everyone an interesting question-"

"Don't want to know." Law cuts her off. Dammit, he knew Luffy disappearing and not harassing him for the day was a bad sign. "I'll try and make a plan, keep me updated if you find anything else. Thank you Nami-ya."

Using her name seemed to throw Nami off and she agreed without following on the topic about what Luffy was asking.

Law stopped by the kitchen to grab some food that Sanji had hidden for him. Anything not hidden was consumed by Luffy. There was no such thing as leftovers on this ship. He'd skipped having dinner with the crew because he'd rather avoid Luffy for as long as possible. It didn't really work in his favour because as he makes his way down to his claimed seat he spots Luffy sitting in it already. Law scowls and considers finding somewhere else for the night. If Nami started to bring up Luffy's question then no doubt the younger boy had already asked all the other crew members too. And there was a good chance the question was answered and Luffy would now expect Law to elaborate. After a moment of hesitation Law heads down to the seat.

"You didn't come to dinner." Luffy says, looking slightly disappointed.

"More food for you, I don't really see the problem." Law sits to the side, trying to avoid contact with Luffy who was sitting in the middle of the seat.

"That's not really what I meant Traffy."

"I'm aware. Why are you here?"

"It's my ship. I can be where ever I want." Luffy avoids looking at him and after a long somewhat awkward silence he adds "I understand what Kid said now."

"And? I don't need to explain it now if you understand." Law replies dryly.

"Kid is jealous. But why would he be jealous? You slept with him, not me." Luffy turns around now, pulling one leg up underneath himself so he can face Law fully.

"Kid is irrational. You're not rivals for me. I am not a piece of me- not property or something to be sought after." Law refused to turn to face Luffy.

"I know that. I have no interest in people like that...Until now." Luffy says quietly.

"You're only interested because Kid made it seem like a competition." Law snaps back.

"No that's not right, I just didn't understand the feelings before that." Luffy seems agitated but Law really doesn't care. He needs to put an end to this now.

"You still don't understand. Stop thinking about it before it ends badly."

"Stop being such a coward Law, I think you're the one who doesn't understand or isn't willing to understand."

Law considered a number of things from separating Luffy's head from his body, throwing him overboard, yelling at him or ending their friendship. But no, Law's mind and body betray him and he reaches forward and grabs Luffy by the collar of the red shirt. Law pulls Luffy towards him and kisses the captain roughly. Law stands up and spins Luffy around and forces the rookie backwards and into the seat. Law is towering over Luffy and kissing Luffy with as much anger and forcefulness he can muster. He couldn't take the kiss back but he could make Luffy scared of him, make Luffy forget ever thinking that Law was a good choice to like.

Only, Luffy is kissing back with as much roughness as Law is forcing on him. This wasn't going to plan and Law seriously misjudged Luffy's care free demeanour. Law breaks the kiss and steps back from Luffy who is looking up at him from the seat with an unreadable expression. Law sucks in much needed air and tries to think of a new plan because that one failed on every fucking level. Including his own because now all he wants to do is lean forward and capture Luffy's lips with his own again.

"This won't work Luffy-ya. You should leave." Law mutters, trying to regain some kind of control over himself.

"For the same reason us being nakama wouldn't work? Your excuses are weak, I think you're scared." Luffy challenges.

"I am not scared. What I am is not interested in a nineteen year old rookie. I have enough shit to deal with." Law says cruelly.

"You're lying, you wouldn't kiss me if you weren't interested. And you wouldn't want to still kiss me if you weren't interested."

"Fine, let me reiterate that. I am not interested in a romantic relationship with you. I'm not interested in a relationship with anyone."

"Okay then Traffy." Luffy gives him an understanding smile and Law wants to smack it off Luffy's stupid face. "I'm staying out here tonight again though."

"Whatever." Law sits back down next to Luffy feeling extremely exhausted. Law could fight off a hundred marines and not feel this wiped out.

Morning breaks and Law wakes wearily. He'd hardly slept at all. Luffy, the current biggest pain in the arse in his life had spent the night curled into his side and the only thing Law had managed to do is drape his coat over the idiot. He shouldn't have saved Luffy's life two years ago, it really came back to haunt him now. Though Law couldn't imagine most people would think this would be a curse, but to him the thought of a relationship was implausible. Killing Doflamingo with his bare hands seemed more obtainable. And yet he had both Kid and Luffy interested in him. Law knows things with Kid couldn't work, they were both too cruel and fuelled by rage to ever be in a relationship. They'd kill each other in the end. But Luffy...Law growls and stands up quickly. Luffy falling to the side with a soft thump and a loud snore.

This was the second morning in a row he's had to deal with emotional turmoil and it was all to do with Luffy. It wouldn't matter soon, he'd get three members of his crew and submarine back. Then Law could sink down to the bottom of the fucking ocean and be as far away from Luffy as possible.

His lasting crew was what he needed to think about. Law needed a plan to get to the island and rescue them. That's what mattered right now. This disaster of fucked up thoughts of Luffy and himself needed to be put on the back-burner. Then blown up preferably. And the ashes buried even. Law heaves out a heavy sigh. He was working himself up way too much. His crew. Focus.

Luffy moans in the loss of warmth and Law starts to walk to the rookie before stopping. Fuck, Law wonders if he is suffering long term brain damage from his head injury. The safest option for him right now would be to go inside and far away from the rookie. Law heads to Nami's cartography room to do his own research on the marine island.

Hours pass and Law still pours over every single map with desperation. There was no easy way to do this. The Sunny would be blown to pieces and sunk to the bottom of the ocean before they even neared the island. There was no back route because a Sea King would eat them and even if they killed the Sea King there was no where to dock because huge cliffs separated the island from the water and the ocean was thick with treacherous rocks.

The only way to get to the island would be with a marine ship. Law wishes he had of realised that when they still had two marine ships at their disposal. The other issue would be strength. If the marines went to such lengths to keep the underside of the island a secret then it would be heavily armed. It might be more than what the Mugiwara Pirates and himself could take on. They'd also have to leave at least one person behind to guard the ship somewhere close by. Law lets his head fall onto the desk. The most viable option would be to call Kid but then he'd owe the brute a favour and that just seemed unpleasant. That, and he'd have to deal with both Kid and Luffy and that would be hell. If it wasn't for the sakes of saving his remaining crew members Law thinks he'd probably just throw himself overboard.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Getting close to the end now. But let's emotionally torture Law some more before the end. Enjoy! **

* * *

After speaking with Luffy and the crew to confirm his plan Law realises he's run out of reasons to put off calling Kid. He'd gone over all the maps with Nami again and none of the other crew had any real helpful input than Law's plan to steal a marine ship. Though Franky did have the suggestion of using the Mugiwara's mini submarine to find Law's own submarine which he was more than happy about. If he didn't retrieve his submarine then he'd have to keep travelling with Luffy or Kid, but if the decision had to be made then he'd pick Luffy. Far less likely to end up bloody for one or both of them.

Law slowly retrieves Kid's Den Den Mushi and starts calling the captain. Luffy, just to add to his frustration joins him.

The Den Den Mushi is glaring at him while ringing. Law wonders if Kid went to extra effort just to find the snails with the most fucking attitude. It seemed like an eternity but finally the snail snarled it's lip at him with a '_katcha_.'

"_Don't tell me you're stuck in another fucking cage and need rescuing again."_ Kid sounds entirely unimpressed.

"You didn't rescue me from the _last _cage. You just provided transport from it." Law is regretting this plan already.

"_Then what do you want? I heard about your stunt on Dressrosa. Foolish but effective I suppose." _

"I don't need your approval but I do need your help. Three of my crew members are still alive and being held captive. I believe it will be heavily guarded and myself and the Mugiwara crew may not be enough to break their forces." Law says steadily, there's no way he'd resort to anything that sounded like begging. He's mostly hoping that Kid's blood lust would work to his advantage.

"_Kill a bunch of marines? Sure. Why not? I'm not doing anything at the moment. Big Mom is growing wary of us and has pulled back her forces for now. I could go after her but I'll lull her into a sense of false security. Where do you need me?" _Kid's voice is completely laid back and Law feels like this was going way too easy.

"You'll need to procure an Eternal Log Pose from a marine ship. It's for Jigoku, also coincidentally we need a marine ship to get to the island so bring that along. We will anchor on the north side of the ocean a day out from it. There's a Sea King lair this side but it's safer than being spotted by the marines before we're ready." Law explains quickly, the faster he ended the call the less chance that Kid will change his mind.

"_Steal a marine ship, meet with two of my rival captains near a Sea King lair before storming a marine island. Sounds like my kinda holiday. See you fuck heads soon." _Kid hung the call and Law stares disbelieving at the Den Den Mushi. He was expecting far more resistance and 'you'll owe me forever' than acceptance and even enthusiasm.

"You're getting closer to your crew." Luffy says, Law was impressed the cobalt eyed boy stayed quiet through the conversation with Kid.

"I do not wish to be hopeful. I have spent a long time believing they were dead. There's still a chance this is a trap and if it's not I may not be able to save them." Law speaks quietly, feeling that is he speaks his concerns too loudly something bad would definitely happen.

"You'll have my crew and me by your side, and Kid too. You won't be alone and we will save your crew." Luffy says, eyes hard with conviction.

"I know. Thank you Luffy-ya." Law rests his head against Luffy's without even thinking about the action. By the time he realises it's too late to stop it and he'd just look twitchy if he jerked his head away now. Or so Law reasons with himself.

"Are you going to sleep with Kid when you see him?" Luffy whispers.

"I don't know." Law says with a truthful shrug. After a second he realises it was possibly the wrong thing to say. "I won't if you prefer I do not."

"I can't stop you from doing what you want Traffy..." Luffy pauses, trying to gather courage or perhaps trying to decide whether it was worth saying it. "I prefer you don't."

"Then I won't." Law responds easily. He felt he'd wait until the morning before another mental break down, it seemed to be his new thing. Law wasn't exactly fond of it but he felt surprisingly calm at the moment and didn't want to ruin it.

"I'll go tell Nami to alter the course to the north."Luffy hops up with a smile and dashes off.

Law scowls after the boy because he didn't want to smile. Fuck Luffy and his annoying habit of worming his way further and further into his fucking life. Law is trying to will some action rather than meaningless threats into fruition but he just can't bring himself to actually go after Luffy and do some unrepairable damage or grievous bodily harm.

The next three days pass by with Law hardly even realising. Every single night Luffy stayed outside on deck with him and every morning Law went through different stages of anger, annoyance, confusion and eventually acceptance. It didn't mean he was going to welcome Luffy with welcome arms. No fucking way. But he no longer sneered at the idiot every night. Law worked it into his routine and learnt to deal with it. It was less frustration to just put up and accept Luffy than it was to argue against the headstrong captain.

Out of habit Law glares down at the sleeping Luffy before relaxing his face into something more full of fondness before glaring again. This was just ridiculous. Law didn't do fondness unless it was his crew which hasn't been something he could do for quite some time. He didn't do closeness to people he was sexually attracted to. Law fucked them and ditched them. Or in Kid's case, fucked, argued and then did it all over again when he saw the man again.

Though he guessed that was something no longer possible given the current situation. He couldn't imagine actually having sex with Luffy, the younger captain seemed far too naïve to be ready for such a thing but yet he apparently was still willingly to give up sex with Kid to keep Luffy happy.

"Tra..." Luffy murmured, eyes blinking slowly before squinting shut again. "Stop glaring me."

"Stop annoying me then." Law responds flatly but with none of his usual cruelness. He just couldn't muster it up towards Luffy any more.

"I was sleeping!" Luffy opens his eyes fully and returns the glare.

"You're right, _now _you're annoying me."

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Luffy asks accusingly, not doubt referring to his cranky mood.

"A little." Law shifts his his body now that waking Luffy is no longer an issue. He'd been laying on his back with Luffy wrapped around him. Law had lost all feeling in the arm supporting Luffy's head. The new position isn't much better. He'd rolled to his side and effectively freed his arm but now he had to use it to support is weight.

"Mm...you know what you need?"

_Sex. _Law keeps that to himself though. "A bottle of sleeping pills?"

"No! You need to go to sleep after eating lots, that makes me sleep."

"I prefer my digestive system functioning normally, not strained." Law rolls his eyes and collapses onto his back again. Luffy takes the opportunity to lay on his chest. Law didn't want to wrap his arm around Luffy but if he didn't then the boy would roll off and hit the ground. Not that Law cared but...Fuck. His excuses were getting worse.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for Kid?"

"I'm not sure. It took us weeks to find a marine ship. It also depends on how far away he is from our location." Law says before reeling with actually factoring in how long he's spent with Luffy. Close to fifteen weeks, given six of them were hell in a cage but the other weeks all had varying factors of being almost pleasant to Law wanting to off himself. But he'd never imagine in such a short and also seemingly never ending time he'd have so many of his walls torn through by Luffy.

"What are you going to do when you have your crew back?" Luffy asks softly and slightly forlornly.

"I won't have enough strength to achieve much. Recruit new members maybe but I don't if I can yet." Law doesn't even know when he changed his mind into even thinking about building his crew up again.

"We still have an alliance to take out Kaido. Even if it was only to get to Doflamingo. But there's no reason we can't do both." Luffy mumbles into his chest.

"I guess, we can't act too fast though or Kaido will turn his attention on us before hopefully finishing Doflamingo off." Law isn't really opposed to the idea even if it means spending even more time with Luffy. Or maybe that's why he was clinging to the idea. Law can feel his morning headache coming on. "We can worry about that after. For now I want to focus on my crew."

"Of course." Luffy sits up slightly, his noise twitching to the side. "Breakfast!"

Law stays where he is as Luffy takes off towards the kitchen. It usually made him feel ill eating so early in the morning and especially after another night of no sleep. Wearily he pulls himself up to a sitting position and throws the blanket Luffy brought out two nights ago to the side.

"He cares deeply for you." Robin says calmly but with an underlying threat. Law looks up and meets her gaze with an unwavering stare. He'd forgotten she was on watch last night. It was normally Zoro who kept his mouth shut on the issue.

"I didn't ask him to." Law replies cautiously. Robin had never feared him and he knew she held a dark past like him. He thinks he could beat Robin in a fight if he had to, but Law didn't want to test it.

"You're not discouraging it." Robin is looking down at him.

"Have you ever tried to discourage Luffy from something? I have, it doesn't work. So tell me Nico-ya, how do you propose I discourage your captain?" Law raises a slim brow challengingly.

"I know you Law. Because we're similar. We will never love someone the way Luffy could. You'll only hurt him."

"You might recognise something in me that you see in yourself but that's in my past. If you can't move on from it then sorry but that's not my issue." Law growls out, he considered standing but it wouldn't intimidate Robin so he chose to lean back against the wooden wall.

"Are you saying you've gotten over your past?" Robin inquires with only a small about of disbelief leaking into her tone.

"I won't forget it. Ever. But I don't dwell on it as I used to. I have Luffy to thank for that I believe. I won't disagree that I can't love him that way he could love someone but that doesn't mean I don't care for him. But what I do or don't feel for your captain is not your business Nico-ya so I will kindly ask that you stay the fuck out of it." Law glares icily at the woman.

"Very well. I have heard what I needed to." Robin winks at him and leaves Law to stare at the spot she was just occupying. What even the fuck did that mean? If Law wasn't so determined to hold onto the remainder of his dignity he'd go storming after her and demand an answer. As it was though, Law had given up too much of his stoic attitude recently and he felt his very being was going through an overhaul.

This is why he didn't sleep with women. They were too fucking confusing. It was easy to figure out that she was worried that he'd hurt Luffy but somehow it seemed like a huge mind game to gain some kind of information and Law doesn't even know what sort of information he gave up that satisfied her. The sun fully breaks over the horizon and Law is considering knocking himself out tomorrow morning before he has another confusing, emotionally fucked up morning.


	34. Chapter 34

It took less time than Law thought it would for Kid to arrive. It was just coming up to a week that they had to wait, anchored in a less than desirable position. Thankfully the weather maintained itself and they experienced no storms but they did spot a Sea King in the distance which put everyone on edge. Law raised his brow at the ship Kid had taken. A Marine Battleship. Fucking show off. The standard marine ships would have worked just as well. It was damaged along the hull and it would hold up its story that it needs repairing on the island at least.

Luffy's crew seemed nervous about the two incoming ships, or at least Usopp, Nami, Brook and Chopper. Law sneered towards them slightly, it seemed they had forgotten how dangerous he was due to the impending shit storm that was about to erupt as soon as Kid got close enough. Law gives a sideways glance to Luffy who was standing at his side. The shorter boy was glaring towards Kid's ship with a challenging glint in his dark eyes. Law almost feels flattered that he'd gained the attention of two pirate captains. But he also knows its going to be a serious pain if the two younger males decide to try and stake a claim to him. Law wasn't property and he'd put an end to it extremely fast. Maybe. It could be entertaining.

Kid anchors the battleship and Killer does the same with Kid's actual ship. Once they're both secure they throw a gangplank between all three ships. Kid jumps down from the marine ship in an over the top grand entrance. It makes the more timid member's of Luffy's crew recoil.

"Will that do?" Kid asks with a menacing grin, jabbing his thumb over to the battleship.

"It's overkill but coming from you I'd expect nothing less." Law replies coolly. "Where are the crew members?"

"Have you gone soft Trafalgar? I wouldn't have expected you to care whether I killed them or not. Luffy has been a bad influence on you."

"I don't dictate Law's life." Luffy growls towards Kid. Law subtly moves his body so he's positioned slightly in between the two captains.

"My concern is that if you've killed them it will be difficult to respond to the Den Den Mushi call when the ship is spotted at the harbour." Law explains smoothly.

"Yeah I know I'm not a fucking dumb arse. I kept the captain alive." Kid shrugs, no remorse that he'd obviously killed all the other souls that were on board the marine ship. Law can't really bring himself to care but he can see it bothers Luffy. The hushed whispers behind him alert him to the fact that it bothers the crew too.

"Very well. There's little reason for us to delay heading for the dock so rest for today and we'll leave in the morning." Law turns his back to Kid to address Luffy's crew. "This, as I'm sure you know is Eustass Kid. He might like a murderous arrogant brute...and he is. His crew aren't so bad though."

"I'm flattered Law." Kid says with a chuckle, not at all concerned about the way Law introduced him. "Now, what's your cunning plan?"

"Wire, Nami, Usopp and Chopper will remain behind to watch the ships. Nami can create a fog cover if needed. Franky and Brook will take their mini sub to find mine. The rest of us will take the battleship to the island. The underground part will be heavily guarded but the top will still have a large amount of marines. Kid, Luffy and I will focus on getting into the hidden part. Everyone else will need to provide back up and a distraction. The only way into the testing facility under the island is in the primary ship building down through the basement."

"Is that a good idea?" Zoro asks with a lifted eye brow.

"Which part Zoro-ya?" Law replies with a slight warning tone.

"The part where three rival captains are all together." Zoro says with a glint of something amused in his eye. Law thinks Zoro is referring to the rival between Kid and Luffy over him.

"I'm sure _we _can manage to put that aside for a few hours." Law mutters but not really believing in his own words.

Law isn't entirely sure who suggested it or why but night time found both crews, the samurai and himself all in the kitchen of the Sunny. Law is nursing a headache from the clamour. Both Sanji and Heat were cooking an endless amount of food. Luffy looked like he was in heaven. Law supposes its not a bad idea to go overboard a bit, there's a chance someone could get seriously injured or even killed tomorrow.

It was a thought he wished he didn't have because the guilt starts setting in. If someone dies to try and save his remaining crew that he was responsible for the demise of...he doesn't know how he could live with that. He should have fled instead of letting Luffy coerce him into staying and accepting help.

It was easy enough to slip out the door and back to the deck. Everyone was so engulfed in food, drink and song that he wouldn't be missed. After all, he'd taken up the seat furtherest away from everyone and sat silently. Law leans against the railing and is half considering taking the marine ship now. He's so wrapped up in his thoughts of guilt and the idea of leaving now he fails to notice the presence of the smaller male.

"I won't let you do it Traffy." Luffy says quietly, his words hardly reaching Law's ears at all.

"Do what Luffy-ya?"

"You're thinking of leaving. You can't do this on your own...or maybe you can but I won't let you."

"I know. But if someone gets hurt because of me..." Law trails off, unsure how to express himself. He was so used to being uncaring and cold. Law turns around, his back to the ocean. Luffy comes to stand in front of him, looking up into his grey eyes.

"We've gone up against worst. If someone gets hurt it won't be because of you. You worry about your crew and I'll worry about mine, okay?" Luffy is staring into his eyes and Law feels like Luffy can see his soul. However twisted and dark it is.

"While we're in an alliance I would protect your crew as if they were mine." Law doesn't know how to form the words, how to come out and say I care about you all. But he thinks Luffy understands.

"I know." Luffy smiles softly at him and reaches up to capture his lips. Law is slightly taken back. Despite Luffy sleeping with him on deck every night, they'd not kissed since the other week when Law used it as a tactic to try and scare Luffy off.

This kiss is different though, its softer, almost sweet. Unlike the harsh kiss Law gave Luffy. He wants to force Luffy away but instead he finds himself returning the kiss at the same pace. Law doesn't think he's ever kissed someone this gently before. It was hard for him not to become rough but Law lets Luffy set the pace.

"I fucking knew it." Kid's harsh voice rings out from across the deck. The two dark haired captains break their kiss to see Eustass with his arms crossed haughtily. "Luffy, mind fucking off for a moment and letting me speak to Law?"

"Don't speak to Luffy like that." Law snaps in annoyance.

"It's fine. But if you hurt Law I'll make you regret it." Luffy says darkly, his eyes glinting with warning. Luffy walks off, back straight and head held high.

Law sighs softly and beckons Kid over. "Why does it matter to you Kid? I know you bring all sorts of people to your bed when ever you've docked. We both knew what we doing would never work out to be any more."

"And it's going to work out with him?" Kid jerks his thumb in the direction that Luffy disappeared to.

"Doubtful but..." Law scowls, back to not being able to form his words.

"You care about him?"

"No, well yes but in the end I cared...care about you too. To some degree anyway. I'd probably still kill you if you piss me off."

"You flatter me Trafalgar. So what? You love him them?" Kid gives him a disbelieving look and Law can't blame him for it.

"I wouldn't go that far. But I guess being stuck in a cage with someone under less than desirable circumstances makes you feel differently for someone." Law shrugs, knowing it's a weak excuse.

"Bullshit. We both know you wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if it gave you a better chance or if they annoyed you. Which most people do, if not everyone. So why is he different?" Kid challenges, not cruelly more out curiosity.

"I don't know Eustass-ya." Law looks at the red haired captain in despair.

"Shit, you're really hung up on this guy." Kid then laughs. "Right well I'm heading back to my ship, good luck with what ever the fuck you're doing with Luffy. I'll see you in the morning. Unless you and Luffy want a threesome." Kid winks and hops up onto the gangplank.

"Fuck off Kid." Law replies easily but with no malice. It went way better than Law was expecting. He was never truly sure about Kid's feelings for him. The comment Kid had previously made about his heart had set Law on edge. As cruel as he was, he didn't want to intentionally hurt Kid. Well emotionally anyway.

Kid doesn't reply but chuckles as he heads back to his own ship. Law isn't sure whether he should find Luffy or not. But the younger boy would probably be worried. Or maybe he wouldn't. Law doesn't know. After a moment of indecision Law makes his mind up and heads back to the kitchen. There was still loud singing coming from within and he can pick up Luffy's loud voice among others.

"Trao-guy is back!" Usopp cheers then hiccups.

"Traffy!" Luffy grins widely at him.

"Super!" and "Yoohoo!" Come from Franky and Brook.

Law is seriously considering turning around and walking straight back out. But he can't help but smile slightly at Chopper who was passed out on the piano.

"Oi, Shit Doctor. If you don't want to join those morons come over here." Sanji waves him over to the far end of the room. Law takes up the offer rather than leaving again. Robin was reading quietly, Zoro burying himself in a drink and Nami seemed to be challenging him.

"Law, drink this witch under the table." Zoro says with a drunken slur as he slams his drink down.

"Don't call Nami a witch you Marimo!" Sanji snaps out. "And you should know better than to try and out drink Nami. You never win and she ends up with all your gold."

"Sanji is right Zoro." Robin says over her book with a small smile.

"Does this mean you're giving in Zoro?" Nami asks with a purr, looking pleased.

"Like hell!" Zoro reaches over to the keg and pours himself another drink and getting one for Law as well. "Now let's make it interesting, if you out drink us both you get his shit too."

"Deal!" Nami replies with delight.

Law frowns, so much for this side of the room being more pleasant. He really should have just walked back out. Or just stayed on deck. Law spots Kid's crew and wonders if it's too late to go join them. But they seemed equally drunk and Heat was going to join the singing. Killer seemed interested in their drinking game and comes over to them, Wire following behind. Law groans. "No thank you, I did not agree to this."

"Oh come on Law, what kinda pirate captain are you? A weak one?" Zoro asks with a cunning smirk.

"Law always tries to back out of drinking." Killer says with a mocking tone. Law can't see the smirk behind the mask but he knows it's there.

"Fine." _Dammit. _Law doesn't know how this has happened to him again.

Law isn't really sure how much time passes but eventually he's feeling the haze of being drunk. Zoro is red in the face and swaying on his chair but Nami still seems relatively fine. Her eyes are a little glazed over but somehow compared to himself and Zoro she was a picture of sobriety. Law half thinks she might be cheating but he can't figure out how. Law figures at least he has nothing to lose, he doesn't have any treasure or anything now. It's all on his submarine and he's pretty sure the marines would have taken it all. Fucking bastards. Who would steal someone else's treasure? Except for well...pirates. Which he happened to be.

"Ready to give up you two?" Nami asks with a smile.

"Never!" Zoro takes a large mouthful.

"I don't actually have anything to give you Nami-ya so it doesn't bother me if you win." Law then smirks at Zoro. Time to get revenge for being roped into this competition. "But if you win against me, Zoro will give you double."

"What did you just say you shitty bastard?" Zoro growls out, trying to glare at him but not focusing at all.

"I'll accept those terms." Nami says with a wicked grin.

"That's what you get Zoro-ya don't mess with a-" Law is cut off as Luffy comes flying across the room and jumps up onto his lap. "What are you doing Straw Hat-ya?" Law asks slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed. If he wasn't drunk right now he'd probably throw Luffy into the wall. But he was drunk, and Luffy's weight was surprisingly comforting.

No one even looked shocked at Luffy's actions though he swore he swore Robin smirk. Law brings his arm up and wraps it around Luffy's waist. Partly keeping the younger male from slipping off and partly trying to stop him squirming. Law really didn't want to get an erection right now.

"Are you winning?" Luffy asks, turning slightly to look at him.

"He is now." Nami says with a sly grin. Law sneers at her, he can see why Zoro calls her a witch.

"Picturing the nurses outfit Law?" Wire asks, Killer laughs.

"Mah, leave him be Nami." Law was almost going to thank the swordsman but then Zoro adds, "he's like a wild deer. If you startle him or stare for too long he'll flee."

"At least they balance each other out. Luffy's an idiot and Law's a genius. Luffy's got a sense of humour and Law doesn't. Luffy is fun and-"

"Sanji-San be nice." Robin scolds lightly.

"Sorry Robin-Chwan." Sanji apologises, going red.

"You're all insufferable." Law mutters. He tightens his grip on Luffy's waist and slips off the stool, bringing them both to a stand. "As much as I'd hate to end this, we will need to rise early so it would be wise to get a few hours of sleep."

"I'm coming with you!" Luffy announces loudly.

"I am aware of that Luffy-ya. Goodnight everyone." Law nods his head and allows Luffy to take his hand.

The two pirate captains make their way out onto the deck. Law is grateful for the chilly fresh air after being in the stuffy loud kitchen for so long. It soothes his head which is ringing from the music and alcohol. They both collapse onto the seat and Luffy grabs the blanket and drunkenly attempts to cover them with it. After a few failed tries Law takes the blanket from Luffy and throws it over them.

Luffy snuggles into his side and Law wraps an arm around Luffy to bring the young captain closer. It doesn't take long before Luffy starts feeling him up, the soft hands wandering up and down Law's side. He won't lie and say it wasn't turning him on but there's no way he's going to take advantage of Luffy's drunken state. Law grabs Luffy's hand with his own to stop the hand from dipping down to his waist.

"We're both drunk, you more so." Law murmurs into Luffy's hair.

"You drank way more than I did."

"Yes and I can hold my alcohol way more than you can Luffy-ya." Law says, his eyes rolling. Not that Luffy could see.

"But Traffy after tonight things will change." Luffy is half whining and half sounds sad.

"Perhaps, but like you said, we can still travel together after this. We're still in an alliance and until we defeat Kaido that won't change." Law rubs his spare hand over Luffy's arm in a comforting manner. "I won't take advantage of you, even if you say you want it. I want to wait until you're sober and have a clear mind."

"But you want to?" Luffy asks hopefully.

"Yes, for longer than I'd care to admit. You can blame that damn nurses outfit for that."

"I can ask Kid for it if you like." Luffy laughs lowly. Law can feel the vibrations run through him.

"No...Just no." Law closes his eyes tightly but not getting the image out of his head. "Go to sleep Luffy-ya, we will have a long day tomorrow...Or today to be more correct."

"Goodnight Traffy." Luffy pushes himself even closer than Law thought possible. "And remember, no matter what happens, I'll be by your side."

"I know." Law presses a gentle kiss into Luffy's hair. Law feels unbelievably relaxed and even happy. Considering how dark he felt early in the night he's surprised at how his mood was able to change. But Luffy seemed to have that affect on him. For the first time since finding out about his crew, Law's able to fall asleep easily.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Apparently Law does fluffy stuff now but he'll be back to his ruthless self by the end of the chapter. I won't be expanding on the lawlu sex but I wanted to add in that they're at the point that it could be a possibility between them.**

* * *

The sun rises over the horizon but it's mostly a blur. A thick mist is swirling about and Law only just manages to wake himself up. Without the bright sun rays assaulting his eyes he finds it much harder to get up. That and Luffy is attached to him so much that Law isn't sure what parts are him and Luffy any more. Luffy is groaning in protest as Law starts to sit up. The thought of getting his crew back today is the only thing that keeps Law awake. It would be far too easy to lay back down and let Luffy curl around him.

"Wake up Luffy-ya." Law calls softly and placing a kiss on Luffy's forehead. The younger male screws his eyes up tightly.

"I can't open my eyes yet." Luffy whines.

"And why is that? Have you developed a medical condition over night?"

"Mm...yes. And there's only one cure." Luffy bobs his head but still keeps his eyes shut.

"Oh? As a medical doctor I am very interested in this cure for your mysterious ailment." Law says with an amused tone.

"A kiss!" Luffy grins.

"Well I couldn't deny a sick patient their only cure." Law leans down and kisses Luffy. The younger captain kisses back with enthusiasm and finally opens his eyes. "It seems you are cured." Law starts to pull away but Luffy wraps his arm around Law's head and pulls him back down to deepen the kiss.

"Now I'm cured." Luffy says finally and ends the kiss with a smug grin.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself Luffy-ya." Law mutters but a soft smile flits across his face.

The two crews gather one the marine battleship. Law is surprised to see the two samurai with them. He could have expected them to stay behind given their dislike towards him. Law won't question it though, all the extra help would not go amiss. Luffy is standing with crew and Kid with his, Law is left standing between the two crews. Law looks away as Luffy talks to the members staying behind to guard Sunny and Kid's ship. It felt like a private moment and he didn't want to intrude.

"Ready." Luffy says and watches Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Nami head back to the Sunny. Kid gives a similar affirmative and Wire heads back to Kid's ship. Law pulls the gang planks onto the ship and signals Killer and Heat to bring in the anchor.

The Marine Battleship is sailing into the rising sun with little delay. Law, Luffy and Kid are all standing at the helm in a strange sort of silence. He feels it should be awkward to be standing in the middle of his former fuck buddy and his new...whatever Luffy was. Speaking of the younger male, Luffy links their hands together in a firm grip. Law is no longer drunk and feels the urge to separate their hands but everyone knew of their closeness by now so there was no reason to hide it. Kid was either ignoring it or just didn't realise. Law doesn't feel as uncomfortable as he should so he remains linking hands with Luffy.

Dusk is upon them as they near the dock. The safety precaution of anchoring further off the island allowed them safety but it meant Law was itching with anxiety by the time he spotted the harbour. Kid heads inside to retrieve the captain of the ship. No sooner than Kid had arrived back on deck, captain in tow that the Ship's Den Den Mushi began ringing. Kid holds his flintlock pistol to the captain's head.

"Pick it up. You tell them you were attacked by rookie pirates and need repairs." Kid flicks the safety off. "One wrong word and I'll splatter your brains across the deck. Got it?"

"Ye...yes." The captain gulps nervously and answers the ringing snail. "This is Captain Shaw. Requesting urgent repairs. We were attacked out at sea by a rookie pirate group."

"_Affirmative, head to the dock Captain Shaw. A crew will be awaiting your arrival."_

The call is ended and the snail closes its eyes. Kid shoves the snail into his pocket and whips the captain across the head, knocking the man unconscious. Law rolls his eyes at the brutish behaviour and Luffy glowers at the red head.

"Everyone except Killer below deck. We need to try and dock before revealing ourselves. If they get suspicious when we're still in open water they'll sink us." Law waits until they're all below before following. Killer is needed outside to steer the ship into the harbour. They wouldn't be able to anchor but it wouldn't matter once they were in close enough. They wouldn't be using the ship to escape so it doesn't matter if it drifts back out to sea.

The signal to come out was an unspoken one. It would be obvious when Killer begins to attack the Navy that they were discovered. They don't have to wait long before the sound of yelling reaches their ears. Law gestures for the distraction team to head out and join the attack. The only ones who remain below deck are the three Supernova Captains. Law waits until the sound of fighting becomes more distance. The two crews and Samurai were luring the marines away from the harbour to allow the captains to sneak past it all and hopefully remain unnoticed. Law doesn't really expect it to go to plan but he could hope.

"Let's go." Law heads up to the deck, Kid and Luffy following behind him. The main shed was to the right of the harbour. Hanging over the water somewhat to allow damaged ships easy access. It was no more than a one-two minute walk from the dock. The captains jump off the deck and onto the dock. Law is pleased to see all the marines are lured further up towards different boat sheds. The Mugiwara crew were certainly skilled at causing all sorts of chaos. Kid's crew weren't doing a bad job either but they were settling for destruction more than chaos.

Law leads them to the main boat shed, they quickly dart behind any thing possible to give them cover. They're all waiting behind a stack of row boats for a group of confused marines to run past and join the fray. Kid of course can't help himself and punches the stack of row boats. A good number of the marines are squashed under the boats or showered in the debris. Law shouldn't really have expected any less but now the attention is on them from the remaining marines. Luffy and himself probably look just as startled as the marines and Kid looks like he just found a shitload of treasure.

"Was that really necessary Eustass-ya?" Law asks with a sigh.

"Of course it was. What kinda vacation would this be if I didn't get some fun outta it? You and Monkey Brains go on ahead. I'll hold them off." Eustass waves them off and jumps over the damaged row boats to face the shocked marines.

"Let's go Luffy-ya." Law grabs Luffy's wrist and pulls the dark haired male along behind him.

The outside of the boat shed is unguarded so they both dart inside with ease. Law maps out the inside with his mind in case he needs to teleport them back up here in an instant. It would be a horrible strain on his if he needs to take Luffy and three of his crew members but Law would prefer that rather than dying in a tunnel. A standard marine ship is being fixed in the shed but Law can tell the shipwrights are more than just normal marines. They all moved with a dangerous air and he's certain the four males are all trained in Rokushiki.

Law imbues his nodatchi with his Fruit power and uses Scan on the four shipwrights. He steals all their Den Den Mushi's to ensure they can't call the marines in the underground sector. He wants to try and conserve as much energy as possible so he knows he'll need to try and not use his Ope Ope ability too much.

The four marines clutch their tools turned weapons and rush to meet them head on. Luffy strikes first, his rubbery arms stretching out and sending the main wielding a hammer flying. The other three man aren't deterred and still run forwards. Law unsheathed Kikoku and holds it in front of him. The smallest marine uses Soru to overtake the others and Law only just manages to side step a bullet like finger jab. Law shoves Kikoku under his arm and spins around. His palms are held out flat and they slam into the chest of the small marine. "Counter Shock." Law says calmly. Waves of energy turned into electrical shocks flow through his body and out his palms. The pressure and electrical waves slam into the marine and stop the man's heart. Law steps back as the man collapses onto the ground.

Two down and two to go. Luffy is locked in a heated battle with the heavy set marine leaving only the brown wiry haired marine for him. Counter Shock was an effective way to quickly drop someone but he had to use built up energy and it would take him at least ten minutes to build up enough to perform another one.

Kikoku is shifted back into his hand and Law meets the marine in a battle of sword versus wrench. Law finds it hard to block the attacks because he needs a large distance to fight with Kikoku. The marine is dodging his sword and successfully lands an attack against Law's ribs. He grunts in pain as the wrench makes contact with his skin. Law uses his free hand to grab the marine's wrist and uses a small Counter Shock through his thumb. The small electrical jolt causes a convulsion in the marine's hand and the wrench is dropped. Law kicks it away.

It was easy to finish off the marine now the weapon was gone. They may have been trained in Rokushiki but Law and Luffy had far more skill and strength over the marines. Law doubts the marines underground would be as weak but he'd already taken an injury against his chest. It wasn't going to be the end of him but he'd have to be more careful.

Luffy had dispatched the burly marine as well and was awaiting Law's instructions. "Find the hatch. It'll be hidden somewhere."

They search under desks, loose wooden boards and everything else that could hide a door. Law wrenches a tool cupboard off the wall in frustration.

"Got it!" Luffy shouts, his head popping up from the ramp going to towards the ocean.

"Good work Luffy-ya." Law heads over to Luffy. The hidden door is under the ramp, the only way to it is to climb down towards the ocean and balance on a small ledge before ducking into a man made hole. The tunnel leads under the boat shed and towards a metal door. Law grabs Luffy by the hand before they reach the door. "Wait."

"What is it Traffy?" Luffy asks with slight confusion.

"Please be safe Luffy-ya." Law says softly. "Don't do anything stupid."

"If you say so." Luffy nods with no real intent of listening to him. Law sighs and leans down to kiss Luffy chastely. "Don't worry about me Traffy, I'll be fine. Just find your crew and don't get hurt either okay?" Luffy holds his gaze boldly.

"Come on then." Law keeps a hold of Luffy's hand until they reach the door. Law brings the locked door down with a few slices of Kikoku. They dash through the door and split up. He goes straight down the corridor in the middle and Luffy heads left. There was no map or guide of the underground section so Law will either need to find a main control room or just explore every room. He slashes Kikoku on the rocky tunnel wall to mark where he's already been in case it's like a labyrinthine.

The first few rooms Law comes across hold little more than desks and file cabinets. Law doesn't bother looking through them. It doesn't interest him. Normally it would, given this is a testing facility but Law doesn't have time. A group of low level marines meet him in the next corridor and Law is surprised he didn't come across any sooner. They were dispatched quickly and Law doesn't hesitate to kill them. As far as he's concerned everyone down here is responsible for his crew's pain. He doesn't know if they've been touched but he'll make sure everyone fucking pays.

Every corridor and room he leaves Law makes sure to mark it. He hasn't come across Luffy again either but this place was definitely larger than anticipated. Law accidentally comes across a corridor he's already been down and quickly changes direction. Eventually he comes across a staircase with another locked door at the bottom of it. Law slashes his way through it and is meet with far more fierce competition. A bunch of marines are hiding behind makeshift barricades, guns all trained on him. Luffy would be helpful in this situation but still he can ward off bullets easy enough. Law calls up a Room and transports himself into the midst of the marines.

Law grabs one marine around the throat and slices Kikoku across another marine's chest. The marine caught in his death grip was gasping for breath but Law only tightens his grip until his nails puncture the man's neck and hot blood sprays across his face. Law releases the man only to use his blood dripping hand to slam his palm with slightly curled fingers into a marine's nose. He forces it upwards and into the temple of the man causing a quick death. More blood is sent flying into the air and Law can feel it coating his body. He kills the remaining five marines quickly and heads off down the corridor. He doesn't bother marking this one because the tell tale massacre would give away the fact he'd been here. Law hopes Luffy doesn't come down here but he was on a mission and nothing would deter his bloodlust and need to free his crew right now.

The next rooms Law comes across are far more disturbing. They all have medical gurneys or operating tables. There's a few poor souls chained to the beds in different states of pain or sedation. Law frowns at a yellow coloured liquid in an IV drip. He has no idea what the marines are testing, it would probably be a good to try and find out but it wasn't his main concern. Law comes across a scientist and grabs the man by the lapels.

"Where are my crew?" Law snarls into the man's face.

"I...I don't know...I don't know who you're looking for." The scientist is shaking and the smell of urine hits Law's nose.

"I am Trafalgar Law and I have information that three of my crew members are here. Now tell me, what do you know?" Law pulls the man away from the wall then shoves him back into the wall with force. The glasses on the man's head are dislodged.

"Level four. All captives are kept down there."

"Thank you." Law lets the man go, he waits until the man has run a few steps before swinging Kikoku and decapitating the man. Law takes the dead man's keys so he doesn't have to keep slicing through doors.

Despite given the directions of level four, and Law figures he's currently on level two, he still checks every room. Law slams open a door and finds a thin man chained onto a metal table. The man is wearing a threadbare slip. Various scarring is lining the man's arms and an IV drip is allowing a blue liquid to flow into the man's veins. Law takes this all in a second and he sees red. Red hair, and red in rage. It's Shachi.

Law shuts the door and slams Kikoku into the ground to keep the door locked shut. He hurries over to Shachi and pulls back an eye lid. Shachi's eyes are unresponsive. Law is hesitant to remove the IV in case whatever is in it is keeping his crew member alive. Law grabs the chart attached to the bed and looks over it. The blue fluid is a liquidised form of Kairoseki. It seems the marines are trying to find an easier way to incapacitate Devil Fruit users. Shachi wasn't a Fruit user to it wouldn't have any real effect on him but Law knows been exposed to it in a liquid form couldn't be good for anyone. Law removes the drip and calls up a Room to pull out all the toxic shit that Shachi had being subjected to. It seemed there were sedatives in the thin red haired man's system as well. Once Law had removed everything he reattaches Shachi's limbs and places his fingers against Shachi's pulse. It is relatively normal but slightly slower than it should be. Shachi's eyes begin to flicker open and Law's breath catches in his throat.

"Shachi-ya can you hear me?" Law asks softly.

"Ca...Captain?" Shachi groans out, his voice weak. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get you out of here. Do you think you're strong enough to walk?" Law is trying to keep it together but fuck, he wants to kill someone. Or wants to kill more people. He's going to fucking make everyone regret the day they laid a hand on his crew.

"I think so. Bepo and Penguin are here too." Shachi coughs out. "What happened? Why are you here? We were told..." Shachi trails off, his voice low and sad.

"I'm sorry Shachi. For everything. This is my fault. I thought you were all dead. I only just found out that three of you survived. I didn't know who until now. I promise I'll get you all out. I'll make this right. What did they tell you?"

"It doesn't matter now. You're here Captain." Shachi smiles weakly at him. Law can see the hurt and betrayal behind it though. Law can't fault the man but he'll deal with it later.

"Come on, let's find the others." Law helps Shachi up and gives the starved man his coat. "Stay behind me."

Law pulls out his nodatchi from the ground and opens the door cautiously. No one is waiting on the other side and they slip out the door and down the corridor.

"Turn at the next left." Shachi advises behind him.

The sound of footsteps warns Law that another wave of marines about to attack. Law focuses and can hear them coming from both directions. Law pushes Shachi behind him so Shachi is leaning against the wall and Law is covering the best he can. The only way he can take out the marines without leaving Shachi unprotected would be to use Shambles. Law calls up his Room. The marines are aiming their guns at him and Law decides on a different tactic. More risky but it would use less energy. He waits until the bullets are fired and redirects the bullets towards the two separate groups of marines. The marines drop to the ground after being sprayed with their own bullets. There's a few who are still alive and groaning in pain. Law leaves the ones behind them alive to save time.

One marine reaches for his leg as he walks past and Law kicks the man in the face. There would be no mercy from him.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I almost don't want to update because I don't want this to end! But it must so onto the second last chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Law is soaked in blood by the time Shachi and himself make it to level four. No one was spared, Law killed the marines, scientists, nurses and well pretty much anyone unfortunate enough to stumble across him. The marines had hardly slowed him down with their pitiful attempts at stopping him. Law thinks he's probably injured but he can't feel it. He's running on adrenaline. And rage. Shachi has been eerily silent, only speaking when offering up directions or a warning. Law knows he shouldn't feel offended, this was his fault. Shachi wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him but Law doesn't know what to say to make this better. So he settles for killing every person they come across and making sure Shachi isn't touched.

There's a large room full of tables which Law thinks is some kind of dining hall. It's deathly silent and he gestures for Shachi to take a seat. Law collapses down next to his crew member, or perhaps it's former crew member now. Law doesn't know if Shachi or the others will want to travel with him after this. Law knows he needs to continue on before the adrenaline rush wears off but he's already beginning to feel the fatigue set in. Law checks himself over for injuries and finds an alarming amount of bruises. There's also a graze from a bullet wound on his arm and a bleeding cut on his thigh. Law can't remember a single one.

"Here." Shachi rips a section of his slip and wraps it around Law's bleeding thigh.

"Thank you Shachi-ya." Law murmurs gratefully. He could have easily done it himself but Law knows Shachi was a competent doctor.

"You've changed Law." Shachi looks up at him with interest.

"I just slaughtered everyone I came across." Law dead pans.

"Yes, to rescue us. You rarely ever let anyone touch you let alone provide medical help and you never thanked someone for it." Shachi raises a brow.

"I lost everything the day Doflamingo ordered the marines to kill you all. I just never realised how much you all meant to me until you were gone." Law speaks quietly, afraid his mental health will finally break.

"Doflamingo ordered that? I hope you've ended that bastard. If not, we'll work on it." Shachi gives him a small smile and Law feels his earlier dread lift.

"You still want to travel with me?" Law asks hesitantly. He can still remember clearly the first day he met and recruited Shachi. He'd travelled to an island in South Blue with Bepo and the group of mechanics and mecenarines he'd hired. In the end they stayed on as his crew but Law never had a closeness to them like he did with Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and Jean. But the day he met Shachi was the day his heart grew, the day he'd accepted another person into his life. Not that Law ever really told Shachi

"Of course Captain."

"Doflamingo was taken care of. I formed an alliance with the Mugiwara Pirates. There's a possibility Doflamingo will still be an issue but I'll address that if or when it happens. Both the Kid Pirates and Mugiwara Pirates joined me to rescue you." Law leans backwards to rest his back on the table.

"Damn, I never expected you to play nice." Shachi laughs.

"I think Kid would disagree about the nice part. Luffy-" Law is cut off by a shouts in the corridor outside the hall. He picks up Luffy's voice before things fall silent again. Law raises his brow before Luffy bursts through the door.

"LAW!" Luffy shouts challengingly.

"Straw Hat-ya, inside voice." Law scowls. He can see Luffy is pissed off at him, sure he killed a lot of people but he did warn Luffy it was going to happen.

"You didn't have to kill all of them, some of them were innocent!" Luffy is storming towards him, fists clenched tightly. Law stands up.

"Innocent?" Law snarls out. "I found Shachi chained to a table with a liquidised form of Kairoseki pumping through his veins. They starved him, they experimented on him and I don't know what they've done to Penguin or Bepo. Did you not see those captives chained up in the rooms? Do you call that innocent? They all deserved to die!"

"What you did is carnage." Luffy is front of him now, glaring up at him.

"I told you this would happened, I warned you. If you can't handle it, leave." Law glares straight back. "You didn't have problem with me killing Breed so why is this different? Because it didn't happen to us? My crew have been here for over two years. What would you do if this was your crew?"

"There's just...so many bodies." Luffy unclenches his fist and drops his gaze. "I'm sorry Traffy."

"It's fine. I went too far." Law wraps an arm around Luffy and brings the shorter male close. Luffy returns the one armed hug with both of his. Law has a feeling the blood covering him will come off onto Luffy but he can't bring himself to move away. The sound of a throat clearing breaks them apart.

"Well, Captain it's safe to say you're whipped." Shachi says with a sly grin.

"Shachi as I'm sure you know this is Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy I doubt you remember as you weren't really in a good state of mind when you met- this is Shachi." Law steps away from Luffy trying to regain some kind of dignity.

"Mm...I don't remember you at all!" Luffy announces after peering at Shachi for a while. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah...yeah you too." Shachi looks at Law.

"You get used to his behaviour." Law then frowns. "No, actually you don't."

"Let's go get Bepo and Penguin." Shachi hops up off the seat and leads them to the door on the opposite side of the room.

Law let's Luffy slip past Shachi and to his side. He doesn't want to risk the chance of Shachi getting hurt, it's far more likely someone will be in front of them rather than sneaking up behind. Luffy didn't need his protection so Law isn't concerned for the boy strutting boldly ahead.

"Wrong way." Shachi calls lightly and points to the rocky corridor going left.

"Ah. Strange." Luffy frowns at the corridor going right.

"It really isn't." Law mutters and steers the confused captain down the correct path. Shachi sniggeres behind them.

They walk in relative silence except Luffy occasionally pointing useless things out. Law hummed in response but other than that remained quiet. Luffy is talking about catching fire flies and other equally irrelevant things when they reach the cells. Each one built into the rock up with thick bars at the front.

Luffy snatches the keys from Law's pocket and starts freeing prisoners. Law considers stopping Luffy in case they're releasing dangerous men but thinks better of it. What does he care? The more prisoners roaming around meant a better distraction.

Shachi has over taken him and stops at a cell further up. "Captain, they're here."

"Captain? What are you saying Shachi? Law's dead." Penguin's voice floats out of the cell. Law cringes slightly at the broken tone in Penguin's voice. He doesn't hear Bepo respond at all.

"Luffy-ya, keys. Now." Law demands, his eyes glinting in the dim corridor. Law snatches the keys out of the air and Luffy watches him carefully.

"Law?" Penguin asks in hope, Shachi smiles softly. "Bepo, hey come on Bepo get up our Captain has returned."

Law reaches Shachi at the cell door. Penguin is gripping the bars and staring up. Law can't tell whether Penguin has been expiremented on as well. The dark haired man is equally as underweight as Shachi and it makes his blood boil all over again. But when he sees Bepo curled into a ball right against the rocky wall Law wants to tear this island apart.

Bepo has no clothing on and the fur is matted and brown. If Law didn't know Bepo was a polar bear already then he'd never believe Bepo was the colour of fresh snow. It's obvious Bepo is under fed as well. Law barely registers the snarl that comes from his throat or Luffy's hand on his shoulder.

"Penguin-ya let's get you out of this cage." Law gulps down his rage so he can steady his hands and unlock the cell. Penguin isn't as dubious as what Shachi was and hugs him as soon as the door slides open. Law can tell Penguin is surprised when he returns the hug. "Go with Shachi to the dining hall. Luffy-ya go with them and protect them."

"I won't let anyone touch them." Luffy bows his head.

"Stay safe Captain, we'll see you soon." Shachi and Penguin look at him, reluctant to leave he thinks. But Law isn't sure if it's because they don't want to be separated from him or whether they don't want to leave him with Bepo.

Once the trio have left Law enters the cage. Bepo has yet to turn or make a sound and if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest Law would think Bepo was dead. He leans against the wall near Bepo's head and glances down at the quiet bear. Up close he can see the dried blood matting the once white fur.

"Bepo-ya I am sorry for everything, for letting this happen to you, for leaving you and betraying you. I don't have the right to ask for forgiveness and I won't but I need you to get up, we're leaving. I won't ask you to stay with me but I need you to get up and leave with me now. Please Bepo-ya."

The silence drags on and Law refrains from speaking again. He knows he can't stay here long but he won't leave Bepo behind. Not again. This was his second chance and he wouldn't waste it. Wouldn't let Bepo down again. "Sorry Captain." Bepo's voice is rough and sounds as if he hasn't spoken for months.

"Do not apologise. None of this is your fault." Law reaches a tanned hand out and places it on Bepo's filthy head.

"We thought you were dead." Bepo struggles to sit up but Law helps him up.

"Likewise Bepo-ya. I only recently found out you were being kept here." Law sags slightly under the weight of Bepo leaning on him but he knows the bear weighs no where near what he should.

"But you came for us Law...Captain, sorry."

"You are my nakama. Nothing would stand in my way to help you." Law then knows Luffy has rubbed off on him way too much.

"Captain..." Bepo sobs before gaining control of his emotions.

Law stands up and helps Bepo up. He's appalled at just how much weight Bepo has lost but he's pretty sure most of the marines were already taken care of so it would make it harder to kill anymore in rage. Though he could burn the island to the ground.

The two reunited pirates head to the dining hall to meet up with the others. Law has wrapped his arm around Bepo to help support the bear. He has a feeling it's been a long time since Bepo has walked up right.

"I think I'm in a relationship with Monkey D. Luffy." Law says conversationally, mostly to try and lighten the mood so he doesn't punch a hole through the rock and end up breaking his fist. He also feels Bepo will get some amusement out of it. The disbelieving rumbling laugher coming from Bepo proves his point.

"You think you're in a relationship with one of your biggest rivals?" Bepo guffaws.

"Did I not speak clearly enough?" Law mutters.

"How did that even happen Captain?"

"We were captured for six weeks and spent that time locked in a cage together. And then I thought an alliance would be a good idea but Luffy doesn't know how an alliance even works. His crew is insane. He's insane...I'm insane."

"Have you had any head injuries lately?" Bepo asks with genuine concern.

"I was knocked out when I was captured, it might have caused on going issues."

"No that's not it. You're not as cold and hard as you'd like yourself and everyone to think. I think Captain is in love." Bepo gives him a sharp toothed grin.

"If you didn't look like a bear pelt tossed into the mud I'd knock that grin off you." Law replies almost playfully. Truthfully he's annoyed but not so much at Bepo for the statement but rather at the whole situation.

"I should have eaten you when you were ten." Bepo mutters.

Law laughs lowly and readjusted the grip around Bepo. They're almost at the door into the hall when Law feels something is wrong. It's too quiet and whenever Luffy was around it was never quiet. He's not sure what he's going to find behind the door. Luffy might easily fall into an ambush because the captain's an idiot but even so, Luffy wouldn't be subdued easily. But Shachi and Penguin in their current state were weak and vulnerable. Law releases his grip on Bepo so he can unsheathe Kikoku.

"Stay behind me." Law doesn't want to risk leaving Bepo alone out in the corridor but if there's an ambush inside the hall it could be just as dangerous.

Law pushes the door open slowly and his fears are conformed. Shachi and Penguin are being held between four marines and another two marines are holding knives to their throats. Luffy is backed into a corner, not being held but not moving either in case the marines kill Shachi and Penguin. Law feels a sense of desperation. Again, he'd been so close but one wrong move and he'd lose his crew all over again.

"Stand down Trafalgar Law and we won't kill your crew." The marine in charge threatens.

Kikoku is lowered to his side rather than holding it out challengingly. Bepo let's out a squeak of fear and worry. Luffy is looking over at him apologetically. Law wants to kill them all, there were fourteen marines. An easy task but not when one threatening move would result in him losing two of his nakama.

The only thing he could really do is surrender and he makes no move as three of the marines head towards Bepo and himself. They're getting closer and Law can feel the panic gripping at him. He can't go back into another cage, the marines will probably execute him in the end. And what would happen to his crew, to Luffy and the Mugiwara Pirates?

If Law let's the marines win now then all would be lost. He throws out his hand and creates a Room. Law visualises the upper levels, pushing his Room up and up. Past level three, level two, level one and finally up to the boat shed. It's ripping at his energy and Law can feel the Room staining to stay up.

Law feels for the bubbly and strong energy of Luffy in the corner of the room. Once he's focused on Luffy's energy he feels for Shachi and Penguin's calmer energy and Bepo's light and friendly energy. He shuts out all the other flaring energies coming from the marines. Law pulls up the image of the boat shed and concentrates only on that. He's already linked the four energies of his nakama to his own and with the Fruit power sucking all his strengh, Law teleports them all to the shed.

His vision is fading and with the last of his power Law collapses the corridors in on themselves. Bepo has already grabbed him before he collapsed. Shachi and Penguin are rushing to his side and Luffy is calling his name with concern. Law let's it all fade away and the darkness takes him.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: I can't keep putting it off as much as I'd like to so here we go. The final chapter. **

**I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers. This fiction would never have turned out so massive without you! I somehow started off with a plan to write around 13 chapters but ended up with three parts and 37 chapters. **

**I am currently writing another fiction but it will be AU and a lot darker than this one. It will be lawlu though(even though I ship Lawkid funnily enough) but I don't know how long it'll be before I start updating it as I want to have it all drafted out first so it doesn't end up being put on permanent hiatus if I end up with massive writers block. **

**Once again thank you for all the support, this story wouldn't have turned out like this without you! And thank you to everyone who favourited it. Right I'll stop talking and onto the last chapter. **

* * *

The darkness is perhaps the most torment Law has ever experienced. It was never ending. He had no sense but he knew he was still alive but no matter how much he fought against it, the darkness kept him there. Law doesn't know if he's even moving through it, whether he's breathing, talking or even if his eyes are open. He tries shouting for his crew and for Luffy but he can't hear his own screams so no one else would. Law tries to feel his eyes, to see if they're open or closed but he can't find them and he doesn't even know if he has a body any more. It's terrifying but he can't find his chest to wrap his arms around it. Pressure against his chest would help alleviate the panic attack only it seems he's just a floating concious experiencing phantom pain. Law can't even grasp at the darkness any more and he fades even deeper away.

Time is irrelevant in the darkness. Years and seconds are the same. There was no way to measure it and it all seemed to drag on an entirety. Law had long given up trying to claw his way out. Years after he'd fallen into the darkness, or maybe only hours Law hears something. It is so sweet to his ears because he'd spent so long not even being able to hear his own voice. Law tries to follow the sound. It takes him awhile but eventually he realises it's a voice. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Law struggles to understand the words but it doesn't matter. It keeps him from slipping further away and Law clings to the voice like a lifeline.

Eventually Law can understand the voice. It spoke calmly to him, it never expected an answer. The voice was gentle but strong. Law had nothing else in the darkness and he grew to love the voice. It left occasionally and Law would be left alone to doubt whether his existence was real but eventually the words would flow down to him and speak his name. It was the only thing he had, the only thing stopping him from giving in and letting the darkness bury him.

Law doesn't know how long it's been since the voice started talking to him but something else has begun to change. The darkness is still all around him but he can feel the heaviness of his limbs. He comes to realise he's laying down in the darkness and if he concentrates enough he can move his fingers. Something squeezes at his fingers and the voice speaks in excitement. It's then that Law finds out the voice is attached to someone else. Someone who's holding his hand in the darkness. It's a strange feeling, knowing someone is there with him but not been able to see who it is. Law has a fleeting fear that maybe the person who belongs to the voice is keeping him in the darkness. But it passes as quickly as he thinks it. The voice, the hand and the person they belong to are trying to pull him out of the darkness.

Soon Law is able to distinguish that he's not laying in darkness but on a bed. He still can't see anything but he doesn't feel like the only thing surrounding him is darkness. There's more voices around him and he never feels alone. But he always waits to hear that one voice, it was his saviour and Law longs to see the person behind it. His will is growing and Law feels his hand moving, searching for the hand that comes with the voice. A hand clamps down on his own and he can feel the warmth radiating from it. Law needs to know more than a voice and a hand. More than the surrounding darkness. The need spurs him on and his eyes flicker open. It's the first time he's ever seen light, or maybe the first time in a while. It feels familiar but it's blinding.

Law forces his head to the side so he can look at the person holding his hand. A name comes into his mind. _Luffy. _Law knows this boy. Luffy is someone important to him, he thinks. Luffy is speaking to him and calling for someone else but Law falls back into the darkness again. Unable to get a good enough hold on reality, the light hurt his eyes too much and seeing things was too much for him. But now he knows that there is something more than darkness and his memories are all coming back.

Next time it's easier for him to open his eyes and they remain open this time. Luffy is still sitting with him.

"Can you hear me Traffy?" Luffy asks hopefully. "Just squeeze my hand if you can."

Law can manage to tighten his grip around Luffy's hand. He wants to speak but words won't form. Law tries to choke out Luffy's name but it's mangled and caught in his throat.

"Don't try and speak yet. You've been in a coma for almost three weeks. I'm going to go and get Chopper. Please try and stay awake. Can you do that?"

Law squeezes Luffy's hand in response. He's able to comprehend what Luffy had said. Coma would make sense. Law can't remember getting badly injured but he's grasping at memories. Saving his three crew members. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. They were trapped, no ambushed. Law had no choice but to get them out of there. He realises then that he'd overused his Fruit so much that it nearly killed him.

Luffy has returned with Chopper. The small reindeer hops up onto a stool and flashes a light into his eyes. "Can you follow the light with your eyes Law?" Law does as asked and Chopper nods. "Pupils are responsive. That's good. Are you able to talk?"

"Ye...yes." Law can hear how raspy his voice is and his throat and mouth both feel dry.

"Get him some water Luffy." Chopper orders before returning the attention back to him. "Do you know who you are and where you are?"

"Trafalgar Law...The Thousand Sunny." Law answers with difficulty. He gratefully sips at the water that Luffy has returned with. He can't hold the cup so he sips at it slowly while Luffy holds it for him.

"Good. Do you remember what happened?" Chopper asks.

"Overused my Fruit."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None. You have hooves." Law mutters dryly. Luffy laughs and spills the water onto his chest. "Oh how I've missed you Luffy-ya."

"Sarcasm is a pretty good sign that he'll be fine." Chopper checks his other vitals and seems happy.

"You were being sarcastic?" Luffy looks crestfallen.

"Somewhat. But I am happy to see you again. I think you brought me back." Law says with a frown. The time in the darkness is disappearing and he can hardly remember it at all now.

"I visited you all the time. Even if you couldn't hear me I always spoke to you."

"I know. I think." Law looks at Luffy thoughtfully. "Where are my crew?"

"Asleep. It's the middle of the night. I gave Bepo a bath." Luffy says proudly.

"I'm sure Bepo loved that." Law wishes he could have seen it. Bepo was quite particular about who touched his fur."And my submarine?"

"Franky and Brooke found it. It's what we escaped in. Franky hooked it up to the Sunny and we're towing it."

"What happened with Kid?" Law asks, satisfied with the first two answers from Luffy.

"Kid and his crew left once we reached the ships. No one was badly injured. And uh Kid said to let you know he's always up for a threesome." Luffy blushes, no doubt having promptly ask Kid what a threesome was and getting an explicit answer.

"Fucking dick." Law mutters with no real bitterness. He'd expect nothing less from Eustass. Law is relieved though that Kid and his crew were all safe.

It doesn't take long before he feels tired but this time when he closes his eyes he knows it won't be the darkness that awaits him on the other end.

"Out you go Luffy. Law needs to rest." Chopper shoos the captain to the door.

"But he's been resting for three weeks!"

"Law was in a coma!"

"But he was in bed. I don't get it." Luffy whines.

"Out!" Chopper snaps. The reindeer manages to get Luffy out and follows behind. The door is closed and Law is left on his own again. But it doesn't feel desolate like before and he falls asleep easily and without worry.

When Law wakes up again he's feeling refreshed and his mind is no longer as hazy. Shachi is in the room with him and the red haired man smiles when he spots him awake.

"Captain how are you feeling?" Shachi inquires and brings him a glass of water.

"About as good as expected considering I've been in a coma for near three weeks." Law accepted the water, he had to use both hands to steady the cup.

"Yeah well what you did was really stupid. But you're awake now. I'll remove the IV drip and catheter if you think you won't decide to go comatose again." Shachi says with a smirk.

"Remove them. Now. I hate being a fucking invalid." Law scowls. There was nothing worse than having a catheter inserted.

"I know, Chopper insisted though." Shachi replies with no remorse whatsoever.

"I'm sure he'll protest at their removal too."

"Probably. Better hurry up then." Shachi carefully removes all the tubes connected to him much to Law's relief. With Shachi's help Law goes to the adjoining bathroom to have a wash and urinate in a toilet inside of relying on a tube.

Chopper is waiting for them back in the medical bay with crossed arms. "You are disobeying doctors orders Law."

"I'm fine Reindeer-ya. You do not need to be concerned. I am perfectly adept at assessing my own needs and Shachi is well trained." Law sits down on the edge of the bed. His muscles were shaking at the exertion.

"Fine! Stubborn arsehole." Chopper growls out and storms off.

"I think you insulted him Captain." Shachi chuckles and heads to the door as well. "I'm going to get Bepo and Penguin. They've been worried."

Law hums in response and remains seated on the edge of the bed. It doesn't take long for Shachi to return with his other two crew members. Law is happy to see Bepo back to his white self and clothed again. It wasn't necessary for Bepo to wear clothes but the bear preferred it. The three crew members were still on the thin side but no longer looked starved. He knows Sanji would have been forcing high calorie food down their throats.

Bepo gets onto the bed and moves behind him. Law out of an old familiar habit leans back once Bepo has laid down. Penguin and Shachi sit on the spare seats in the room. A few minutes of relaxed silence passes before the door bursts open and Luffy dashes in. The energetic captain jumps onto the bed and sits against Law's side and uses Bepo as a back rest. Law rolls his eyes before wrapping an arm around Luffy.

It doesn't take long before Luffy's crew come filing into the room. Sanji has brought him a vegetable broth. Zoro awkwardly pats him on the shoulder. Usopp even seems happy to see him awake. Robin and Nami both smile, Nami's smile holds a leer in it at his closeness to Luffy. Robin's is a gentle smile but for the same reason he suspects. Soon they are all crammed into the room. Previously he'd never be able to deal with this many people but now, he doesn't mind. Not when they're all his nakama.

There were no words needed between them. Everything was as it should be. Law had been able to save three of his crew, Doflamingo's demise was in place and it was all because he'd woken up in a cage with Luffy. His second chance was because of the most idiotic infuriating rookie pirate he'd ever met.


End file.
